


Two Crows, One Stone

by chevygirl815



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 100,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevygirl815/pseuds/chevygirl815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible for two Sons to share an old lady? Happy/OC/Kozik. Mature adult content. Most chapters not safe for work (NSFW).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any and all characters/ideas you recognize do not belong to me. I'm simply writing this story for entertainment purposes only.

Lana straddled Kozik's lap while he kissed her neck. He pulled the front of her top down and took her nipple into his mouth, kneading the other breast with his hand through her shirt. His other hand grabbed her ass and held her to him as he ground his jean covered crotch into her. She let her head loll to the side and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations of Kozik's hands and mouth on her.  
Suddenly she felt a hand twist in her hair and yank her head back and she looked up to see Happy above her. He bent down to take her lips in a heated kiss, biting into her soft lower lip. She flinched and then grinned at the pain. Koz looked up at her and then looked at Happy. Lana almost missed the look that passed between the two of them before Happy grabbed her arm and pulled her up and after him toward the dorms, Koz close behind her.  
Happy roughly pulled her into his room, grabbing her face in between his hands and kissing her forcefully. She heard Koz slam the door shut and managed to pull away and look in his direction just long enough to see him advance towards her before Happy grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back into his kiss.  
If she was completely honest she was a little nervous. She knew neither of them would intentionally hurt her… much. But Koz and Hap, in her experience, were typically pretty rough when it came to sex and she'd never taken both of them at the same time. They both had control issues in the bedroom too and she didn't mind that about them, but it made her nervous how they would deal with both of them wanting to be in control. She knew she would be the one taking the brunt of any frustration. She couldn't decide if it was more exciting or more nerve wracking. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour.  
As Happy continued to invade her mouth with his tongue, Kozik came up behind her and pressed his body up against hers, running his hands up her sides and then back down. He reached around and unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his hand down the front and into her folds. She gasped into Happy's mouth at the contact.  
Happy pressed his hard on into Lana's hip and pulled his shirt over his head, then pulled hers up and over her head too. Then he reached behind her and unclasped her bra and bent down to take her nipple into his mouth, biting it and then swirling his tongue over it. Kozik leaned over and brushed his lips over her neck and shoulder as he slid a finger into her.  
Lana put her hands on the back of Happy's head, holding him to her chest and turned her head to the side to kiss Kozik. Koz slid a second finger into her just as she felt Happy pull her jeans down her legs and drop to his knees in front of her, kissing her stomach. When he reached lower on her belly he grabbed her hips and pulled her out of Kozik's grip and moved lower to pull her boyshorts down with his teeth.  
Kozik paused in his kissing her when Happy pulled her away from him and she looked up at him to see a look of irritation on his face. Just then she felt Happy suck her clit into his mouth and enter her with two fingers, not wasting any time in pumping them in and out of her. Her face and neck flushed red as she let her head roll back and rest on Kozik's shoulder. Kozik raised one hand to her breast and used the other to wrap in her hair, pulling her neck to the side to give him better access.  
When Happy added another finger and increased speed he lightly bit her clit and she lost it and her knees buckled when she came. Luckily Kozik held her up and turned her toward him. She caught Happy's eye as Koz backed her up toward the bed. Hap looked like he was fighting the urge to punch Koz in the face. That's when she realized this was a power struggle between the two men. It may not have started out that way, they probably started this whole thing thinking it would be a turn on to see her being fucked by both of them at the same time, but both men could have a possessive and controlling nature and they weren't liking the other taking her attention away from themselves.  
She smirked at Happy. It was such a turn on to see the two of them silently battling each other for her. She continued to watch Happy while she pulled Kozik's shirt off and then unbuttoned his jeans, dropping to her knees in the middle of the room and pulling his jeans off along with his boxers. She glanced down to see a decent sized bulge in Happy's jeans and then locked eyes with him again and slowly ran her tongue along her lower lip.  
Then she got a firm grip on Kozik's cock and wrapped her lips around the head, raising her eyes to meet his. He groaned and she sucked on the tip a little harder and pulled him deeper into her mouth. As she was working him down her throat, she felt Happy's hands on her hips and then his cock running along her slit, spreading her juices, until it found her entrance and rammed into her. She let out a surprised, yet satisfied moan as he began pounding in and out of her.  
Kozik grabbed her hair and tugged just enough to make her look at him and when her eyes met his he pushed her head further onto his cock. Lana's eyes were watering from her lack of oxygen. She could breathe, but even without Kozik's dick halfway down her throat, she would've been out of breath the way Hap was fucking her at the moment.  
She looked him in the eye as she swirled her tongue around his shaft and used her hand to cup his balls. Happy continued to pound into her as she sucked him off. She felt another orgasm building a moment later and had to pull away from Koz. She fell to all fours as she came again and Happy pulled out of her before she had recovered, moving in front of her and holding his cock in front of her mouth while Kozik moved behind her and entered her before her spasming muscles had slowed.  
She looked up to see Happy's black eyes staring at her with no mercy. She ran her tongue along his length, tasting herself on him, as Kozik began his assault on her pussy. Another orgasm hit her again almost instantly. She was so sensitive that she had no control or warning. Her heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest.  
Suddenly Koz pulled out of her and Happy stood, pulling her up with him and he walked to the bed, He lay down and pulled her up so she was straddling his hips and he pulled her down onto him. She braced her hands on his chest and began riding him. A second later she felt Koz still her hips for a moment and run his cock over her pussy to gather some of her juices and then slide the tip further back to her asshole.  
Lana normally didn't like anal, she'd tried it a couple times, but it just wasn't her thing, didn't do much for her so she didn't usually do it unless she was feeling particularly kinky. Well this was definitely one of those times. She angled her hips just right so that Hap still had access to her pussy, but so Koz had access to her ass as well and she felt him slowly slide into her. Her breath hitched and she heard Koz moan.  
A moment later he started moving in and out of her as Hap did the same. Her head fell forward and all she could do was process the sensations. The fullness was almost too much, but both of them moving inside of her at the same time felt amazing.  
She came again and almost collapsed, but they held her up and Happy began moving a little faster, Koz still taking care to go slow, knowing she wasn't particularly fond of or use to anal. He reached around her, between her and Hap, and rubbed her clit, pushing her over the edge again.  
"Fucking Christ!" She said breathlessly. "You trying to fucking kill me?"  
She heard Koz chuckle and slam into her. So much for going slow. "Death by orgasm." He grinned in her ear.  
Happy grabbed her hips just then and slammed into her one more time, burying himself as he poured into her. Koz continued to pound into her as Hap came, but he soon followed, shoving himself as deep as possible and coming with her as she collapsed on top of Happy.  
Happy could feel her heart slamming into her chest and wrapped his arms around her as Koz slowly pulled out of her and stood to pick his jeans up off the floor. Lana lay there, still connected to Hap as she watched Koz leave. She nuzzled against Happy's chest when her heart finally began to slow and was passed out asleep before he pulled out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rich mahogany strands of hair that had slipped out of Lana's messy ponytail during the course of the day blew around in the light breeze as she leaned against the outside wall of St. Thomas, arms crossed and head resting back. She was on her lunch break and had been inside the hospital for a full seven hours already. She was a nurse in the ER and had just switched over from the graveyard shift. Still adjusting to the change, she was exhausted and she'd thought maybe sitting outside in the bright California sun would help wake her up. So far it wasn't working very well.  
The sound of multiple Harleys pulling up caught her attention and she lifted her head. It was Jax, Opie, and Kozik. She watched them as they walked inside, Kozik in particular. He turned his head her way and flashed his usual arrogant smirk, no doubt thinking about the previous Friday night at the clubhouse. She raised an eyebrow at him, almost as a dare for a repeat performance, but he just chuckled to himself and kept on walking.  
Jax needed to talk to Tara and they had some club business to discuss with Chibs, who was still recovering from his head injury from the car bomb incident.  
Lana checked her watch and realized her break was over in a few minutes so she headed back inside to finish her twelve hour shift. It was a slow day and had been fairly boring so far so she checked with her supervisor before going upstairs to find Tara and help her with rounds. The ER was well staffed and she had run into Tara earlier who had told her they were short-handed upstairs.  
She and Tara had been friends since high school, although Lana was a couple years younger. Lana and her mother had moved to Charming when she was sixteen after her mother had decided to follow some guy here. Her mother had always been very impulsive and egocentric, forcing Lana to mature quickly as she was an only child and her father was nowhere to be found. The woman had split as soon as Lana was eighteen, disappearing to God knows where.  
When Jax and Tara were together when they were all younger, Lana started hanging around the clubhouse with her on occasion. She had gotten to know most of the guys that way and had become pretty good friends with some of them. Even after Tara left to go to college, Lana would still hang around there occasionally, mostly for the Friday night parties, but also to have her car worked on. It was Charming after all, and TM was one of the only auto repair shops in the small town.  
Being a broke college student, Lana had driven a crappy car and found herself there quite often. It was during one of those times when she was twenty two that she had first seen Happy. He'd been patched into the Tacoma charter at the time, but had been down in Charming to take care of something for the club.  
She remembered seeing him pull up on his bike and checking him out as he strutted across the lot. When he'd passed by her as she stood by the office, he'd looked at her and lowered his sunglasses in the sexiest way imaginable. Those black-as-coal eyes had her hooked since. She'd seen him around occasionally after that, but it wasn't until he'd gone nomad a couple years later that she began seeing him around more and eventually hooked up with him one night.  
She hadn't wanted to turn into just another girl that hung around the clubhouse trying to sleep with any guy wearing leather so she eventually stopped going to so many parties. A few years ago though, she had been at one as kind of a celebration after graduating college.  
Happy was still a nomad and had been on the road at the time, but the hunky blonde biker with gorgeous blue eyes had just patched into SAMCRO and had spent the entire night trying to pick her up. Apparently the cocky bastard was more interested in the chase than the bitches who were practically throwing themselves at him. Lana had been drunk and had given in. She didn't regret it though. He had turned out to be one of the best fucks she'd ever had.  
Apparently it was pretty damn hard to spend time around SAMCRO and not end up sleeping with at least one of them, but at least she chose carefully when doing so. In the ten years she'd been hanging around the clubhouse, she'd only been with Happy and Kozik. That was a hell of a lot better than probably half the pussy in town, she supposed.  
"Hey, do you need these charts?" She asked coming up behind Tara.  
"Yeah thanks." Tara said turning around and taking the charts from Lana.  
"So uh… you and Jax again huh?" Lana asked teasingly. Tara had been back in Charming for a few months, but it seemed the two were just now getting back together, or whatever it was.  
"Yeah, well, those SAMCRO boys… pretty hard to stay away from. Something you know all about, I'm sure." She looked at Lana accusingly. She'd been at the clubhouse Friday night and had seen Lana with Happy and Kozik both, and she knew of her history with both men. She and Lana had stayed in touch while Tara had been in Chicago.  
Lana shrugged her shoulders. "Hey can you blame me? The quiet bad ass or the frisky blonde? Who would you pick?" She asked with a mischievous smile.  
"The frisky blonde." Lana jumped when she heard Kozik's voice behind her. She turned around to see him grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.  
"Don't do that!" Lana scolded him for sneaking up on her and slapped him on the arm.  
"Ow!" He said holding his arm, feigning injury. "That hurt. I think I need a nurse." He said suggestively.  
"There's an ER downstairs." She suggested.  
Kozik narrowed his eyes at her. She was a sassy little bitch who was really good at dodging his attempts to pick her up, but it only turned him on more. He liked the cat and mouse game she played with him. It only made him try harder.  
"Show me." He said in her ear, lowering his voice.  
"I'm working."  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her after him. "No, you're standing there being a smart ass." As much as he enjoyed their usual exchange, he was becoming impatient.  
He pulled her into the empty bathroom at the end of the hall and locked the door before turning toward her and grabbing her by the hips. He pressed his much larger body against hers as he backed her up against the wall and took her lower lip in between his. He released her lip to run his tongue down her jawline and nip at her neck just under her ear. She shivered as it sent tingles down her spine.  
"Hey, no hickies." She protested weakly. "Do know how much trouble I could get into for this?" She asked as he hooked his finger under the waistband of her scrubs and ran them back and forth under the elastic over her silky smooth skin.  
He pulled his head up to look at her. "Not as much as you'll get into if you don't shut up."  
"Fuck you." She said, only half joking as she pushed at his chest.  
Not only was her attempt to put a little space between them unsuccessful, but he moved ridiculously fast to pull her arms behind her back and hold them there.  
It was her turn to narrow her eyes at him. Sure, she was all for fucking him, but it was in her nature to fight back when someone else had the upper hand. That and she liked giving him a hard time.  
"Take your shoes off." He ordered.  
"Why?" She couldn't help but be difficult. She knew why. He wanted to be able to get her pants off easier.  
"Now." He demanded through gritted teeth.  
She hesitated and then slipped her feet out of her shoes. Her eyes stayed on his while she did so, suddenly accepting of his authoritative tone. She was independent, stubborn, strong-willed, and definitely had a rebellious streak, but she loved a man that knew how to take charge of all things sexual.  
She could feel the moisture form between her legs as she anticipated his next move. He quickly released the grip he had on her arms and pulled her scrubs down, followed by her underwear. Then he reached for his belt and after unbuckling it and unzipping his jeans he released his stiff cock and moved it between her legs. He held her gaze as he slid the head over her pussy lips, spreading her juices. Her mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes closed when she felt him glide over her clit.  
Appreciating the pleasured look on her face, Koz let his cock slide through her folds a few more times before placing his hands on both sides of her waist and lifting her up so her legs wrapped around him. He moved her over to the counter and set her down on top of it and then pushed into her. He entered her with enough force to make her cry out in surprise and his hand moved to cover her mouth to keep her quiet.  
He hesitated and watched her. Her eyes opened a moment later and he saw the challenge in her amber colored orbs. He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her back and holding them there with one hand while his other hand gripped her ponytail and tugged so that she was facing up, but her eyes stayed glued to his.  
Lana's eyes fluttered closed as he began pounding into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the bathroom. He had her neck bent back at an almost painful angle, but the display of dominance that it was only turned her on more so she ignored the discomfort. He lowered his head and kissed her neck again.  
His breaths seemed to come shorter and faster with each thrust and Lana felt her release building. She couldn't keep the soft moans from escaping her lips as he fucked her on that counter. After a few moments he released his hold on her hair and wrists and gripped her hips painfully. She briefly thought about the bruises that would surely form as he increased his speed.  
Any ability she had previously had to form a coherent thought vanished as he rammed into her even harder and faster and her hands moved to his shoulders, pulling him to her. He buried his face in her neck as she shook with release. The increased pressure of her walls tightening around his cock as he continued to thrust in and out of her pushed him over the edge and he buried himself even deeper into her, his balls tightening as he came.  
Lana slumped back against the mirror and Kozik leaned into her as they both tried to catch their breath. He lifted his head and demanded another kiss before reluctantly pulling out of her and stuffing himself back into his jeans and zipping them up.  
"Get dressed." He said when he looked at her still sitting on the counter, legs spread, and eyes following his every move.  
She jumped down from the counter and pulled her clothes back on and then looked at him. "You know, you really need to work on saying please. You're kinda bossy." She informed him with a smirk, though she knew he was well aware of the fact. He was a pretty nice guy, but when it came to her he'd always had a thing for taming the wild beast so to speak. She was a free spirit and he loved the challenge of reining her in.  
He didn't say anything, but instead moved toward her, his larger size causing her to instinctually back up against the wall. He raised his arms and braced them on the wall above her and he lowered his head so his mouth was mere inches from hers.  
"There's another party tonight. Be there." He hesitated for a moment before pushing away from the wall.  
As he turned around to leave she spoke. "And what if I don't show?" She toyed with him.  
Before she could react he spun around and pinned her to the wall with his body. He ran his hands down over her hips and back up under her scrub top and bra. He watched her face as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. When her eyes glazed over he chuckled.  
"You'll show." He said confidently. He moved to whisper in her ear. "Maybe Hap will be up for a repeat of Friday night."  
Her breath hitched, her heart sped up slightly, pupils dilated, and she felt the heat pool between her legs at the possibility. Kozik was right; she would definitely make an appearance tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana pulled up to the clubhouse around nine o' clock and got out of her car to navigate through the decent sized crowd that had gathered out front to watch the fight. She glanced over to the ring just in time to see Happy's fist connect with Tig's jaw. He was shirtless and she had to slow her walk to admire the way his muscles stretched and flexed under his tattooed skin.  
She tore her eyes away as she pushed through the door. Her eyes searched the bar for Kozik and she saw him sitting on the couch in front of the stripper pole watching one of the croweaters twirl around it, while another girl was curled up into his side, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest as she whispered something in his ear.  
Lana knew they weren't together or anything, they just occasionally fucked, but she still couldn't help the twinge of jealousy she felt. She glanced around the room and spotted Tara and Lyla sitting with Jax and Opie near the bar so she made her way over. Kozik could stay with the whores all night as far as she was concerned.  
The blonde bitch that was now trying to crawl into Kozik's lap had been hanging off of him all night and he was starting to get annoyed. Where the fuck was Lana? He'd been pretty sure she had wanted to come after their little rendezvous in the bathroom earlier that day. He glanced around the bar again and saw her standing with Tara and Lyla, watching Jax and Opie shoot a round of pool. He hadn't even seen her come in and he was more than a little vexed that she hadn't come to him when she got there. He watched her raise her bottle of beer to her lips and she glanced across the room when the door swung open.  
Happy followed Tig inside as he pulled his shirt on after their round in the ring. The two loved a good fight and they were each other's favorite opponent when it was just for fun or practice. They always seemed to mess each other up pretty bad, but it was invigorating.  
His gaze almost immediately landed on Lana, who was over by the pool table. She smirked at him and he let his eyes roam over her curves. She was one of those girls that didn't need to dress up in flashy or slutty outfits to capture a guy's attention. She looked amazing in the plain blue tank top and jean shorts she wore right now.  
"Good fight brother." He said to Tig as he slapped him on the back and headed over to Lana.  
Lana directed her full attention to Happy as he moved in front of her and threaded his fingers through her dark red-brown waves at the back of her neck. He didn't say a word as he angled her head up and took her lips in a searing kiss. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance and slipped her hand under his shirt.  
Kozik kicked himself for hesitating to get up and go to her before Happy crossed the room and pulled her in for a kiss. He didn't mind, even liked, the idea of him and his brother fucking the same girl at the same time, but a part of him itched to pull the two of them apart right now.  
"C'mon baby, don't you wanna get outta here?" The blonde next to him purred. "I'm so wet for you right now."  
She had started rubbing up on him like a cat in heat and he had long since lost any interest, especially now that Lana was here. He ignored her and stood, walking toward Lana. He heard the other girl whimper in protest, but he didn't give a shit. Give her a minute and she'd find the next free dick to try and fuck.  
Happy broke the kiss and draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side as he took the beer bottle she held in her hand and took a swig. He turned his attention to the game of pool just as he noticed Koz walk up to the other side of Lana.  
"You bored with the whores already?" She glanced at him sideways and cocked an eyebrow.  
He shot her a wry smile. "I was never that interested to begin with."  
"Uh huh." She said skeptically.  
"You jealous?" He turned toward her fully and moved closer.  
Lana felt Happy's arm tense around her shoulders, but he made no move to intercept Kozik. He was curious himself to know if she would be jealous of something like that.  
Lana shifted her eyes back and forth between his. She didn't want to admit she was even though she knew he knew she had been. He was clearly demanding an answer so she lied. "No." She said flatly. "You wanna fuck one or all of these sluts be my guest. But don't expect to put your dick in me again if you do. I don't wanna catch anything."  
Kozik looked disconcerted at her words and she had to bite the inside of her check to keep from laughing. She heard Happy chuckle and she looked up at him. "Same goes for you." She said earnestly. The rare smirk he had on his face dropped and was replaced by his usual glower.  
"Who do you think you are little girl?" Happy asked. "You're just gonna come up in here and start telling us who we can't fuck?"  
She pulled out from under his arm and narrowed the space between them, getting up in his face a little. "Look, I'm all about fucking both of you. If that's what you guys are into, great. If that makes me a whore, then so be it. But I'm sure as hell not a whore in the sense that I'm gonna go around sleeping with just anybody. I ain't asking for a relationship, but I certainly don't wanna be just another notch in your bedpost either." She stared him down for a minute and when he clearly had no retort she turned and raised her brow at Koz.  
With no reply from either of them she put a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed a little. "Let me know if you boys can handle that." She said before grabbing her beer back out of Happy's hand and finishing it off then heading back to the bar for another, leaving the two bikers dumbfounded at her audacity.  
They watched her as she started talking to Lyla. Happy shook his head. "I don't know what the fuck it is about that bitch, but she's got me hooked."  
Kozik nodded and then sighed in defeat. "Hook, line, and sinker."  
They both turned and looked at each other simultaneously. "Someone needs to rein her in." Happy said.  
They looked back at Lana. "I have a feeling it's not gonna be easy. Probably gonna take two of us." Kozik predicted.  
Lana had spent the last few hours hanging out with Tara and Lyla mostly, but Jax, Opie, and Juice had proved to be good company as well. She hadn't talked to either Happy or Kozik since their little talk. She supposed she'd turned them off to her, but she hadn't seen either of them hanging around any other girls either so who knew? She wasn't going to waste any time wondering though. If they wanted her, they knew where to find her.  
So she enjoyed the party, but now she was drunk and tired and wanted to go home and pass out so she asked Juice to give her a ride so she didn't have to drive drunk. Walking across the mostly empty, dark lot behind Juice she felt a hand grab her arm suddenly.  
"Shit!" She said turning around to see Happy. "Fuckin scared me asshole."  
"Where you going girl?" He asked ignoring her startled reaction.  
"Juice is gonna give me a ride home." She answered.  
"No he's not. Go back inside Juice." Happy ordered.  
Lana crossed her arms and watched as Juice headed back to the clubhouse. "So what? Am I supposed to stay here all night?"  
"Yeah." He said grabbing her arm again, but she resisted when he started to pull her after him and he turned to look at her.  
"Why would I do that?" She asked.  
He moved to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Because I said so." He said in a voice that made her shiver. "Now be a good girl and do what you're told." He said directing her back toward the clubhouse.  
She didn't see Koz anywhere when they got back inside so she wasn't sure what the two had planned, but she had a feeling they were up to something so she wasn't surprised when Happy steered her back toward the dorms. Her heart beat picked up as she walked down the hall. Before they reached Happy's room he pushed her up against the wall suddenly and shoved his hand down the front of her shorts, running his fingers over her pussy.  
"Just what I thought." He said pulling his hand back out and wrapping his hand around her upper arm. "You're already wet at just the thought." He said opening his door and pushing her inside. He came in after her and closed and locked the door.  
Kozik sat in the chair at the desk. He'd obviously been waiting for them. Lana looked between the two of them.  
"Well I told you what I expect if this goes any further." She said when neither of them said anything. "Question still remains: Can you deal with it?"  
"Can you deal with not fucking anyone else either?" Happy asked.  
Lana let out a quiet laugh. "I think I can manage."  
"Then we'll keep our dicks in our pants when you're not around." Kozik said.  
"Deal." Lana agreed.  
"That attitude of yours is another issue." Happy glared at her.  
She laughed again and looked at them both with a wicked grin. "Sorry, but the attitude isn't going anywhere."  
Happy closed the space between them and grabbed a handful of her hair. "When you're with us you do what you're told." He said sternly.  
She felt Kozik behind her then. He wrapped one arm around her waist under her shirt and unbuttoned her shorts with the other hand. Happy let go of her hair and pulled her shirt up, discarding it in the corner. Then he shed his own clothes as Kozik finished undressing her and turned her to face him. She reached up and slid his cut off then pulled his shirt up.  
Once they were all free of every last garment, Happy laid down on the bed, pulling her over him so her knees were planted on either side of his head. He grabbed her hips and brought her pussy down onto his mouth.  
Kozik moved to stand next to the bed in front of Lana and she wrapped her hand around his cock. She looked up at him and stroked his length as she felt Happy's tongue glide through her folds. Her lips parted slightly and Koz grabbed her head with both hands, bringing her mouth closer to his cock.  
She looked up at him with hooded eyes and kept eye contact as she stuck her tongue out and swirled it around the head of his dick. Happy's tongue flicked over her clit and she gasped. How the hell was she supposed to please two men at the same time? The question made her nervous and excited at the same time.  
She reached behind her and found the velvety smooth hardness that was Happy's cock. Wrapping her hand around it, she began pumping her fist up and down the length, occasionally rubbing her thumb over the head.  
Then she met Kozik's eyes again and took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him and sucked on him like he was a lollipop. She let her mouth imitate Happy's. Every time he sucked on her clit, she sucked on Kozik's cock. When Happy slid his tongue through her lips, she licked up the length of Kozik's shaft.  
After a while of this Lana was so turned on she couldn't help but shamelessly rub herself on Happy's mouth. She desperately needed one of them inside of her and he was intentionally keeping from entering her with his tongue. She knew they wanted her to beg.  
She pulled her mouth off of Kozik's dick. "God dammit, Hap. Will you just fuck me already?" She asked impatiently.  
Kozik's hand was still anchored in her hair and he pulled her head to the side slightly. "You need to ask nicely." He ordered.  
She glared up at him for a moment and then Happy flicked his tongue over her clit again, backing up Kozik's demand and making her moan. She was so fucking close to coming it was pure torture. Happy kept bringing her right to the edge, just to back off again right before she came.  
"Fuck!" She said out of a combination of pleasure and frustration. Then she gave in. "Hap will you please fuck me?" She pleaded in the sweetest voice she could manage, looking up at Koz while she spoke.  
"Good girl." Kozik said as he loosened his grip in her hair.  
Happy lifted her hips off of his face and kneeled on the bed behind her. He placed one hand on her hips and ran the head of his cock over her sex to moisten the tip and then he slipped inside of her. She let out a long moan of pure ecstasy at the fullness.  
Koz threaded the fingers of both hands through her hair and brought her mouth back onto his cock and started fucking her mouth as Happy pounded into her. Lana felt Kozik's dick hitting the back of her throat and she tried to swallow around him to allow him to go deeper. As she sucked him off she pushed her hips back to meet each of Happy's thrusts.  
She reached down to massage her clit, but Happy grabbed her arms and held them behind her back before she could even spread her lips to get access to the sensitive nub. He rammed into her harder to let her know he was going to be the one to get her off.  
Just then Kozik pulled her mouth all the way onto his cock so the head was literally lodged in the back of her throat and she felt the hot spurt of liquid slide down her throat. When he was done he slowly pulled out of her mouth and then reached down and pushed her shoulders down so her upper torso was pinned to the mattress.  
Happy took this as a cue to increase his speed. The new angle caused deeper penetration, bringing Lana to orgasm within seconds. She shook with release as her pussy gripped Happy's cock tighter. He emptied his load into her a moment later and pulled her up to lay her down on the bed the right way once he had pulled out of her. He lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them.  
She turned her back to him, allowing him to spoon her and then she reached up and grabbed Kozik's arm, urging him into the bed as well. He climbed under the covers next to her and she curled into his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana woke up in almost exactly the same position she'd fallen asleep in. She lay on her side with her back pressed to Happy's front with his hand resting on her hip while she rested her hand on Kozik's chest and had her arm other arm pulled up in front of her so she was nestled into his side. He had one arm on the pillow above his head and the other reached across resting on the hand she had on his chest.  
She felt Happy's hand brush over her hip, up to her waist and he pushed his hips into her, making his arousal known. Lana turned her head so the side of her face was directly in front of his and he took her earlobe in between his teeth and nipped lightly.  
She moaned softly and moved her hand from Kozik's chest and slipped it under the sheet to find Happy's cock, hard and waiting. She lightly ran her fingers up and down the length and he groaned. Her teasing prompted him to grab her hand and pin it to the pillow above her head as he moved above her and grabbed her other hand to hold it up with the first.  
He settled between her legs and pushed into her, slowly at first, hesitating for a moment, and then pulling almost all the way out only to plunge back into her. As he pounded in and out of her she made no effort to keep her cries of pleasure quiet.  
Kozik stirred at the sounds of his friend and brother fucking the girl that they had agreed to share and Lana turned her head to the side to see him open his eyes. Happy lowered his head to her exposed neck and bit into her soft flesh and then licked and sucked the skin at her sharp intake of breathe.  
Kozik turned his head and watched Lana's face as Happy fucked her. He reached over and covered her breast with his hand, kneading the soft mound and then rolling her nipple in his fingers. The combination of Happy moving inside of her and Kozik pawing at her breast made her eyes snap shut as she reached her peak. Her whole body tensed and her back arched as her legs squeezed Happy's hips and her pussy convulsed around his cock.  
Her constricting muscles provided the pressure he needed to find his own release and he stilled as he let go. He released the hold he had on her wrists and relaxed on top of her for a moment so he could catch his breath and then raised himself up on his forearms to kiss her. She grazed her nails over his shoulders, making him groan, and he carefully raised himself up and pulled out of her and then headed for the bathroom to shower.  
She admired his form as he walked away and was suddenly flipped onto her stomach. Koz slipped his erection between her legs before she could even react and began moving it in and out from between her thighs, causing it to slip through her folds. He reached up and grabbed a pillow and lifting her up he stuffed it under her hips. He then reached down and put his hands between her thighs and spread her legs apart.  
He rested his weight on top of her as he slid into her. He wound her hair around one of his hands and used the other to encircle her throat giving him complete control of her head as he turned it to the side and forced his tongue past her lips.  
Lana reached up and held onto his forearms as he drilled into her. The pillow under her hips lifted her to just the right angle that every thrust caused the tip of his cock to hit her g-spot. She thought she would pass out from the sheer delight. Her orgasm came in waves and lasted for what felt like forever. Long after Koz had finished, she could still feel her muscles contracting around him and he just lay there, relishing in the feeling of her muscles convulsing around his softening cock.  
Placing a few kisses on the side of her neck, he slid out of her and flopped back down on his back, feeling sleepy after his release. He closed his eyes and relaxed. As he started to drift off he felt Lana's lips brush his neck and he lifted his hand to stroke down her back. She moved lower and placed a couple more quick pecks to his chest before moving back up for one more on the lips and then she rolled over and got out of the bed, heading for the bathroom to shower as well.  
The hot spray of the water landed on Happy's head, running down his neck and back as he leaned his head forward, arms braced against the wall. He felt a small, soft body press against him from behind and felt Lana's arms wrap around his waist.  
Lana ran her hands over the firm muscles in his abdomen and leaned into his back much like she would if she was riding on the back of his bike. He made no move to return her affection so she just enjoyed the feel of him for a moment.  
She let her hand wander lower, finding his stiffening cock, and then even lower until she had reached between his legs and cupped his balls in her hand, rolling them gently. She heard his breathe catch in his throat and let her hand fall as he turned and forced her to her knees.  
When her eyes broke away from his to admire the size of his penis, he roughly grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. "Look at me." He growled.  
She kept her golden brown eyes on his as she parted her lips and wrapped them around his shaft. He watched as she moved her mouth up and down his length. She kept her hands on the front of his powerful thighs and sank her mouth down onto him as far as possible, swallowing around him. When he was about to come he pulled her head back and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it himself.  
"Open your mouth." He ordered. She did as he said immediately and waited. A few seconds later he came, the creamy liquid landing on her tongue. When he was done she closed her mouth and swallowed it.  
Happy reached down and pulled her to her feet and then kissed her lazily. Then he pulled away and stepped out of the shower.  
Showered and dressed a half hour later, Lana ambled down the hall into the bar. The place had been cleared of everyone except the guys who almost all looked as if they had just rolled out of bed. Happy was leaning against the bar with his arms crossed and Koz was sitting with his elbows resting on the table he was at and head in his hands. She walked over to him and gently grasped his wrists to pull his hands away from his face. He looked up at her and she slid onto his lap.  
"You look like shit." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice.  
"I feel like shit." He buried his face in her neck and inhaled the scent of her skin. His head was pounding from a night of drinking.  
The door opened and Jax entered, Tara behind him. Jax walked toward the chapel and the rest of the club followed. Lana stood from Kozik's lap to let him go and once the doors were closed she headed over to begin helping Tara clean up. They worked silently for some time.  
"So are you with him now?" Tara asked curiously about Kozik after a while.  
Lana wasn't sure how to answer. She supposed they were sort of together, but it was nothing official, they had simply agreed not to fuck anyone else. Well he had. She had agreed not to fuck anyone other than him and Happy. Something told her that Tara wouldn't be 100% comfortable with that.  
"Uh… Kinda." She said uncertainly.  
Tara laughed. "Kinda? What does that mean?"  
"I mean I guess I'm kinda with him… and Hap." She answered.  
"So they're both ok with you being with the other?" Tara looked at her shocked..  
"Yeah. Mostly at the same time." Lana answered bluntly.  
Tara's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Oh. Well that's uh… different." She said with distaste.  
"Yeah I guess it is." She was beginning to get annoyed. Tara obviously didn't approve, but she clearly didn't want to voice her opinion either. Lana kept her eyes on the other woman. She liked Tara for the most part, had mostly always gotten along with her, but she had a way of looking down on others that genuinely pissed Lana off at times.  
Tara turned and busied herself cleaning, silently judging. Lana placed a hand on her hip. "If you got something to say Tara, then say it."  
Dropping the empty bottles she held into the trash, Tara turned and looked at Lana. "How does that make you any better than the skanks that parade around here flashing everything they got to these guys?"  
"Have you ever seen me flash anything to anyone other than the two of them? And what do you care anyway? You see me anywhere near Jax? No. You see me anywhere near anyone who's got an old lady? No." The chapel doors opened then and the guys poured out. "Quit being so self-righteous Tara. Doesn't look good on you." She finished irritably, ignoring the guys.  
"What's going on?" Happy asked, having heard the last part of Lana and Tara's conversation. He looked between the two.  
"Nothing." Lana answered curtly, though she was clearly agitated. He narrowed his eyes at her, then at Tara who was looking at him with disapproval. She averted her eyes when their eyes met and glanced at Kozik with the same expression before crossing the room towards Jax.  
"She giving you shit? About us?" He asked Lana, gesturing to Koz.  
"Don't worry about it. I took care of it." She said. "If she wants to be a judgmental bitch then let her."  
Happy narrowed his eyes in Tara's direction, but decided against saying anything for now. After all, she was his president's old lady. He would need a damn good reason to tell the bitch off.  
He looked back at Lana. "Hey." He said to get her attention. "Anyone else gives you shit you tell one of us."  
She gave him an annoyed look. "I can handle my own shit."  
"That's not a request." He said, lowering his voice and holding her gaze until she averted her eyes. She waited for him to turn around before she rolled her eyes.  
"Did you know what's going on between Happy, Lana, and Kozik?" Tara asked Jax later that day.  
He looked at her with a furrowed brow. "What?"  
"Hap and Koz are… sharing her." She said, still unsure about it.  
Jax thought for a minute and then shrugged his shoulders. "So?"  
"So?!" Tara asked in disbelief.  
"Tara, it's none of our business." He said matter-of-fact.


	5. Chapter 5

A sigh escaped Lana's lips as she pushed the cart up and down the aisles. She loathed grocery shopping. She tossed some stuff into the cart and turned around when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.  
"Hey Gemma." She said, a little surprised and curious as to why the older woman was staring at her like she was expecting an explanation for something.  
"Talked to Tara." Gemma said pushing her cart up next to Lana's.  
Lana sighed again and put a hand on her hip. "Yeah, don't think she was too impressed with me this morning."  
Gemma pursed her lips, studying her for a moment. "Yeah, well Tara's not always very open minded."  
"Tell me about it." Lana scoffed. She'd always gotten along pretty well with Gemma. The woman was a tough bitch who was very protective of all her boys and usually treated any other girl who came around the club like she was out to take them all away from her, but for some reason she'd never seemed threatened by Lana. She had always hated Tara though. It was no secret she highly disapproved of her and Jax being back together.  
The queen's expression was hard to read at the moment though, so Lana wasn't sure how she felt about the whole situation with Happy and Kozik. "So tell me about this little arrangement." Gemma inquired.  
Lana felt like she was on a job interview the way Gemma was putting her on the spot. "They both agreed not to fuck anyone else and so did I."  
Continuing to assess the whole situation, Gemma slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving Lana. "Well, you take care of those boys and they'll take care of you." She stated. After a pause she continued. "But Lana… if you hurt either of them, I'll come after you myself."  
The threat was clear and Lana nodded. "Who goes after them if they hurt me?" She wondered boldly after a moment.  
Gemma cracked a smile. "You do. If they're serious enough about you to agree not to fuck anyone but you, it won't be long before they wanna slap a crow on you. You better learn fast sweetheart. If you're gonna be an old lady, especially to two Sons, you better learn how to handle your men." She turned and grabbed a case of beer out of the cooler she was standing next to and set it in Lana's cart. "Keeping a healthy supply of beer at your place is a good start."  
Lana laughed at that. "Thanks Gem." She said hugging the other woman, glad she was accepting of the whole thing and showing she was there for 'old lady advice.' Lana wasn't sure about the whole old lady thing though. She didn't see it being that serious, not in the near future anyway.  
"Sure thing baby." Gemma said patting her on the back. "If there's anyone that can handle those two fuckers it's you." She looked at her with a serious expression. "They like to act tough, but every strong man needs a stronger woman to stand behind him."  
An hour later Lana reached up to one of the shelves in her kitchen as she put food away. She was suddenly grabbed roughly around the waist, a hand covering her mouth causing her to drop the can she had been holding. The can hit the counter, denting the side and knocking a glass onto the floor where it shattered.  
Her heart raced as she tried to pry at the strong arms that had wrapped around her.  
"You should lock your door."  
She relaxed slightly at Happy's gruff voice and blew out a sigh of relief as his hand slipped away from her mouth and he let go of her.  
"What the fuck Hap?!" She asked as she turned, extremely irritated at having the shit scared out of her.  
"Came by to tell you we're heading out for Tacoma tomorrow. Noticed your door was unlocked so I thought I'd prove a point."  
"Tacoma? For what?" She couldn't help but ask even though she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer.  
"Club shit." He replied vaguely.  
"Right. Sorry, top secret huh?" She said amused.  
"Something like that." He said letting his eyes roam over her body as she kneeled down to clean up the broken glass.  
"What time are you guys heading out?" She wondered.  
"Probably early morning. Seven or eight." He answered, eyes still following her movements.  
"Well I'll be at work by then." She said casually. Standing she threw the shards of glass in the trash, then moved in front of Happy. She put her hands on his chest and brought her mouth close to his. "Maybe you and Koz should stay the night here." She suggested in a sultry voice. "My bed is bigger than the ones at the clubhouse."  
A second passed before he abruptly pinned her arms to her sides and backed her up against the counter, causing the granite edge to dig into her back. He always managed to shock the hell out of her. His behavior was usually so catatonic that when he did finally show emotion it was like an explosion. He had such an intense personality Lana didn't understand how he hid it so well most of the time. It made him very unpredictable.  
She could feel his muscles practically vibrate with restrained power as he stared her down. She anxiously awaited his next move. As much of a 'take-charge, no bullshit' bitch as she was in normal, everyday life, she loved to just surrender all control when it came to sex. As long as it was a guy like Hap or Koz that knew how to handle her, she had no problem with it.  
She watched his dark brown eyes bore into hers. His grip on her arms was painful and her body was crushed between him and the counter. She hid any discomfort though as she silently dared him to continue.  
"What's a matter killer? You're not gonna stop now are you?" She pouted her lip slightly to tempt him and was immediately rewarded when he lowered his head and shoved his tongue into her mouth.  
His erection prodded her lower belly insistently and she felt her underwear moisten with arousal. He released his grip on her arms and roughly ran his hands up her sides, under her shirt and grabbed her breasts. She winced at the slight pain he caused.  
"What's a matter little girl?" He mocked her, pulling his head back slightly so his lips barely brushed hers as he spoke. "Can't take a little manhandling?"  
She grinned at his teasing. "I think you and Koz both know more than anyone how I like to be manhandled."  
He turned her around and pushed her front up against the wall then. He worked quickly to get her free of her clothes and in less than a minute she stood before him completely naked, still facing the wall. Then he moved to undress himself and used his forearm across her back to press her against the wall again.  
He reached down with his other hand, moving it between her legs, and circled a finger around the entrance to her pussy. She let out a quiet whimper as more of her juices flowed at his touch.  
"God you're so fucking wet." He said raising his hand to admire the way his fingers now glistened with moisture.  
Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her over to the table, pushing her upper body down onto the wood with a thud. He placed his hands on each perfectly round ass check and spread them until he could see the glistening pink hole itself. His dick twitched at the thought of being inside her.  
"You want me to fuck you little girl?" He asked gruffly.  
She hesitated in her answer and used her arms to lift herself off the table some. A load slap sounded and she felt the painful sting from Happy's hand on her ass. He obviously hadn't held back with the force he had used to hit her. His hand suddenly returned to grab her hair painfully and his other hand gripped her jaw, bringing her face close to his.  
Her hands automatically went to his arm. "I didn't tell you to get up, did I?" He growled.  
Before she even thought about it she found herself shaking her head no before mentally slapping herself. Part of her wanted to let him completely dominate her, but the other part wanted to defy him, have some fun and make him work for it.  
The hand he had tangled in her hair suddenly dropped and he smacked her on the ass again. "Don't do anything I don't tell you to do. Got it?" He asked tightening his grip on her jaw at his last two words.  
Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Or what?" She challenged. It was too exciting to provoke him and see what kind of reaction she could get rather than play the obedient little bitch. Especially with a guy like Happy who was so unpredictable as it was.  
A low growl started to form in Happy's throat. It was barely audible, but Lana heard it and it had multiple effects on her. A shiver shot down her spine and she felt the fluid between her legs begin to seep down her thigh. It was such a primal sound that terrified her and turned her on even more all at the same time. She knew she was pissing him off. He wanted her to submit to him, but she was too stubborn.  
"You're playing with fire girl." He warned.  
"That's part of the fun." She smirked.  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her back down on the table, face up this time. Placing one hand around her throat to hold her down, he used the other hand and vigorously began rubbing her clit. It felt amazing at first, but the intensity soon had her whole body trembling as her hips rocked back and forth uncontrollably.  
"Oh god Hap!" She cried, clawing at the table top for something to hold onto. It was almost too much. She felt every muscle in her body tense in preparation for orgasm and then he stopped.  
Nothing. She opened her eyes and he just stood there, in complete control as usual. He glared at her for a moment. She was seriously beginning to find his twitching jaw hot as hell. He waited just long enough for her to cool off some and then he trailed his hand from her throat, down between her breasts, and down her stomach.  
His hand reached her pussy and he used his fingers to spread her lips, exposing the highly sensitive nub nestled there. He glanced back at her briefly with a devilish smirk and lowered himself to his knees. He flicked his tongue out over her clit and her back arched off the table as he began lapping at her. His tongue brushed over her clit again and again before he moved lower and shoved it as deep inside her as he could.  
He continued eating her out and tongue fucking her until she was right on the edge again and then he stopped. Again.  
As he stood she looked up at him in desperation and disbelief, although she wasn't all that surprised. She could feel her pussy pulsating with the need for release. He was trying to make her beg for it. She decided to test him one more time.  
She ran her hand down over her breast and down her stomach, dipping it in between her legs and she started massaging her clit herself. He watched as she did so, stroking his cock as if he was going to let her finish. Her back arched off the table once more and he pulled her hand away and pulled her off the table.  
He pushed her to her knees and grabbed her head in both hands as he rammed his cock into her mouth. Her eyes watered as he face fucked her. There came a point where she thought she was actually going to pass out, but after only a few moments he pulled out and lifted her up to face him once more.  
"You wanna come anytime today girl? 'Cause I can keep going, get myself off, and then keep building you up just to cut you off again. Or you can behave and do what you're fucking told." And she believed he'd do it. He was in absolute control of the situation and she was ready to admit it. She just needed to come so bad.  
"Ok, I'll behave." She said quietly.  
"Good girl." He said. He turned her and bent her over the table again, by no means gently, but not nearly as rough as he'd been before. "Now, did you want something from me?" He asked expectantly as he positioned himself right at her entrance and waited.  
"I want you to fuck me Hap. Please." She whined.  
He drove his cock into her then, making her moan loudly. He began pumping his hips faster and she pushed hers back to meet him. His hands moved up her body to cup her breasts and she stood, wanting to be closer to him as he fucked her.  
The position was difficult though due to their height difference so he pulled out of her and sat down on one of the chairs, pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto him and she gasped, sure she could feel him clear into her womb.  
He began lifting and lowering her hips and she helped by using her legs. He lowered his mouth to suck on her nipple and she grazed her nails over his shaved head while the other hand clung to his shoulder. Soon her thighs were burning with the effort, but she was so close. He watched as she reached down in between them and parted her pussy lips, finding her clit, and began rubbing. She threw her head back as every muscle in her body worked harder and faster to bring her release. He had to consciously keep himself from coming at the sight of her like that, in the throes of passion and right on the edge. He returned his mouth to her nipple.  
Lana saw an explosion of white light as she came. She felt her entire body tense and then relax a moment later. Happy held her down on his cock and grunted as he came right after her. She let her body relax against him in pure exhaustion and his arms wrapped around her. He brought his hand up and gently ran his fingers through her long waves, directing her head towards his and kissed her slowly and deeply.  
"Well isn't this cute?" Kozik said from the doorway. "You were supposed to come here to tell her we're leaving tomorrow asshole. Not fuck her." He joked.  
"Why not both?" Lana asked with a cheeky grin.  
"Yeah, why not both?" Koz asked suggestively, twisting the meaning of her question as he lifted her chin and bent down to kiss her. She felt Happy's hand on her breasts again and knew there was no way she was getting out of this kitchen without another round.


	6. Chapter 6

A cool breeze blew through the open window of Lana's bedroom causing her to cuddle further into the warm body next to her. Her head rested on Kozik's chest and her arm was draped across his waist, their legs all tangled and she was nestled as close to his side as humanly possible.  
He stirred at her movement and, as groggy as he felt, he let his eyes flutter open to glance at the clock, hoping he had a few more hours before he had to get up. Four AM. He felt a wave of relief. He and Hap had ended up staying at Lana's and they had spent a good portion of the night fucking her, not getting to sleep until well after midnight. He was exhausted to say the least.  
But now being wide awake with a fine piece of ass like Lana wrapped around him and two and a half hours before they had to get up, he couldn't help the blood rushing to his groin.  
He tightened his arm around Lana's back and kissed her exposed shoulder. At the sound of her quiet whimper he lifted his head slightly to see Happy laying on the other side of her, back to them and sleeping. He couldn't help the small smirk that formed. He and Hap were really good friends, he would even consider them best friends. They'd known each other forever, had been in Tacoma together, had killed for each other, and would certainly die for each other. He loved the guy and the two of them sharing the same girl was definitely a lot of fun, but it also seemed to be a constant power struggle between the two, both of which had an alpha male attitude with women. Especially a woman like Lana who liked to give them run for their money, who wasn't easily tamed. Some one on one action with her was warranted.  
He let his hand roam down over the curve of Lana's hip and around the front of her thigh and up to slip in between her legs. He buried his fingers in her folds and massaged the area. Soon he felt moisture begin to pool and he rolled her onto her back, her legs falling open at the change in position.  
Lana moaned, enjoying the dream she was currently trapped in. She ground her pussy against the hand that was currently between her legs. She could feel the tension building as her moans began to pull her out of the dream. When she felt two fingers slip into her, her eyes flew open and she looked up to see Kozik staring back at her.  
Koz bent down and took her lips in a heated kiss to keep her somewhat quiet. He didn't want Happy to wake up until he was done with her. After a moment he removed his fingers from her and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her over him as he rolled onto his back.  
Lana bent to kiss his neck and chest as she held his cock up and lowered herself onto him. Once he was completely buried in her, she ground into him rubbing her clit on his pubic bone. After a moment he lifted her hips up and brought her back down onto him. She leaned back and braced her hands on his upper thighs and began riding him, his hands trailing up her abdomen to her breasts and back down.  
He admired the way her body curved backward causing her breasts to be pushed forward toward him. He sat up as she continued to move and took one in his mouth, cradling her head in his hand. Her long hair brushed the tops of his thighs with her head bent back the way it was.  
Lana was in heaven. The position she was in caused his cock to rub against her g-spot with each thrust, but she was distracted enough by the difficulty of balancing herself that she felt like she could hold off her orgasm forever and she wanted to keep going. So she did.  
The way she was angled had Kozik trying his damndest to not come too soon. She was so tight and felt better than any other bitch he'd ever fucked before, but this angle intensified everything for him. She must have been going like that for a solid ten minutes and how he'd managed to last that long baffled him.  
"Shit darlin' I can't hold out much longer." He said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh fuck, but it feels so good! I don't wanna come yet." She said breathlessly. Then she had an idea.  
She pulled herself back up and reached over to nudge Happy's shoulder. He grunted in response. "Hap wake up." She said, rocking her hips back and forth against Kozik. When she get any other response she pulled his arm to roll him over and wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking up and down his length. At this point she didn't give a shit if he was awake or not, she just wanted him hard.  
Happy opened his eyes to find Lana riding Koz and simultaneously giving him a handjob. His semi hard cock sprang to full attention almost immediately and she grinned at him. "Keep that ready for me. I'm gonna need it." Then she removed her hand and kissed Kozik. "Come whenever you're ready baby. I got back up." She said still grinning before bending herself backward again, returning to the same position she'd been in before.  
Although her legs were screaming at her to rest, she increased her speed and Kozik grabbed her waist and held her down as he came. When Lana felt him begin to soften in her she slowly lifted her hips off of him and moved over to Happy's waiting cock.  
She braced her hands on his chest as she lowered herself onto his cock. She immediately began moving up and down rapidly and once she'd reached a steady pace she arched her back and assumed the same position she had with Kozik.  
Happy and Kozik both watched her this time. After a moment Happy reached forward and began circling her exposed clit with his thumb, making her buck harder.  
"Fuck don't do that!" She said. "I don't wanna come yet." She repeated her earlier words, even more breathless this time.  
Happy helped her by lifting her hips with his hands and thrusting up into her as he brought her back down. As much as she wanted to keep going, her legs gave out after a few more moments and Happy lifted her up and turned her so she was on her hands and knees.  
He drilled into her from behind while Kozik, who was ready to go again, kneeled in front of her and waited for him to take him into her mouth. She looked up at him as she sucked the tip of him into her mouth and closed her eyes and moaned around his cock as Happy slammed into her again.  
The two of them fell into the same rhythm, both shoving into her at the same time so that she was constricted between them. When Lana's release crashed over her she slammed back into Happy making him come too.  
Once he was done he stayed planted deep inside of her and watched as she finished getting Kozik off. After swallowing every last drop that he emptied into her mouth she collapsed back down on the mattress. Best sex she'd ever had in her life. It just kept getting better and better whether it was one or both of them.  
Kozik and Happy both dropped back down on the mattress on either side of her and they all fell back asleep for a couple more hours, all tangled up.  
When Lana's alarm went off she woke them up and said a quick good bye to both of them before getting a quick shower and heading off to work.  
The next week passed slowly for her. She was bored and after a couple of days without either of them, horny as all hell. She hadn't realized how much she actually needed them around. Up until that point she'd been getting laid regularly, mostly by one of them, but there was also another guy she knew from work who was her occasional booty call. But they had all agreed, so she stayed away from the other guy.  
"You ok with them getting' road pussy?" Gemma asked her one day when she had stopped by the clubhouse.  
Lana looked at her stunned. Why the hell had she not even thought about that? She supposed when they had agreed not to fuck anyone else, she assumed that had meant while on the road too, but now she realized that even for a married Son what happened on a run, really did stay on a run. She'd been around enough to know how things worked and how would she even know?  
"The idea bothers me, yes. But I guess what I don't know really can't hurt me right? So why go looking for trouble by prying for information that's only gonna piss me off?" She responded to Gemma's question.  
The queen smiled at her. "You really are cut out to be an old lady."  
"Oh please Gemma." She laughed. "It's not that serious."  
"Yet."  
SOA  
Happy sat at the bar in the Tacoma clubhouse talking to Jax and Opie. They would be leaving to head back to Charming in a couple days, business was done for now, and they were just relaxing and enjoying the party. He glanced over and saw Kozik sitting on the couch with one of the sweetbutts kneeling between his legs, sucking him off.  
Part of him understood, he was horny too. It'd been nearly a week since they'd left, therefore just as long since either of them had gotten any. They'd stayed so busy up until now that they hadn't even had time to think about sex, but now that it was right in front of their faces why not? Lana had never said anything about road pussy. He knew she'd be pissed though if she ever found out.  
The girl obviously had her claws in him deeper than he'd thought if he was willing to wait for her while on the road. Apparently Koz didn't feel the same. Or maybe he did, but just didn't have the same self-control, Happy thought as he couldn't stop his eyes from checking out one of the girls grinding on the stripper pole.  
Another part of him wanted to go slap Koz up the side of the head for being such a prick. But that would be fucked up too. He couldn't tell Lana, he'd only be hurting her and ratting on his brother. No, the best thing to do would just be to ignore it and pretend it had never happened.  
As he watched Koz get up and drag the girl off to one of the dorms he had to quell the sudden urge to get up and beat the shit out of the asshole. He told himself then that if Lana ever found out and was hurt over the fact, he'd take the fucker to the ring and beat the shit out of him. No one, not even his best friend, was gonna hurt his girl.


	7. Chapter 7

The roar of Harleys brought everyone who had been waiting inside the clubhouse out into the lot. The club had just returned from the run to Tacoma and as per old lady protocol, Gemma insisted Lana be there. Despite Lana simply having a casual yet exclusive relationship with Happy and Kozik, the queen was bound and determined to marry her off to at least one Son it would seem. She sat on top of one of the picnic tables as she watched all the guys pull their bikes into their usual spots and she grinned when both her boys started towards her, Kozik grinning and Happy glaring, their usual expressions.  
Hopping down from the table she wrapped her arms around Kozik's neck as he was the first to reach her. He kissed her on the lips, squeezing her ass at the same time. It felt good to have his arms around her again, even if he was taking the opportunity to feel her up like he was a horny teenager. She loved his playful personality though and she lightly slapped him in the arm as he pulled away and then looked at Happy who was waiting patiently, still glaring.  
"Hey killer." She smirked moving over to him, her hands sliding up his chest under his cut. His arms went around her and she nuzzled his neck, kissing his throat. She loved how he smelled, like sunshine, the open road, and leather with just a hint of tobacco all mixed up with just the simply masculine scent of his skin.  
She hadn't realized how much she had actually missed either of them until this point. She felt like she had a special connection to each of them. Her chemistry with Kozik was more carefree with a very relaxed and casual dynamic, but there was definitely a strong sexual attraction there as well. She certainly felt like she could be more intimate with Happy though sometimes, despite his quiet and somewhat closed off nature. Or maybe it was because of that nature that made her feel special that he seemed to not hold back with her, wasn't afraid to open up. Sure he wasn't the emotional, romantic 'I love you' type and she didn't ever see him being that way, nor did she want him to be, but he definitely seemed closer when it was just the two of them.  
She definitely felt herself falling and was suddenly worried. She knew it was no easy feat to get a Son to settle down, let alone two. She didn't know what either of them wanted long term, if they wanted things to become more serious or stay as they were, or if they would become bored with her after a few more months. Fucking Gemma. The persistent bitch was fucking with her head, planting thoughts to make her heart dream up things that she knew were no good for anybody. Meddling bitch. She knew she meant well though and had to love her for it.  
"Did you guys behave?" Lana asked, her morbid curiosity getting the best of her when she recalled her previous conversation with Gemma.  
"Why would we do that? Behaving is no fun." Kozik said bending to kiss her neck.  
She pushed him away slightly and looked up at him. "No, I mean the whole 'what happens on run…' thing."  
She glanced between the two of them when she didn't get an answer right away. She could've sworn Happy's glare hardened for a split second, but he wasn't looking at anyone and didn't say anything so she decided not to read into it too much. She looked back at Kozik, who by then was grinning again.  
"Of course we did."  
"I know we didn't talk about that before, but I was thinking about it and I know this whole thing isn't that serious, but…" She hesitated, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "I dunno, I guess I just, I don't want any fucking around." Her expression changed from hesitant to playful, matching Kozik's. "I'm starting to feel kinda possessive." She joked, although she wasn't joking.  
"You're possessive?" Koz laughed. "Do you have any idea how dead any guy that had the balls to touch you would be?"  
Lana laughed and turned to walk into the clubhouse to join everyone else. Before she got far though she felt Koz pull her back by the shoulders. He leaned down so his mouth was right by her ear and he lowered his voice. "I mean it Lana." He warned, his previously playful attitude gone now.  
She turned around and looked up at him, then to Happy who was still glaring, but at her this time. "Relax. You guys don't have anything to worry about." She said before turning again.  
SOA  
It was nearing noon and Lana had been called into work early that morning. She was still half asleep when she got to the hospital so she went to get a cup of coffee first thing and now even on her lunch break she still felt exhausted. She was not a morning person by any means and the early wakeup call had seriously thrown her off her game. She'd been a mess all day and it had been insanely busy.  
She headed for the small coffee shop inside the hospital to get what she could only guess to be her fourth or fifth cup that day. While waiting in line she felt a hand on her lower back.  
"Hey sexy." She turned to see Sean, her friend, previously with benefits, standing very close to her. He was definitely attractive. Tall, built, toned, with classic, clean cut, masculine, features. But there was something about him that didn't even hold a candle to either Happy or Kozik.  
"Hey." She smiled back up at him, casually moving away from his touch.  
"Haven't heard from you in a while." He said.  
"Yeah, I… uh, I've been seeing someone." She replied.  
"Oh, well, my loss I guess." His hand slowly moved over her ass. "Guess I should've made a move when I had the chance huh?"  
"Lana!" She jumped at Happy's angry voice, everyone else in the vicinity turning their attention to the two pissed off bikers who had just entered the coffee shop.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice low as she forgot about her coffee and walked over to Hap and Koz to keep them from beating Sean's ass right there in the middle of the hospital. She knew they would if they got within swinging distance of him.  
"Who the fuck does that asshole think he is copping a feel?" Kozik complained loudly, obviously not sharing her concern about making a scene as Happy's jaw twitched. She pushed them toward the front door, urging them outside to finish the conversation.  
Once outside, she looked at both of them. "Just calm down." She said to Kozik who she could tell was ready to storm back inside at any second and rip Sean a new one.  
"Are you fucking him?" Happy asked quietly, but the rage in his voice was clear.  
"No." She said , somewhat shocked by his accusation. "We had a… thing. But it's over now. I haven't even seen him in a couple months since before… this" She motioned between the three of them.  
"This?" Kozik asked, confused what she meant.  
"Yeah, this. Whatever the fuck this is." It had been a couple months since the three of them had begun their arrangement, and although Lana had started to realize after only a couple weeks that she would soon want more, she hadn't said anything. She didn't want to come off as needy or demanding so she just left it alone, hoping that one or both of them would soon give her some sort of sign that they felt the same. But neither of them did and it had slowly started to eat at her. Apparently more than she'd realized.  
Standing here now having this conversation made her realize just how much she'd been bottling up her emotions about the whole thing, how frustrated she'd become over not saying anything. Especially with them leaving for another run every couple weeks or so and every time they came back she had a gut feeling that something was going on, something they didn't want to tell her. She couldn't help but wonder if one or both of them were fucking around on her when they left.  
But there was no way to know for sure. No one was gonna rat them out and she wasn't their old lady, she had no right to demand answers. But that didn't help that gnawing pit in her stomach every time they pulled their bikes into the TM lot after a run.  
Happy continued to glare as usual as Kozik backed her up against the outside wall of the hospital. "And what the fuck is this?"  
"I don't know. Fuck buddies?" She honestly didn't know what else to call them.  
"Is that all you think you are to us?" Happy piped in all of a sudden.  
"Oh he speaks." Lana said sarcastically.  
"You are ours. Any guy who gets any other idea is fucking dead." Kozik growled and turned back towards the entrance to the hospital.  
"Koz!" She said to stop him. She needed to stop arguing and diffuse the situation before one or both of them ended up in jail for murder. She had no doubt they'd go back inside and take out anyone that got in their way.  
She sighed in an attempt to calm her own nerves and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her. "Just chill out. I'm not fucking anyone but you two. I have no interest in anyone else. Like I said, I haven't even seen or talked to that guy in months. He had no idea I was… more or less taken." She said unsure of how to say it. "Just let it go. Please." She finished, grabbing his face between her hands.  
Kozik stared at her for a minute. "When are you off?" He asked, still clearly agitated.  
"Six." She answered, breathing a sigh of relief and dropping her hands from Kozik's face.  
"Come straight to the clubhouse." She knew now was not a time to argue so she simply nodded. "And stay away from that shithead."  
Just then Jax and Chibs walked out the doors and looked over, calling for Happy and Kozik. "Gotta go." Happy said glancing toward Jax. Kozik nodded and leaned in to kiss Lana quickly then turned to follow Jax. Happy did the same, but as he was walking away he turned back to Lana. "We catch that fucker or anyone else near you again, there will be no letting it go." He warned and she nodded.  
"Overprotective assholes." She muttered to herself as she headed back inside.  
Lana did as she'd been told and headed straight for the clubhouse after work. Knowing they wanted her there for that night's party and there was little chance of them letting her go home to change, she took a quick shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a fitted black SAMCRO t-shirt she had kept there and then she braided her hair over her shoulder so she wouldn't have to deal with it getting all crazy when it air dried. Then she headed out to the bar.  
Some of the guys were just getting in from Tacoma and Kozik had mixed emotions when he saw a certain sweetbutt walk through the door with them. He was a little shocked, slightly excited, and mostly pissed.  
Rachel had always been one of his favorites when he'd been patched into Tacoma. She was sweet, attractive, and not as annoying as most of the other girls. She was average height, skinny, and had long light brown hair. He usually saw her when they'd make a run up to Tacoma, even recently after Lana had come along and even after she'd made it clear she wasn't ok with him dipping into road pussy. But what she didn't know wasn't going to hurt her and he knew he could count on his brothers to not rat on him.  
Plus he liked having a girl all to himself for once. He didn't mind sharing Lana with Happy, but it did sometimes get to him. Sure he occasionally got her to himself, but not as often as he'd like and there were also the occasions where he would get his time with her, but then she'd pull Happy into it before he got her off. He knew it wasn't because he wasn't enough for her to get off, that it was simply because she liked to keep going. It was still kind of a hit to his male ego that he wasn't the one to finish her off every time. He also sensed the connection between Lana and Hap and sometimes felt like they were closer than he was with her. Something about that bothered him.  
So he indulged a little while on the road and he really like Rachel. But having her here now did make him a little nervous. If Lana picked up on something she'd be pissed. He'd just have to stay away from the sweetbutt.  
Unfortunately it didn't appear it would be so easy as the girl was making her way toward him now. He looked around and saw Lana sitting on the pool table, Happy standing in front of her with his back toward her and leaning back against the pool table so that she was wrapped around him much like she would be if she was riding on the back of his bike.  
He glanced back at Rachel as she walked up to him and went to slip her hands under his shirt. He grabbed her arms to hold her off. "Sorry darlin', not tonight." He said quietly.  
"What's a matter baby. We always hook up." She pouted.  
"Yeah, on the road. Can't happen here." He said glancing back toward Lana to make sure she hadn't noticed the brunette in front of him trying to push up on him. Luckily it looked like she hadn't, but Happy was burning holes through his head with the look he was giving.  
"You got an old lady?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.  
"Not exactly, but kinda." He said.  
Lana felt Happy's shoulders tense and looked at him. He was glaring daggers at someone. She followed his gaze to see one of the girls that had ridden down with the Tacoma charter flaunting herself in front of Kozik. He looked like he was trying to get rid of her so she wasn't too concerned, but the way Happy was staring at the two was telling her something was off about it.  
"Hey." She said pulling Happy a little closer. "What's up?" She asked.  
He hesitated for a moment and then looked away. "Nothin." He muttered. She heard the tension in his voice and felt it in his body.  
Rachel watched Kozik with the girl with dark brownish-red hair from across the room a couple hours later. He hadn't talked to her or barely even looked at her all night, let alone touched her. She wondered what exactly his relationship was with the other girl. She was really pretty and Kozik had been around her most of the night, but she'd noticed Happy had been with her too. She would've just assumed she was another sweetbutt the way she interacted with the two Sons, but she hadn't seen her near any of the other guys and Kozik's earlier statement about 'kinda' having an old lady only added to the strangeness of the situation.  
Was she fucking both of them? The idea infuriated Rachel. Here she had spent the last few years of her life hanging around the Tacoma clubhouse in hopes of finding her own old man, only to have the one guy who had been the closest she'd ever been to finding that leave to patch into another charter and hook up with some other bitch who it would appear already had some kind of claim on none other than the Tacoma Killer himself. What the fuck gave her the right to claim Kozik as well?  
Well fuck if she was going to just lie back and let that shit slide. She might just be a sweetbutt, but she knew Kozik liked her and unless Kozik had inked his crow into that bitch's skin, Rachel had more than earned her right to say something.  
"Hey hun." She said with a sweet smile as she walked up next to the girl she'd been eyeing from across the room. Luckily she was now standing alone, giving Rachel the chance to slip in and chat her up. "Rachel." She said holding out her hand.  
The shorter girl looked at her curiously for a moment and then hesitantly took her hand. "Lana."  
"Saw you with Koz… And Hap." Rachel said casually.  
What was this girl doing? Lana wondered. She recognized her as the sweetbutt who had been all over Kozik earlier, well tried to be anyway. And now she was over here asking her about both of them? Something was going on. "Yeah…" She promted the brunette to get to the point.  
"You fucking them?" Well she certainly wasn't shy about speaking her mind.  
"What's it to you?" Lana was suddenly on the defense.  
"Shit." Kozik said out loud when he glanced back to see Rachel talking to Lana. Both women looked relatively calm, but he could tell something was brewing under the surface. He moved over just in time to hear Rachel's next words.  
"Well, Kozik and I kinda have a thing and I feel like you're in the way of that. If you and the killer got something going that's totally cool, but why do you need to have both of them all to yourself?  
"Dammit Rachel." Kozik said, stepping in between the two girls.  
"What the fuck do you mean you have a thing?" Lana asked, looking around Kozik. "What the fuck does she mean Kozik? You been fucking her?" She was suddenly outraged that her suspicions that something had been going on, her suspicions that she hadn't wanted to believe and thought she could ignore, were seemingly being proven to be true.  
"No." He said too quickly, telling her it was a lie.  
"Don't deny it baby." Rachel said taking hold of his arm and shooting a dirty look in Lana's direction.  
The look the other girl gave her was it. The whole thing had pissed her off, but that was what made her lose any inhibition she might have had about killing both of them. She stepped forward and pushed Rachel backward away from Kozik. The other girl reached out and slapped her across the cheek.  
Lana reached out and caught her wrist, her nails subconsciously digging into her skin as she balled up her fist and threw it at the skank's face. Rachel's hands immediately went to her nose.  
Lana grabbed her by the hair and brought her head up so she was looking at her. "Get your skinny little skank ass out of Charming tonight or I'll break your fucking neck." She threatened, throwing the girl to the floor and turning to Kozik.  
She looked at him feeling a lump forming in her throat. She wasn't sure how to react at first, wasn't sure how she wanted to react. She was hurt, but she didn't want to let him know that. She was also pissed and mostly wanted to beat the shit out of him, but she knew he was bigger and stronger and most likely wouldn't let her get even one punch in. Not to mention how much of a no no it would be to attack a Son. After all she was just a woman, not even an old lady, and the club still had that whole bullshit 'a woman should know her place' mentality. So she thought twice about it.  
"Lana…" Hearing his voice though made all rational thought fly right out the window and she brought her fist up and let it connect with his jaw. That initial punch felt so good that she couldn't stop the second one. She briefly wondered how badly she had hurt her own hand after her fist bounced off his abs and she turned to walk away, but she heard him cough in response to the blow so she didn't really care.  
She stormed out of the clubhouse, Happy close behind her. "Hey." He said when she was almost to her car. "Let me at least give you a ride home." He grabbed her arm and spun her back around.  
Turning to face him she lunged at him and pushed him away from her. "You fucking knew didn't you?" She said angrily, tears now threating. "Of course you knew, you had to know. You fuck anyone? Did you guys fuck her together?" She came at him, ready to hit him next.  
"No Lana." He looked her directly in the eyes so she would know he was telling her the truth. She had every right to doubt him right now. "I haven't fucked anyone but you." She stared at him, her breathing heavy. After a moment's hesitation he continued. "And yes, I knew. But what was I supposed to do? Rat on him?"  
She didn't answer. She knew he was right. "Did you ever say anything to him?" She asked quietly.  
"Once. Last month. He said what you don't know won't hurt you. I told him if you ever found out I'd kick his ass. That was the end of it."  
"Well, it did hurt me." She said with disdain, heading toward her car again, ignoring Happy's request to let him give her a ride.  
Happy watched her peel out of the lot and headed back inside. He walked right up to Kozik and grabbed him by the cut, dragging him outside and throwing him into the ring. Happy slipped his cut off and took his shirt off.  
"C'mon you son of a bitch, get your shit off. I told you this would happen." He said climbing into the ring and waiting for Koz to get his shirt off as well.  
Kozik looked at him and reluctantly shrugged out of his cut and pulled his shirt off. He had made his bed and now he had to lie in it. He knew he deserved the beating he was about to get, but he was more concerned with making it up to Lana. He felt like shit and had no idea how to even begin to apologize. He wasn't even sure she'd give him a chance to try.


	8. Chapter 8

Lana was awoken the next morning around eight o' clock by a pounding on her front door. She tried to ignore it until her phone started ringing a few minutes later. She glanced at the screen once the pounding had stopped and saw it was Kozik so she hit the ignore button. She was still mad as hell and wasn't going to talk to him right now, let alone get up early on her day off to let him in her house.  
The pounding started again after she ignored the second call. She pulled a pillow over her head in frustration until it stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief and then heard her phone beep with a text message a moment later.  
I'm not leaving until you open the door.  
She almost threw the phone across the room at that, but decided she didn't need a broken phone right now.  
Fuck you.She replied.  
The pounding started again and she spent the next few minutes trying to ignore it until she finally couldn't take it anymore. She rolled out of her bed in just a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and calmly walked out of her room to the door. She pulled it open just enough to look out and tell him to fuck off.  
"Well it looks like Hap kicked your ass." She said emotionlessly. "Good." She sneered.  
He looked like shit. Happy obviously hadn't taken his rings off for the beat down she'd known he was going to dish out. Kozik had cuts and scrapes all over, he had a black eye that she was surprised wasn't swollen shut. His lip was split and he had various bruises. She looked down at his hands to see his knuckles were bruised and cut up as well. He'd fought back. She only hoped he'd gotten worse then he gave.  
"Why the fuck are you here so early?" She asked leaning against the door frame and holding the door shut as much as possible. Fuck if she was going to let him in her house.  
"I couldn't sleep. Lana I'm sorry." He said desperately, stepping towards her.  
She backed away and slapped his hand away from her. Her expression turned dark. "No you're not. You're only fuckin sorry you got caught."  
She went to slam the door shut, but he stopped it and pushed his way inside.  
"Get the fuck out." She said slowly, dangerously.  
"No." He refused. "Not until you give me a chance to apologize."  
She laughed. "You just did apologize. You can stand out there and fuckin apologize until you're blue in the face. I don't give a shit. Doesn't change anything."  
He stood there for minute just staring at her. He didn't have the first clue how to make her listen to him so he just did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her to him. He crashed his lips to hers and backed her up against the wall, his hands roaming up her sides and under her shirt.  
Lana pushed at his chest initially, before losing herself in the kiss momentarily. Her brain screamed at her to get away from him, but her body betrayed her and gave in to him. She melted into his kiss before coming to her senses again after a moment and weakly hitting his chest with her fist.  
Suddenly he was pulled away from her and she looked up to see a very pissed off Happy holding onto the back of his cut. "What the fuck are you doing?" Happy yelled, making her jump. She didn't think she'd ever heard Happy yell. He was all about quiet threats. That's all he'd ever needed to make any point.  
"I'm just trying to make it right." Kozik said back angrily, pissed that Happy had interrupted.  
"No." Happy said with finality. "You fucked up. You're done. Stay the fuck away from her unless you want another black eye." He pushed Kozik toward the door.  
Kozik hit Happy's arm away from him and the two stood face to face. Lana held her breath, knowing they were both ready to snap at any second and rip each other's throats out.  
"I'm not leaving." Kozik said through gritted teeth.  
Happy grabbed the front of his shirt then and slammed him into the wall. Lana moved toward them and grabbed Happy's arm before he sent his fist into Kozik's face. "Stop! You are not gonna beat the shit out of each other in my house."  
When Happy let go of him, Lana pulled him back away from Kozik, feeling how tense he still was. "Just give me five minutes. Please." She pleaded to Happy as she pushed him back towards the bedroom. He practically snarled at Kozik before turning and going into the bedroom, slamming the door.  
She looked down at the floor for a minute and then sighed and looked back at Koz. "Look, I don't know what to say or do. I don't know what you can say or do to make this ok or even if you can. The fact is you fucked someone else and lied about it. I'm pissed as hell and hurt and I don't know if I can get over it. So until I have time to think, fuck you is all I can say and you're just gonna have to accept that."  
Kozik stood there looking defeated. Then he moved back in front of Lana and kissed her again, slowly, not demanding like before. She didn't fight it this time. She could tell he was accepting what she was saying, for now anyway.  
Then he stepped away from her and walked out the door. She walked to it and closed it after him. Sliding down the back of it to the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest, crossing her arms and burying her face in them. She hadn't allowed herself to cry yet, but it all suddenly hit her. Everything about it, how much she had really fallen for him, how he had lied to her –that hurt the most-and how much she realized she missed him now that it was so suddenly just over.  
Five minutes exactly Happy came back out of the bedroom ready to throw the fucker out on his ass if he wasn't gone. He came around the corner and found Lana huddled down on the floor crying. He wasn't good with emotions and a crying Lana pissed him off more and made him uncomfortable, but he felt bad for her all the same.  
He walked over to her and reached for her arm, making her quickly wipe at her face, trying and failing to hide the tears. She stood and tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed her and pulled her to him.  
She fought him, trying to get away from him. She was so not a crier and she hated that she was so upset over someone who had treated her the way Kozik had. She hated even more that she couldn't keep her emotions under control in front of Happy, of all people. All she really wanted to do was collapse in his arms and cry her eyes out until she was all out of tears, but her stubborn pride wouldn't let her.  
So she tried to fight him off until he finally just grabbed her and planted his lips on hers. She was stunned at the unexpected gesture.  
Happy needed to distract her somehow and this was the best way he knew how. He sure as hell didn't know what to say to her and she wasn't going to let him just hold her. So he kissed her.  
It started off slow and deep, something to demand her attention, make her forget about everything else. But it wasn't long before he felt his own desire stirring and the kiss deepened, becoming more desperate. He backed her up against the wall and pressed against her as his hands wandered up her shirt and over her breasts which were only covered by the tank top she wore.  
Lana pulled her mouth away as Happy kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck as he moved down over her collar bone. When he reached her shoulder and simultaneously pinched her nipples and bit into her shoulder she gasped and arched her back, pushing her chest toward him.  
Happy reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and returned one hand to her breast, allowing his fingers on the other hand slip under the waistband of her shorts and start brushing back and forth over her hip.  
Lana hurriedly reached for his cut and pushed it off his shoulders and then pulled his shirt up. He was driving her wild with his fingers just under her shorts. Once he was shirtless she kissed his chest, letting her tongue run over his nipple. Her hands reached for his belt and pushed his pants down. She started to drop to her knees in front of him, but he pulled her back up and pushed her shorts down her legs before he picked her up, her legs going around his waist. He toed his boots off and stepped out of his jeans the rest of the way and carried her to the bedroom.  
He dropped her to the bed and leaned over her, holding himself up on his forearms. He took her lips in another passionate kiss and roughly ran his hands down the front of her body. He moved one between her legs while the other continued to roam. He let his fingers glide through her wetness, spreading it through her folds.  
Lifting his head he watched her face as it started to flush red with the glow of sex while he drove two fingers inside of her. He pumped them in and out of her, working her into such a frenzy that she could barely control the bucking of her hips, then he slid them out and ran them back up over her clit to try and sooth some of the tension before positioning himself over her and pushing into her.  
Lana opened her eyes and stared back into Happy's black orbs as he entered her. She saw the concern on his face and knew it was for her, knew he would do anything to make this right, but didn't know how to and knew that for a man like Happy to feel powerless was one of the single most frightening things that could happen to him.  
She almost felt like she needed to comfort him in that moment. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her tightly as he thrust into her. He continued to kiss her neck and fondle her breasts until she tensed and let her release take over. Happy buried his face in her neck and came right after her and then collapsed on top of her.  
After he had caught his breath he lifted his head and looked at her. "What do you want me to do?"  
She opened her eyes and looked at him, confused. "What?"  
"You want me to kick his ass again?"  
Her expression softened and she lifted her hand to his face. Her eyes were sad again. "No. Unless you can magically rewind time and go back to before he did it, I don't think there's anything anyone can do right now." She sighed and then pushed at his chest, but he wouldn't move. "Hap just let me go take a shower. I don't wanna talk about it right now."  
She shook her head and tried to look away. Happy hesitated before speaking. "You know the only reason that fucker is still breathing is because of that patch he wears on his back. I would've killed him last night if he was anyone else." He said, his expression dark.  
"Hey, this is my drama, not yours. Don't let it start shit within the club. That doesn't do anyone any good."  
Happy slowly shook his head. "Your drama is my drama."


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit!" Lana picked up her now broken phone from the concrete. She tried to turn it on, but got nothing. "Shit!" She said again, louder this time.  
She unlocked her car and got in, slamming the door. The engine sputtered as she turned the key. She gave it a few more tries and slammed her hands on the steering wheel when it still wouldn't start. "God dammit!" She rested her head back on the head rest and stared at the ceiling of her car.  
The past few days had sucked. Ever since everything that had happened with Kozik she felt like her life had been turned upside down. Sure she had Happy to distract her which was a comfort, but it didn't seem to be enough when he wasn't with her.  
She was sure it was all just in her head, but it seemed like nothing was going right anymore. She wasn't sleeping as well unless Happy was with her, she could barely concentrate at work, even her appetite sucked and she usually loved food. And now she had officially joined the club of people who had broken their phones and her car wasn't starting.  
Opening the door, Lana walked back across the dark parking lot and back into the hospital. She'd had to stay late and was exhausted and now had to call to have one of the guys come get her. Thank god she was off tomorrow. She picked up the phone inside and called Happy's phone. No answer.  
She hoped they weren't in church, it could take forever to get a hold of them if that was the case. She tried a few of the others before finally calling the landline at the clubhouse.  
"Yeah?" She heard Kozik's voice on the other end and hesitated. "Hello?" He asked impatiently.  
"Hey, it's me." She said. "My car crapped out on me. I'm at St. Thomas. Anyone able to come get me?"  
"Yeah, I can be there in ten minutes. Everyone else is out." He answered.  
"K, thanks." She hung up quickly. Great. Just what she needed. She hadn't talked to him since he had showed up at her house the other morning.  
She'd been avoiding him, not knowing what to say and Happy had obviously not been thrilled with the idea of her being anywhere near him. He'd kept her close to him and guarded her like a fucking watchdog anytime she was anywhere near the clubhouse or anywhere where Koz might possibly be.  
Going back outside, she hopped up on the hood of her car and waited. When she heard the roar of a Harley she cursed herself. She should've specified he bring the tow truck. She didn't want to leave her car here for one thing and she knew it would be a horrible idea to get close enough to ride on the back of his bike.  
He pulled up in front of her car and looked at her. "Why are you out here in the dark alone?"  
"Needed some air." She said, almost daring him to express his displeasure. He had no right to even have an opinion concerning her. She knew it was simply because he still felt protective of her, but her resentment towards him for what he had done hadn't lessened any.  
Kozik was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, no matter how much he didn't like it. He was already in deep enough and knew she wouldn't tolerate him trying to tell her what she should and shouldn't be doing. So he gave a curt nod and revved his engine as a way of saying he was ready when she was.  
"Something wrong with the tow truck?" She hesitated to get on.  
"It's in use at the moment." He answered vaguely.  
Lana furrowed her brow knowing his elusive answer meant it was being used for club business, but also wondered what in the world they would be using it for. She slowly slid down form the hood of her car and put her hands on his shoulders as she swung her leg over the seat of his bike.  
She kept her hands on his sides, gripping only his cut at first. She knew she would have to hold on better and wanted nothing more than to just lean into him and forget everything, but everything in her head refused. He hesitated and glanced back over his shoulder before grabbing her arms and wrapping them tightly around his waist.  
She tensed as he hit the throttle, but as the wind hit her face she couldn't help but breathe it in and relax into him, inhaling his scent as well. The familiar scent of leather that surrounded all the guys, mixed with Old Spice and his naturally fresh scent. He rarely smoked and Lana didn't think she'd ever smelled cigarette smoke on him, but Tequilla was his drink of choice and she could smell the Quervo on his breath now.  
He pulled into the TM lot a few minutes later and waited for her to get off first. "Do you know when they'll be back?" She asked, standing next to him and staring at the ground as he towered over her.  
"No." He said. He could tell she wasn't looking forward to being here with him alone, but he was hopeful for a chance to talk to her. That's why he had brought her back here, using the excuse that the others had the truck so she'd have to wait to get her car.  
Lana turned and made her way inside and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. If she was going to be stuck here with the one person she didn't want to be alone with, she was getting drunk.  
That idea, she soon realized, was a bad one. She sat at the bar after her third glass of straight whiskey, her head swimming with the effects of the alcohol and every now and then glancing at Kozik as he leaned over looking at a Harley magazine trying desperately to leave her alone.  
"So why aren't you with them?" She wondered out loud.  
He looked up at her. She looked gorgeous with her cheeks flushed red from the alcohol, her hair slightly messy from her long day. She'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt that stretched across her chest in the most flattering way. He could tell she was drunk by the look in her eyes.  
"Needed someone to stay behind. Hap had a very strong opinion that it should be me." He said tearing his eyes away from her chest and back to her face.  
His dick twitched as she worried her lower lip between her teeth, a habit she did far too often without even realizing it.  
He was taken off guard when she suddenly stood and moved toward him, reaching up to kiss him, hurried and desperate, clearly out of pure drunken emotion. He wasn't even sure how to react and was still struggling with what to do when she pulled away from him and violently pushed him away from her like he had been the one to initiate the contact, making him stumble back.  
He looked at her like she was crazy. Her breathing was rapid and she looked livid. "Why?" She asked angrily.  
The guilt that surged through his chest made him realize just how badly he'd fucked up. Sure he'd already known, but now he really felt it. "I guess I'm not as good at sharing as I thought I would be." He said quietly. "I just… it was nice to have someone to go to that was only interested in me."  
"Are you fucking blaming me?" She asked disbelievingly.  
"No!" He said quickly. "I was selfish. I never thought you'd find out. I never wanted to hurt you and yeah, I'm sorry I got caught, but not for my sake. I don't give a shit about myself right now. I care about you."  
"Bullshit." She spat. "You didn't give a shit about me. Sure as hell didn't respect me enough to tell me the truth. All you had to do was tell me the first time it happened. We never talked about it before that first run. How would I have had any right to hold it against you? But you had to lie to my fucking face. And then you did it again and again and continued to lie to me. You fucking son of a bitch!" She said as she pushed him again.  
He grabbed her wrists to stop her outburst. "I did give a shit. But like I said I was selfish. It's my fault, it's all on me and you have every right to hate me, but I did and still do care about and respect you. Just didn't have the balls to show you that before it was too late."  
She stared up at him for a moment and shook her head. "I don't hate you. And I fucking hate that I don't hate you." A single tear rolled down her cheek and he reached out to wipe it away.  
He felt like shit for sure now. She obviously felt more for him than he had thought. He grabbed her face and pulled her towards him, kissing her, trying to convey everything in that one kiss.  
He pulled away slightly, his forehead resting against hers. "If it's the last thing I do I'm gonna make you realize how sorry I am." He whispered.  
She shook her head, not moving from where she was with her hands clutching his cut. "I don't think it matters. It's done. Go find your whore." She pulled him towards her slightly, just wanting to feel him against her for a moment before pushing him away and heading back to Happy's room to wait for him to get back.  
SOA  
The early morning sunlight spilled over Lana's face and she opened her eyes, quickly shielding them with her arm and turning over. She opened her eyes again and slowly removed her arm from her face and saw Happy lying on his stomach, his head turned away from her, and arm outstretched over her waist.  
She moved closer to him and snuggled up into his side. He turned his head toward her and shifted, still half asleep.  
They hadn't gotten back until almost three that morning. Kozik had been waiting up for them so he could let Hap know Lana was here. He had hated the idea that Koz had been the one to pick her up, to give her a ride, to be alone with her half the night, but he also knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Kozik was still one of his best friends and as much as he hated the asshole right now, there were few he trusted more, especially with Lana.  
So he made his way to his room where Lana was already passed out and he took a quick shower to wash the blood off of him and slipped into bed. He awoke to Lana running her nails down his back, sending shivers up and down his spine.  
She was usually a late sleeper, but she often woke up early for a morning quickie. She definitely loved sex, almost to the point of an addiction, something he hadn't really noticed until he was the only man she relied on to keep her satisfied. He briefly wondered if it was possible for one man to do so as he groggily turned his attention to her.  
As his dark brown eyes opened and met her light brown ones she let a small smile spread across her mouth and leaned in to nuzzle his neck. He rolled onto his side and her hand trailed down his chest and over his abs as she kissed the hollow of his throat. Her hand continued its journey down to his cock and she gently wrapped her hand around it and began stroking its length.  
She worked him for a minute, the nails on her other hand grazing his chest. Once he was at his full potential she brushed her thumb over the tip, spreading the drop of liquid that had formed there. Then she raised her leg and draped it over his hip, prompting him to take control and he was on her like a wolf on a deer.  
He rolled her on her back and had her hands pinned to the pillow on either side of her head while he attacked her neck with his mouth. She arched up, offering herself to him as he moved over her shoulder and back down to her breasts. He took one hardened peak into his mouth, biting down just enough to make her gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure before sucking it again to soothe the slight discomfort.  
By the time he'd finished his assault on her breasts and was moving over her taut belly, she was rubbing herself on his leg and purring like a cat in heat. So when he moved back so he could move lower down her body she reached for his arms as soon as his hands had released the grip he had had on her wrists. She missed the weight and warmth from his body over hers as soon as it was gone.  
When she reached down and tried to pull him back up he reached up as quick as lightening and pinned her hands back down. "Be still." He growled the order in a way that told her to obey. He glared at her for a moment and then slowly let go and moved back down her body, running his hands down her sides while he took in every detail of her silky skin.  
When he reached the apex of her thighs he parted her folds exposing her clit and gently blew on the swollen nub.  
"Fucking Christ!" She moaned, bucking her hips toward him. He lowered his mouth to the very top of the inside of her thigh, kissing all around where it met her body and alternating sides. She was so close to grabbing his head and shoving his face into her pussy, but knew he wouldn't let her do any such thing. "Please Hap." She begged.  
He grinned at the desperation in her voice and parted her folds again, slowly flicking his tongue out and running it over her clit. Her hips bucked up again and he lowered his mouth over her and took the sensitive bud into his mouth, sucking. He moved his hand down and slid a finger into her, slowly moving it in and out of her at first, and then gradually increasing speed and the number of fingers.  
By the time he had added the third finger Lana was meeting each thrust of his fingers with as much enthusiasm as if it was his cock fucking her. She gripped the pillow with nothing else to hold onto and came while he continued to flick his tongue over her clit.  
Happy felt her muscles grip his fingers and continued to slowly work them in and out of her until the spasms from her orgasm had slowed. Then he rolled her over and helped her to her hands and knees and easily slid into her. He twisted a hand in her hair and used the other to grab her shoulder, pulling her back into him as he began pounding into her.  
She was making no effort to keep quiet as he fucked her. Her thighs burned with the effort of matching his speed and rhythm. She finally couldn't take it anymore, still sensitive from her last orgasm, and came again. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him as he came just in time to hear Kozik's name spill from her lips.  
He finished and immediately flipped her over and pinned her down, his hand around her throat. She looked scared for the brief moment before he spoke. "What?" He asked threateningly.  
Lana didn't even know what to say. She hadn't even registered what she had said until he had wrapped his hand around her throat. She supposed she could just blame it on everything that had happened the past few days and she was sure that was it, but she didn't want him to think she was thinking of someone else while he was fucking her. She hadn't been, she been thinking of him. It must've just been her subconscious pushing through.  
"I… I'm sorry." She whispered.  
He continued to glare at her for a moment and then leaned down. "Don't let that happen again." He warned before pushing himself off the bed and standing to get dressed. He couldn't believe she was still thinking about that asshole after what he'd done.  
Lana sat up on the edge of the bed, watching Happy as he pulled his shirt on. She could see him nearly shaking with anger. After he pulled his cut on he made his way for the door, but she jumped off the bed and crossed the room to him and threw herself into his arms before he reached for the knob.  
Her arms reached under his cut and around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her after a moment, unable to keep from doing so. He understood, he just wished he didn't. He wished she wasn't so hooked on the asshole.


	10. Chapter 10

Lana clung to Happy, her arms around his waist and hands resting comfortably between his legs while she rested her cheek against the leather of his cut as they sped down the California highway, the sun setting behind them turning the sky a bright orange.  
Lana had taken some time off work and decided she needed to get out of Charming for a couple days. She was feeling suffocated by everything and that morning with Happy when she had said Kozik's name was what had made her realize it wasn't going to get any better while she was anywhere near the blonde biker.  
So she'd gone to Jax directly to see if the club could spare their enforcer for a few days. She didn't care where they went, just wanted to run away with him and forget about all the bullshit and drama. Just be with him.  
Now, riding on the back of his bike she realized she was exactly where she needed to be. She definitely understood the appeal of riding a bike as opposed to driving a car. The open road and the wind in your face was so therapeutic. She didn't feel any pressure to think or feel anything, she could just be.  
They had been heading nowhere in particular, just riding for the past few hours, but Lana wanted to stop now. She wanted to stop somewhere and get a room and fuck and she'd been hinting at it for a while now. Teasing him by letting her hand stray under his shirt, her fingers brush over his abs, moving lower to massage his dick through his jeans, kissing and nipping at the back of his neck.  
He knew what she was doing and she knew what he was doing by trying to ignore her. He was trying to get her worked up by making her wait. She dragged her nails down his back under his shirt again and he quickly veered onto the shoulder of the road and pulled his bike to a stop, turning to face her.  
She couldn't hide the mischievous grin that played on her lips as she looked at him from under her eyelashes.  
"You trying to make me fucking wreck this bike girl?" He asked in an irritated tone. She knew the irritation was all for the fact that he would have to wait to fuck her. As if he could read her thoughts, the look in his eyes darkened slightly and she half expected him to take her right there on the side of the road.  
"No." She said. Moving closer to him, she whispered in his ear seductively. "I just can't wait to have your huge cock in me." She reached her tongue out and ran it over the shell of his ear making him growl.  
"I oughta bend you over this bike right here." He said before turning around and revving the engine and moving back onto the road. The vibrations from the engine shot straight up through her core and she grinned and gave the bulge in his pants a small squeeze.  
After getting a room at a small motel Lana skipped across the parking lot to the conveniently located liquor store and got a bottle of Jack. She was feeling more carefree than she had in what seemed like a long time and she just wanted to have some fun, get drunk and have sex with her man.  
She took a long swig from the bottle as she crossed the lot back to the room where Happy was waiting, leaning against the door frame and smoking a cigarette in just his jeans with his arms crossed over his chest. She stopped in front of him and let her eyes wander over the well-defined muscles in his arms, shoulders, chest, and abs. She took another drink from the bottle, keeping her eyes on him in the waning light of dusk.  
Lowering the bottle she ran her tongue over her lips slowly, tasting the remnants of the burning liquid. Then she stepped up against Happy and held the bottle up for him to take. "You gonna get drunk and fuck me killer?" She asked, mocking the nickname. "Or am I gonna have to do it myself?"  
He stared at her for a moment, his usual unreadable yet harsh gaze plastered to his face, jaw twitching. "A couple sips of liquor and you're already mouthing off." He shook his head at her.  
"I don't need liquor to mouth off Hap. The attitude is all part of the package." She said cocking an eyebrow to let him know she was serious. Then she reached up and bit that twitching jaw muscle that drove her nuts and pushed past him into the room. She set the bottle down for a minute to pull her shirt off and Happy closed the door as he turned to face her.  
She grinned and turned her back to him. Pulling her knee high boots off, she shimmied out of her jeans, making sure to stick her ass out a little knowing he was watching her. She glanced over her shoulder at him and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and let it fall to the floor in front of her.  
Then she turned to face him and picked up the bottle of liquor and took a few more long pulls from it. When he made no move for her she narrowed her eyes at him and walked forward. Hooking a finger in his belt loop, she pulled him towards her and shoved the bottle into his hand so she could grab his belt buckle.  
Once the belt was undone she made a show of pulling it free of the loops and dropped it to the floor, staring into his dark eyes the entire time. They were such a deep brown it was hard to decipher where the pupil ended and the iris began. She knew she could get lost in that darkness and she continued to let herself be mesmerized by them as she forcefully unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, letting the loose denim pool on the floor at his feet. She grabbed his arms and pulled him forward and he stepped out of them the rest of the way, having already removed his boots.  
As he was about to lift the bottle to his mouth again she grabbed it from his hand and took a drink herself before handing it back to him and proceeding to place a few gentle kisses to his chest. As she worked her way down his body the kisses became more urgent and she pushed his boxers down over his hips.  
Her hand picked up his partially engorged cock and she began pumping her fist back and forth while she reached behind him and grabbed his ass, pulling him towards her as she kissed further down his abs.  
She looked up at him as she stuck her tongue out to lick the head of his cock and she heard him growl, but he restrained himself from picking her up and throwing her onto the bed. They both knew he wanted to take control and that he eventually would, but he wanted to feel her skilled mouth on him first.  
He watched as she held his stiffening cock to the side and placed a few gentle kisses along its pulsing length, still not letting her eyes leave his. Then she ran her tongue along the vein running down the length and suddenly took him into her mouth, sucking and circling her tongue.  
After only a moment he couldn't take much more so he pulled out of her mouth, much to her dismay. She pouted up at him until he reached down and pulled her to her feet. Backing her up, he slammed her into the wall with a growl and she practically squealed with delight, loving how rough he was. She couldn't stand it when a guy was more concerned about hurting her than fucking her. The possibility of getting hurt added that element of danger that was half the excitement. And the bruises and delicious soreness left behind long after the fucking was over served as a reminder that she wanted more.  
Happy crushed himself up against her, his erection pressed in between them as he painfully gripped her upper arms and rubbed his face into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her lavender shampoo. Her skin smelled faintly of milk and honey, but he could smell the warm California air on her too from being on the road for the past few hours. He smelled himself on her as well and that turned him on more than anything. It told him she was his. He owned her even without any physical marks.  
Tingles spread out over her shoulders, up her neck, and down her back as he grazed the skin on her neck with his teeth. She couldn't help but let out a breathy moan. He had her completely at his mercy. He released his bruising grip and abrasively ran his hands down her arms and onto her hips, pushing her underwear down her legs, then moving his hands back up her sides to her breasts. He cupped them in each hand and roughly squeezed and pawed at them, taking no care to be gentle as he continued to kiss, lick, and nip over her skin.  
He moved his hands down to her waist and lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist as she held onto his shoulders and looked down to watch him lower his head and suck her nipple into his mouth. She lifted one hand ran her nails over the back of his shaved head and down the back of his neck and he switched sides, flicking his tongue over her other nipple before covering the area with his mouth.  
She reached down between them and grabbed his dick to position the tip right below her and she slid onto him, her mouth opening in a silent 'O' and her eyes closed as her head fell back against the wall with a quiet thud.  
Happy released her nipple and he grunted and moved his mouth back to her exposed neck as he thrust into her. His hands tightened on her hips and he lifted her off of him so he could bring her back down onto him hard.  
Lowering her head, Lana opened her eyes to watch his cock move in and out of her. She was captivated by how big he was compared to her, how big his cock was, how perfectly it fit in her petite body. She could see her lower belly shift when he entered her. It didn't seem possible that his ten inches could fit all the way inside of her. She almost wished there was more of him, although she knew she was probably at her limit already.  
When she felt her orgasm cresting, she tightened her legs around him to pull him closer and with each thrust she rubbed her clit against his pubic bone. He had her back flat against the wall as he slammed into her harder and faster with each thrust. She buried her face in his neck and came with a loud moan.  
As her walls pulsed around his cock, he pushed deep inside her one more time and dropped his head to her shoulder as he emptied himself inside of her. His hand came up and cupped her cheek after a moment and he kissed her, still breathless.  
Their lips separated after a moment and he rested her forehead to hers. "I gotta piss." He said before pulling out of her and lowering her to the floor.  
"Quite the sweet talker ain't ya?" She grinned when he turned to glare at her. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey she had temporarily forgotten and tipped it back for another drink.  
The combination of alcohol that she had consumed in such a short amount of time and the after effects of her intense orgasm was leaving her mind hazy and she was hornier than ever. One fuck, as good as it had been, had not been nearly enough. She found her mind wandering to Kozik again and she wished he was here too. She severely missed having them both devoted to her pleasure.  
She saw her phone lying on the bed where she'd absentmindedly tossed it. She looked back at the closed bathroom door and wondered how pissed Happy would be if she called Koz. Then she decided to say fuck it, she felt like pushing his buttons, testing her limits. She knew it was a bad idea, stirring up more shit, but she kind of didn't give a shit right now and she was buzzed on the whiskey so it was easy to ignore her common sense.  
"Hey." She heard him pick up after a couple rings. He sounded hopeful and surprised that she'd be calling him. Especially since he knew she'd taken off with Hap for a few days.  
"Hey." She said, her voice laced with arousal that still lingered from recent orgasm. "What are you doing?"  
He didn't answer right away and she was just about to say something else when he did. "Are you drunk?"  
"Yeah." She said nonchalantly.  
"Where's Hap?" He asked, hearing her sultry tone.  
"Bathroom. He just finished fucking me." Her words were casual, but there was an aggressive undertone, telling him she wanted more.  
"He know you're calling me?" He asked.  
"Not yet. But he'll figure it out in a minute when he comes out and sees me fucking myself." She took another sip from the bottle and set it down on the table next to the bed. Lying down she moved her hand between her legs and started running her fingers through her folds, occasionally circling her clit and dipping down into her pussy.  
Happy had heard her on the phone before he opened the door. He instantly knew she was talking to Koz and that pissed him off, but as soon as she had mentioned fucking herself he could feel himself getting turned on again, although it was too soon for him to get hard again.  
He came out of the door to see her lying back on the bed with her hand between her legs and decided the sight of her on the phone, getting herself off was too good to put an end to. So he stood there stroking himself and watched.  
She looked up and saw Happy leaning against the doorframe, working himself while he watched. She smirked at him. "Oh god. It feels so good Koz." She moaned, still staring at Happy.  
"Dammit Lana." Kozik mumbled into the phone. Just her voice was turning him on and he couldn't help but unbutton his jeans and pull his cock out of his boxers. "He's gonna kick my ass."  
"If he's gonna kick anyone's ass it'll be mine. I called you remember?"  
"Fuck Lana, all I wanna do right now is bury myself deep in your sweet cunt." He groaned.  
"Maybe when we get back." She glanced at Happy knowing he wouldn't be thrilled at the idea, but hopeful she might be able to convince him to let her fuck Koz again. "Despite all the bullshit, I know you both love seeing me take both your cocks at the same time." A moan escaped her lips at the thought and her hand increased speed and pressure, alternating between finger fucking herself and rubbing her clit.  
"You fucking yourself Lana?" Koz asked, feeling his release building at the mental image.  
"Yeah. Oh fuck! I want your cock in me." She cried, her fingers not enough.  
"I'm gonna come." He groaned.  
She moved back over her clit and rubbed vigorously, crying out as her release crashed over her, exaggerating her pleasure slightly for Kozik's sake. She slowly ran her hand over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves, letting the aftershocks of her orgasm subside. She heard Koz come with a grunt a moment later.  
"Damn darlin." He breathed.  
"I'll talk to him." She said quietly into the phone before hanging up.  
Before a word could be spoken Happy walked over to the bed and turned her over and put her on all fours at the edge of the bed as he stood behind her. She looked over her shoulder watching with sparkling golden brown eyes as Happy positioned himself at her entrance.  
With a sharp slap to her rounded ass he entered her quickly, thrusting in and out at a fast and steady pace. She moaned and begged for faster as she gripped the sheets below her. Happy, not being able to go any faster, settled for deeper. He brought her up by her arms, her back to his chest and wrapped a hand around her throat keeping her there. He loved seeing her like this, a mess begging for more but not being able to take it as she gritted her teeth and let out groans of pleasure then pain as he slapped her right breast then her left.  
She let out screams of ecstasy and pleasure. Happy never slowed his thrusts. Her head dropping on his shoulder she let out strangled moans as pleasure built again this time much quicker with the help of her previous orgasms. A few more thrusts and he was gone. Lost in her tight channel, he tightened his hold around her chest and neck as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo and a strong smell of sex. The kind that wouldn't go away after a woman was truly and utterly fucked.  
Lana mewed once more feeling Happy's hot seed fill her, warming her lower regions.  
He let her stay collapsed against him as he calmed his own breath, hers still coming in pants and gasps. He nosed her neck and ear gently before growling, "What have I told you about behaving Lana." His raspy voice asked her, dark and menacing.  
This was the voice most people were afraid, but Lana simply smiled. "To behave or get taught a lesson." Lana breathed out. She had gone behind his back and called Koz knowing it would piss him off, but it would also turn him on to watch her. She was testing him again to see how much he'd let her get away with.  
Happy chuckled low and dark knowing his woman too damn well to know this wouldn't be anywhere near the last time he had to teach her this lesson. It was her natural curiosity.  
She just loved to learn, over and over, and over again.


	11. Chapter 11

"So are you asking for my permission to go running back to that asshole?" Happy turned and looked at her like she was crazy as they walked to his bike.  
Lana opened and closed her mouth a couple times, unsure what to say. The way he said it made it sound so ridiculous and now she just felt stupid. She kind of felt stupid over the whole thing. Getting drunk, calling Kozik, and now asking Hap if he would be ok with them at least beginning to fix things. 'Getting back together' so to speak. She wanted Koz just as much as she wanted Hap. She felt compelled to be near both of them. Maybe she was being selfish, but she didn't want to let either of them go.  
Happy absolutely deserved a say in it though, but he wasn't very happy with her suggestion to say the least.  
He stared at her as her brow knitted in confusion. He wanted to tell her no way in hell was he going to let Koz near her again, wanted to keep her all to himself. But her nose had scrunched up in the most adorable way as she tried to sort her thoughts and feelings and he felt that familiar twinge he always got whenever she made a face like that.  
Those candid moments when she was truly and utterly at a loss for words – a rare occasion indeed – were the ones that got to him the most. She had such an innocent aura about her, until she opened her mouth. Then she was just a sassy little bitch that either didn't know or care when to shut up, tossing any ounce of innocence into the wind.  
She made it so hard for him to deny her anything when she made that face. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even realize it.  
He blew out a frustrated breath and turned back around, walking the rest of the way to his bike. He needed to get back to Charming by tonight. They'd been gone for three days already.  
He swung his leg over the seat and messed around with some of the controls on his bike while he waited for her to get on. Before he even had a chance to look up at her and tell her to hurry her ass up, she pushed her way in front of him and sat down facing him, her thighs resting over his.  
She rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. "Am I completely fucked in the head?" She asked bleakly.  
He let out a small chuckle. "Yes." His hand moved up to the back of her neck and he angled her head for a quick kiss. "We'll talk about it later." He said and then slapped her on the ass to get her to move so they could go.  
SOA  
Happy tiredly made his way back to his dorm room, Lana following close behind with her fingers hooked in his belt loops. She went straight for the shower, giving him a quick kiss first. It had taken longer to ride back than expected and they were both worn out.  
When Lana came back into the room Happy was lying naked on the bed. He always slept naked when he was tired, it was just how he slept best, them just lying naked together under the thin sheet. Those were some of her favorite moments with him. She silently dropped the towel she had wrapped around her and knelt onto the bed.  
Neither of them said a word as she straddled his ass. He moaned as her hands kneaded his back and she leaned down to place a kiss on his back, tracing the tattooed muscles before moving to his neck.  
She moved her hands down to his ass, messaging the flesh and earning a quiet chuckle.  
"I ain't got the energy Lana." He said, exhausted and sore.  
In the few days they'd been gone, they'd eventually ended up in Bakersfield. Happy had wanted to stop by and check on how his mother was doing. He had insisted on riding non-stop on the way back and five hours of straight riding, especially as the driver with someone on the back, could really take it out of you.  
The fact that Lana had barely let him sleep the night before didn't help at all. He wasn't as young as he used to be and she was definitely giving him a run for his money.  
"Roll over." She told him tapping his ass and he complied.  
"I'm gonna take care of you baby." She said softly, rubbing her hands over his flaccid cock, fondling the velvety flesh of his shaft along with his balls. He hardened quickly, resting one arm behind his head as he just watched her. With his other hand, he threaded his fingers through her hair, the dark waves, although still wet from her shower, were like silk as he smoothed them away from her face to get a better view.  
She sometimes enjoyed this more than him, not that she wasn't fucking fantastic, but sometimes he just wasn't in the mood. She, however, couldn't get enough of his cock.  
Her hot breath sent shivers up his spine before she took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it like it was an ice cream cone.  
Her eyes never left his for more than a moment as she fondled his sack lightly, scratching the seam as she swallowed him. His back arched as she sucked hard while she deep throated him, constantly wanting more and more of him.  
His orgasm came in a grunt as his hands held her hair while she rested the spurting tip on her tongue.  
She held his come in her mouth before swallowing. She was a fucking sex kitten like that sometimes, being even more vulgar and kinky than him when she was horny.  
She placed a few kisses on his tip and thighs before slinking up the bed next to him, turning off the side table light. He pulled her to him snuggling into her breasts before falling asleep, her fingertips running over his bald head lulling him to a deep post orgasmic sleep.  
SOA  
The room was still dark when Lana woke up. She glanced at the clock. 11pm. She'd slept for six hours and was nowhere near tired anymore. And she was still horny as fuck. She rolled over to her other side to face Happy. He looked so peaceful laying there. She knew he was exhausted and didn't want to wake him like she had multiple times the night before.  
She could feel the moisture forming between her legs, even as she squeezed them together to try and quell the feeling. No way was she going to be able to just lay there and cuddle, as much as she wanted to. So she eased out of the bed, careful not to wake him, and pulled her clothes back on.  
She figured this time of night the guys would be hanging out in the bar so she strolled down the hall, passing JT's bike. She looked around when she came around the corner and saw Tig sitting at the bar with a croweater on his lap while he talked to Jax. Juice and Chibs were sitting at the redwood with Bobby, chapel doors open so it wasn't anything too important. Then her eyes found Kozik, who was standing by the pool table talking to the same bitch he'd been fucking on the side.  
Lana was livid, but she didn't want to make another scene so she stood there leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, waiting to see what he would do. He hadn't noticed her yet. She wondered if he'd even noticed Hap's bike out front. No one had been there when they'd gotten back, so she wondered if they even knew.  
Koz racked the balls as he waited for Ope to come back in so they could play a few rounds. Rachel hadn't left Charming, she'd just been avoiding the clubhouse after Lana had kicked her ass. Stupid bitch still didn't get that she'd just been a meaningless fuck to him. She still thought she stood a chance.  
She had pressed herself up against his back, hanging onto his shoulders, and whispering in his ear. The harder she tried to turn him on, the harder he tried to ignore her. He'd lost any interest and now she was just pissing him off. She'd been trying to rub up on him half the night, but all he could think of was how much he wanted Lana.  
"C'mon Koz, let's go back to your room." Rachel purred in his ear suggestively.  
"No!" He turned around, pulling away from her all of a sudden, fed up with trying to fight her off. "Are you stupid and really don't get it or are you just refusing to accept the truth? I don't want you! I don't want any more of that used up pussy. Go find someone else to annoy." He knew that had been harsh and he kind of felt like a douche when she looked hurt, but then he remembered how she'd gone and told Lana everything, fucked things up on purpose. Sure, it was his fault for fucking around in the first place, but it was her fault Lana had found out.  
She turned around and walked right out of the clubhouse. He blew out a sigh of relief and turned back around. He saw Opie reenter the clubhouse and he reached for the pool cue. As he did so his gaze casually wandered over the bar and across the entrance to the hallway. He did a double take when he saw Lana leaning against the wall. He hadn't even realized her and Hap were back.  
Lana couldn't help the small smirk that started when she saw Kozik telling the bitch off. She pushed away from the wall when he finally noticed her and walked toward him.  
"Hey." She smiled up at him, hopping up on the pool table in front of him.  
"Hey." He said, still surprised to see her. "Didn't know you guys were back."  
"Miss me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side while she grabbed the front of his cut and pulled him a little closer.  
She and Hap hadn't really talked about things, but after seeing Koz set that bitch straight, she couldn't help herself. She knew she wasn't over the whole thing and she still didn't quite trust him, but she knew she wanted him and what he'd just done was a step in the right direction.  
"Yeah, I did." He said, almost in a trance-like state as she pulled him closer and reached up to kiss him. It was like he couldn't believe she was really there.  
"Hey asshole, we gonna play or what?" Opie asked as he walked up to the pool table.  
Lana gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then jumped down from the table so he and Ope could play, but his hand went to her waist.  
"No." He wanted to talk to her, be next to her, anything.  
"It's ok, play. I'll hang out." She said.  
He hesitated still and she looked up as Juice walked out of the chapel. "Juicy!" She called and he headed over when she motioned for him. "Two on Two." She said looking at Koz as she handed Juice a cue. "Me and Juice against you two." She grinned.  
She got along really well with Juice. He was a sweetheart, a big goofball and she loved him. He could always make her laugh.  
Every shot Kozik made, Lana would lean over the table trying to expose just enough cleavage to distract him or she would 'accidentally' brush up against or touch him in some way. It was diverting his attention enough to affect the game like she'd intended. Both pairs were tied.  
"Hey Koz, you're drooling." Opie joked, snapping his fingers in Kozik's face. "Your shot man." He said when Koz looked up at him.  
Lana tried to hide her laugh. She found it amusing that she didn't even have to try to distract him. She decided to leave him alone this time so he could shoot. For once he made it. Then it was Lana's turn. She leaned over the table and aimed for the ball she needed to hit to win the game. Right as she pulled her arm back to make the shot, Kozik moved behind her and slid his hand between her legs and over her center, making her miss the shot.  
She turned and glared at him. "You wanna play dirty?" It wasn't a question, it was a challenge and she couldn't suppress yet another grin.  
"Darlin' you got no idea." He said.  
He grabbed her hand and started pulling her back toward his room. As they walked by the pool table she picked up the '8' ball just as Ope hit the cue ball towards it. She dropped it in one of the pockets and grinned at him as he glared at her. "Looks like we win Juice." She said still looking at Opie.  
Kozik slammed the door shut and circled her once, obviously wanting to just go for it, but his better judgment not allowing it. She turned to face him as he moved away and he ran his hands over his face.  
"You talk to Hap?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda. He wasn't too thrilled, but he didn't say no."  
"What'd you say to him? I need to know what we're doing. You still pissed?"  
Lana moved to him and grabbed his forearms to calm him. "Of course I'm still pissed." She said sincerely. "But I'm obviously an idiot." She added rolling her eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing, all I know is I can't and don't want to stay away from you like I know I should. Things aren't gonna just go back to the way they were. You're gonna have to work your ass off to prove to me that I can trust you not to lie to me again. Telling that skank off out there was a good start, but I'm far from forgetting everything. I'm willing to ignore it all right now if you'd just fuck me already." She said desperately as she pushed his cut off his shoulders and reached for his belt buckle.  
He hesitated and then grabbed her face in his hands, forgetting the warning bells going off in his head. Happy would be pissed. He'd known the guy for what felt like forever and he knew him well, knew how he felt about Lana even though he'd never said anything about it. He'd never seen him like this over any girl. Although Koz knew it would take a lot for Hap to admit it, he could tell the fucker loved her.  
He pulled his lips away from Lana's and looked down, shaking his head at his own stupidity before looking back up at her. "You have no idea, do you?" He asked her.  
She looked at him confused. "What?"  
He didn't answer her. Just shook his head again and kissed her again, making her forget he'd said anything at all. He backed her up to the bed and pulled her shirt off. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and she lifted it up. His 6'1" build made it difficult for her to lift it high enough to remove it so he helped by pulling it off the rest of the way while she ran her hands over his abs and licked the tattoo on his chest, kissing his neck once his shirt was out of the way.  
He reached behind her and unclasped her bra before pushing her backwards onto the mattress and grabbing the waist of her jeans, practically ripping them off of her. She sat up to pull his jeans down, but he pulled her arms behind her back and held them there.  
He had grabbed her so roughly that she winced in pain, but he only tightened his grip as he kneeled in front of her and pulled her forward. He moved his face close to hers and reached down with one hand to stroke her clit. She immediately reacted, her hips bucking forward into his hand.  
Loving the effect he had on her, he dipped his fingers into her wet heat and she moaned and then whimpered in protest when he removed his hand from between her legs and brought it up to her mouth. "Open." He growled.  
She lifted her hooded eyes to his and did as he told her. He shoved his fingers in her mouth. "You taste that? That's the best fucking pussy I've ever had." She closed her eyes and moaned again at the fresh flow of juices his words incited.  
Lana sucked on his fingers as he pulled them from her mouth. He stood and pulled her up off the bed and then turned her and backed her against the wall with a loud thud, crushing his mouth to hers in a demanding kiss. He moved down her jawline to her ear and down her neck as he lifted her up and brought her straight down onto his raging hard on. She cried out in pain and was slammed against the wall again as he began drilling into her.  
Happy's eyes snapped open at the loud thud followed by what sounded like Lana's cry. He panicked when he looked over and she wasn't in the bed next to him. His mind, still hazy with sleep, jumped to the worst conclusions. He jumped out of the bed and didn't even bother pulling his boxers on before ripping the door open.  
Determining the noise was coming from Kozik's room, he began to come to his senses and realized she wasn't in any danger, but that did nothing to lessen his readiness to murder someone.  
Throwing the door to Kozik's room open, he found the son of a bitch fucking his woman up against the wall that separated their rooms. He saw red. Crossing the room he grabbed Kozik by the arm and pulled him away from the wall.  
Lana saw Happy enter the room and upon seeing his murderous expression, had just enough time to drop to the floor before Kozik was ripped away from her mid-thrust. She was honestly a little worried what he might do as she stood with her back flattened against the wall. He finally tore his eyes away from Kozik and fixed that familiar glare on her.  
She loved that glare. It turned her on even more, even when she knew she was the cause of it. After a moment he looked back at Koz while he moved toward her and fisted his hand in her hair, forcing her head up.  
Then he looked back at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
She wasn't sure what answer he expected so she decided to just be straight with him. "Getting fucked."  
She said it with a little too much attitude for his liking and he tightened his grip in her hair and reached up with his other hand to forcefully grab a hold of her jaw, causing her eyes to squeeze shut.  
"One day Lana… That mouth is gonna get you into more trouble than you can handle little girl." He warned.  
She opened her eyes to look at him, waiting for him to do whatever he was gonna do next. Her eyes flickered to Kozik and Happy followed her gaze, and then looked back at her. He dropped his hands to her waist and lifted her up, ramming into her before she could even process any of it. One minute she was standing there expecting him to beat her ass, the next he was slamming into her possibly harder and faster than he ever had. And she loved it.  
She opened her eyes after a moment and saw Kozik watching them. She couldn't decide if he was more pissed at being pulled away from her mid-fuck or more turned on by watching Happy claim her back. She knew he liked to watch, he always did when he had the chance and that, if it was even possible, turned her on more.  
Her legs tightened around Happy's waist and her nails scratched dark red lines down the backs of his arms, drawing blood. She was practically screaming as her muscles tightened around him, pushing him over the edge. She felt hot spurts of come fill her up as he orgasmed and she held onto his arms for balance as he lowered her to the floor.  
He stepped back and glared at Koz. His slow nod was barely noticeable, but there was a deadly warning in his eyes. No words were needed. Everything was spoken in that split second of eye contact between the two men."Hurt my woman again and I'll fucking kill you."  
Kozik moved back in front of Lana, her eyes glazed over in a state of disorientation. He pulled her away from the wall and wrapped an arm around her waist, moving her to the bed. He pushed her down onto the mattress on her hands and knees and held her hips still as he positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance.  
Without hesitating he drove his cock deep into her, causing her to fall forward onto her forearms with a grunt. She pushed her ass back into him, meeting each thrust. His hands bruised her hips right over the already existing bruises left by Happy.  
It didn't take long for Lana to reach her peak again and Kozik followed close behind. He slammed into her and held her on his cock while he came inside of her. He pulled out slowly a moment later, using his fingers to spread her folds as he did so he could see her come-filled pussy.  
Happy gave them both a moment to finish and regain their composure before he walked over to the bed and pulled Lana up. Then he looked back at Kozik as he steered her toward the door. "We still gotta sort this shit. There's gonna be rules." He said pointing a finger, before opening the door and taking Lana back to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

"What?!" Lana was woken by the sound of Happy's phone going off early the next morning, followed by his sleepy, yet irritated answer.  
She stayed where she was, comfortably sprawled across him and hoped he wouldn't have to get up. She was way too content to move.  
"Fuck." He groaned running his hand over his face. "Yeah, give me five minutes." He ended the call and threw his phone back down and sighed, still tired. Jax had just called church. Some shit had apparently gone down the day before and he wanted everyone up and ready so they could get moving.  
Happy looked down at Lana, head resting on his chest, arm slung over his middle, and their legs all tangled together. She was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her so he put his hand on her shoulder and gingerly tried to lift her just enough so he could squeeze out from under her. As soon as he moved her the slightest though, her arm tightened around him.  
"I gotta go Lana." He said, expecting a fight from her.  
"Mm-mm." She refused.  
"Lana…" He warned.  
She tilted her head up and opened her eyes, pouting up at him.  
"Don't do that shit girl." He tried to sound stern.  
She sighed and raised herself up on her arm. Reaching up she planted a lazy kiss on his lips. Pulling away, she rolled off of him so he could get up, but laid her head back down on his shoulder before he did so. She still didn't want to let him go. "Tell Jax he sucks." She said, making sure the pout was evident in her voice.  
Happy let out a small chuckle as he moved out from under her. He pulled his clothes on and then leaned back over the bed, kissing Lana on the forehead. "Go back to sleep." He said quietly and tapped her on the ass before leaving the room.  
He made his way to the chapel and took his seat at the redwood. Jax walked in a moment later followed by Kozik and Chibs.  
"Hey prez." Happy called to Jax when he saw him. "My old lady ain't too happy with you." He joked.  
"Yeah, neither is mine." Jax rolled his eyes.  
Kozik looked at Happy and wondered when it had become official. And what did that mean for him?  
When Happy caught sight of Kozik's furrowed brow, he realized what he'd just said. He lowered his eyes to the reaper carved into the table, letting it soak in that he'd just publicly claimed Lana as his old lady. The only thing that could solidify that statement more would be to put a crow on her.  
He suddenly realized he was ok with that. Hell, he wouldn't have it any other way. He raised his eyes back to Kozik's, a silent affirmation to Kozik's questioning gaze.  
After church had ended, Happy lingered for a moment to talk to Jax. Kozik took the opportunity to slip into Hap's room to say bye to Lana before they had to ride out. He entered the room and closed the door. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, hugging Happy's pillow.  
Kozik moved closer to her sleeping form and reached out to brush some strands of hair from her face. She made a small whimper and scrunched up her nose, making him smile. He sat down next to her and lowered his head so he could place a couple quick kisses to her neck.  
Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him. A lazy smile spread across her face and she reached over and rested her hand on his thigh. "Hey you."  
She bit her lower lip as she smiled up at him and he just had to taste it himself. He lowered his head again and kissed her slowly, slipping his tongue into her mouth and grabbing her lip in between his teeth as he pulled away. "Hey." He smiled back at her.  
"You guys planning on making trouble today?" She asked.  
"Yeah, we gotta head out, take care of some shit."  
"How long are you gonna be gone?" She put on her second pout face for the day.  
"Shouldn't be too long, few hours maybe."  
She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss, this one more urgent. "You gotta leave now or you got a few minutes?" She asked hopefully, in between kisses, slipping her hand under his shirt.  
Just then the door opened and Happy walked in. They both looked up to see his not-to-pleased expression and he narrowed his eyes at Kozik for a second and then shut the door with a little more force then was necessary and moved to the dresser to grab his gun and knife, not saying anything.  
"Sorry darlin', no time for a quickie." Kozik returned his attention to Lana. He kissed her one more time as he stood. "See you when I get back." She watched him leave the room and then looked over at a brooding Happy. His name really was ironic.  
"Hey grumpy." Lana said, earning a glare. She raised herself to her knees and moved to the end of the bed where she was close enough to him to grab his cut and pull him towards her. "Give him a break ok? For me?"  
He sighed in defeat. "What the fuck do you even see in him?"  
Lana smirked and shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head slightly. "I dunno, what do I see in you?" She asked. "Must be the leather." She teased, running her fingers over his Sergeant At Arms patch.  
Happy chuckled at her comment and reached for her hand, placing it over his crotch. "Yeah, the leather…"  
She grinned and squeezed him a little before he pulled her hand away and kissed her. "We're gonna work this shit out when we get back." He said referring to their threesome situation.  
She nodded. "Be careful." She said as he walked out the door.  
SOA  
Kozik leaned against the outside wall of the warehouse as they all waited for the Mayans to show for the scheduled meet. He watched Happy cross over to him, lean against the wall, and light a smoke.  
"You serious about her?" He asked, cutting to the chase.  
Kozik looked up at him and nodded. "I love her, man."  
Happy scoffed. "Yeah, fucking that whore was a great way of showing it."  
Kozik turned suddenly and grabbed the cigarette from Happy's hand and threw it to the ground. "That was a mistake. A stupid one. It ain't gonna happen again. Ever."  
Happy watched him for a second and then nodded. "Better not. You won't get a second chance." He warned, pushing himself away from the wall.  
Koz watched him as he walked over near their bikes which were parked a few feet away and he met a pair of steely blue eyes. Tig glared at him as he walked over, having heard their entire conversation.  
"You love her?" He asked angrily.  
Kozik all of a sudden felt awkward. "Yeah, I do."  
"That how you treat women you love? Were you runnin' around on your last old lady?"  
Kozik's eyes flew to Tig's. "No!" He said defensively. "Of course not."  
"You treat this one right. And god dammit you protect her." Tig stressed the last two words through gritted teeth as he prodded Koz in the chest with a finger and then walked away and lit a smoke. His hands were shaking from the memories that Kozik had unearthed. Memories that Tig wished he could forget. Memories that made his blood boil and his gut twist in agonizing ways.  
Tig dove to the floor as the Tacoma clubhouse exploded with bullets coming through the north wall of the building. The Mayan war had gotten bad. The entire Tacoma charter, including families and anyone else close to the club were on lockdown and the Mayans, unable to get to any of them anywhere else, were attacking the clubhouse.  
They waited until the firing had stopped and Tig looked around, beginning to panic when he didn't see her anywhere. "Liv!" He shouted, eyes still searching the clubhouse. "Lorca, have you seen Olivia?"  
"Last I saw she was with Kozik. He said something about heading to the garage." He said, hoping they hadn't been in the line of fire.  
"Shit!" Tig ran outside and across the lot. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw the garage bay doors riddled with bullet holes and he ran into the garage.  
His breath caught in his throat for a moment when he saw Kozik kneeling on the garage floor cradling Olivia, both of them covered in blood. It was such a surreal moment, he was sure he'd wake up from the nightmare any second.  
"What the hell?! Baby?!" Tig shouted as he rushed over and grabbed his daughter from Kozik's arms. "Liv! Open your eyes baby girl." He looked up at Kozik. "You were supposed to protect her!"  
The sound of more bikes approaching snapped Tig back into the moment. He quickly rubbed away the moisture that had formed in his eyes.  
When they'd been patched into Tacoma together years ago, Tig's daughter had been Kozik's old lady. He'd been unable to protect her during the heat of the Mayan war that had been raging at the time and she'd died because of him.  
Although Kozik hadn't been at fault directly and he'd helped dish out retaliation for Olivia's death, Tig still resented him for it. A part of him always would. Not long before Koz had transferred into SAMCRO he'd confessed to Tig that he had loved Olivia. Seeing him in love with Lana now created mixed emotions for Tig.  
He partially felt like his daughter was now being replaced. Like she didn't matter anymore, Kozik had forgotten about her. Logic told Tig that wasn't the case, but he couldn't help the feeling.  
Not only that, but he'd grown fond of Lana in the time he'd known her. She reminded him a lot of Olivia, having a similar attitude that was carefully disguised by the same sweet innocence. After what had happened with Kozik messing around with the sweetbutt, one that had been around in Tacoma when Koz had been with Olivia, Tig didn't want to see Lana hurt again. He felt an urge to protect her.  
SOA  
Lana heard her front door open and slam shut as she was stepping out of the shower. She figured she'd go home and change, get something to eat, and veg out in front of the TV while she waited for the guys to get done.  
Kozik came into her room a moment later as she was towel drying her hair. He stopped when he opened the door and saw her in just a towel. She looked up at him and bit her lip. "Good timing." She said with a suggestive grin, reaching for the top of the towel.  
Just then Happy came in behind Kozik. "What the fuck did I tell you about locking the damn door?"  
Lana sighed. "To keep it locked."  
"So why the fuck is it unlocked?" He asked pushing into the room.  
"When have you ever known me to do what I'm told without having to be reminded?" She asked, suggestive grin directed at him this time.  
He walked up to her and reached behind her back, pulling her into him roughly. "You really wanna play that game little girl?" he growled in her ear, the sound making her shiver like always.  
"I always wanna play that game Hap." She said with a sly grin.  
He growled low in his throat and kissed her. She got lost in the moment, before remembering Kozik was in the room and she pulled away from Happy and crossed over to him. She rested her hands on his chest and reached up to kiss him.  
When the kiss became increasingly heated Happy cleared his throat. "Alright." He said to get their attention. "Lana, sit." She turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised.  
"Excuse me?" She protested to his command. The man had a serious issue with the word please.  
He reached over and pulled her arm, forcing her to sit down on the bed. "I said sit." She rolled her eyes at him when he turned to sit on the chair in the corner. Kozik sat down on the bed next to Lana, waiting for Hap to speak. "I think we need to make a few things clear before we go any further with this." He said gesturing between the three of them.  
"So what? You're thinking something like you guys take turns?" Lana asked.  
"Yeah, alternate days. That way we don't get in each other's way." Happy said.  
"That's a good idea." Kozik agreed.  
"So I only get you guys one at a time?" Lana asked, slightly disappointed.  
"There may be exceptions." Happy said. "I have to admit I don't think either one of us can keep you satisfied all on our own. You're a crazy fuckin bitch and neither of us is as young as we used to be. You need a good fuck, you'll get it, day or night." Lana grinned at this.  
"Ok, so first rule: Alternate days? Stick to just one of you on whichever day is yours." She looked between them, both nodded in agreement. "Any contact at all allowed with the other one of you?" She looked to Happy. She knew Koz was a little better at the whole sharing thing. He definitely had his possessive moments, but overall he wasn't as demanding, a little more easy going. Happy just narrowed his eyes at her. "Small things." She specified. "Occasional touches, kissing, general PDA."  
"Fine." Happy said after a minute. "No fucking though, except under certain circumstances."  
"Like what?" Kozik asked.  
"Like I said, I can't always keep up with her. If it's my day and you wanna go more than once or I'm otherwise occupied, you can go find him, but you clear it with me first. Same goes when it's his day. You need to come to me to get what you need, you clear it with him first. I don't want this stirring up shit between us." He waved his hand between himself and Kozik.  
"Ok. What about parties?" She asked.  
"What about 'em?" Happy asked.  
"Can't follow the rules all the time." She shrugged her shoulders. "Gotta have some time where I can have you both at the same time." She grinned again.  
When Happy didn't argue, Kozik nodded. "Ok. No rules on Friday nights."  
"Anything else?" She asked, looking between them.  
"Yeah." Happy said. "Anyone breaks the rules, you get to take the fall." He said pointing at Lana.  
"How is that fair? I can't control what you guys do." She protested. However, when she saw the look in his eyes she realized what he meant. "Oh. Well, I'd argue that one 'cause it really isn't fair, but I have to admit I don't mind getting taught a lesson." She smiled. "So who's turn is it first?"  
"Mine." Happy said standing.  
"C'mon man, you just had three straight days with her. More if you consider the time before you left." Kozik objected.  
"That's what happens when you fuck around." Happy glared, successfully shutting him up.  
Lana thought for a moment. "He's right, Hap." She said. "Can't start to make this right until we get some time together."  
He glared at her for a moment. "Fine." He bit out.  
She moved toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't be so grumpy." She teased before reaching up and nuzzling his neck and then moving her mouth to his ear. "That death glare of yours makes me so wet." She breathed.  
"Girl… Don't start shit you can't finish." He warned, making her giggle. She reached up and kissed him so he could leave. "I'll be at the clubhouse. Gotta take care of some shit for Jax."  
Lana watched him leave and then turned to look at Kozik. She held his gaze as she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her. She could feel his eyes scan her body, causing her juices to flow. She watched him as he turned and remove his gun, tossing it onto the bedside table. He began casually removing his clothes before turning around, her eyes admiring the way his muscles moved under his tattooed skin.  
She stepped toward him as he removed his last piece of clothing and she reached up and traced the tattoo on his neck with her fingers.  
He paused in his movements at her touch, turning his head slightly. Then he turned around suddenly and grabbed her by the waist, pushing her onto the bed. He covered her body with his and used his knee to move her legs apart.  
Lowering his mouth to her neck, he bit into the skin where her neck and shoulder met and simultaneously ran his hand down her stomach and around to her side, down to her thigh. He squeezed and rubbed her soft flesh, moving his hand all over her upper and inner thigh until she was pushing her hips up toward him.  
"Koz…" She panted. He was intentionally avoiding the one spot she needed him the most and it was driving her mad. She dug her nails into the skin on his back. "Please, Koz." She begged.  
"Please what?" His question was spoken gruffly. It was more of a demand really. He was demanding she tell him exactly what she wanted.  
"Fuck me." She said breathlessly. "I'm so fucking wet." She said, hoping that would at least convince him to touch her.  
It worked. She heard his intrigued "Hmm…" as he moved his hand between her legs and slid a couple fingers into her, feeling how wet she was.  
She moaned and lifted her hips again and he began pumping his fingers in and out of her, pushing them deeper every time. He hooked his fingers inside of her and stroked her g-spot, making her cry out in pleasure. Then he removed his fingers and pushed his cock into her in one swift motion.  
She moaned again and arched her back, eyes closed. Once she adjusted to him she pulled his head down to her mouth and grabbed his lip between her teeth, skipping the kiss altogether. Continuing to lift her hips to meet each of his thrusts, she nipped down his jawline until she reached his ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth.  
After a moment, she released his ear and whispered into it. "I want you to fuck me from behind."  
He didn't hesitate pulling out of her and flipping her onto her hands and knees. He placed one hand on each of her ass cheeks and spread her so he would have the perfect view to watch his dick sliding in and out of her and he entered her again.  
Lana pushed her ass back into him, wanting more and he slapped her on the ass, hard. "Again!" She said.  
"What do you say?" He growled.  
"Please!" Her voice was desperate.  
His hand landed on her ass again and she moaned loudly. He reached down and grabbed her arms out from under her, causing her to fall onto the bed. He pulled her arms behind her and held them there with one hand while his other returned to its spot on her ass. He watched as he fucked her until he didn't think he could last any longer. He knew she was intentionally holding off her orgasm.  
"Come for me Lana." He said.  
All he got from her was a malicious laugh. "You gonna make me?" She challenged.  
He pulled out of her and flipped her back onto her back and pushed her legs apart with his hands. Then he pulled her so ass was on the edge of the bed and he knelt on the floor and shoved his face in her pussy. He covered her clit with his mouth and sucked as hard as he could, causing her to cry out again in shock. The suction he was providing was too intense for her sensitive clit.  
He didn't let up though. He continued to suck on her and her screams got louder as her hands twisted in the sheets. Her legs squeezed his head as a reflex to the non-relenting ministrations of his mouth and tongue and she came hard.  
Even as her body convulsed with release, he still didn't let up and she grabbed his head as her second orgasm hit her seconds later.  
"Koz…" She begged when she realized he wasn't going to stop. She was so sensitive that his mouth on her was now painful.  
The only response she got was the two fingers he shoved inside of her at her plea. This only increased the torment he was inflicting. She was near tears when her third orgasm overtook her.  
Koz!" She finally managed to take a big enough breath to raise her voice. He lifted his head, but didn't remove his fingers from her. "Ok, you win." She said dropping her head back.  
He pulled his fingers out of her, his fingers lightly brushing her clit as he moved back over her and her legs snapped shut at the contact. He moved to lie down on the bed and pulled her up. He gathered her hair behind her head and pushed her head down toward his cock. "Finish it." He ordered.  
She eagerly gripped his shaft and took him into her mouth. Tasting herself on him excited her and she sucked him harder. She flattened her tongue against the underside of his shaft and took him as far back in her throat as she could, nearly gagging on his length. When he pushed her head down further she did gag, turning him on more and he held her down.  
She continued to swirl her tongue around him as she fondled his sack and was relieved when she felt the stream of come in the back of her throat. He was so far back in her throat she didn't even have to swallow. When he let go of her head she slowly lifted her head, releasing his cock with a pop, and gasping for air.  
Kozik pulled her down next to him and she collapsed in exhaustion. He pulled the blankets over them and pulled her closer, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly and kissing the top of her head as she curled into him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh what the hell?!" Lana sat in her car after work. "Un-fucking-believable!" Her car wasn't starting again. She'd had it towed to the garage and fixed the last time, but apparently it wasn't the damn battery that had needed replacing. At least not the only thing. She needed a new car.  
She picked her phone up off her passenger seat and dialed Happy's number. The call went straight to voicemail so she tried Koz next and got him on the second ring.  
"Yeah?" She could tell he was busy by his distracted tone.  
"My car won't start again." She whined. "Are you busy?"  
"Yeah, in the middle of some stuff. Call the garage, tell Gemma to send one of the prospects."  
"K." She said, disappointed. She'd had a horrible day at work, her head was pounding, and now she wasn't going to get to see either of her boys when she got to the clubhouse. "Party still on for tonight?" She perked up slightly.  
The one good thing about the day was it was Friday, which meant the usual party if the guys weren't still tied up. She always got off early on Fridays so she had a few hours to kill before anyone even started showing up at the clubhouse, but she knew how it could be sometimes when club shit came up.  
"Yeah, Tacoma's in town again, just tying some shit up. I gotta go. See you later." The call ended before she could even say bye and she stared at her phone for a moment, brow furrowed. The abrupt hang up just made her feel worse, even though she knew he hadn't done it to upset her. It was just everything about her day building up.  
She called the garage and had Gemma send one of the prospects with the tow truck. A half hour later she stood in the garage as Half Sack tried to figure out what was wrong with her car. He was a pretty good mechanic, but hadn't figured it out yet.  
"You know what?" She said to him finally as he stood there scratching his head and leaning over the engine. "Just forget it." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I'll buy a new god damn car! Use it for parts or set the damn thing on fire and roll it down a fucking hill for all I care!" She stormed out of the garage, leaving Sack staring after her like she was insane. She headed to the clubhouse to shower and change.  
She'd really wanted to go home and relax for a while, but having no car didn't leave her many options. She didn't want to bother Gemma or one of the others for a ride.  
After showering she collapsed face down on Kozik's bed, still in her towel. She was half asleep when she heard the door open and felt a warm hand on her back a moment later. She turned her head to see Kozik sit down next to her and she rolled over and sat up, wrapping her arms around his waist. She tucked her head under his chin and just enjoyed feeling his arms around her.  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked, concerned.  
"Yeah. Just had a long day." She sighed.  
"Sack figure out what's up with your car?" He asked.  
"No. I'm just gonna get a new one. I'm of the the fuckin thing." She said, her temper flaring again.  
The door opened and Happy came in before Kozik could respond. "What are you doing in here Lana? We talked about this shit. It's my day." The rules had been in effect for a few days now and Happy was proving to be quite the spoiled child anytime Kozik stole a moment away from him. It was beginning to get on her nerves.  
"I was just taking a shower. I was tired so I laid down. You guys weren't even here."  
"Let's go Lana." He said a little more forcefully, pushing the door open more as a way of telling her to move it.  
She stood up and walked up to him. "Fuck you Hap. You don't own me." She said angrily, walking out of the room, still in the towel. Luckily she kept some stuff in both their rooms so she went to Happy's room and shut and locked the door.  
She got some satisfaction out of hearing him jiggle the handle a moment later. "Lana!" He banged on the door a couple times, but she just ignored him. He left when he realized she wasn't going to let him in, and she quickly combed her hair and put it in a loose fishtail braid over her shoulder.  
She searched through the dresser, trying to find something decent to wear. She found a pair of black shorts and a white corset top with black stitching that tied in the back. It would go great with the pair of black pumps she had laying in the corner.  
When she was done getting dressed she opened the door and headed out to the bar.  
Happy spotted her immediately and stood. "What are you doing girl? You look like a fucking croweater dressed like that." His bad mood was making hers even worse.  
"Will you just leave me the fuck alone already?" She asked, making a move to walk around him as he moved in front of her. He wrapped his hand around her upper arm to stop her from walking away.  
Her eyes rose to meet his and the glare she shot at him was enough to put his to shame. "Let. Me. Go." She ground out, so not in the mood to put up with him anymore. She knew she was just taking her bad mood out on him. He hadn't done anything wrong; she just didn't feel like putting up with his macho, testosterone-fueled ego at the moment. It was ironic that that was the thing that usually turned her on.  
"What's the matter with you?" He asked, moving closer to her and lowering his voice so they weren't airing their shit out in front of everyone else.  
"Bad day." She said, still angry and still glaring at him.  
He stared at her for a minute and then glanced over at the rest of the guys before kissing her on the forehead quickly and pulling away. He wasn't usually one for public affection.  
"Go find Koz." He knew he'd initially pissed her off by pulling her away from him, so he gave her the ok to go find him. Maybe it would calm her down. She was one bad bitch when she was seriously pissed. Gemma in training. Happy almost chuckled at the thought, but then he realized what a ball buster Gemma was and he groaned inwardly. He'd always thanked the gods he hadn't had to put up with an old lady like Clay's. Now he was stuck with his very own younger version of Gemma.  
After going back to Kozik's room and finding it empty, Lana went outside and saw him standing in the garage near her car, talking to Half Sack.  
She crossed the lot and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her cheek against the leather covering his back, closing her eyes. He reached his arm behind her and moved her around to his front as he talked to Half Sack about Lana's car. She didn't even pay attention to their conversation. She didn't care. She just wanted to be next to him. She held onto him like he was her only lifeline.  
Kozik's casual, light-hearted demeanor was what she needed right now. Not Happy's bossy, alpha-male attitude. Hap was definitely good about getting her worked up, in more ways than one, but Koz was the one who balanced it all out by making her feel at ease, thus calming her down.  
SOA  
By the time the party kicked off that night, Lana was feeling marginally better. She was nursing a beer and had loosened up a bit, but the stress that had built up over the day still lingered. She was still with Kozik, sitting on his lap in one of the chairs near the pool table while Tig and Juice shot some pool. He ran his hand up and down her thigh as he watched the game and bullshitted with Chibs.  
Glancing over towards the bar, she noticed Happy sulking as he did another shot. He'd let her stay with Koz and she was glad for that, but now she just felt bad for being a bitch earlier so she stood up and walked over to him.  
"Drunk yet?" She whispered in his ear.  
He raised his eyes to her and stared at her for a second, before slamming his shot glass down on the bar top and standing, pressing her back into the bar as he kissed her roughly. He moved down to her neck and slid a finger under the waistband of her shorts, pressing his stiffening cock into her hip.  
"You gonna fuck me right here in the middle of the bar?" She asked him, her voice becoming breathy.  
A growl was his only answer before he lifted her over his shoulder and slapped her ass, the noise loud enough to capture the attention of quite a few people. He carried her back to his room and set her down on the floor. He quickly removed his clothes and sat down on the bed. "Strip." He ordered, picking up his cock and beginning to stroke it.  
The heat pooled between her legs and she reached behind her and untied her top, dropping it to the floor. As she unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down, she watched Happy's hand move up and down his length. Kozik entered the room just as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear.  
She hesitated when she saw him and he started undressing. "No one told you to stop." He said, watching her. She slid her underwear down her legs the rest of the way and walked toward Happy, but kept her eyes on Kozik.  
She straddled Happy's legs, grabbed his face, and kissed him. His hands went to her hips at the same time she felt Kozik's hand twist around her hair and pull her head back. He kissed her while Happy lowered her hips onto him, his cock filling her up.  
She moaned into Kozik's mouth before he pulled away from her and moved to her side, holding his dick in front of her face. She met his eyes as she took him into her mouth and swallowed him as Happy fucked her.  
Happy was increasing speed with each thrust and her moans were vibrating through Kozik's shaft. She could feel her release building as Koz gripped her hair and forced his cock further down her throat. Happy suddenly lifted her off of him and stood. Kozik took his place on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hips. He brought her down onto his cock while Happy moved to where Kozik had stood. She took Happy into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his cock.  
He didn't give her more than a second to taste herself on him before he started face fucking her. Kozik continued to thrust up into her and began rubbing her clit as Happy repeatedly shoved his dick down her throat.  
She tightened around Kozik's cock and let out a long moan, forcing Happy to pull out of her mouth before he came. Before she fully recovered from her orgasm, Kozik lifted her up and stood next to Happy.  
"Get on your knees." Kozik said, pushing her down.  
They both stood there in front of her expectantly and she wrapped a hand around each of their cocks. She took Koz into her mouth and gagged a little when he unexpectedly rammed himself all the way down her throat before easing up and letting her suck and lick him while she pumped her fist back and forth over Happy's cock.  
Switching, she stuck her tongue out and caught the drop of liquid that had formed at the tip of Happy's cock and then sucked him into her mouth as she stroked Kozik's cock vigorously. She looked up into Kozik's eyes, knowing he would get off on her looking at him while she sucked Happy's dick.  
"Open your fucking mouth." Happy growled a moment later, lightly slapping her face. She shifted her eyes back to his and did what he said. Hot spurts of come landed on her tongue and as soon as he was done Kozik grabbed her by the jaw and turned her head toward him so he could add to the sticky white glob on her tongue.  
She locked eyes with Kozik for a second, and then Happy, before closing her mouth and swallowing.  
After pulling his boxers and jeans back on, Happy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Grabbing her face, he made her look up at him. "You're a dirty little bitch." He said with a sly grin.  
"And you fucking love it." She said with knowing smirk.  
"Damn right I do." He slapped her ass for the second time that night, making her flinch at the sting of his hand on her bare skin. "Now get dressed. I want my old lady out there." He pulled his shirt and cut on and walked out the door without a second glance. He said it like it was something he said every day.  
She stood there, stunned, until she felt the warmth of Kozik's body next to her. "Apparently he forgot to inform you of that minor detail as well." He said when she still hadn't moved after a moment.  
"Huh?" She looked up at him.  
"He said it the other morning before church. Don't even think he meant to until it was out of his mouth." He told her. "That asshole is in love with you. Good luck with that." He teased.  
She took a moment to process what he'd just said. "What about you?" She asked as he made his way for the door after getting dressed.  
"What about me?"  
"You in love with me too?" she asked seriously, genuinely curious.  
A cocky grin spread across his face and he moved back in front of her and grabbed her face, kissing her. "Yeah, I am. The only difference between me and Hap is I have the balls to admit it." He turned and left before she could say anything else.  
SOA  
A couple hours later Lana was hanging off of Happy's arm by the pool table. When he set his empty beer bottle down on a table, she grabbed it and went to get him another. She leaned over the bar and asked the prospect to hand her one and was just about to turn around when she felt a hand on her ass.  
Assuming it was either Hap or Koz, she turned around with a smile that quickly fell when she didn't even recognize the guy. He was one of the Tacoma guys, but she'd never met him.  
"Hey darlin'." He said suggestively. "You wanna come keep me company?"  
"No thanks." She said, slightly disgusted when he pushed his hips into her.  
She tried to move around him, but he blocked her in. "What if I told you that ain't a request?" His tone darkened and he backed her into the bar as he moved his face closer to hers and smelled her hair.  
An empty beer bottle suddenly shattered against the side of the guy's head and he stumbled. Happy grabbed him by the cut and pulled him close to his face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He snarled.  
"Just trying to score some free pussy, brother." He replied. He was one of the new patches in Tacoma. His top rocker wasn't even a week old.  
"That ain't no free pussy, asshole. That's my old lady." Hap growled, Kozik right behind him, just itching to take a piece out of the guy.  
The guy looked up at him, and then at Koz in confusion. "Then why was she getting cozy with him earlier?"  
"'Cause she's my old lady too." Kozik answered.  
At this point, nearly the entire bar had turned their attention to a very pissed of Happy and Kozik. They had all heard both of them claim Lana. None of the SAMCRO guys or their old ladies were surprised. They knew of everything that had gone down with the three, but they had also observed the chemistry between them. It was bound to happen.  
Gemma grinned to herself. A few of the croweaters made their disapproval known with a scoff or a muttered 'bitch' directed towards Lana, but most were smart enough to keep quiet. A few of the Tacoma guys raised an eyebrow in shock, but no one said anything.  
After a moment Jax stepped forward and placed his hand on Hap's shoulder. "Ok, let him go. He's still a new patch. Didn't know." He said trying to diffuse the situation.  
Happy glared at him for a moment and then pushed him away. He got back in his face one more time and pointed a finger. "Fucking go near her again and I'll slit your damn throat." He threatened.  
Kozik reached over and pulled Lana into his side. He took a seat at the bar with her still standing next to him while Happy slid onto the stool next to them. "I think we need to make sure there's no more confusion about this." Koz said to Happy.  
Hap looked at him and nodded.  
Lana looked between them, confused. "What does that mean?"  
Happy looked at her and held her gaze for a moment. Then he lowered his eyes and studied her curves. His hand reached over and lifted her shirt slightly and he brushed his hand over her left hip. "What do you think Koz? A crow with my name would look great right here."  
Kozik smirked and rubbed his hand over the front of her right thigh. "I think I'll put mine right here." He said, squeezing her thigh.


	14. Chapter 14

Lana lay on the pool table as Happy sat on a chair next to her and made the first lines of his crow on her hip. She squeezed her eyes shut at the stinging pain that the needle induced as her sensitive skin adjusted to the vibrations.   
After a while and a few shots she was feeling pretty relaxed. She tried to lift her head, wanting to see the tattoo, although she knew it was nowhere near done. Kozik sat down on the pool table next to her and laid her head down in his lap.  
“No peeking.” He said, grinning at her.  
She pouted up at him and he held the bottle up again to pour more whiskey into her mouth. “Trying to get me drunk?” She asked playfully.  
“Knock that shit off.” Happy said to Kozik. He’d protested every drink he’d given her due to the blood-thinning properties alcohol had. “Sit still girl.” Lana also tended to get horny when she was under the influence.  
“Ok one: Shut up. I’ve seen you take shot after shot while getting inked. And two: How the fuck do you expect me to be still with you leaning over me and your hand on my leg like that?” She complained.  
He squeezed her thigh in response, loving how one little touch could get her going so easily. He stopped tattooing for a minute and looked up at her. “Lana, it takes a hell of a lot more alcohol to affect me than it does you. Now don’t move.” He warned.  
She tried as hard as she could to be still, but every time he lifted the tattoo gun away from her skin to wipe away the excess ink, he would rub or squeeze her thigh. He even occasionally moved his hand between her legs and let his hand run over her clit, massaging her through her shorts and she couldn’t help but raise her hips.  
He had her dripping wet and moaning before he was even halfway done with the first crow.  
“Oh fuck.” She moaned. “Can we please take a break Hap?” She begged.  
“No.” He said firmly.  
Kozik leaned down to kiss her and grab her breast when Happy wiped away some more ink. “Oh fuck!” She cried out when Hap ran his hand over her pussy again. “God, I’m so fucking wet.” She moaned.   
She laid her head back into Kozik’s lap and could feel the bulge in his jeans. She would’ve sucked him off, but she knew it would do nothing to relieve the tension between her own legs and it would’ve made it too difficult for Happy to finish her crows.  
She settled for reaching over and grabbing Koz through his jeans. If she was going to suffer, she wasn’t going to do it alone.  
The tension only got worse as she was starting to feel the vibrations of the tattoo gun in her clit. She wasn’t sure if it was just in her mind, being so turned on from close to two hours of pure torture or if she was just so sensitive that the little bundle of nerves was truly picking up every little vibration.  
She could feel her orgasm building though and she was sure that if either of them actually touched her clit, she’d go flying off the table in an orgasmic fit.  
“C’mon Lana, I’m almost done with the first one.” As much of a turn on it was to see her so fucking turned on, it was difficult to finish the tat with her squirming around the way she was. He was getting too much of a kick out of the whole situation though and he knew Koz was too.  
“I can’t fucking help it Hap.” She said, her voice breathless and her face flushed. “Can we please take a break once you finish this one?” Her plea was a desperate, breathy moan.  
“No. I wanna see how long you’ll hold out.”  
She threw her head back into Kozik’s lap and groaned out of pure frustration.  
Happy finally finished the first crow a few minutes later and Lana breathed a small sigh of relief when he lifted the needle off of her skin. The vibration on her hip had been just enough to keep her stimulated, but not enough to get her off and she thought she was going to explode from the torment.  
“Turn around.” Happy ordered so he could start on the other crow on her opposite thigh.   
She bit into her bottom lip and sat up. When she began to lower her eyes in an attempt to look at the first crow, Kozik grabbed her chin and shook his head slowly. “Not until you’re all done.” He said.  
As she moved to turn so her head was at the other end of the table, she made a show of spreading her legs apart, scooting her ass to the very edge of the table. They were both standing in front of her and it was only fair to dish out some of their own medicine by teasing.  
She was soaking wet and could feel her juices running down the inside of her thigh. Both of them letting their eyes follow her movements as she opened her legs in front of them did not go unnoticed and she grinned.  
Hap and Koz couldn’t help themselves from watching her spread her legs and pause in the position for a moment so they could both get a good view of her soaked shorts. They could both smell her as well and that made them instantly hard if they weren’t already.   
“Lay down.” Happy growled, wanting to finish the tattoo so he could take her back to his room and fuck her brains out.  
She didn’t listen right away so Kozik moved to the end of the table and pulled her down by her shoulders.  
Lana let out a long moan and tried to reach down in an attempt to get herself off when the needle made contact with her thigh. The vibration was so much closer to her pussy and more intense that she couldn’t stand it anymore, but Kozik grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the felt surface of the table, stopping her from doing anything.  
“Girl, you don’t quit moving, this one’s gonna take twice as long.” Happy said.  
She couldn’t help but rock her hips back and forth slightly as she got closer and closer to her peak. Happy moved the needle over skin, closer to the inside of her thigh. Kozik had made a comment about wanting it where he would be able to see it while he was tongue fucking her.  
It was that thought that made her look up at him. He was watching her face and she could see the bulge in his jeans. It had grown and it was right next to her face. She turned her head and opened her mouth, wishing his jeans weren’t in the way, and wrapped her lips around it as best as she could.   
“Fuck!” He said, his grip on her wrists tightening painfully.  
He jerked away from her and she let a grin of pure evil spread across her lips. “I want your fucking cock in my mouth.”  
“You’re not behaving Lana.” Happy said as he lifted the needle momentarily to wipe the ink away, squeezing her thigh painfully. Her dirty little mouth was making him painfully hard.  
When he returned the needle to her thigh she moaned again. “Shit! I’m gonna fucking come.” She said, arching her back.  
Her eyes closed a moment later and she felt the muscles in her pussy and lower belly contracting as she came, unable to keep from lifting her hips up, and causing Happy to pause in the middle of the tattoo.  
SOA  
They were driving her crazy. They had both refused to fuck her after Happy had finished her tattoos. Yeah, she had come once during the whole ordeal, but that didn’t mean she was satisfied. She desperately wanted to feel both of their cocks inside of her and they knew that. They had been enjoying teasing her too much though.   
At the moment she was sitting out back at Gemma’s on top of one of the picnic tables. Gemma had insisted on another family dinner just because it had been a while since the last one. Lana was out back where some of the guys were watching the kids play on the swing set that Gemma had.  
Happy was having a difficult time keeping his attention on the current conversation between Chibs, Tig, and Bobby. His eyes kept going back to Lana. She was leaning back on her arms so the waistband of her shorts wasn’t rubbing against the fresh tattoo. That was another thing: those damn shorts. They were shorter than usual for the same reason. Their low rise style and the tight little tank top she was wearing were too damn distracting. He looked over at Kozik, who appeared to be having the same dilemma.   
“Oh my god! I love them!” Lyla gushed over Lana’s tattoos, having just arrived and seeing them for the first time.  
Lana smiled. “Thanks.”   
She and Lyla talked for a while until Gemma stepped out back and called over to them. “Can you girls come and help out in the kitchen?”  
Lana and Lyla stood and headed inside. As Lana walked by Kozik, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down for a long, slow kiss. This earned a few chuckles and whistles from some of the other guys. She stood and shook her head to herself as she walked towards the door.   
Happy reached out and slapped her ass when she passed him and she turned around and sat down in his lap. She arched her back so he had a prefect view down her shirt and she discreetly ran her hand down his stomach, not wanting to put a show on for the other guys.  
“You two having fun with your little game?” She whispered in his ear. Her hand continued its journey down to his crotch and she literally grabbed him by the balls, just hard enough to let him know she could put him into a world of hurt if she twisted her wrist the right way.  
He looked up at her with a smirk that practically said ‘I dare you.’ The fact that he showed absolutely no concern for the precarious hold she had on him, only turned her on more. That and his hand on her back. Even the littlest touch right now had her entire body nearly buzzing with arousal. “You crazy motherfucker.” She grinned and let go of him. If there was any guy that would challenge someone who was in a position to put him that kind of pain instead of complying with their every demand, it was Hap.  
Lana stood and hurried into the house. She entered the kitchen and Gemma handed her a bowl. “Can you stir that baby?”  
She did so as the women talked, the conversation seeming to find its way back to Lana and her two old men quite a bit.  
“So are you guys all gonna move in together?” Lyla asked her.  
Lana shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked about anything like that.” She didn’t mind the way things were now. She liked having her own place, but also liked being able to spend the night in either of their rooms at the clubhouse after a night of partying.  
“Well, you definitely got your work cut out for you sweetheart.” Gemma piped in. “Having an old man is not easy. We old ladies are the backbone of this club. We gotta be there for them, support them in everything, and never forget that the club always comes first. Twice the men means you gotta be twice as strong.” She said, pointing the spatula in her hand at Lana.  
“It also means twice the sex.” Luanne grinned as she cut up some vegetables.  
‘And if one of them is on the road or locked up she has a backup.” Lyla giggled.  
“Ok stop!” Lana laughed. She’d never been very fond of being the center of attention and now it was just turning into a group discussion about her sex life.  
“What’s the matter Tara? You jealous?” Lyla asked. Tara was far from Lyla’s favorite person after all the shit she’d given her for being a porn star, so the blonde took the opportunity to tease her when she simply tried to ignore the conversation. It was no secret Tara still didn’t approve of Lana being with both Koz and Hap.  
When dinner was finally ready, Lana sat at the table with Kozik on her left and Happy across from her. He kept glaring at her and twitching his jaw, knowing she loved seeing him do it, while Kozik kept “accidentally” brushing his hand on her thigh. She was getting more agitated by the minute. They were fucking with her again; perfectly aware of how horny she was still.  
She’d had enough of it. She slipped her shoe off and moved her foot forward, slowly rubbing it against Happy’s leg. His twitching jaw muscle froze and the glare he’d been forcing lost its affect. She knew he had probably thought she was too short to reach him and she almost was. She had her chair pulled forward as far as possible and had scooted down the chair as much as she could be without being obvious.  
She continued to rub her foot up and down his leg; slowly making her way further up until her foot was between his legs. He could’ve easily moved his chair back and been out of her reach, but he didn’t.  
She stretched her leg out a little more and felt the bulge in his pants. She tried to hide the smirk that pulled at the corner of her mouth as she began rubbing her foot over him, causing him to harden even more.  
Happy had completely forgotten about his food and was now just staring at Lana as she continued her attempt at payback.   
“Hap.” Jax said trying to get the killer’s attention.  
Lana had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing when Happy grabbed her foot to stop her and dropped it to the floor so he could pay attention to Jax. Kozik immediately reached his hand over and placed it in Lana’s thigh, moving his hand further up.  
She tried to pry his hand up once his fingers brushed over her center, but he resisted. She wouldn’t have been able to get him off of her without making a scene. She had no choice but to sit there and endure the torment while everyone ate.  
She tried desperately to listen to the conversation going on around the table, finish her food, and keep her face from flushing. All while Kozik repeatedly rubbed his fingers over her shorts. After a few minutes, he moved her shorts aside and slipped his fingers in her underwear, directly touching her clit.  
Her hips involuntary pushed forward and when he slid a finger inside of her she damn near let out a moan. She glanced up at Happy who was eyeing her like a hungry wolf would watch a deer right before attacking. She wanted to slap both of them right now. They knew how difficult it was for her to stay quiet.  
“Lana, do you wanna come?” She heard Lyla ask.  
Come? Yeah, she’d love to come, just not here. She blinked and looked at the blonde sitting at the other end of the table. “Huh?” She asked, feeling like a complete idiot.  
“Some of us are going shopping tomorrow. Do you wanna come?” Lyla repeated.  
Lana grabbed Kozik’s hand again. He was only becoming more persistent and she couldn’t sit at Gemma’s dinner table and have a conversation while her old man tried to get her off.   
She cleared her throat. “Sorry, I uh… I’ll be right back.” She said giving Kozik a look that told him to let up immediately. Fortunately for him he listened and Lana discreetly adjusted her shorts before standing and making her way to the bathroom.  
Closing the door behind her she breathed out a long sigh and went to the sink, turning on the cold water and splashing some on her face. The door opened and Happy walked in.  
“What are you doing?” She asked, irritated that he’d just barged in.  
“Gotta make sure you behave.” He said matter of fact.   
“Oh fuck you both.” Lana said, trying to push past him.  
His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in front of him. He ran his hands down her sides while he stared at her chest and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up just above her breasts. Then he pulled the cups of her bra down and lightly ran his fingers over her nipple and glanced back up at her face.  
She tried to keep a straight face, but her hooded eyes gave her away. “You wanna come Lana?” He asked.  
“Why bother asking when you’re not gonna let me?” She had intended for her voice to be dripping with venom, but it just came out sounding more desperate.  
“I’ll let you.” He said calmly. Then he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. “Again and again and again.”  
He suddenly pulled her shorts down and shoved two fingers inside of her then, leaning down so he could suck her nipple into his mouth. He lifted her up on the counter as he continued his assault on her as she leaned her head back against the mirror, trying so hard to keep quiet. She didn’t need anyone finding them screwing around in Gemma’s house.  
She wanted to push him away from her so badly, convinced he wasn’t going to let her come, but when she was right on the edge, her euphoric mind couldn’t help but be optimistic. That optimism was squashed like a bug seconds later when she felt the first wave of her orgasm and Happy was suddenly gone, ruining the whole thing.  
Lana opened her eyes to see him standing there watching her. She could tell he was utilizing every bit of his self-control to not just give in and screw her brains out right there.  
“Liar.” She said.  
“I didn’t lie. I said I’d let you come. I just didn’t say when.” He clarified.  
Keeping her features as neutral as possible, she stood and adjusted her clothes and then turned and looked in the mirror, making sure she looked decent to go back out to the table. Then she turned back around and walked up to Happy and put her hands on his shoulders and reached up to give him a quick kiss. Right before she went to move past him to walk out the door she brought her arm back and punched him in the stomach, just hard enough to make him cough, and then left the room.  
SOA  
Lana couldn't help but clench her thighs tighter around Happy at the feel of the throttling bike humming under her. Happy did this knowing what it did to her every time she got on it.  
She grazed her teeth over the back of Happy's neck as they rode. Her hands had slipped under his t-shirt almost as soon as they’d left Gemma’s. She rubbed gentle circles over his abs, loving to feel the muscles vibrate with his bike as they road. She lowered her hand slightly, fingers caressing his happy trial. And happy it was indeed judging by the denim material rising with his erection.  
Lana kissed the back of his neck impatiently. They still had another ten minutes to go before they got back to her house and she was going to make him suffer every moment. This was her revenge for leaving her wet and willing in Gemma’s bathroom.  
She only wished she could do the same to Kozik as he rode alongside them on his own bike.  
Her teeth bit down on some exposed flesh around Happy’s collar, making him growl in frustration. She had no doubt she would otherwise be bent over the bike on the side of the road, but the two of them had spent the entire day building her up and they weren’t going to lose control now.   
The vibration of the bike seemed to suddenly intensify against Lana’s soaking core and she let out a few whimpers, feeling the bike hit a couple bumps now and then. She was desperate for release. She was so close, nearly there when Happy grasped one of her thighs. Over the motor he could hear her whimpering and moaning in his ear and if he stood in front of god he could fucking swear he smelt her like a bitch in heat.  
He squeezed her thigh tight, stopping the fantasy playing in her head and ruining her almost climax. Lana glared and grasped his growing member harshly making him speed up and jerk just slightly. Happy smirked as soon as he turned down her the street her house was on.   
Lana had just finished nipping and lapping the spot behind Happy's ear, his one ticklish spot, when they pulled up her driveway. He parked his bike and wasted no time in throwing his hot little lady over his shoulder. With a loud, harsh smack to her ass, he carried her inside, Kozik right behind them.  
Tossing her onto the bed, Happy started removing his clothes, while Kozik was already half naked. She barely had time to push herself up on her arms before Kozik was pulling her shorts and underwear off, followed quickly, yet carefully due to her fresh tattoos, by her shirt. Happy kneeled behind her on the bed and removed her bra before leaning forward and kissing her neck.  
Kozik pulled her forward so her ass was on the very edge of the bed and he knelt in front of her. His eyes fell on his crow on her thigh and he grinned up at her before spreading her folds and running his tongue over her clit.   
Her head fell back onto Happy’s shoulder, but she quickly lifted it again, wanting to watch him. When she started grinding into his face, Kozik grabbed her hips to hold her still, being careful to not grab the sensitive tattoo on her left side.   
Happy tilted her head back onto his shoulder again and kissed her and when Kozik shoved his tongue into her she bucked forward and her hand went to Happy’s arm that was wrapped around the front of her shoulders.  
Lana continued to moan and whimper into Happy’s mouth as Kozik tongue fucked her. Koz loved that his crow was right next to his face where he could see it while he did this. It’s what he’d had in mind when he’d chosen the spot.  
Lana continued to grind her hips, desperate for some kind of contact to her clit. Happy reached down her front and gave her exactly what she needed. He circled her clit with his fingers while Kozik continued to tongue fuck her and she leaned back against Happy so relieved they were finally done torturing her with this game.  
As if by some cruel trick they could read her mind, they both suddenly stopped and Lana looked up to see Kozik just standing there stroking himself. She didn’t know if she wanted to scream or cry more, but she was certain she wanted to seriously injure both of them at this moment.  
“What the fuck?!” She shouted at Kozik.  
Happy suddenly pulled her down so she was lying flat on her back and Kozik was on her in seconds. His hand went straight to her throat.  
“Watch your mouth Lana.” He growled, tightening his hand around her neck. He was choking her. Not enough for her to pass out, but enough to set her survival instincts on alert. Logic told her he wouldn’t really hurt her, but the tight grip he had was just enough to barely block her airway. The mixture of that safety and panic was exhilarating and arousing.  
Kozik kept his hold on her throat, careful not to squeeze too hard, while he pushed her knees apart and sheathed himself into her. He saw her eyes almost roll back into her head and he loved that he could make her feel like that. He pulled back out and rammed back into her, loving the feeling of power he got from choking her. He’d never dream of really hurting her, but just the knowledge that all he had to do was squeeze a little harder… He literally held her life in his hands and she was powerless beneath him.  
Happy was loving watching Kozik choke and fuck her. It gave him an idea to add to the excitement. He reached down and picked his knife up from the floor and standing where Lana could see him, he made a show of unsheathing it and holding it up so the light reflected off of it.   
Her eyes followed him as he moved back behind her, leaning over her. Kozik continued his thrusting and she was so close to coming, but seeing Happy pull the knife out, her urge to come was temporarily forgotten, her mind now occupied with wondering what he was going to do with his knife.  
He placed the tip of the cold steel blade on her arm and looked her straight in the eye. The look he had in his eyes scared her. Truly scared her. She’d never seen it before. It was a look of pure, delightful insanity. This was his killer face, she realized. That thought kicked her heartbeat into overdrive as he lightly dragged the tip of the blade over her skin.   
Happy saw the fear in her eyes and leaned down to place a long kiss on her lips to reassure her. When he lifted his head up again she had her eyes closed and was moaning in response to Kozik’s thrusts.  
After a minute Happy moved the knife to her breast. He ran the tip very gently over her skin on the side of the soft mound and she arched her back and opened her eyes to look at him.  
When Happy ran the knife over her breast a second time Lana almost came. The third time he ran it over her nipple and she lost it, clamping around Kozik’s cock. Her back arched all the way off the bed and her legs tightened around his hips while her hands twisted in the sheets.  
Kozik hadn’t wanted to come yet, but her orgasm had been so strong, causing her muscles to grip him so tightly, that he couldn’t stop it and he emptied himself into her.  
Happy moved to stand behind Kozik and waited for him to finish. Just the sight of watching him wait for his turn to fuck her made her moan again.  
When Koz pulled out of her he moved to sit next to her on the bed, casually grabbing or fondling her in some way. He wanted to go again and would, but he needed a few minutes.  
Lana let out a screech as Happy pulled her legs up abruptly. His thick dick entered her, stretching her walls and hitting a secret spot deep within her. She didn't know if it was the pleasure or pain that made her see spots in those two seconds. Kozik was big, but Happy was slightly bigger and she was now sore from the intense fucking she’d just gotten from Koz.  
Happy’s grip moved from her thighs up her knees. Instead of letting her knees fall to hook over his shoulders he held her legs up with his hands, finally resting them on her toned calves. At this point Lana was more suspended in the air then actually on the edge of the bed. As his thrusts increased so did his grip, bruising her flesh without mercy.  
Still sensitive from her last orgasm, Lana only lasted a minute or two before coming again. Happy promptly pulled out of her and flipped her over on all fours before sliding back into her. He grabbed her hips in the same bruising grip and repeatedly slammed in and out of her, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.   
Kozik stood on the floor in front of her and pulled her hair back behind her head, guiding her towards his cock. She took him into her mouth, licking the drop of pre-come from his tip and closing her lips around him, sucking him all the way back to her throat.  
“Look at me!” He ordered, yanking her hair, until her golden brown eyes met his blue ones. Every one of Happy’s thrusts sent her forward onto Kozik’s cock a little and she would push back against him, making him thrust into her harder. Her stomach nearly hurt from the force of his thrusts, but she still wanted more.  
Soon she was coming again and Happy followed, pulling her hips into his as he came. Kozik pulled out of her mouth as soon as Happy pulled out of her pussy and they switched places.   
Happy held his softening cock up to her mouth and grabbed a handful of her hair. “Open.” He demanded when she didn’t take him into her mouth right away. She was quickly becoming tired.  
Lana reached her tongue out and licked up the length of his cock before sucking him into her mouth while Kozik began fucking her for the second time.  
Every time Lana started to tire or get distracted by her own pleasure and momentarily stopped sucking Happy’s cock, he would roughly yank her hair or bark an order at her to continue. He did this until her was hard again and when Kozik came again, Happy moved behind her and continued fucking her.  
Lana had lost track of time. It must’ve been at least an hour, maybe longer. She didn’t know how many times any of them had come, all she knew was it felt like it was never ending. She was completely exhausted and fully sated, no longer able to think and barely able to move.  
Kozik gripped Lana’s hips and felt his balls tighten as he came inside of her for the umpteenth time. He was done. He didn’t have any more in him for the night. It didn’t seem Happy did either, the look in his eyes said so as he came out of the bathroom.   
Slowly pulling out of Lana, Koz held her up by her hips, spreading her ass cheeks so he could see her thoroughly fucked hole. Come was literally dripping from her and for the briefest second that almost turned him on enough to go again, but he just didn’t have it in him. He could only imagine how she felt. She must’ve come twice as many times as each of them, but she was also a good twenty years younger than either of them.  
He laid her down on the bed and Happy sat down next to her while Koz headed for the bathroom.  
Happy leaned over next to her ear. “Had enough?”   
The only answer he got was a small whimper. He kissed her forehead and when Koz came back out of the bathroom he was surprised when Lana got up and headed in there. He hadn’t even been sure she could walk.  
Lana cleaned herself up and went back into the bedroom, collapsing in Kozik’s arms before she made it to the bed. She didn’t think she’d ever been so tired. Her legs were wobbly and everything was sore. Kozik helped her to the bed and she laid down, Happy behind her, his hand going to the spot right next to his crow, still taking care to not touch the tattoo. She curled up with her head on Kozik’s shoulder and he turned his head to rest his lips against her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Lana had just walked in the door to her house when her phone went off. Looking down at the screen she saw that it was Lyla. Before she could answer it, it was yanked from her hand and she looked up to see Koz.  
“Don’t answer it.” He said tossing it onto the table in the entryway and walking towards her.  
She reached up and placed her hands on his arms to try and stop him. She’d just gotten home from work and wanted a shower before anything else.  
Kozik backed her up against the closed door and leaned down to kiss her neck as she tried to push him away. “C’mon baby, it’s Lyla.” She whined, wanting to answer the phone, but quickly beginning to give in to the feel of his lips on her skin.  
Just as he slipped his hand under her scrub top, his phone went off and he sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder for a minute. He straightened and pulled his phone out, turning around and answering. “What?” He said grumpily.  
Lana giggled to herself and grabbed her phone off the table and walked into the bedroom as she called Lyla back.  
“Hey, did you just call?” She asked when Lyla picked up.  
“Yeah.” Lyla sounded excited. “What are you doing right now?”  
“Just got home. I have a feeling Kozik is gonna keep me locked up with him all night.”  
“No he’s not.” She said conspiratorially. “I’m at the clubhouse now. Jax just called church so he should be getting a call soon. You should come with him. I got something to do while they’re busy and I want you to come with me.”  
Lana could hear the grin in Lyla’s voice and knew she was up to something. She loved mischief. “Ok, I’ll head over with him. See you in a little while.”  
Lana pulled her scrubs off real quick and grabbed some clean clothes to change. Kozik walked in as she was buttoning up her jeans.  
“I gotta head to the clubhouse.” He said holding up his phone as a gesture that that was what the call had been about.  
“I know. I’m coming with you.” She pulled her shirt on.  
“Why?” He asked following her out of the room.  
“Lyla wants to run and do something.”  
“Do what?”  
“I don’t know. She didn’t say, but it beats sitting around waiting for you.” Lana smiled sweetly at him and walked out the front door, heading for his bike.  
Kozik followed her and stopped to stare at her when she sat down on the back of his bike, waiting for him. He had a strange feeling she was up to something. She seemed to be playing up the innocence about going with him. Knowing her though he wouldn’t be surprised if it was nothing and she was simply forcing the innocent act on purpose just to make him think she was planning some stunt. He never could tell with her, but he did know he loved the act. Just knowing the bitch that was just under the surface almost made him hard right there.   
Lyla was just as bad. Two free spirits who were nowhere near as afraid of their old men as they should be. The two had become quick friends and both seemed to not be shy about getting into trouble. They’d avoided it so far, but anyone could tell they were a volatile pair. They reminded him of Lucy and Ethel. It wouldn’t be long before they got into something.  
He shook his head and swung his leg over the bike. Lana wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself to his back. Resting her cheek against his back, she let a small, contented smile form on her lips and closed her eyes as he started the bike. She loved riding.  
As they rode, Lana nuzzled Kozik’s neck and let her hand slip under his shirt, feeling his well-defined abs under her hand. It wasn’t in a sexual way though. She was simply enjoying being so close to him as his bike cruised down the road. She felt him cover her arm with one of his for a moment and squeeze her hand before he had to move his hand back to the handle bar.  
They pulled into the TM lot a few minutes later and Kozik backed into his usual spot. Lana hopped off the bike and he followed her as she walked into the clubhouse.  
Lana looked around. She saw Lyla and Opie over by the pool table making out like a couple teenagers and she shook her head. Then she saw Happy sitting at the redwood talking to Jax and Bobby.   
They were the only ones in there so she knew they weren’t discussing anything that wasn’t ok for her to overhear, but she still wasn’t sure if she should interrupt so she walked over to the chapel and stood in the doorway and waited. She wanted to at least say hi to Happy before she and Lyla left. It was Kozik’s day with her and she hadn’t seen Happy since she left for work that morning and he’d been half asleep then.  
His back was to her so he didn’t see her, but Kozik walked past her, his hand going to her waist and he kissed her on the head and nudged her into the room, telling her it was fine. He lightly punched Happy on the shoulder to get his attention and Lana leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hap’s neck from behind.  
Happy scowled at Kozik when he punched him, but he forgot about it when he felt Lana’s arms wrap around him. He leaned back in his chair and turned his head up to kiss her. When the kiss ended she rested her cheek against his and stayed like that for a moment.  
“How long are you two gonna be gone Lana?” Kozik asked as he took his seat at the table.  
She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.”  
“Where you going?” Happy asked.  
“Lyla’s kidnapping me.” She grinned, kissing his cheek.  
Tig walked in then. Apparently he’d been the last to arrive because all the other guys started filing into the room after him.  
Lana gave Happy another quick kiss and made a move to leave, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. “You stay outta trouble.” He warned.  
“What am I, five?” She rolled her eyes as he let her go and she walked out of the chapel, Half Sack closing the doors after her.  
SOA  
“Cara Cara? Really?” Lana raised a brow as Lyla pulled up to the studio.  
Lyla turned the car off and turned to face her. “I wanted to take some pictures for Ope. You should get some done for Happy and Kozik.” The blonde grinned at her.  
“Why?” Lana asked. She’d never even thought about it. Why would they need pictures of her when they could have the real her?  
“Opie told me a little bit about what’s going on with the club right now. He thinks they’re gonna be heading out on a run soon. I bet your guys would love some pictures to take with them.” She nudged Lana with her elbow. Then she frowned. “Maybe it’ll help keep ‘em away from the sweetbutts.”  
Lana thought for a moment. Why the hell not? She felt like she could trust both of them to keep to themselves now that she was inked, but there was always that little shred of doubt. Maybe Lyla was right. “Ok.” Lana nodded.  
An hour and a half later they were looking at the computer screen with all the pictures they’d taken digitally uploaded, trying to pick out the ones they liked the best. Most everyone was gone by now. Just Luanne and the camera guy remained.   
Lana finished getting dressed after they finished printing out the pictures and waited for Lyla as she talked to Luanne in the office. The camera guy, Adam, was getting ready to head out, but paused and looked at Lana. He’d had his eye on her since she’d first walked in the door.  
“I just gotta say again, those pictures are amazing.” He complimented her.  
Lana looked up and smiled hesitantly. “Thanks.”  
He wasn’t unattractive, he was actually very attractive, but he wasn’t Happy or Kozik. There was just something about the two of them that no other guy had. She couldn’t explain it. All she knew was as hot as this guy was and as much as she probably would’ve liked to fuck him a few months ago before she’d become a thing with Happy and Kozik, she didn’t feel the slightest urge to be anywhere near him right now. She looked back down at her phone hoping he’d go away, but he only moved closer.  
“You wanna go out some time? Drinks or something?” He asked moving in closer.  
Lana shifted her eyes back up, but didn’t move her head. “No thanks.”  
He moved his hand to her hip and moved even closer, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. “Why not?” He grinned.  
Just as Lana was about to step away from him, she lifted her head and stepped back on reflex when she saw Kozik walk up and aggressively push the guy away from her, Happy right behind him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Koz asked angrily.  
“Whoa, what the fuck?” Adam asked.  
Lana, not wanting a fight to break out, grabbed Kozik by the arm. “Stop, its fine.”  
“The fuck it is! He had his hands all over you!” Kozik shouted. Happy was standing back quietly glaring, his jaw twitching. He was practically vibrating with the urge to kick the guy’s ass.  
“You her boyfriend or something?” Adam asked Kozik.  
“Yeah I am.” Kozik answered getting up in the smaller guy’s face again.  
“Look man, I didn’t know she was taken ok? I wouldn’t have touched her if I had.” He raised his hands up in surrender, fully aware of the fact that he didn’t stand a chance.  
Lana still held Kozik’s arm and he glanced at her, then back to Adam. “Just remember, SAMCRO owns half of this place. You touch my girl again and you’re fuckin done here.” He warned. “Don’t let me catch you near her again.”  
The other guy nodded and quickly grabbed his stuff and left. Lyla and Luanne had heard the noise and come out to see what was going on. Kozik took a breath to try and calm himself, while Happy grabbed Lana by the arm. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked suspiciously. Opie had called Lyla when they’d gotten out of church and she had mentioned that she and Lana were here. He and Koz had headed over right away, not liking the idea of Lana being around a bunch of male porn stars  
She didn’t like his tone. It was like he was accusing her of doing something wrong. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp. “I told you: Lyla wanted me to come with her.”  
“What the hell do you need to be here for?” He growled, getting impatient when he didn’t get a straight answer.  
“Hap, she didn’t know we were coming here. It was my idea.” Lyla piped in, not wanting Lana to get in trouble.  
“Stay out of it!” Happy shouted at Lyla. The blonde shut up immediately. She wasn’t used to the harsh tone. Sure, Opie was a big guy, but he was a nice guy. Happy was gruff and downright scary when he was mad and Lyla wasn’t entirely sure what he would do if pushed too far. He was the Tacoma Killer after all. She couldn’t help but admire Lana’s bravery though as she refused to cower in front of the killer. Or maybe it was stubborn stupidity. Lyla wasn’t sure.  
“Now why the fuck are you here?” Happy repeated his question to Lana.  
Lana seethed. He made her so damn mad sometimes. She grabbed the pictures of herself and shoved the envelope holding them into his chest and pushed past him. Kozik grabbed her before she made it more than a few steps and held her there as Happy opened the envelope.  
Kozik looked over Hap’s shoulder as he looked through the pictures. Damn, their girl was fucking smoking hot.  
Happy looked up at Luanne and Lyla. “You two head out. We’ll lock up.” He said, leaving no room for debate.   
The two blonde women didn’t argue. Lyla looked back at Lana with sympathy as she walked out the door. Happy calmly set the envelope back down on the small table and turned to face Lana.   
He didn’t say anything as he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. He lowered his head and inhaled the scent of her shampoo as he barely brushed his lips against the skin on her shoulder. He felt her shiver at his touch and he grinned. Kozik slipped away for a moment, disappearing into one of the back rooms.  
Lana still wanted to be mad. It pissed her off even more that her body was betraying her. She leaned her head to the side, giving Happy better access to her neck as he continued to brush his lips over her skin, barely touching her. Her entire body was tingling by the time Kozik returned and pressed himself up against her back a couple minutes later and placed his hands on her waist. She could feel his erection prodding her lower back.  
She was sandwiched between the two bikers before Happy stepped away from her and Kozik pushed her towards one of the back rooms with a bed. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked back and forth between them when she realized the camera in the room was on. They intended to make their own little sex tape.  
Happy walked towards her with a blind fold. “Turn around.” He ordered.  
She hesitated and then smirked. When she didn’t listen Kozik twisted her arm behind her back, forcing her to turn. Happy tied the piece of cloth around her eyes and, with a yelp, she was thrown harshly on the bed. She felt her clothes being torn from her body, followed by her underwear. The blindfold over her eyes helped to heighten her senses as she felt cold metal, what she realized was handcuffs, secure her wrists to the bed. Happy and Kozik were completely in control here, and Lana couldn't help but feel extra nervous, yet highly aroused.  
"Spread your legs" Happy’s calm voice ordered. She didn’t listen so he roughly grabbed her leg and she moaned as she felt her ankle pull. He had tied her leg to the bed, and soon repeated the process with the other.  
She flinched as she felt something warm over her taut belly. It felt thick and hot.  
She suddenly felt Kozik’s hands on her breasts, the intimate contact making her wet, while Happy continued pouring the liquid, moving up to the valley of her breasts. She could smell it now. It smelled like cherries. She realized it was edible lube.  
Her breathing hitched and her thighs quivered as she felt the liquid pour over her slit. She moaned and pulled at her restraints.  
“Behave Lana.” Happy warned.  
Her body was making his cock leak with pre-cum as she laid withering on the bed, helpless, tied and blinded with cherry lube poured over her tight little body, dripping into her slit. He was a sadistic fuck, but god if she didn't get off on it.  
Lana moaned loudly, her body lifting off the bed as she felt his tongue lap at her pussy, going deep inside to taste her as well as the flavored lube he had poured over her.  
Lana tried to bend her knees and push herself onto Happy’s tongue more as it dipped into her, driving the flavored lube deeper into her as he used his other hand to pour more of it.  
She felt Kozik’s hands smear through the warm liquid and spread it all over her breasts and belly before he leaned down to lick some of it away.  
Under the blindfold her eyes clenched, feeling herself so close to her peak as the warm slippery liquid entered her, warming her from the inside out in the best way. A buzzing filled the room making her eyes snap open. That wasn't buzzing, it was vibrating.  
"Oh fuck!" she felt the buzzing tip of a vibrator rub gently through her folds a few times before Happy pushed it more firmly against her swollen clit. Her body launched off the bed, the cuffs digging into her skin.  
"Come!" His hoarse voice demanded. Lana screamed feeling the vibrator enter her quickly.  
"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Lana's body launched violently off the bed to both Happy's and Kozik’s amusement. The stimulation was too much for her.  
"Beg for it." Kozik whispered in her ear.  
Lana whimpered as the vibrator was turning higher, the vibration quicker as he slid it in and out of her at a slow pace. Almost out before shoving it all the way in, stretching her painfully as Happy pushed it as deep as it would go, almost forcing it into her.  
"Pl-Please Ha-Hap-" She tried her voice, wispy and barely there as her thighs struggled to close. She didn't know whether she was trying to trap it in her or keep it out.   
Kozik’s hands squeezed her breasts painfully and Happy removed the vibrator from inside of her, making her whimper, but she immediately regretted it as he pushed it against her clit hard and turned it all the way up.  
Happy watched the small amount of liquid squirt out of her and could actually see her pussy pulse as she came. Although the stream of liquid only lasted a few seconds, it had made him harder than ever just knowing he had made her come that hard.  
"Hap." She whined, needing to feel him. His thick cock entering and exiting her at a steady rate, feeling his tip hit the very end of her, almost ripping her as he hit her spot over and over again, the vein in his cock pulsing against her wall every now and again. She needed him so badly.  
She breathed deeply when she heard the buzzing stop just before Happy's lips sucked quickly on her sex, milking her shuddering body for all the cherry and cream she had left in her, his own humming sending her over the edge once again. His lips detached from her with an audible pop before he kissed her clit gently.  
She was relieved when she felt him untie her ankles, but neither of them made a move to uncuff her wrists. She felt Happy’s lips on hers and she kissed him back hungrily as she felt Kozik push the tip of his cock into her.   
She opened her legs wider for him and moaned into Happy’s mouth, her arms pulling at the handcuffs as Kozik pushed deeper inside of her, his hands gripping her hips tightly. He gradually increased his speed as he fucked her and when she came again he abruptly pulled out of her. Happy reached over and uncuffed her wrists before kneeling on the bed. He grabbed Lana by the waist and guided her over his cock, facing away from him and then he tore the blindfold away from her eyes.  
He reached under her and spread her juices from her pussy back over her ass hole, making sure there was enough before he placed his cock at her tight little ring. He slowly lowered her onto him, pushing into her at a steady pace, but being careful to not go too fast.  
Kozik kneeled in front of her on the bed and grabbed her face in between his hands, kissing her as Happy brought her down onto him. Lana was thankful for the distraction from the pain. Once Hap was all the way inside of her he waited a moment, giving her time to adjust to him.  
Kozik ended the kiss and placed himself at her entrance, slowly pushing into her. She was usually tight, but right now with Happy in her ass, he felt like he could barely fit. They were stretching her to the max. The only other time they’d done it like this, both of them in her at once, they would always alternate thrusting. Kozik in, Happy out. Happy in, Kozik out. She was so small that just one of them could be painful for her, but two?  
They went slow at first; she had one hand gripping the back of Kozik’s arm and her other hand held onto Happy’s thigh as she tried to balance. They both moved to the same slow rhythm, pushing into her together and then pulling out together.  
It hurt, but it also felt good. So, so good. Lana moaned and dropped her head back onto Happy’s shoulder and just let him lift her hips and then lower them. His hand subconsciously rested on the crow on her hip while Kozik’s hand rested over the one on her thigh.  
Lana came again in waves, her muscles tightening around both of them so much that Happy couldn’t help but speed up his pace, falling out of rhythm with Kozik. Lana dug her nails into each of them and cried out. Kozik sped up his movements as well. Lana had no control as they both fucked her relentlessly.  
Kozik pushed deep into her, hard and fast. “Fuck! Come Lana!” He demanded. He wanted to feel her walls grip him again as he came.   
She opened her eyes and looked directly into his as he slammed into her again, but she didn’t come. He wasn’t sure if she was being a defiant little bitch again or if she wasn’t ready yet, so he looked behind her at Happy. They exchanged a look and both slammed into her at the same time, making her squeeze her eyes shut again and cry out.   
He reached up with one hand and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him again. He moved his face right in front of hers. “I said fucking come.” He growled. “Now!”  
She smirked at him, intentionally holding back. She loved pushing his buttons as much as Hap’s. There was something about seeing him loose his cool that she got off on. Knowing she could break through his normally mellow disposition just did something to her. When he slammed into her again, even harder, her smile widened, knowing she was pushing her luck, but loving it too much to give in.  
Kozik wrapped his hand around her throat. “You better do what you’re told, little girl.” Happy grunted in her ear, pushing her onto his cock with enough force to make her cry out again.  
“Make me.” She challenged, her voice strained and breathy.  
Kozik tightened his grip around her throat, nearly cutting off her air supply, her hand going to his on pure instinct. “Bitch, you don’t wanna fuck with me right now.” He warned. He was so high on lust at the moment he wasn’t sure himself what he might do. “Now fucking come. Let that sweet fucking pussy milk my cock.”  
His hand tightened around her neck even more and she really couldn’t breathe now. She wasn’t sure if he even realized how tight he was holding her, but she was starting to panic when she tried to tell him but couldn’t get the words out.  
Happy apparently noticed her distress and grabbed Kozik’s hand, pulling it away from her throat and she gasped for air. Then Happy moved his mouth right next to her ear. “Lana, this is your last warning. Come now or I’ll make you.” He bit out. He reached over and grabbed another vibrator she hadn’t noticed. It was one of those high powered ones that made the loudest buzzing noise when he switched it on.   
He touched it to her nipple to let her feel just how strong it was and her back automatically arched forward. She could feel the vibration all through her chest and knew that if it made contact with her sensitive clit, she might possibly die of pleasure.  
She looked at Kozik again as both men continued to fuck both of her holes. She wasn’t even sure how she’d managed to delay her release this long. She thought in that moment that she must’ve been fucking crazy to want to continue to push them, but she did, not caring how crazy she was.  
She grinned and even let out a quiet laugh. She turned her head slightly, not breaking eye contact with Kozik. “Make me come so hard it fucking hurts, Hap.” She said, her voice low and husky.  
Happy nearly came at her words. Fuck, his bitch was a fucking masochist. She was perfect for him, a killer. It was his job to inflict pain and some sick part of him truly did enjoy it. Of course he would never really hurt her, not any more than she wanted him to anyway.   
He made sure the vibrator was turned as high as it would go and he reached between her and Koz as the other man continued to thrust into her. He parted her folds, exposing the small, swollen bud and pressed the vibrator directly on it, making her cry out and involuntarily try to pull away from the sensation, pushing herself all the way onto Happy’s cock as a result.  
He continued fucking her along with Kozik, feeling his brother’s cock move alongside his own, separated only by Lana’s thin wall. He felt Lana’s nails dig deeper into his skin as she squeezed her eyes shut. He knew she was trying to hold off her orgasm still so he pressed the vibrator onto her clit even harder, moving it in tiny circles over the swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves.  
Happy and Kozik both felt the burn in their thighs as they slammed into Lana as hard and fast as they possibly could. They were determined to make her come before them though. Kozik lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and then biting down.  
Lana’s entire body convulsed with the force of her orgasm. Her breath left her lungs and her nails dug red lines into Kozik’s arm and Happy’s thigh, drawing blood on both of them. She felt them both fill her up with their come as every muscle in her body tightened and she collapsed back against Happy as she tried to fill her lungs with air.  
Kozik could still feel her pussy pulsing around his thick cock as he shot the last bit of come into her. He leaned forward to kiss her as he slowly pulled out.  
Happy leaned back against the head of the bed, Lana still impaled on his cock and leaning back against his chest. He tried to catch his breath as Kozik pulled out of her. Lana’s chest was rising and falling rapidly so Happy placed his hand over it. Feeling how fast her heart was beating, he was almost worried it would explode right out of her chest. He hugged her to him and buried her face in her hair.  
Kozik stood from the bed and reached down to pull Lana up. He slowly helped her up off of Happy’s cock and pulled her into his chest when her wobbly legs could barely support her. She leaned into him, weak from their exertions.  
After a few more moments she was able to stand on her own and Happy, after getting dressed himself, handed her clothes to her. “Consider that a lesson girl. Don’t come here without one of us again.”  
“Hap, if that was a lesson, don’t expect me to ever behave again.” Lana said, brow raised as she took her clothes from him.


	16. Chapter 16

Kozik pushed Lana back on the couch and straddled her hips, his much larger body nearly consuming hers as he leaned over her.  
”Koz!” She cried out in between her gasps for air. Her laughter made it nearly impossible to catch her breath as he tickled her. “Stop!” She begged when he didn’t relent.  
“You gonna do it again?” He asked continuing his form of torture.  
“No!” She gasped. She desperately tried to hold his arms away from her, but he was too strong. “Hap!” She begged for assistance when she saw him enter the room, but he just leaned against the wall and popped the top off a beer, clearly amused by Kozik’s antics.  
“Say you’re sorry.” Kozik requested.  
“Ok! Ok, I’m sorry!” She hit him in the chest again, still having no effect. “Please Koz!” She begged for mercy.  
Kozik finally let up and Lana tried to catch her breath. After a moment she looked up at him, still sitting on her, and slapped him on the chest. “Asshole.”  
His hands shot back down to her waist and she squealed and grabbed his arms to try and keep him from starting again. He just held his hands there at her sides as a warning. “Sorry, sorry!” Lana said quickly.   
Kozik leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Careful darlin. You have a tendency to not know when to shut up.”  
Lana gave him her best doe eyes and nodded in agreement. He slowly released her and she slipped out from under him, jumping off the couch out of his reach. She went to Happy’s side for safety.  
“You think I’m gonna put up with your back talk?” Hap asked when she grabbed his shirt and partially hid behind him in mock fear.  
“No. But I know you won’t try to tickle me to death. You’ll just fuck my brains out.” She batted her eyes at him and he couldn’t keep the stern look on his face if he’d tried. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the couch.  
Lana was off work the next day and the guys had a couple days before they had to leave. The club was making a run up to Tacoma for two whole weeks so she had wanted to spend the night in with both her men. Just chill and watch some movies or something.   
She sat down, leaning back against Happy while she draped her bare legs over Kozik’s lap. She was wearing one of Kozik’s t-shirts, which reached mid-thigh on her, and a pair of boy shorts underneath. Kozik casually caressed her leg and she rested her head on Hap’s shoulder as he flipped through the channels.  
He stopped on some Harley show and Lana groaned in protest. After about ten minutes she decided she’d had enough and grabbed the remote from him, sitting up to move away as he reached to get it back. Before she could jump off the couch, Kozik grabbed her by the arms from behind and held her against his chest.   
Happy moved towards her while she struggled against Kozik’s hold. He grabbed the remote back from her and she let her body relax and looked up at him. She was expecting him to go his usual route and fuck her as ‘punishment’ so she began to anticipate the feel of his hands on her as he thrust his cock into her.   
She felt herself becoming wet as they stared at each other. Happy noticed her breathing quicken and her pupils dilate. She was baiting him and he was walking right into her trap yet again. He moved his face close to hers like he was going to kiss her, but stopped before touching her. He stayed there, letting her feel his breath on her neck as she pushed herself forward, subconsciously offering herself to him. Then he pulled away and sat back down without a second glance.  
Kozik released her and she sat there for a moment, not completely sure how to react. The asshole had turned the tables on her and now she was left wanting. What a jerk!  
She crawled over to him and swung her leg over his lap. She sat up high enough so her breasts were directly in front of his face and she placed her hands on his shoulders and moved her mouth next to his ear.  
“I really don’t wanna watch this.” She whispered in the sexiest voice she could manage. No response so she tried again. “I’d rather watch through the bedroom mirror as you fuck me senseless.” She purred, rubbing herself over the growing bulge in his jeans.  
She pulled back slightly and looked at him. He was completely ignoring her, trying to look around her to see the tv. She looked over at Koz who was also ignoring her. She considered pouting or throwing a fit until one of them gave in, which she was sure wouldn’t take long or much effort, but she didn’t want to be that girl.  
It was in that moment that she realized how spoiled she was. She was used to them being at her beck and call. Save for when they had club shit, one of them was always available when she needed a good fuck. They’d never told her no.  
She gave Happy a quick kiss on the lips and then sat back down on the couch and cuddled back into him. She ignored the damp spot in her underwear and decided she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he’d won, mentally slapping herself as she squeezed her legs together to try and ease the tension.  
SOA  
The next day Kozik sat at the redwood, Lana curled up in his lap. Happy had gone out with Jax and Opie to have a word with Georgie Caruso. He was harassing Luanne’s girls again so they had gone out to hopefully put an end to it for good this time.   
Kozik was sitting at the table going over some stuff about the run to Tacoma with Tig and Chibs. Lana had brought them a couple beers and he’d pulled her down into his lap.  
She closed her eyes, loving how she seemed to fit so comfortably against him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and idly ran her fingers over his chest.  
“Hey man, what’s up?” She heard Koz ask suddenly. She looked up to see Donut standing in the doorway. She’d met him a few times. He had taken over as Tacoma’s SAA after Kozik had patched into Redwood. She knew he went way back with both Kozik and Happy.  
“Rode down to help out here until you guys head back up in a couple days.” Donut replied, coming into the room and taking a seat at the table.  
Lana remained where she was in Kozik’s lap until the others returned. When Happy walked into the chapel, Lana saw that he was visibly irritated. The others followed close behind, all taking their seats at the table.  
“Lana, out!” He snapped before she could make a move to do anything. She glared at him for a moment, resisting the urge to call him an asshole. Saying it in private was one thing, but mouthing off like she tended to do in front of all his brothers was crossing a line.  
She stood and leaned down to kiss Kozik slowly, but pulled away after only a couple seconds before Hap said anything else. She glanced back at him and then Koz as she turned to pull the doors shut. Happy glared at her and Kozik tried to hide a smirk.  
“What crawled up his ass?” She asked Gemma after closing the doors.   
The queen simply shook her head.  
SOA  
Lana waited in the bar while the guys were in church. The doors opened a while later and most of them started filing out. She handed Chibs a beer and then popped the top off another for Kozik as he approached her.  
“Everything ok?” She asked him.  
“Yeah, he’s just pissed ‘cause he didn’t get to kill anyone.” Kozik referred to Happy as he grinned at Lana.  
She laughed and looked back at the chapel to see Happy standing off to the side talking to Donut. She took a sip out of the bottle before handing it to Kozik.  
“Koz!” Happy called.   
Lana leaned over the bar and grabbed his arm before he could walk away from her. “Is it important?” She asked quietly.  
“Kinda.” He said, his grin still on his face.  
“More important than me?” She looked at him innocently from under her lashes.  
“Darlin, it’s about you.” He said.  
“Oh, tell me!” Lana said excitedly and bit her lip.  
Kozik brushed his lips over her cheek. “It’s a surprise.” He whispered before pulling away, an exaggerated pout spreading over her features at his sudden absence. She watched them from across the room as they conspired with Donut, before walking out of the clubhouse.  
A little while later, they re-entered the clubhouse with Donut. Kozik took a seat at one of the tables as Donut began setting up the power supply for the tattoo gun.  
“Are you getting another tattoo?” Lana asked Kozik as she walked up behind Happy and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“Yeah.” He said.  
“Of what?” She wondered.  
He looked up at her and grinned. He pulled out a piece of paper and set it down on the table. She looked at it to see a sketch of herself. It was one of the pictures she’d had done for them, drawn out to look like a classic pinup girl. Her name was scrawled out next to the picture and only Kozik’s crow was present on her thigh in it.  
She looked at Kozik, and then Happy, questioningly. Happy pulled out another piece of paper, one of the other pictures sketched in the same style, but this one only had Happy’s crow on her hip.  
When Donut finished setting up, Kozik held his left arm out, palm up and Donut started the tattoo on the underside of his forearm.  
Lana was slightly shocked, and really flattered. She was their old lady, it was expected that she be marked with their crows. But how often did a Son get himself inked for his old lady? In her time around the club, the only thing even close she’d seen was a couple guys getting his lady’s name.  
SOA  
Donut finished Kozik’s tattoo and Lana went to check it out as Donut began cleaning up and setting up for Happy’s. She loved it. It didn’t look tacky like a lot of tattoos of people tended to look. It looked like an actual photo. A classic, black and white pin up.  
Lana smiled at Kozik and reached up to kiss him.   
“I gotta tell you man, I almost expected you to do something like this for Liv.” Donut said casually.  
Lana looked up at Kozik, his eyes widening slightly and she furrowed her brow. “Who’s Liv?” She asked.  
He looked troubled as his eyes flickered to her face, then his features relaxed. “No one.”   
She could tell he was hiding something. She glanced at Happy who was looking at Kozik with the same troubled expression he’d had himself seconds before.  
Tig was sitting at the bar when he heard Donut mention his daughter’s name. His temper flared when he heard Kozik’s response to the Tacoma SAA’s comment.  
“No one?!” Tig turned to Kozik, furious. “She was enough of someone for you to put a crow on her, you son of a bitch!” Tig flew off the bar stool and came at Kozik. His fist connected with the blonde’s jaw right before his other fist sunk into his gut.  
Kozik coughed and stumbled back, Lana grabbing his arm and stepping between him and Tig in an attempt to stop the other man’s attack. “Stop.” She said quietly, shocked at Tig’s words and not fully understanding what was going on.  
Happy had stood at this point and was ready to step in if Tig didn’t back down. He knew about the tension between Tig and Kozik and if they wanted to duke it out, fine. That was their business and it wasn’t his place to interfere. But if it came down to Lana getting caught up in the fray, he wouldn’t hesitate to put a stop to that shit.  
Lana saw the pain in Tig’s blue eyes as he stepped back at her request. No one moved for a moment and she couldn’t stop the questions from buzzing around in her head. “Who’s Liv?” She asked again, glancing from Kozik to Tig and back.  
Kozik’s eyes fell to the floor, but didn’t say anything.  
“She was my daughter.” Tig said quietly, his eyes glued to Kozik. Another moment passed before Tig spoke again, answering Lana’s next question, one she had a sickening feeling she already knew the answer to. “And Kozik’s old lady.”  
Lana felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly. She stared at Tig for a moment, not sure if she’d heard or understood correctly. His eyes shifted to hers, still filled with anger, but they softened when he looked at her. She saw the moisture that had formed in them and knew he was holding back tears.  
She slowly turned around and looked at Kozik who was moving his eyes back and forth between the floor and her. He looked guilty. She turned her head and looked at Happy, who didn’t seem surprised in the least. Hesitant to speak, waiting to see what she’d do, but not surprised by any means.  
Lana’s chest felt heavy and she felt the need to work harder to breathe. She looked back at Kozik. “You had an old lady?” Her voice was almost a whisper. He looked up at her and nodded his head slightly.  
She turned her gaze back to Happy. “And you knew.” It wasn’t a question and her voice was a little firmer this time. “Don’t you think that’s something I should’ve known before getting your damn crow inked into my fucking skin?!” She pushed at Kozik’s chest suddenly, angry that he hadn’t shared such a huge part of his life with her, even if it had been before she even knew him.  
“Lana-“ He reached for her arm, but she pulled away from him.   
“Don’t fucking touch me right now.” She said dangerously before storming out of the clubhouse towards her car. Thank god she had her car with her today. She didn’t think she could handle having to ask any of them for a ride.   
“Lana.” She heard Happy behind her. She ignored him and kept walking, but he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull free, but he held her too tightly. “Listen to me.” He said calmly.  
She stopped struggling in his grasp and turned to face him. “I’ve heard enough for right now. I need some time to fully grasp what the fuck I just heard in there and you need to back the fuck off and let me do that.” She said, her tone aggressive, telling him not to fuck with her.  
Happy hesitated and then nodded, releasing her arm. She turned back towards her car and got in, slamming the door before peeling out of the lot.  
That evening Lana sat on her couch eating a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and watching The Walking Dead. There was something about binging on ice cream and watching a guy having his intestines ripped out while he was still alive that made her feel better.   
Her phone rang and she looked down at it to see Happy’s name on the screen. She hit the ignore button and tossed her phone back down.  
Another hour passed and she was contemplating going to bed when her phone rang again. Happy. Ignore. It beeped a moment later with a text message.  
Call me Lana…  
She was pissed. Not just at Kozik for keeping something that huge from her, but also at Happy for covering for him yet again. She knew she couldn’t be mad for long, it wasn’t like he’d necessarily done anything wrong, she just needed time to process everything.   
So he’d had a life before her. Fine, but he should’ve told her. She shouldn’t have found out like that. And yeah, Happy was his best friend and brother, but when was he going to put his old lady first for once?   
Gemma had been right: being an old lady was hard, but having twice as many men just complicated things that much more. Not only did she have to understand their loyalty to the club, but she had to respect their loyalty to each other. Was she supposed to come before or after that?  
Her phone rang a third time and she thanked whatever higher power there was when she saw Lyla’s number on the screen.  
“Hello?” She answered sullenly.  
“Hey, I heard what happened. You ok?” Lyla asked.  
“Yeah.” Lana sighed. “Boys are stupid.” She half joked.  
Lyla laughed over the line. “Yeah, I guess they are. You want me to come over? Bring some wine?”  
Lana perked up a little. “Ooh, can you stop and get some of that black cherry stuff we had last time?”  
SOA  
The two girls spent the rest of the night drinking wine and comparing their men and others they’d been with. General girl talk while they continued to binge on junk food until eventually crashing on the soft couches in Lana’s living room, curled up with pillows and blankets.  
Despite multiple calls and texts the next day from both Hap and Kozik, Lana refused to talk to either of them until finally giving in and answering her phone that night. She knew if she ignored them for much longer they’d show up and demand she talk to them. They both had a key to her place so she wouldn’t be able to keep them out. She was honestly surprised they’d left her alone for as long as they had.  
“Yeah?” Lana answered Happy’s fourth call in the last hour.  
“I’m losing my fuckin patience with you girl.” He said irritably.  
She wanted to tell him she didn’t really give a shit, but that was a lie, so she bit back the snide remark.   
“Is Kozik with you?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” He said.  
“Head over and we’ll talk.” She said and then hung up.  
They were leaving for Tacoma the next day for two weeks. They needed to make things right before they left.   
She heard their bikes pull up a little while later and hugged a pillow to her. She heard the door unlock and looked up to see Happy standing in the doorway to the living room, arms crossed. Kozik was behind him, clearly not looking forward to the conversation.  
They both took a seat on the opposite couch and waited for her to say something.  
She looked at Kozik first and cut right to the chase. “I’m not mad that you had a life before me. I’m hurt that you couldn’t tell me about it.”  
He nodded and she thought for a moment. “Do you still think about her?” She’d been wondering since she’d found out. A part of her couldn’t help but be jealous at the thought.  
His eyes locked with hers. “Every damn day.” He said solemnly.  
Lana took a breath. “Do still you love her?” Her blood boiled as she asked the question.  
Kozik’s jaw set and he nodded slowly.  
Lana averted her eyes, giving herself a moment to come to terms with the fact that he had had an old lady that had been killed. That he still loved and thought about daily. She couldn’t change that and felt like a horrible person for being jealous, for wishing he didn’t. She knew it was selfish.  
Kozik looked at her, worried. Olivia had died seven years ago and he couldn’t help the pain he felt every day from losing her. On some level he was right there with Tig, blaming himself for her death. It was still painful to relive those memories. He just hoped Lana understood that.  
Her eyes rose to meet his again and she nodded. Her way of accepting it and moving past the fact he hadn’t told her.   
“Anymore secrets? Another old lady hidden away somewhere? Maybe a couple kids?” She searched their faces. Both shook their heads. “You sure? I’m tired of finding shit out from other people so if anyone has anymore skeletons, now’s the time to come clean, ‘cause I won’t be so understanding if it happens again. You’ve inked me. You’re both in too deep to be keeping shit from me. You’re either in all the way or you’re gone.”  
Happy’s glare and twitching jaw was enough to tell her his dominant personality didn’t take too kindly to her laying down the law, but he was smart enough to keep quiet. They all understood how things worked with them. Lana might let the two of them take charge most of the time, but aside from physical ability, she held all the power. If Lana wasn’t happy, no one was happy.   
Kozik stood and crossed the small distance between them. He grabbed her head in his hands and made her look at him. “It won’t happen again.” He swore it to himself as well as her.  
“It better not. Because for some fucked up reason I love your stupid ass.” Lana said before she grabbed his forearms and reached up to kiss him.   
Kozik stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. Leave it to Lana to insult him before telling him she loves him for the first time. Happy chuckled at her and she turned to him before Kozik could respond.  
“And you.” She said pointing a finger at him. He stood and pulled her to him.  
“What about me.” He growled.  
“When the fuck are you gonna quit covering for him?” She searched his eyes. “I get that the club comes first and that means to some extent you have to put him before me, but this had nothing to do with the club. Neither did his last fuck up. I’m not gonna be put on the back burner every damn time one of you screws up just because you’re brothers. And don’t tell me it wasn’t your place or some shit like that. As long as it concerns me, you have every right to say something.” Lana looked at him as he just chewed on a toothpick, not responding. “Aren’t you gonna say something?”  
“I was waiting for you to call me a name and then tell me you love me.” He said, keeping a straight face.  
She tried to push him away from her with no success. Then she rolled her eyes. “You’re an asshole.”   
He waited a moment longer and then removed the toothpick from his mouth to kiss her when she didn’t tell him what he wanted to hear. He pulled away after a moment and replaced the toothpick, raising an eyebrow at Lana..  
“Don’t ask me why, but I love you too.” She said, her brain slightly fuzzy from the kiss he’d just planted on her lips.  
At her words he let go of her and turned back towards the door without a word.  
“Hey!” She said. He turned and looked at her, face completely neutral. “You stand here and practically demand I tell you I love you and then you walk away without a word?”  
“Girl, the only woman I’ve ever said those three words to is my mother.” He said, completely serious.  
“Does that mean you do or you don’t?” She asked, crossing her arms.  
He just stared at her and continued to chew on that damn toothpick for a moment until she walked up to him and pulled it out of his mouth. Watching him move the thing around between those kissable lips was driving her crazy. “You can’t at least give me a simple yes or no?” She asked, beginning to get irritated with him.  
He grabbed the toothpick back out of her hand and put it back in his mouth. “Yeah.” He said it was like it was nothing.  
She grabbed his cut as he turned away from her again. “You’re infuriating, you know that?”   
“Now you know how we feel.” He motioned between him and Kozik.  
“Where are you going?” Now she was just exasperated. She grabbed him around the waist and moved closer “You’re leaving tomorrow. Aren’t you gonna spend the night?” She asked coyly.  
“Got some shit to do. We’ll be back.”  
He pulled out of her grasp and made yet another move for the door, but she ran in front of him and lifted his shirt up to see the fresh tattoo of her on his right hip. She smiled at him.  
He eyed her for a second before speaking. “How’d you know it was there?” He asked.  
“Like you really have many open spots for another tattoo. I just happen to know where the empty spaces are.” She reached up and kissed him.  
Then she moved to Kozik and looked at the new tattoo on his arm. She placed his arm around her waist and kissed him, then stepped away and let them leave.  
SOA  
Lana tried to wait up for them, but she ended up falling asleep before they showed. She was awoken in the middle of the night by the feel of Kozik’s lips on her neck. She was lying on her side in the middle of the bed and he had pressed himself up against her back. Moving her hair aside he began placing gentle kisses on her neck as he lightly squeezed her hip and ground his hips into her ass.  
Lana opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to kiss him. As her tongue explored his mouth, she felt the bed dip down in front of her and Happy’s hand on one of her breasts while his mouth gently closed over the other and sucked.  
She placed one hand on the back of Happy’s head and reached back with the other to place it on Kozik’s thigh. Kozik moved his hand down over her hip and down her leg to her knee. He lifted her leg up and her wetness made it easy for him to slide his cock into her and he began moving back and forth at a slow, steady pace.  
The sweet friction made Lana moan out loud and Happy moved up and took her lips in a long, slow kiss. He pulled her arm back in front of her and guided it to his cock.  
Kozik gently thrust in and out of her while Happy held her face in his hands and kissed her and she stroked his cock. It was a slow, sweet, intimate moment. The first one she’d ever had with either of them. She loved the rough, demanding sex she usually had with them, but they weren’t fucking her right now. They were making love to her.  
Kozik continued his slow, languid movements, his hand pulling Lana’s leg back to rest over his own before he snaked his arm around to gently massage her breasts and began kissing her neck again. He felt his release building, but he wanted Lana to come before him so he ran his hand down over her curves and slid his fingers into her folds, finding her clit. He moved inside of her and rubbed slow circles over the small bud between her legs.  
As she felt her own orgasm building, Lana let go of Happy’s cock to grab his shoulders, needing something to hold onto. She pulled him closer and broke their kiss as she tensed around Kozik’s dick, pulling him over the edge with her. Kozik pushed into her and stayed there as he came. He kissed Lana’s neck and back again as he slowly pulled out of her.  
Once Happy was sure Koz was done, he moved his hands to Lana’s waist and pulled her up to straddle his hips. He held his cock up as she slowly lowered herself onto it, both of them moaning in pleasure. As she began moving her hips, Happy stretched his arms up to rest his hands on her breasts. He admired the way her slender body had curves in all the right places as she moved up and down.  
He pulled her forward after only a moment, wanting to be closer to her. His hips rose to meet hers every time she lowered herself onto him and he wondered when he’d fallen so deeply for her. He’d known from the beginning that he liked her, she’d caught his attention the second he’d seen her, but he never thought he’d fall in love with her or anyone for that matter. He was old enough to be her father for god’s sake.  
Happy wrapped his arms around her and she bent her arms up to cup his face in her hands and kiss him. She felt Kozik’s lips on her back and she pushed herself back up into a sitting position. Bracing her hands on Happy’s chest as she continued to move up and down on his cock, she turned to face Kozik who was kneeling next to her on the bed and she returned his kiss.  
His hand reached down and found her clit once again and she rested her head on his shoulder as he began rubbing it. She brought one arm up to wrap around Kozik’s neck while the other remained on Happy’s chest.   
A moment later her walls clamped around Happy’s cock and he held her hips down on him as he emptied himself into her. Lifting her head, she kissed Kozik again and then bent forward to kiss Hap before slowly lifting off of him with Kozik’s help. She collapsed on the mattress between them, her head resting on Happy’s shoulder, with Kozik pressed up against her back.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week and a half dragged. Lana worked herself half to death by picking up as many extra shifts at the hospital as she could and she spent most nights at the clubhouse, not wanting to be alone at her place. At least at the clubhouse, the prospects were around and she could sleep in either Happy or Kozik’s room where it smelled like them.  
Meanwhile in Tacoma, the guys were keeping so busy with club business they didn’t have much time to dwell on missing their girl, although they did. Happy channeled his frustration, sexual and otherwise, by being even more vicious than usual with his kills. And there were plenty of them. The club was dealing with a rival MC and if it wasn’t for the Sons having the pull that they did in Tacoma, it would be a full on war.  
It was near the middle of their second week there that Opie got a call from Lyla one night. They actually had a break from all the chaos and were all hanging out at the Tacoma clubhouse, relaxing, having some drinks, and many of the guys taking advantage of the free pussy. Kozik and Happy were two of the few guys who had fought off every girl that had offered herself to them though. They had been sitting around with Opie joking about what their girls, the porn star and the nympho, were up to.  
Happy watched as Opie finished talking to Lyla and ended the call. He made his way over to Jax and said something to him quietly.   
“All my guys! Church!” Jax called.  
Once all the Redwood Sons were seated at the Tacoma table Jax spoke again. “Ope just got a call from Lyla. Sounds like Georgie is harassing the Cara Cara girls again. Didn’t take too kindly to our last warning. He went after Ima earlier today. They messed her up pretty bad, she’s in the hospital.  
“This bullshit up here is almost all straightened out and I was hoping to be able to send at least some of you back to Charming a couple days early anyway. Sounds like we’re needed so I think it would be a good call. I know we’re all anxious to get back home, but we still need some muscle here too. Chibs, Hap… I need you two here for sure. Anyone else wanna volunteer to stay?” Jax looked around the table.  
Everyone hesitated, but eventually a few guys volunteered, including Kozik. As badly as he wanted to get back home to Lana, he’d rather get this mess straightened out so they wouldn’t have to come back again in a few weeks.  
“No Koz.” Happy said suddenly when he saw the other man raise his hand. “Lana and Lyla are always together. I want one of us there. Gotta watch her ass.” Happy would always do what was needed for the club, but he needed to know his woman was safe and the only person he trusted more than himself to ensure her safety was Kozik.  
Jax took one more look around the table to make sure he still had enough men who were willing to stay and see if anyone had any objections to the plan. Everyone seemed accepting. “Ok. Ope, Koz, go home and take care of your old ladies. Bobby, Tig, and Juice, head back with them and provide back up for them when they go take care of that prick.” He slammed the gavel down and everyone exited the chapel.  
SOA  
Lana’s back arched as she held the tip of her vibrator over her clit, her knees bent and legs spread wide. She opened her eyes to watch Hap and Kozik fucking her on her tv screen. She silently thanked the two of them for the hundredth time for making that video of the three of them at Cara Cara.  
She couldn’t decide which was hotter: actually feeling the two of them ram their cocks into her at the same time or watching them do it all to her. When she saw Kozik wrap his large hand around her slender neck she came again. God, the brutality he showed sometimes got her off like nothing else.  
When she saw him slam into her again, she moved the vibrator and pushed it into herself, trying to recreate the feeling of his cock. It was nowhere close of course, but she did her best to imagine it was him as she fucked herself.  
Nearly two weeks without either of them, only her vibrator, and she was ready to burst with the sexual frustration she felt. She closed her eyes as she continued to move the toy in and out of her pussy, listening to the sounds of her men fucking her. When she felt a hand begin to rub her clit, she was so sexually charged she brushed it off as her imagination making her feel something that she just desperately wanted.  
She felt her pussy begin to contract around her vibrator as she came and her legs closed to hold the toy inside of her as she was blissfully lost in a haze of post orgasmic pleasure. She moved her hand down to rub over her sensitive clit as she came down from her high and that’s when she realized there was already a hand there.  
Her eyes snapped opened to see Kozik standing there watching her as she got herself off to their sex tape. He turned to look at the tv screen just in time to see Happy ruthlessly holding a vibrator on her clit, making her cry out and shove herself onto his cock further.  
Kozik grinned and leaned over Lana, reaching down to push the vibrator even further into her. “Ya know, I never thought I’d be able to get off by watching another man fuck my girl, but this… this is fucking hot. Watching him shove his cock into your sweet ass makes me so hard.” On his last word he forced the vibrator even further into her, making her whimper at the pain it caused. He watched her face contort with pain and pleasure as he held it in her. “You like it when I hurt you Lana?” He asked, though he already knew the answer.  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with hooded eyes as she bit her lip. “Answer me!” he demanded, forcing it further, pushing her to her limit and making her cry out in pain.  
She smirked at him defiantly. “Lana…” He warned.  
Lana reached up and grabbed the front of his cut, pulling him down so she could kiss him. “Do you really have to ask?” Her hand moved down the front of his chest and over his abs. She pulled his belt buckle and began undoing the front of his jeans. Sure, she’d just gotten herself off countless times and he’d just made her come once, but she wanted more, wanted his cock inside of her.  
“No I don’t, but I wanna fucking hear you say it.” He said aggressively, suddenly pulling the vibrator out of her.  
“Shit Koz!” She said, suddenly frustrated and she hurried to pull his hard cock out of his shorts. “Fuck me right now.” She demanded.  
“Not until you say it.” He refused.  
Lana sat up and pushed his cut off his shoulders and lifted his shirt up. “Alright, I fucking love it when you hurt me. I love the feeling that you’re so much bigger and stronger than me. I love knowing that you could snap my fucking neck with next to no effort if you wanted to.” She pulled him down on the couch next to her and straddled him as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I love that your cock is big enough to tear me in two if you fucked me hard enough and yet you still don’t hold back.”  
She held his cock up and placed it at her entrance, only letting the head slip into her as she placed both her hands back on his shoulders. “I love that you like to watch while Hap fucks my brains out. I love it when the two of you fuck me together.” She began moving up and down on just the tip and leaned forward to kiss him, sucking his lip into her mouth and then biting it. “I love it when you fuck me with your tongue while Happy fucks my face, shoving his cock so far down my throat that I can’t fucking breath. I love it when you both come in my mouth like I’m a fucking whore. And I fucking love the feeling of you coming inside of me, knowing you like to watch it drip out of my pussy after you both fill me up.”  
Kozik couldn’t hold back anymore. Her words made him so fucking hard he almost came right then before he was even inside of her all the way. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him so hard that she cried out loudly and her head dropped forward onto his shoulder. They moved together, only lasting a few more moments before Lana came again, Kozik following close behind as always.  
Once he felt the last of his orgasm subside, he moved his lips to her neck, leaving a hickey on her collarbone. She lightly scratched her nails over his back and shoulders sending chills down his spine and he slowly lifted her off of him and laid her back on the couch. He pried her legs open and spread her folds, watching the come run down her slit before using his fingers to spread the white liquid over her.  
Lana watched him and jerked away from his hand when it touched her clit. She was so sensitive from her multiple orgasms and now sore from how rough he’d just been. She really did love it, but the only downside was how sore it left her.  
“You got a dirty mouth.” He grinned at her as she closed her legs around his hand.  
“You fucking love my dirty mouth and so does Hap.” She grinned back.  
A moment later she left to go get cleaned up and pulled one of Kozik’s shirts on instead of getting dressed all the way. She hurried back out to the living room and crawled into Kozik’s lap as he leaned his head back, tired from the long ride down from Tacoma.  
“You’re back early.” She said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Yeah, Lyla called Ope about Georgie. Jax decided to send some of us back early to take care of it.”  
Lana looked up and kissed his neck tattoo, curling into him, glad he was back. She knew Hap was needed in Tacoma still. He was Jax’s SAA, third in command after Opie and she assumed Jax would’ve sent Ope back to be with Lyla, so it was a given Jax would need Hap to stay and help finish things.  
SOA  
The familiar sound of Harleys pulling into the lot had Lana outside and over near where the guys parked their bikes before they all had even pulled up. Happy had been one of the first to get in and Lana was in his arms as soon as he was off his bike.  
He laughed as she practically hung by her arms that were wrapped around his neck. “You miss me little girl?”   
She pulled away after a moment and raised an eyebrow at him like he was crazy and scoffed. “No.” Then she turned like she was going to walk away, but he grabbed her and pulled her back to him.  
“Well I missed you. Even if you are a smartass.” He said slapping her on the ass.  
Lana smiled at him proudly and then laughed. She threw her arms around him again and kissed him. “Tell Jax you’re old lady said you can’t go on any more runs.” She said after ending the kiss and resting her forehead against his.  
SOA  
A couple days later, with all the guys back, everyone was getting back into their normal routines. Lana was supposed to be with Happy that day, but he had been working on his bike most of the afternoon and Kozik was busy with club stuff. She was getting bored so she went with Lyla to run some errands. Still boring, but better than sitting around as Happy talked all things Harley with Tig.  
“I just gotta stop by Cara Cara and drop something off for Luanne.” Lyla said as she turned to get on the freeway towards Stockton.  
“As long as it’s quick and you don’t tell Hap or Kozik I was there. I was sure Kozik was gonna hurt himself the last time with that damn tendon popping out of his neck as he threatened to kill the camera guy.” Lana said, both girls laughing as they remembered.  
“Oh I love this song!” Lana said, turning up the radio.  
She rolled the window down and closed her eyes, feeling the wind on her face and listening to the music as Lyla drove.   
A little while later Lyla’s car started dinging like crazy. “Shit. My car is overheating.” She immediately pulled onto the shoulder, the car behind them following. Both girls looked at each other and Lana shrugged her shoulders. They both stepped out as two men got out.  
Lana immediately felt uneasy. She didn’t know either man, had never seen them before, but something in her gut told her something was off. She stopped where she was and took a hesitant step back. She looked at Lyla who was smiling and walking toward the driver of the other car.  
The blonde obviously wasn’t getting the same bad vibes and Lana wondered if she was overreacting, being overly cautious, maybe channeling Happy and Kozik and how they would feel about her accepting help from a strange man on the side of the road. When she looked at the men’s faces though she knew they were definitely not there to help.  
They looked mean, almost pissed. The driver of the other car stopped in front of Lyla and grabbed her by the hair. “You’re done working for Luanne Delaney.” He said as the other man caught Lana around the wrist as she tried to move back towards Lyla’s car to grab her gun. “You make another movie for her again and your next one will be a snuff film.” The first man threatened Lyla.  
The second guy pulled Lana closer. “You work for her too?” He asked. “I haven’t seen your sweet little ass in any of her movies.” He grabbed her ass, pulling her closer.  
The first guy let go of Lyla and slapped her across the face, splitting her lip. She fell to the ground and held her hand to her face, cowering in front of the man. She was by no means weak, but she and Lana were alone and she knew these guys could mess them up pretty bad. She had seen what they did to Ima and unlike Ima, she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut and just hope they went away.  
Unfortunately Lana wasn’t. Either that or her stubborn pride wouldn’t let her. “Fuck you!” Lana shouted as she watched her friend drop to the ground. “Who the fuck is Georgie to tell Luanne who she can hire? That fucking jerk off is just a little bitch who has to hire assholes like you to do his dirty work and like a couple of fucking lap dogs you carry out his every fucking demand!” Lana knew she should’ve kept quiet, but she was pissed and couldn’t help herself.  
As soon as the guy who had been holding onto her slugged her in the face she regretted being a mouthy bitch for possibly the first time in her life. Her jaw exploded with pain and she would’ve fallen on her ass if the guy hadn’t grabbed her by the arms, painfully digging his fingers into her flesh. He pulled her close to his face and sneered at her.  
“You know you’d be a lot of fun if you knew when to shut up.” He said, moving closer and burying his face in her hair.   
On reflex Lana tried to shove him away which only pissed him off more. He threw her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. The air rushed out of her lungs and she gasped for air as the guy reached down and grabbed her by the hair and hit her again.  
The blow made her eyes water and gave her an instant headache. She was lifted back to her feet and he was in her face again. “Get your pretty little ass back in your car and drive back to Charming before you get yourself hurt more sweetcheeks. Tell the Sons that if they go after Georgie again we’ll wipe out all of you Cara Cara girls in one fell swoop. No more warnings.”   
He released his hold on Lana and Lyla rushed over to help her back to the car. She was still too disoriented to fight back or she would’ve. She wanted to so badly.   
Ten minutes later, Lyla pulled into the first gas station she saw. She’d driven the car with the heater turned all the way up to disperse the heat from the engine so she could at least make it to a public place where they could call the guys. She grabbed her phone and called Opie telling him where they were and telling him to get out there right away with the tow truck. She was scared and needed the comfort of her man’s arms around her.  
“Shit Lana.” Opie said when he saw her black eye, and bruised face. “C’mon, get in the truck.” He said kissing the top of Lyla’s head. He moved to Lana and tried to pull her in his arms. He knew she must’ve been shook up and his protective nature wanted to comfort her until she was with Hap and Kozik again. He reached out for her, but she flinched and slapped his arm away. She’d just had her ass beat and didn’t want anyone except her two men anywhere near her.  
SOA  
Happy was kneeling in the TM garage, still working on his bike when Opie finally pulled into the lot with the truck, Lyla’s car on the back and the girls in the cab with him. He’d left nearly an hour ago to go get them after Lyla called saying her car had overheated. Opie said she sounded upset, but she hadn’t said anything else so he brushed it off as no big deal.  
Looking up, Happy saw Lana get out of the truck and head straight for the garage. He did a double take when he saw the bruises on her face. He dropped the tools in his hand and stood, walking towards her. “What the fuck?!” He almost yelled.  
Lana wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, not even trying to hide her tears. Happy reached up and gently grabbed her face, lifting it so he could see the damage better. “Who fucking did this?” He growled. She didn’t answer right away. “Who, Lana?!” He shouted, making her jump.  
“Georgie Caruso.” She said meekly.


	18. Chapter 18

Happy looked up at the sound of a bike pulling into the lot. Seeing it was Kozik he dragged Lana over and nearly shoved her towards the blonde once he was off his bike. “Caruso’s gotta die! Like a lot!” He shouted and headed for the clubhouse.   
He was pissed. Pissed was a serious understatement though. He was going to gut the bastard and anyone associated with him. He was so outraged at the moment, he couldn’t even think about comforting Lana. He wasn’t the kind of guy to do so anyway. He was the kind of guy to go find the fucker responsible and do what he did best: Kill.  
Kozik looked at Lana’s battered face and pulled her towards him. Her sharp intake of breath made him let go and look at her again.  
He furrowed his brow and looked where his hands were at on her. He lifted her shirt slightly and saw the huge dark purple bruise on her ribs. He almost walked off to follow Happy, but he knew she needed him, so he gently pulled her back into him and started walking towards the clubhouse with her.  
“I’m gonna kill him, Jax!” Lana heard Happy shout as Kozik led her inside.  
“What the hell happened?” This was the first Jax was hearing about it.  
“One of his guys beat the shit outta my girl. I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Happy paced the chapel like a caged animal.   
Jax looked up to see Kozik and Lana. Jax walked over and looked at Lana. Kozik moved her hair out of her face so Jax could see the extent of the damage. “Her ribs are all bruised up too.” Kozik said seeing Jax’s angry expression.  
Just then Opie walked in with Lyla and Jax looked at her. “You ok?” He asked. She nodded.   
“What happened?” Jax asked the two girls. He was pissed. Nowhere near as furious as Ope, Hap, and Kozik, but still pissed. He needed to know every detail before making a move.  
Lyla began to recount the whole ordeal until Jax interrupted her. “Why did they even touch Lana. She doesn’t have anything to do with Cara Cara.”  
“Let me guess: Bitch couldn’t keep her mouth shut!” Happy was irate and he was taking it out on Lana.  
“Fuck you Hap!” Lana shot out of the chair she’d taken a seat in and moved in front of him as he continued to pace the room.  
“Just like that! I keep saying that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day. Guess I was right.” He stopped right in front of her, his face only inches away.  
“Guess maybe if you had smacked me around a little then I woulda learned my lesson by now huh?” Her words only angered him more and he pushed her back against the wall. “You gonna hit me too tough guy?!”  
His arm twitched as he thought about it. A part of him wanted to for the briefest second, he was so angry. There was nothing but fire in her eyes though. A silent challenge. The bitch refused to back down. “What the hell is the matter with you girl? Are you stupid or are you just incapable of not having the last word? That asshole could’ve killed you if he wanted to and you were being a smartass little bitch like always!”  
Lana used all her strength to shove Happy away from her then. The movement caused a sharp pain to shoot through her torso and she doubled over in pain.  
“Enough!” Jax shouted. “Kozik, take her back to your room before they kill each other. Happy, sit!” His tone softened when he looked at Lyla. “Go with them, stay with Lana.”  
SOA  
Lana and Lyla sat on the bed in Kozik’s room while the guys were in church. They were voting on what exactly to do about Georgie although it was given they’d have to put him down. He was proving to be too much of a problem for the club and now he’d gone after two old ladies. Lana supposed they were simply working out all the details. The when and how of it.  
“The two of you together are kinda scary.” Lyla let out a small chuckle.   
Lana scoffed. “No, Hap is scary. I’m just stubborn.”  
“Only you could go out and get your ass beat just to come back and piss your man off enough for him to wanna do it all over again himself.” Lyla said shaking her head. Both girls looked up at each other and bust out laughing knowing it was true.  
“It’s a gift.” Lana shot her a cocky grin.  
Just then the door flew open and Happy glared at Lyla. The blonde hesitated, not wanting to leave Lana and Hap alone, but she saw Kozik enter right after Happy. “Good luck with that one.” She said quietly so only Lana could hear her before she quickly left the room.  
Happy slammed the door shut after her and turned his glare on Lana. “Your ass is on lockdown.” He growled.  
“What?” Lana asked. “What about when I have to go to work?”  
“Take some fucking time off!” Happy raised his voice again.  
“Why do I have to be on lockdown?”  
“Because those bastards think you work for Luanne. They see you again and they might just kill you the next time. You don’t leave this clubhouse without either of our permission.” He gestured between him and Kozik.  
“Well can I go home and get some stuff now? I’ll take a fucking escort.”   
“No!” Happy yelled, fed up with her never ending attitude. Didn’t she get that he was trying to protect her?   
“Why the fuck not?!” She yelled back.  
“That’s why the fuck not!” He pointed towards the door “That little temper tantrum you just threw out there.” He moved in front of her as she stood. “Talking back to me when we’re alone is one thing Lana. You do it in front of the whole damn club and we got a problem little girl.”  
“Oh, but you can stand there and blame me for what happened and call me stupid in front of everyone and it doesn’t mean a god damn thing, is that it?!”   
“Ok!” Kozik finally shouted, pushing Happy away from her. “You two need to chill out.” He looked at Happy. “Yeah, she’s got a bad attitude, but those guys were messing with her and Lyla before she even opened her mouth. Sack looked at Lyla’s car. Someone put a hole in her radiator. They made sure they would have to pull over.”  
SOA  
Lana sat on the couch in the bar and watched tv with Lyla, occasionally glaring at Happy who was sitting at the bar. She was still pissed he had ordered her to stay in the clubhouse. She didn’t like being told what to do and she felt like a fucking prisoner. Happy had never really been pissed at her or truly worried about her safety either and he wasn’t relenting control at all. For the first time in the history of their relationship, Lana felt completely powerless to sway him.  
Lyla tried to hide a smile as Lana continued to show her displeasure with the man across the room. Lana looked at the blonde and lightly slapped her arm. “Shut up.” She said.  
Lyla laughed. “You really do gotta learn when to shut your mouth.”  
“And where do you learn to do that? Porn star college?” Lana shot back. It was a low blow, but it was the only thing she had to use against her at the moment and they were good enough friends that she knew Lyla wouldn’t take it personally.  
Lyla laughed again. “See? That’s the kinda thing I’m talking about. You’re a smart mouth bitch.”  
“It’s in my DNA. Can’t help it.” Lana said, making a smug face.  
SOA  
Rolling over, Lana stared at the ceiling, not blinking. She was convinced she was going to literally die of boredom. Two whole days and she’d only been allowed to leave the clubhouse once. Both Happy and Kozik had gone with her to pack a bag and lock up her house. Then it had been straight back to the clubhouse.   
She was not the kind if girl to sit around all day and do nothing. She would’ve opted for having sex all day - she could do that no problem - but Hap and Kozik had spent most of the day out looking for Georgie. Apparently he was an elusive little coward. He’d taken off and now the guys had to track him down. She knew they wouldn’t rest until they found him.  
So when Happy came into the room in the middle of the day, slipping his cut off and pulling his shirt over his head, Lana sat up, not only to admire the way his muscles rippled under his tattoos, but also curious as to why he was back.  
He stripped all of his clothes off and fell onto the bed, face down. She stared at him for a moment, suspicious. They’d fought on and off for the past couple days, both too stubborn to be the first to apologize. The only times they hadn’t fought were the couple times they’d fucked, and even that had been angry sex. She’d spent the previous night with Kozik since her yelling match with Happy had started immediately after they’d both gotten off.  
“What are you doing?” Lana couldn’t help but wonder as Happy lay there.  
He sighed into the blankets. “I’m tired Lana. You exhaust me.” He said, exasperated with her already.  
The only thing that won over Lana’s attitude was her libido. She couldn’t resist a naked Happy in front of her so she reached over and started rubbing his shoulders. “But Hap, we haven’t even fucked since yesterday. Plenty of time to recover.” She said in his ear.  
He shifted as he felt himself getting hard, knowing any touch from her could, and most likely would, lead to fucking her. “Mentally, Lana. You exhaust me mentally.”  
“Well here, let me exhaust you physically.” She grinned and pulled his arm to turn him over. She kneeled on the floor in between his legs and lightly ran her fingers over his semi hard cock. She looked up at him while she wrapped her hand around him and started stroking his length. He stayed in the same position, not moving or showing any interest as she worked him.  
Once he was hard, Lana stood and watched him as she started undressing. He couldn’t help but open his eyes slightly and watch her, but he refused to move. He really was exhausted and had intended to come in here to lie down and rest before they headed out again.  
Seeing Lana slip her underwear down her legs, he resisted the urge to stand and throw her down so he could take control. He simply closed his eyes again and waited. He felt her hands on his chest as she straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto his cock.  
He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. Lana moaned and began moving her hips in a circle as she lightly scratched her nails down the backs of his arms. She knew he was trying to ignore her. He was still mad and wanted her to do all the work and she was determined to win him over by making him lose his careful control.  
She rested her hands on his chest again and began moving up and down. “Fuck baby.” She moaned, knowing the more enthusiastic she was about it, the more turned on he would be. “You feel so good.” She purred  
Happy groaned again. She knew exactly how to get to him and he briefly wondered why he was being such an asshole instead of just giving her what she wanted. That’s why she was so spoiled, he realized. She knew how to fuck with his head just right to make him think anything he did was by his choice, when really it was hers. Little manipulative bitch. But fuck if he didn’t love her for it  
Suddenly the door opened and Lana turned her head to see Kozik standing there. She smirked at him as she continued to move up and down. “Hey.” She said casually.  
“Jesus Lana.” Kozik said, shaking his head and unable to keep the small grin from starting at the corner of his mouth. “Are you ever not horny?” He’d never been with a woman that was literally always ready and willing. It was such a turn on.  
“Baby, I can’t get enough of either of you.” She grinned, biting her lip.  
Happy still hadn’t moved so she reached behind her and gently grabbed his balls. His hands shot to her hips and he moaned. She laughed and he tightened his grip on her hips. He opened his eyes and really looked at her. It was the first time he gotten a really good look at her entire body for the past couple days, the first time he’d gotten a good look at the huge purple bruise covering her ribs.  
He suddenly forgot any frustration he felt with her and was reminded of just how much he wanted to rip Georgie’s throat out. He lightly ran his hand over the bruise and pulled her down to kiss her. Then he lifted her up and forced her back down on her hands and knees.  
He slammed into her harder than he meant to, his emotions getting the best of him. She cried out as her torso absorbed the impact of the sudden movement and caused another twinge of pain in her ribs.  
It seemed the louder she cried out, however, the more forceful his thrusts became. Even once she hit her peak he didn’t let up.  
Kozik couldn’t stand just watching any longer. He shed his clothes and moved closer to the bed, stroking himself. Lana pulled away from Happy just then and turned, taking him into her mouth as she watched Kozik. She gave him a small grin and he knelt on the bed behind her. He slid into her and slowly began moving in and out of her. His hands cupped her breasts as he increased his speed.   
Lana licked and sucked every inch of Happy’s cock while Kozik fucked her. Her moans grew louder until Kozik was slamming into her just as roughly as Happy had been. She came again right before she felt Happy tense up and she pulled her mouth away and opened, continuing to stroke him with her hand just in time for a stream of hot come to shoot out onto her tongue.  
She locked eyes with him as she swallowed it and Kozik reached around and rubbed her clit mercilessly as he continued to slam into her even harder. She fell forward onto her forearms a moment later, eyes squeezed shut as she cried out, another orgasm hitting her. He was intentionally holding off, trying to see how many times he could make her come before he did.  
Lyla sat in the bar talking to one of the other girls, Amber. They generally got along pretty well, but Amber was kind of like Ima in a way. She was one of those girls that clearly couldn’t resist the leather and thought that just because she was a porn star every guy in the place should be fighting over her. She’d spent a night with a couple of them and was jealous of most of the old ladies, especially Lana.  
So when Lyla heard Lana’s sudden cries coming from the dorms, she tried to hide her amusement and wasn’t the least surprised when she saw the irritated look on Amber’s face.  
“Really?” Tara said from her seat at the bar. “The least they can do is keep quiet about it.” She complained, standing and grabbing Thomas from Jax, walking out of the clubhouse in a huff.  
Lyla burst out laughing at that point, along with a couple of the guys, Amber and a couple of the other jealous girls looking irritated. Most of them, however, took it lightly. They were porn stars after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Lana walked out into the bar to have multiple people turn and stare at her. She knew she hadn’t been quiet, but she didn’t care. She simply shook her head and headed to the kitchen. As she twisted the top off a bottle of water, Luanne walked into the small room and grinned at her.  
“Well that sounded like fun.” The blonde porn queen said.  
Lana couldn’t help but smile. “You could say that.”  
“Sounds like it’d make a great movie. Two sexy bikers and a nurse?” Luanne suggested pitching her sudden idea for a new movie.  
Lana’s smile dropped for a second. “Are you suggesting the three of us make a movie for you?”  
“Yeah, why not?”  
Lana thought for a moment, but before she could speak Happy walked into the room. “Because I say no. Absolutely not.”   
Lana looked at him, suddenly disappointed.  
“Hap-“  
“No Lana! I don’t want the whole fucking world watching my girl get fucked.”   
Lana sighed. “You’re no fun.” She pouted.  
A suggestive grin spread across Happy’s face. “I think you know exactly just how much fun I can be.” He said, kissing her on the forehead right before she pushed him away, laughing.  
SOA  
A week and a half and the club had still had no luck in finding Georgie. They’d had hints here and there and had even come close enough to catch up to one of his guys, the one who had hit Lyla. Opie had had the pleasure of offing the asshole.  
Happy and Kozik were growing more and more impatient waiting for their turn to defend their old lady’s honor, however. And said old lady was losing her damn mind.  
“Please baby.” Lana whined one day. “Just a quick ride.” She pouted as she placed her hands on Kozik’s shoulders from behind. She had to get out of the clubhouse and was trying to convince him to take her for a ride. “It’s not like I’m asking to go out on my own. I would just like to see the fucking light of day for God’s sake!” She threw her hands up in frustration.  
“You don’t get it, do you Lana?” He turned and got in her face, suddenly pissed for a reason she didn’t understand. She would’ve expected Happy to react like this, but not Kozik. The reason why she had gone to him in the first place. “This is exactly what happened with Olivia. She couldn’t stand being stuck in the clubhouse. She begged me to take her somewhere and I gave in. And she died!” He yelled, staring at her for moment, letting it all sink in and then he looked away and turned. He lowered his voice as he spoke again. “I’m not gonna lose you too.”  
His words hit her like a ton of bricks and she watched him, only able to see the side of his face. She could feel the emotion rolling off of him and suddenly felt horrible. “Ok. Ok, I’m sorry. I’ll let it go.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around him from behind.  
SOA  
Lana crossed the lot towards the TM office. Gemma was out there and Lana needed to find something to do, so she decided to see if Gemma needed help with anything. The guys were gone and Opie had allowed Lyla to go out for a little while as long as she took a couple of the prospects. Unfortunately neither Happy or Kozik were being as lenient.   
“Hey Gem.” Lana said as she stepped into the office.  
“Hey baby.” Gemma smiled at her.  
“Do you need any help in here? I’m gonna seriously hurt someone if I don’t find something to keep me busy.” She plopped down on the couch.  
Gemma sighed. “No, it’s a pretty slow day today.” She looked at Lana with pity for a moment. “I know how tough it can be, but they’re just doing what they need to do: protecting their old lady and taking out the bad guy.”  
“You don’t think they’re being just a little overbearing about it though?” Lana asked, needing someone to see her side of it.  
“They probably are, but can you blame them? They act tough, like to pretend nothing gets to them, but they’re terrified deep down. How do you think they’d handle it if anything happened to you?”  
Gemma was silent for a moment while her words sunk in. Lana’s face turned somber. She knew Gemma was right.  
“You know why I like you Lana? Because I respect you. You’re the kinda girl that demands it from everyone. And that’s why those boys love you so much. You don’t take shit. That’s one of the best qualities an old lady can have, but you gotta find that balance. Don’t let anyone undermine your place in this club, but you have to give your men a sense of power as well. You can’t undermine their position in the club by asserting your own. That means supporting their every move, even the ones you don’t like.” She looked at Lana pointedly, referring to her being on lockdown.   
Lana knew Gemma was right, they were only trying to keep her safe and she was making it more difficult by giving them shit at every turn because she didn’t like it.  
“It also means placing them above yourself, because that’s just how things work around here. It’s always been that way.” Gemma continued.  
She knew what Gemma was saying and she’d always understood it was how things worked. She knew better than to start shit with one of her men in front of the rest of club and she normally did pretty well with that, but having two men like Happy and Kozik that allowed her to challenge them as much as they did when they were alone made it difficult for her to remember where exactly to draw that line when they weren’t alone.  
“You’re a force to be reckoned with, Lana. They know that and that’s why they let you be who you are, but they need that sense of control when others are around. You give them what they need and they’ll give you what you need. You abuse it, and what you have with them will never last. You can’t second guess anything they say or do in front of anyone else. You just nod your pretty little head and wait until you’re alone with them to start shit.”  
Lana laughed softly and shook her head as she stood. She walked over and hugged Gemma. “You’re a great old lady coach Gem. I can only hope to be half the old lady you are.”  
“Listen to me baby girl, and you’ll be there in no time.” Gemma said as she brushed some of Lana’s hair behind her ear.  
“Any old lady secrets to cure boredom?” Lana joked.  
Gemma thought for a moment as she looked out the window. Then she nodded her head in that direction. Lana turned to see Tara’s car pull up and she turned back to Gemma, cocking an eyebrow at the queen. She hadn’t gotten along with Tara for a while.  
“Everything that’s been going on, she’s been stuck with the boys a lot. I bet she could use a break. How ‘bout I offer to take her out for the day and you can offer to take the boys for her. Give ya something to do.” Gemma suggested.  
“We can try, but I don’t think little Miss Tara likes me very much anymore.” Lana said.  
“The good doctor will get over it.” Gemma said dryly, nudging Lana toward the door.  
“Hey Tara.” Lana walked up to the other woman.  
“Hey.” Tara gave her a tight smile.   
She hadn’t necessarily been mean or rude to Lana lately, more aloof than anything. They didn’t talk much anymore and when they did it was clipped and usually only when necessary.   
It wasn’t just the Happy and Kozik situation that bothered Tara. Lana and Lyla’s friendship was an issue for Tara too. Lana had quickly become better friends with Lyla than she’d ever been with Tara and Tara had never liked Lyla so she ended up avoiding Lana altogether when the blonde porn star was near.  
Lana wasn’t sure if it was jealousy over her and Lyla’s friendship that bothered Tara, or the fact that Lyla was a porn star, or both, but she didn’t want or need that kinda of cattiness in her life. She had no patience for it.  
Lyla wasn’t around at the moment and neither was Kozik or Happy, so Lana figured it was as good a time as any to show some civility. “Heard you’re stuck with these two a lot lately.”  
“Yeah. There’s a lot going on. Jax has been busy.” Lana could see the resentment in Tara’s eyes. She knew it was meant for the club and that bothered her.   
She suddenly understood Gemma’s dislike of the woman. She held no true loyalty to the club. She felt like the club owed her for the sacrifices she’d had to make. She didn’t accept that the club came first. She just saw it as this thing that took her husband’s time away from their family and occasionally put them in danger. Understandable, but unacceptable for an old lady.  
Lana put on a smile and tried to brush off the sudden realization and the annoyance that came along with it. “I think Gemma said something about taking you out for the day. Get away from it all. Was gonna volunteer to take these two off your hands for you.”  
Tara hesitated, looking back towards the clubhouse. Lana sighed and rolled her eyes. “C’mon Tara, how long have you known me? You don’t trust me with your kids? Lyla’s not even here so you don’t have to worry about them being influenced by the porn star.” She said sarcastically, knowing Lyla was her first concern.  
“Happy and Kozik?”  
“They’re out too with all the other guys. C’mon. You need a break and I need something to do.”  
Tara looked just about ready to give in when Gemma walked up. She grabbed the diaper bag from Tara and handed it to Lana. “Let’s go Tara.” Gemma took Thomas next and handed him to Lana, then gently nudged Abel over to her. “She’s gonna need practice for when she has her own one day.” Gemma pulled Tara towards her car while Lana’s jaw dropped. Where did that come from?   
That’s Gemma for ya. Lana thought shaking her head.  
Most of the guys were out looking for Georgie, while the rest were out working in the garage, so Lana mostly had the clubhouse to herself. She had just fed Abel lunch and he was sitting on the couch in the bar watching cartoons while Lana fed Thomas a bottle. He was such a mellow baby and Gemma’s earlier words repeated in her head as she cradled him, watching his blue eyes slowly close.  
SOA  
When he’d first gotten wind that the two Cara Cara girls his guys had gone after were both SAMCRO old ladies, Georgie knew he’d been in deep shit and he’d taken off immediately. He had been hiding out in an isolated cabin that one of his guys had almost led SAMCRO to a few days ago, until figuring out that he was being followed. It was the same guy that had hit Lyla. Opie had killed him when they’d caught up to him and the guy refused to give them any information.  
Now Happy, Kozik, Jax, Opie, and Tig surrounded Georgie’s little hideout. It was a gloomy day and with the cover of the trees, they were next to invisible to anyone inside. They’d been staking the place out most of the day and knew Georgie and one of his guys, the guy that had used Lana as a punching bag, were the only ones inside. It was the perfect time to take them out and Happy and Kozik were hardly able to contain their excitement. They had both been out for blood for nearly two weeks and it was time for Georgie to pay up.  
Happy circled to the front of the cabin with Jax, while Kozik went around back with Opie and Tig. They burst through both doors at the same time, guns all drawn. Kozik immediately spotted Georgie’s guy and brought his gun down on top of his head.  
Happy grabbed Georgie by the back of the shirt and raised his gun to the back of his head. All his rage boiled to the surface and he almost pulled the trigger before he caught himself. No way was he going to make it that easy. He pushed Georgie into the other room where the others were and he locked eyes with Kozik, both of them thinking the same thing. They were going to make this slow and excruciatingly painful. Nobody fucked with their girl and got away with it.  
SOA  
The guys backed their bikes into their parking spots and Happy and Kozik got off and made their way inside. The threat was over and they knew Lana would be ecstatic to leave the clubhouse. Kozik went through the door first to see the place mostly empty. Lana stood by the couch as she pulled a blanket over Abel, who was passed out cold.  
She straightened when the baby she was holding over her shoulder began to fuss and she gently bounced him and patted his back as she shushed him. They both just stared at her for a minute, strangely loving the sight of her with a baby.  
Happy would never admit that he liked what he saw. He was a killer, not a family man. He’d never even entertained the idea of having kids, so he rejected the thoughts the image before him provoked.  
Kozik watched as Thomas buried his face into Lana’s neck as she soothed him. His eyes went back to the little blonde boy sleeping on the couch and it was suddenly all too easy to imagine that being his son. The knowledge that Lana was on birth control suddenly caused a slight pang of disappointment, which he promptly ignored and pushed all ridiculous thoughts of a pregnant Lana out of his mind, moving towards her just as Happy reached her.  
SOA  
After Tara got back and picked up the boys shortly after the guys had gotten back, Lana headed back to Kozik’s room. The guys had told her they’d found Georgie and it was now safe for her to leave the clubhouse and she couldn’t be happier, but she’d also missed them while they’d been gone all day. She planned on getting in the shower with one of them, but then she saw the bloody shirt lying on the bathroom floor.  
She picked it up and it almost scared her, just imagining the gruesome things her men had surely done to Georgie. She picked up the rest of the clothes and silently left the bathroom. She slipped into Happy’s room next, going to the bathroom and finding his pile of clothes even bloodier. As she picked them up, his knife fell from where it usually hung from his belt. The heavy blade hitting the floor alerted Happy to her presence and he opened the shower curtain to see her standing there, holding his and Kozik’s bloody clothes.  
She glanced up at him before slowly bending over to pick up the knife, seeing the still fresh blood coating the blade. She glanced up at him and he was momentarily worried what he might see in her eyes. But none of the fear or disgust he thought he would see was there. She simply accepted him for what he was, just like she always had.  
Lana gave him a small smile and turned, leaving the room to take care of the mess.  
When Kozik finished his shower he noticed his clothes that had been lying on the bathroom floor were gone. He dressed and went out to the bar to look for Lana. He caught sight of her in the kitchen and went in to see her standing at the sink. Wrapping his arms around her, he noticed what she was doing.  
Lana stopped scrubbing the blood from Happy’s knife when she felt Kozik’s arms wrap around her. She didn’t have to turn to see which one of them it was anymore. She knew how each of their arms felt around her well enough to tell them apart just by feeling them. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him for a moment as his lips caressed her neck.  
“You take my clothes?” He asked.   
“Yeah.”   
“Where are they?” He asked.  
“I burned them.” She said matter-of-fact.  
“What?!”   
“What?” She turned in his arms. “They were soaked in blood.”  
“If you end up burning every piece of clothing that’s soaked in blood, it won’t be long before we don’t have any clothes left.” Happy said casually, entering the room.  
Lana smirked. “I kinda like that idea.” She said handing Happy’s now clean knife to him.  
“Church!” Jax’s voice was heard from the bar.  
Lana kissed each of her men before they left the room. Turning, she started to rinse the last bit of blood from Happy’s knife down the sink. As she watched the last of it run off her hands and down the drain she smiled slightly. This is what an old lady did. She looked after her man. She was waiting for him when he got back home and she didn’t look at him and wonder what she’d gotten herself into when she saw the bloody clothes on the floor. She picked that shit up and took care of it so her man wouldn’t have to.


	20. Chapter 20

It was 11:00 in the morning and Lana and Happy were still in bed. Both of them had the day off and Lana felt too lazy to get up anyway. She supposed it was because she’d been up half the night with Kozik.  
She lay back on the pillows as Happy leaned over her and lazily kissed her neck. His hand trailed down her stomach and over her hip as she gently ran her nails down his arm. He moved his hand down her thigh and back up the inside, making her lift her hips slightly.  
Happy lightly ran his fingers over her folds before dipping his fingers into her and lowering his mouth to her nipple. She let out a soft moan and let her legs fall open a little more for him. He moved his fingers in and out of her as he moved his mouth from her breast, down her stomach, and lower.   
His calm, leisurely pace was driving her crazy by the time he reached the top of her thigh. “Hap.” She breathed, pushing his shoulders, trying to force him lower. He finally gave in and ran his tongue over her clit before sucking on it. The combination of his fingers and his mouth made her buck her hips again and he hooked his fingers in her so they hit just the right spot. He continued to move his fingers in her and apply suction to her clit until her muscles pulsed with release.  
When the spasms slowed he slowly removed his fingers and moved back up her body. Settling between her legs, he slowly slid into her and took his time as he began to move in and out of her.   
Lana wrapped her legs around him to try and hold him closer. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he rested his forehead on her shoulder, supporting his weight on his forearms. He held off his own release, just enjoying being inside of her, enjoying the slow pace. It was a rare occasion sex with Lana was ever slow or relaxed and as much as he liked the rough, hurried sex, this was nice for once.  
Suddenly his phone rang and they both groaned in disapproval. Happy sighed and hesitated, not wanting to leave her warmth, but he knew he had to get it. He started to slowly pull out of her, but she grabbed his ass, stopping him.  
“Lana, I gotta answer it.” He said.  
“Then answer it.” She smirked, still holding him to her.  
He narrowed his eyes at her for a second and then reached for his phone. “Yeah?”  
Lana began placing kisses on his chest as he listened to Jax. He sighed at Jax’s request, but the club needed him. “Yeah, I’ll be over in a little while.”  
He hung up his phone just as Lana ran her tongue over his nipple. She looked up at him when he threw it back down. “You gotta go?” She pouted.  
“Yeah.” He answered, lowering his head to kiss her neck.  
“You gonna be gone all day?” She asked.  
“I don’t know. I’ll take you with me to the garage. You can stay with Kozik.” He said as he started to move again.  
She pulled him back down to her and he kissed her neck as he sped up his movements. After a few moments they had both broken out into a light sheen of sweat. Happy knew he wouldn’t last much longer and he couldn’t take too long so he reached down and rubbed Lana’s clit until he felt her walls clamp around him again. He let himself go then and rested his weight on her for a moment as his heartbeat slowed.  
When he rose back up on his arms he saw Lana was already half asleep again. He kissed her lips softly. “Hey.”  
She let her eyes open slowly. “C’mon.” He said, carefully pulling out of her. As he stood he pulled her up with him and toward the bathroom for a quick shower.   
A half hour later, after Happy backed his bike into his spot at TM, Lana kissed him and got off his bike, heading for the garage to find Kozik. She found him leaning over the engine of a car so she walked up next to him and leaned against the car, watching him.  
“Hey.” He looked up, smiling.  
“Hey.” She said, biting her lip.  
“I thought you were with Hap today.”   
“Club shit.” She said, looking at him suggestively and moving in between him and the car.  
“Lana, I’m busy.” He said, knowing what she was thinking by the way she worked her lip in between her teeth.  
“I can think of a better way to stay busy.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her. His hand went up to cup her face as he kissed her back. When he pulled back a moment later and looked at her he laughed a little. Lana narrowed her eyes. “You just smeared grease on my face didn’t you?”  
“Yeah, but it looks cute.”  
Lana glanced up at the red corvette that pulled into the lot and then smiled at Kozik. “How long are you gonna be busy?”  
Kozik followed her gaze with a curious expression and wondered what she was up to. “Why?” He asked suspiciously.  
Her eyes went back to his and she grinned. “Luanne had a great idea the other day. Happy wasn’t too fond of it, but I think you might be. I figure what Hap doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She whispered conspiratorially.   
Kozik glanced back at Luanne who had gotten out of her car and was now talking to Gemma. He didn’t know the details of this idea, but he was smart enough to figure out the gist of it. He was sure Hap would be pissed if he ever found out, but the idea of it and keeping it a secret between him and Lana sounded like too much fun to pass on.  
“Why you always lookin for trouble?” He asked her, grinning.  
“Because life wouldn’t be nearly as much fun if I always did what I was supposed to.” She answered, slipping her fingers in his belt loops and pulling him closer.  
“You’re a bad girl Lana.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck.  
“Guess you better teach me a lesson. Happy’s lessons obviously haven’t taught me much.” She moved her hand down to grab the bulge in his jeans.  
Kozik grabbed her wrist the second she touched him. “Let me finish this car.” He said kissing her quickly and pushing her out of his way. Sometimes he surprised himself with the amount of control he showed around her.  
SOA  
As soon as Lana told him all the details, Kozik was all for it, just like she knew he would be. She knew he liked to watch, but nothing got him off like knowing he was being watched.  
“He finds out and it’s your ass.” He warned her, backing her up against the bed and ignoring the camera.  
“That sounds like it could be fun.” She said, biting her lip, just imagining what Happy would do if he did find out. “Maybe I should tell him myself.”  
Kozik’s hands shot out and grabbed her arms painfully. “No.” He said yanking her body to him. He didn’t want to deal with a pissed off Happy over something like this. “This’ll be our little secret.” He said in her ear right before reaching up and grabbing her shirt, tearing it right down the middle.  
“Hey!” She protested. She hadn’t expected him to ruin one of her favorite shirts.  
He wrapped his hand around her neck as he turned her and bent her over the bed. He reached in front of her and unbuttoned her jeans, quickly pulling them down over her ass. A loud slap resounded through the room as his palm landed on her ass. She flinched at the sting of pain and then grinned. She loved it when he took control like this.  
“Behave Lana.” He warned.  
“Why would I do that?” She provoked.  
His hand connected with her skin again, just like she’d hoped for. She let out a moan and moved her knees onto the mattress so she was now on all fours instead of bent over the edge. She stuck her ass out for him and looked over her shoulder.  
Seeing the look in her eyes made him slap her ass again. He looked down to see her now reddened skin. “You like it or you just like being a bitch?”  
“Both.” She said. He brought his hand down again and she moaned again.  
Luanne sat back watching as Kozik spanked Lana. She was sorry she hadn’t suggested this sooner. They were so much better than even her best actors. Their interaction was so natural, not forced. Not five minutes in and she could already feel herself getting wet. She was only sorry Happy hadn’t been up for it as well.  
Kozik wrapped his arm around Lana’s waist and pulled her up on her knees so her back was against his chest. “You gonna be a brat the whole time?” He asked.  
“Don’t pretend you don’t love it as much as I do.” She said, reaching her hand behind her to grab his crotch. “Now are you gonna fuck me or what?”  
Kozik forced her back down to all fours and slapped her ass again. Then he unbuckled his belt and let his jeans drop before pulling his shirt off. He reached up and unclasped Lana’s bra and slid her underwear down her legs. Then he placed himself at her entrance, but stopped.  
Feeling him right there, she tried to push back onto him, but he held her still and slapped her again. He held her hips still and slowly pushed into her. He went as slow as he could, intentionally trying to drive her crazy and every time she tried to push back he would slap her again. The sting of his hand in the same spot over and over again was beginning to burn, but she loved it.  
Once he was finally as deep as he could go, he pulled all the way out of her only to slam back in. Her moans grew louder the harder he fucked her, until she fell forward onto her forearms, her face and chest flushing red. Her hands twisted in the sheets as she came.  
Before she recovered, she heard a loud buzzing fill the room and she tried to look over her shoulder again, but he grabbed a handful of her hair, holding her head still. She felt the vibrator directly on her sensitive clit, making her cry out. He continued to move in and out of her as she struggled to move away from the intense vibrations, pushing back against him even more as a result.  
She couldn’t control her bucking hips as she came again, making her even more sensitive. It all felt so good, but it was pure torture at the same time.   
He loved it as much as she did. He could feel the vibrations too and almost lost it a couple times, but he managed to hold on.   
Suddenly he tossed the vibrator onto the bed and pulled out of her. Pulling her up, he turned her and pushed her back down on her knees. He threaded his fingers through her hair and watched as she wrapped one hand around his cock and ran her tongue up the length.  
“Look at me!” He barked.   
She locked her eyes on his and stuck her tongue out again to lick the tip of him and then wrapped her lips around him, slowly sucking him into her mouth. She moaned and momentarily closed her eyes as she ran her hand over her own body. She watched him watch her massage her own breast and snake her hand further down into her folds as she swirled her tongue around him, taking him deeper.  
She moaned again and he suddenly tightened his grip in her hair with both hands and pushed himself as far down her throat as he could, making her gag. Her hands went to his thighs and he took complete control, thrusting in and out of her mouth. Her eyes watered as she swallowed around him.  
He pulled out of her mouth, stroking himself and he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. She opened her mouth just as he came and held eye contact as she swallowed and then licked her lips.  
SOA  
“Lana!” She heard Happy’s voice before he even made it through the door and he sounded pissed.  
“What?” She asked as he headed straight for her.  
“What the fuck are you doing going behind my back and making a movie for Luanne after I specifically told you no?!” He shouted.  
Lana stared at him for a moment, at a complete loss for words. How the hell had he found out so soon? They’d just done it today and Luanne knew not to say anything. Lana scowled. “Who fucking ratted?”  
“Lana I’m so sorry. I assumed he knew.” Lyla came through the door just then, apologizing profusely. Opie followed, looking highly amused.  
“Really Lyla?” Lana asked. Part of her wanted to laugh, but she wasn’t looking forward to doing this so soon. She had expected he’d find out eventually, but not right away like this. She moved over to the blonde. “Never assume anything when it comes to Happy.”  
“I’m sorry.” She said again.  
Lana stared at her for a second and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, but not soon enough.  
Happy had heard her laugh and that only pissed him off more. “You think it’s fucking funny?” He asked.  
Lana removed her hand and pressed her lips together to try and hide her smile. “Yeah, I kinda do.”   
“Let’s go.” He said heading back towards the door, intending to take her back to her house to duke it out.  
Lana looked at Kozik as soon as Happy turned around and then back at Hap. She was amused by the whole situation and stuck her tongue out at him just as he unexpectedly turned back around to grab her arm.   
Happy saw the childish gesture and it pissed him off even more. He grabbed Lana by the arms and backed her up against the wall. “You tryin to get yourself into more trouble little girl?” He asked.  
“Maybe.” She grinned.  
“Get your ass out there now.” He growled, pointing towards the door.  
SOA  
Happy pushed Lana against the wall as soon as he got her in the house. He pinned her there and got in her face. “Why can’t you ever just listen to me?” He asked, genuinely frustrated with her.  
“Because you make it too much fun for me to do the opposite.” She purred, slipping her hands under his shirt.   
He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall next to her head. “Dammit Lana!”  
She laughed, knowing she was going to get exactly what she wanted.   
He pulled her away from the wall and bent her over the back of the couch. He pulled her jeans down to her knees and unzipped his pants. Pushing her underwear to the side, he slammed into her. He held her arms behind her back with one hand and used the other to hold her head down as he concentrated on his own pleasure. It only took a couple minutes and he gripped her hips and lifted them slightly so he could push himself as deep as possible as he came.  
He pulled out of her and zipped his jeans back up. He pulled her back up and grabbed her face. “Maybe if I stop letting you get off so easy- pun intended –you’ll start behaving.”   
“There’s always Kozik.” She smirked at him.  
“Not if I don’t let you see him.” He threatened, letting her go so she could fix her clothes.   
“And how are you gonna stop me?” She challenged.  
He didn’t answer, just stood there staring her down. After a moment she moved to walk around him towards the door, but he stepped in front of her. She tried again, but he wouldn’t let her by so she turned to go back towards the bedroom, but he grabbed her arm. “Really?” She asked. He didn’t reply.  
Every move she made to walk away, he stopped her so she grabbed her phone to try and call Kozik, but he grabbed it out of her hands and threw it across the room, shattering it. “What the fuck?!”   
Still no response from him.   
“What are you gonna do Hap? Keep me locked up in here forever?”   
Nothing.   
“Fine. I’ll go get myself off. Feel free to watch.” She turned away again, but he grabbed her arm again. She reached out to push him away, but he grabbed her again and bent her over the couch again.   
He pulled her jeans all the way down this time, along with her underwear and slapped her ass, ironically on the same spot that Kozik had assaulted earlier. He kept going and between the lingering soreness from Kozik’s hand and the firmness of Happy’s, it was only a few seconds before she felt like her skin was on fire.  
It was turning her on though and she moaned every time his hand made contact. Happy could tell she was getting close so he pushed her forward more and kicked her legs apart, exposing her core. Moving his hand over slightly, he brought it down on her again, and it landed right on her center.  
Lana cried out, not expecting the contact. He did it again and again and again until he could see her pussy contracting as she came. He rubbed his hand over her as she rode it out and he admired how red her skin was.  
“You’re gonna drive me insane girl.” He said letting go of her.


	21. Chapter 21

A knock on the door stopped Lana’s search for her keys. She’d been ready to leave to go meet up with Lyla when she realized she didn’t know where they were.  
She threw her bag down and went to open the door. A tall blonde woman in a suit stood there. She had fed written all over her. Lana leaned against the door and waited for her to speak, making it clear she already didn’t like her.  
“Lana Hunter?”   
“Yeah. Who are you?”   
The blonde flashed a fake smile at her. “Agent Stahl, ATF.” She stuck her hand out, but lowered it when Lana just stared at her, refusing to shake it. This was the same bitch responsible for Donna’s death. “I was wondering if I could come in. I’m leading an investigation on the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club and I was wondering if you could answer some questions regarding your connection them.”  
Lana’s heart beat sped up slightly. She didn’t know all the details of the club’s outlaw activities, but she did know they were into gun running. She hadn’t been aware of the fact that the ATF was still investigating them though. She usually stayed out of club business. She didn’t ask questions and no one offered information unless it directly affected her.   
She didn’t want to give away her sudden concern, so she raised her hand to her hip. “Why is the ATF investigating the club?” She asked, making it seem like the idea was ludicrous.  
Stahl was clearly amused by her question. “We have reason to believe they’re involved in an illegal gun running operation.”  
“Well they’re not.”  
“Well Miss Hunter, we have reason to believe they may be, so until we have reason to believe they aren’t, they are under investigation. As part of that investigation and a recent missing person case, I would really appreciate your cooperation in answering some questions.” Stahl said.  
Lana hesitated and then swung the door open, standing out of the way. Stahl forced another smile and stepped inside. Lana led her to the living room and sat down as Stahl followed.  
“Forgive me, but I’m a little confused. As was necessary to my investigation, I’ve had to do a little digging on the people directly associated with the Sons and you are one of those people. You have a great education, a great job, no record, not so much a traffic ticket for the last four years. Why are you involved with them?”  
Lana smirked and looked the blonde directly in the eye. “The sex is amazing.”  
Stahl returned her smirk. “I bet… considering you’re involved with two of them, correct? Happy Lowman and Herman Kozik, if I’m not mistaken.” Her eyes fell on the crow tattooed on Lana’s thigh.  
“I know you claimed that they aren’t involved in any gun running, to your knowledge, but are you aware of any other illegal activities that they may be involved in?” Stahl continued.  
“They’re not involved in anything illegal.” They both knew it was a blatant lie, but Lana knew the bitch had nothing on them.  
“Right.” Stahl said, impressed with Lana’s confidence. “Do you know of a man by the name of Georgie Caruso? Big time porn producer. Rival to Luanne Delaney who’s a partner in the porn business with the MC.”  
“Yeah, I know who Luanne is. Heard Georgie’s name a few times, never met him.” Lana said, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible.  
“What have you heard about him?” Stahl said narrowing her eyes at Lana.  
Lana shrugged her shoulders. “Just what you said: Luanne’s competition. A real douche. Not much else.”  
“So you never heard anything about him or his guys harassing the girls that work for Luanne?”  
“He may have, I don’t know. I don’t have much to do with the porn business.”  
“Really?” Stahl broke out into a huge grin then. “Because we got a warrant to search Cara Cara. Found some unreleased footage of you and Mr. Kozik.”  
Now Lana was getting pissed. She was glad she was quick on her feet when she was pissed. “Unreleased. How do you know it wasn’t made for personal use?”  
Stahl had no response to that so she simply flashed another smile.   
“Caruso was reported missing yesterday. It appears he went out of town and was supposed to be back three days ago. His cell phone is turned off and his voicemail is full. No one’s heard from him for a couple of weeks. His two bodyguards that were with him when he left are missing as well. We spoke to some of his employees who informed us there was some, uh… tension between him and the Sons before he left. They are suspects in his disappearance and if you know anything and refuse to cooperate by sharing that information, you will become a suspected accomplice, ruining that perfect record of yours.”  
Stahl was making it more obvious by the minute that she had not a shred of evidence against the club and no other leads. Lana could tell she was getting frustrated with her refusal to give her any information.  
Despite her satisfaction at this, Lana was also pissed. “Are you threatening me?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. “Look, I have no clue where that scum bag is and I honestly don’t care, so unless you have a body or some kind of hard evidence telling you the club is responsible for his disappearance, don’t come knocking on my door again, because we both know that even if I did know something, I sure as hell wouldn’t tell you.”  
Stahl was quiet for a moment, taking in Lana’s strong reaction. “Scum bag huh? For someone who’d never met him and hasn’t heard much about him, you have an awfully strong opinion of him.”  
“Do you have any more questions agent?” Lana asked, mocking her title.  
“Not at the moment.”   
“Good. Feel free to let the door hit you on the way out.” Lana stared her down until she finally stood and made her way to the door.  
Stahl paused with her hand on the knob. “I will find something eventually. And when I do, both of your old men will be going away for a long, long time.”  
Lana managed an indifferent stare until the blonde gave a spiteful smile and left. She waited a moment after the door closed and let out a sigh, now suddenly very stressed and frustrated.   
SOA  
“She showed up at Cara Cara this morning.” Lyla said, referring to Stahl, when Lana told her about her run in with the woman.  
“That bitch.” Lana said, even more pissed about the whole thing. “Did she question Luanne?”  
“She spoke to everyone after they tore the place apart.” Lyla said, taking another bite of food from her plate. The two sat in the small diner on Main Street for lunch.  
Lana shook her head. “She’s going after everyone close to the club. Not even ten fucking minutes in the same room with that gash and I already wanna kick her ass.”  
Lyla laughed, pulling her phone out and read the text she’d just gotten. “It’s Ope. Wants me at the clubhouse.”  
“He can wait. I wanna finish eating.” Lana said, taking another bite. Lyla gave her look. “What? I’m fucking starving.”  
Just then Lana’s phone rang. “Hey you.” She answered flirtatiously, seeing Kozik’s name on the screen.   
“Shit’s going down at the clubhouse. Meet us at the police station.” He hung up before she could say anything.  
“Come on.” She said to Lyla, getting up.  
They headed to the police station and went inside to ask Unser what was going on. Not long after, all the guys were being led in, back towards the holding cells. Stahl walked in behind them all and Lana didn’t even think about it before walking up to her.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” She asked, her words laced with venom.  
“My job. We were able to obtain a warrant to search the SOA clubhouse. Didn’t find enough evidence to charge them with illegal gun running, but we did find enough illegal weapons to hold them at least overnight.”  
“You don’t have shit. If you did you wouldn’t be playing these petty little games.” Lana felt herself losing her temper more and more by the second.  
Stahl grinned and waved away one of her guys that had moved forward when Lana moved closer to Stahl, getting in her face.  
“Honey, as long as I got enough to get those criminals off the streets, even if only overnight, I’m happy. The more dirt I find on them, the worse they look, even if it is petty little things. It’s all more proof against them, showing the whole world exactly who they are. They’re no heroes like this town seems to think they are. They are the bad guys.”  
Before she even realized it, her palm had connected with Stahl’s face. As the blonde held her hand to her face, one of the male officers grabbed her and pulled her away.  
Stahl looked up to her, replacing the shocked look on her face with another cocky smile. “Now you get to spend the night in here with your men.” She turned and walked back towards her office as the cop who had grabbed her drug her back toward the cells.  
“Lana, what the hell?!” Happy shouted as the cop opened the cell door and pushed her into a cell with him and Juice. Kozik, Opie, and Jax were in the one across from them. Tig, Bobby, and Chibs next to them.  
She ignored him until the cop had closed the door and left. She turned and looked at him when he grabbed her arm. “What did you do?”  
“Stupid bitch was pissing me off. I lost my temper.” She said.  
“Dammit Lana. I don’t need this shit from you right now.”  
“So sorry, Hap.” She said sarcastically, still pissed and taking it out on him. “I totally did it just to piss you off.”  
“Lana! Lose the attitude now.” Kozik warned, sensing Happy’s irritation and knowing Lana wouldn’t back off. She glared at him for a second and then rolled her eyes. Turning around, she sat down and crossed her arms.  
A couple hours later, Lana sat on one of the small beds in the cell. She’d started to doze off out of sheer boredom, but the harsh sound of a metal door opening startled her awake. She looked up to see Stahl standing in front of the cell.   
“Having fun kids?” She smiled at Lana, who simply glared at her. She was pissed, exhausted, and now sore from the uncomfortable position she’d almost fallen asleep in. “Looks like you all will be spending the night in here. Just wanted to let you know we got a warrant to search your house.” She said to Lana.  
Lana stood and walked to the cell door. She grabbed the bars, looking at Stahl. “Fuck you.” She said. “You won’t find anything.”  
Stahl shrugged her shoulders. “Probably not.” She said, letting Lana know she didn’t really care. “It’ll be nice to know for sure though. We’ll try not to make too much of a mess.” She grinned again.  
“You fucking bitch!” Lana lost it, pulling at the bars as if she actually had a chance at getting to Stahl. The bitch just stood there smiling at her which only fueled her anger.  
Happy finally wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back into him, trying to calm her down. “You got anything else to say or are you just here to stir up shit?” Jax asked from behind Stahl.  
She turned to look at Jax and grinned. “No, I’m done for now. Have a good night.” She turned and left.  
Happy led Lana over to the bed and made her sit, feeling the tension radiating from her. “Calm down.” He ordered. “What is with you?” He asked. She had an attitude for sure and a temper, but he’d never seen her this pissed.   
She didn’t like drama and was usually pretty good about keeping her cool and ignoring bullshit like this. She knew the bitch was just trying to get her worked up. The only time he’d ever seen her give in to her temper and give someone else the satisfaction of getting the best of her was when she fought with him.  
She looked up at him and he noticed the moisture in the corners of her eyes as she continued to breathe heavily. “I don’t know, that bitch is too damn arrogant for her own good.”  
Happy sat back on the bed, leaning against the wall and pulling Lana against him. She calmed down after a few moments and relaxed against him. He looked up and shared a concerned look with Kozik.   
Kozik hated being stuck in a separate cell. He knew Stahl was what had triggered Lana’s behavior, but there was something else. It wasn’t like her to let something like this get to her. She knew about the kind of things the club was into and the risks that came along with it. She also knew as well as the rest of them that the feds had nothing on them. So why was she being so irrational about it all? Something was off and he didn’t like it.  
SOA  
Lana woke up the next morning to the cell door clanging open. Happy was lying behind her with his arm draped over her waist. She turned and looked over her shoulder to see Hale standing in the open doorway.  
She sat up, yawning, and looked at Happy, who was awoken by her movement. The others were all either awake or beginning to stir at the sounds of the doors being opened. “You all can go, just stay in Charming.” Hale said.   
Lana stayed where she was for a moment, watching Hale as he stood and waited for them all to leave. Happy and Kozik waited for her. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She said to them. They hesitated and looked at Hale, but didn’t say anything before leaving with the rest of the guys.  
Lana looked at Hale. They’d been friends since high school, even dated at one point. Her association with the club had gotten in the way of the friendship and they’d stopped talking eventually. Hale had always had it out for the Sons.  
“What are you doing with this bitch?” She asked him once everyone else had left. “I know you hate the club, but I also know you’re a good person and you’re not looking for someone else to get killed like Donna. That’s exactly what’s gonna happen. This bitch won’t stop until either her or every member of the club is dead.” She watched him for a moment. “Be careful and don’t trust her. You know she’ll screw you the first chance she gets if she thinks it’ll benefit her.”  
Hale lowered his eyes to the floor knowing Lana was right. As much as he hated the power the club had over his town, he knew they were the lesser of two evils. He could never be like Unser though, betraying his badge to help them. He looked up at Lana to find her staring at him with pity. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She’d always been good at reading people like that.  
“I’m not asking you to help the club and no one expects you to. Just don’t help Stahl.” Lana said before turning and leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

“Oh fuck.” Lana moaned as Happy and Kozik each sucked and licked her breasts. Happy hand rested on her hip, while Kozik moved his fingers in and out of her dripping pussy. She was in pure bliss. Her hips rocked back and forth and she turned her head to the side as Happy kissed a trail up her neck and met her lips, his tongue invading her mouth.  
Kozik pulled his fingers out of her and moved over her, sliding his cock into her. She held onto his biceps as he began to move and wrapped her legs around his hips, her head tilting back and her eyes closing. Happy kneeled beside her and fed her his cock, which she hungrily accepted. She sucked him as she continued to meet each of Kozik’s thrusts. She was so fucking close.   
When Happy reached down between them and began rubbing her clit, she lost it. Her orgasm tore through her body and the next thing she knew she was lying in bed next to Kozik in the dark. He was fast asleep with his arm wrapped around her.  
It had been a dream. A fucking amazing dream. She could still feel her pussy pulsing with need and she slipped her hand between her legs to try and soothe it away, but it did nothing. She rolled over and wrapped her hand around Kozik’s flaccid cock and began kissing the tattoo on his neck.   
He grunted and opened his eyes. Hissing at her hand working him, he looked at the clock. “Shit Lana, it’s three am.” This girl really needed to learn how to sleep.   
Despite his exhaustion, Kozik couldn’t help but thrust his hips up into her hand. He groaned and rolled over, turning her onto her stomach and pushed her down into the mattress, leaning over her back. Placing a few kisses on her back, he positioned himself and rammed into her, biting into her shoulder simultaneously and making her moan.  
“Fuck!” She cried only minutes into their session. “Harder!” She demanded.  
Kozik did his best to give her what she wanted, but it just didn’t seem to be enough. With each thrust, she pushed back against him as hard as she could, the contact of skin on skin and the combination of their bodily fluids producing an audible slap.  
“I need more.” She moaned, lowering her hand to her clit and applying as much pressure as she could.  
His hand made contact with her ass cheek and she cried out, leaning forward on her forearms, inviting another one. He did it again and again until her smooth skin began to burn with the sting.  
They both heard the door open, but they were too into it to care.  
“Can’t you two at least fucking try to keep quiet? It’s the middle of the night.” Lana turned her head toward Happy’s raspy voice.   
She could see that he was tired and irritated that they’d woken him, but she grinned when she saw the growing bulge under his boxers. He stood there and glared for a moment.  
“Come here.” She said as Kozik continued to pound into her.  
Happy hesitated, tired and just wanting to go back to bed, but his body was betraying him at the site of Kozik fucking Lana.  
He slowly walked to the bed and Lana reached out with one hand and slid his boxers down. She lifted his semi hard cock and looked up at him as she took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath at the feeling of her lips around him. Looking back down at her, he ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
Lana swirled her tongue around the head of Happy’s cock, pressing it into the small opening that was leaking with pre-come and then sucked harder, wanting more.   
Kozik slammed into her harder at the sight and she turned her head slightly so she could look him in the eye while she continued to suck Happy’s dick. They made eye contact and he raised his hand and slapped her ass as he slammed into her again. She yelped and then moaned loudly, making Happy grab her hair tighter, holding her still so he could fuck her mouth.  
A few minutes later and Lana felt herself coming. She tried to cry out with Happy still forcing himself down her throat. She nearly collapsed and felt both of them filling her up at each end at the same time. She swallowed every last drop that Happy shot into her mouth as warmth flooded her pussy as well.  
Happy pulled out of her mouth a moment later and she gasped for air as she felt Kozik spread her ass cheeks and slowly push in and out of her a few more time with his softening cock.  
SOA  
Lana sat up and looked at her phone. No way had she slept until 1:00 in the afternoon. She was a late sleeper, but not that late. And she still felt tired. She stood and reached down to grab her jeans and immediately felt dizzy when she straightened. What the fuck? She brushed it off as her late night/early morning “work out” and finished getting dressed.  
She made her way to the clubhouse kitchen and finding nothing to eat, blew out a sigh of frustration. She heard voices suddenly and went back out into the bar to see the guys exiting the chapel.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” She asked Happy.  
“Club shit.” She was really getting sick of his vague answers.  
“No shit Sherlock.” She said scathingly.   
“Hey.” He said before she turned away. “What’s the matter with you?”  
“I just woke up. You’re not the only one who’s allowed to be pissy every now and then.” She said, walking away in a huff.   
She walked outside and leaned against the outside wall of the clubhouse, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She didn’t get it any more than Happy did. She’d been stressing for the last few days ever since Stahl’s little visit. ATF had nothing to go on and Stahl was pushing hard for anything.   
Lana wasn’t sure what bothered her more though: Stahl’s bullshit or the fact that she could just feel in her gut that something else was up with her. She’d never had mood swings like this as a reaction to stress.   
Her heart suddenly dropped and she felt her face blanch at the thought that crossed her mind. No way.   
“Hey.” She jumped at Gemma’s voice. The queen leaned against the wall next to her and lit a cigarette. “You haven’t told them yet.”   
“What?” Lana asked, wishing her feigned confusion was genuine, as if that would somehow magically make her sudden realization false.  
“Oh please. How many times have you lost your shit in the last week? You seem to be hungry every time I see you, those two assholes in there are exhausted and I’d bet my ass it’s ‘cause you got ‘em up all night long, and you look exhausted despite sleeping half the day. I saw your face just now. Either you didn’t expect anyone else to catch on or you just now realized it yourself.” She paused, taking a drag from her cigarette. “You late?” She asked blowing the smoke out.  
“I’m on the pill.” Lana said, in denial.  
“Baby, when you got two men blowing a load into you as often as you do, ain’t no pill gonna stop that shit from eventually taking root.” Gemma took another drag of her cigarette. “You’re a crazy, hungry, horny, tired pregnant old lady. Do everyone a favor and go buy a test so you can be sure and then tell your men so they don’t go insane trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you.” She pushed away from the wall and threw the cigarette down.  
“Gem?” Lana asked as the other women began to walk away.  
“Yeah baby?” She turned back around.  
Lana closed her eyes and sighed. “What do I tell them?” She asked, looking at Gemma worriedly.  
“You tell them the truth.”  
“No, I mean… There’s no way to know who’s it is.”   
“Lana, they know that. That’s a risk you all took when you started fucking them. If they got a problem with that then there’s no one to blame but themselves.”  
“I’m scared Gemma.” Lana confessed.  
“Of a couple big bad bikers? Baby, you’re an old lady.” Gemma said moving towards Lana. “They ain’t got nothing on you.”  
“Not them.” Lana shook her head. “I’m not ready for this.”  
Gemma hugged her and then held her at arm’s length. “You never will be darlin. But you got help. You got the club. We take care of our own. Ain’t no baby luckier than a SAMCRO baby.”  
SOA  
Lana sat on her bed holding the positive test, wondering how to even tell them. Happy would be pissed, she knew that. She expected a full on fight ending with him storming out of the house. He wasn’t the father type. Never would be.  
She was unsure about Kozik though and that’s what scared her. Happy, she could handle. She could fight and yell just as well as he could. But not knowing what Kozik would say… She didn’t even know. She wasn’t use to dealing with him being mad, he was so much more mellow and nowhere near as confrontational.   
Then her thoughts wondered further. How would they be with a kid? She’d seen Happy with Abel and it had surprised her to see him being so gentle with the little blonde boy. That image made it easy for her to picture him with a little blonde boy of her own. She smiled slightly imagining him flipping out over a messy house caused by a little kid running around and getting into things.  
She could totally see Kozik with a little brown haired baby girl with black eyes and her heart melted right then. She’d never thought she’d want kids, but sitting here imagining her men, the loves of her life, with a little baby that looked like one of them made her second guess what she thought her life was going to be like.  
She took a deep breath and picked up her phone, her finger freezing over Kozik’s number. She finally worked up the nerve and hit it, her heart in her throat as it rang.  
She jumped when he answered. “Hey, are you and Hap busy? I need to talk to you.”   
“Can it wait? We gotta make a run to San Bernardino, should be back tomorrow sometime.”  
Lana blew out an exasperated sigh. “I guess it’ll have to. I gotta work tomorrow, so just meet me at the house when you can?”  
“Yeah, see you then.”  
SOA  
Maybe it was the stress of what she knew was to come or maybe just more symptoms, but Lana found herself running to the bathroom three separate times the next day at work. She just couldn’t shake the nausea until she was distracted by the sudden commotion.  
“Code blue!”  
Lana hurried over to the patient that had just been rushed through the ER doors. One of the other nurses had started CPR and another was intubating the man. She had an amazing ability to keep calm under pressure, always able to push through and do what was needed of her in an emergency. The adrenaline rush she got from a critical situation was exhilarating, one reason why she loved working in the ER so much. She easily got bored with everyday routine situations and no matter how gruesome the ER could be, she wouldn’t want to do anything else.   
But when she saw Kozik lying on the stretcher, she dropped the chart she was holding. Time stopped and she felt numb for a moment, as if it was a bad dream. His bruised and bloodied body lying there helpless and the nurses and doctors standing around trying to resuscitate him paralyzed her.  
“Lana!” The doctor shouted at her. She felt her eyes slowly rise to look at him.   
“Come on Lana. Go sit in the waiting room.” Another nurse urged her. She did so, not sure how else to react. It all felt so surreal and she wasn’t sure if it even was real.  
She saw Happy pacing the room and turned back toward the ER doors, suddenly realizing it wasn’t a dream. He grabbed her arm as she made to run back in.  
“Lana!” He said trying to stop her struggling.  
“No! I need to be in there!” She hit his chest and tried to pull away.  
Happy grabbed her and made her look at him. “You need to be out here. I saw the look on your face. You didn’t realize what the fuck was happening until a second ago. You’re no good to him like this.”  
She stopped struggling and looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. “What happened?” She asked.  
Happy sighed. “He got shot and wrecked his bike.”  
Lana dropped to the chair next to her, feeling another wave of nausea and not sure what else to do. She wanted to kick and scream her way back to the ER, do anything and everything she could think of to fix Kozik, but she knew Hap was right. She was too much of a mess to help him. As much as she could normally stomach, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stomach seeing her man helpless and dying.  
She anxiously waited for any news, knowing things weren’t looking good as they were. She’d only gotten a brief look at him, but she knew he was in bad shape and she knew how easily things could take a turn for the worse.  
Finally the head doctor came into the waiting room and Lana was on her feet instantly.  
“You ok Lana?” He asked.  
“I’m fine!” She said, frustrated.  
“We managed to resuscitate him.” The doctor got straight to the point. “He’s not outta the woods yet though. He’s comatose. Definite head trauma, three bullet wounds to the chest and abdomen, two distal rib fractures, and pneumothorax. I wanna do a CT scan. I’m suspecting a subarachnoid hemorrhage. I’ll let you know if there are any changes.”  
Lana stared at the doors as the doctor disappeared through them. “Shit!” She said, throwing the cup of water Gemma had shoved into her hand a few moments before.  
“What?” Happy asked not fully understanding what the doctor had said.  
“Broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and he’s in a coma. They think he’s bleeding from the brain.”  
“How bad is all that? Is he gonna be ok?” Under different circumstances Lana would’ve laughed. She never would’ve expected Happy to worry about Kozik. Not like this. He almost seemed to be panicking.   
“They don’t know. All they do know is it’s really bad. If it is a bleed and they stop it, he’s still in a coma. No way to know when or if he wakes up from that.” Lana collapsed in a chair, staring off into space. What the hell was she supposed to do now?  
Even if he lived through this shit, he was still most likely screwed. People didn’t just recover from something like this in a few days. She seen injuries like it before and almost every one of them had died or never woken up. The odds were against him.  
Lana felt her stomach turn at the thought and she shot up from the chair and headed towards the bathroom for the fourth time that day, leaving Happy and most of the others confused and worried at her sudden exit and Gemma with a knowing yet sympathetic look.


	23. Chapter 23

Lana spent the night sitting in the uncomfortable chair next to Kozik’s bed in the ICU. Gemma’s efforts to get her to go home and sleep were useless. Happy had no clue how to comfort her and felt awkward at even the thought of trying to do so. He needed to take action and deal with this shit so he had taken off back to the clubhouse with the rest of the club so they could decide on their next move.  
Lana had finally passed out in that same chair, resting awkwardly on the bed, hand holding onto Kozik’s arm. Gemma walked into the room the next morning. She had finally given up and went home around one in the morning, needing some sleep herself.  
“Lana.” She said gently, her hand on Lana’s shoulder. Lana didn’t respond. “Lana.” She said more firmly.  
Lana jumped and sat up suddenly, her eyes going straight to Kozik.  
“You want some coffee baby?” Gemma asked, holding out the cup in her hand.  
Yawning, Lana rubbed her hands over her face. “No.”   
“You gotta eat or drink something.”  
“I’m fine Gemma.” She snapped.  
Gemma sighed. “Happy and the guys are heading out in a little while.”  
“What?” Lana turned towards the other woman with a furrowed brow.  
“Rival MC, same guys that were giving Tacoma trouble. That’s who’s responsible for this shit. They’re heading up to deal with it. Retaliation.”  
She wanted to cry, but the tears weren’t coming. Hap couldn’t leave her now. She needed him, but she didn’t know how to tell him. She knew he was pissed and needed to do something about this and if she cried and said she needed him, it would only piss him off more and chase him further away.  
“Fine. Fuck him. Fuck all of them.” It was her emotions talking, they both knew it.  
Gemma sighed again and set the cup of coffee down next to Lana. She turned and walked out the door, on her way back to her car.   
Pulling up to the clubhouse ten minutes later, she walked inside and went directly to Happy’s room. The killer was packing some stuff for the run to Tacoma. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing leaving your girl alone to go through this shit by herself?”   
“I need to handle this shit Gemma. I ain’t doing her any good here.”  
“Have someone else handle the bloodshed. Your old lady needs you here, whether you wanna deal with it or not.” She wanted to tell him Lana was pregnant, knowing it would change everything, but it wasn’t her place.  
Happy stopped before walking out of the room. “Club comes first.” He said, ending the conversation.  
SOA  
How could they leave her all alone? She wanted to hate them both. Happy for taking off, for putting the club before her yet again. And Kozik so she wouldn’t be going through this hell right now. But she couldn’t. She loved them both and she couldn’t change it.  
It had been over a week since Happy had left. Gemma and Lyla had combined forces trying to urge her away from Kozik, succeeding in getting her to at least go home and shower a few times and getting her to eat a little occasionally, but she mostly just sat there in Kozik’s room hoping he would wake up. He was stable, but other than that there’d been no change.  
Meanwhile Happy was making progress in Tacoma. He’d pushed all his problems to the back of his mind, distracting himself from his thoughts by killing. He was bound and determined to kill every last one of the fuckers and end the shit with them for good.  
He entered the Tacoma clubhouse one night, covered in blood yet again, and made his way back to his room to shower. He’d tried to call Lana a few times over the last week, but he’d only gotten through to her once and she hadn’t talked much. He was worried about her and felt guilty for leaving, but he knew he had to end this shit before he went home to her.  
After he had cleaned up he headed back out to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He sat down for a minute and took a few swigs. Pulling out his phone, he tried calling Lana again, but got no answer. He tossed his phone down on the bar, clearly frustrated.  
“Ya know brother, I think it would do you some good to bury some of those troubles in some pussy. There’s plenty of it here.” Happy looked up to see Donut standing there, eyebrow raised, and shifting his eyes to the girl twirling around the pole in the middle of the room.  
“I got an old lady.” He grumbled.  
“What happens on a run…” The other man shrugged his shoulders.  
“She don’t put up with that shit.”  
“You going soft on us killer?” Donut smirked at him.  
Happy scowled at him. “Fuck off.” He said, downing more whiskey.  
A couple hours sitting at the bar by himself and Happy was nearing the bottom of the bottle. He was drunk and what Donut had said kept repeating over and over in his head. The asshole had even gone as far as sending a couple girls over to him to try and urge him further. Happy had sent the first two away, but was seriously reconsidering his decision when yet another girl made her way over. She’d come over on her own, but he couldn’t help but look up at Donut when she sat down on his lap.  
Donut looked back at him with amusement and he knew the fucker was convinced he would push this one away too. There was a challenge in the other man’s eyes and all the liquor in his system was making it difficult for Happy to turn it down.  
With a growl, Happy grabbed the girl’s arm and bent her over the pool table. He pushed her skirt up and shoved her thong aside as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, shoving it inside of her. He thrust in and out of her, not giving a shit that nearly everyone was watching. He wanted them to, he was proving a point. Fuck Lana. He wasn’t going to sit here and mope around because the bitch wanted to sit in a hospital room and cry over Kozik, who was as good as dead, rather than answer his calls.  
A few of others, who were well aware of the past drama that had come along with Kozik’s fuck up, looked on disapprovingly. Tig nearly said something, but knew it would be stupid to interfere. He simply pinned Happy with a cold stare, just hoping he would notice and say something. Lana didn’t deserve this shit twice from both Kozik and Happy. Unfortunately, the killer neither took any notice nor gave a fuck about anyone’s opinion.  
The whore beneath him moaned and pushed her ass back into him. Happy held her hips and she reached back to grab onto his arm. He barely noticed the scratches she made. He rammed into her again and pulled out of her as he came all over her ass. He hadn’t taken the time to even think about putting a condom on and the last thing he needed was a pregnant whore to follow him back to Charming.  
SOA  
A few more days and still no changes. Lyla was really starting to worry about Lana. She hadn’t been eating or sleeping much. She looked terrible and seemed to be losing weight already. She talked to Opie the day before and the guys were supposed to be back by that evening. Hopefully once Happy was back he’d be able to talk to Lana and snap her out of this. She could only imagine how hard this was on her, but she was hopeful Happy would be able to get through to her. Neither she nor Gemma had been able to, despite their best efforts.  
“Lana, come on. Let’s get you home so you can shower and eat something. Happy’s gonna be back tonight.” She tugged on Lana’s arm, but she just pulled it back out of her grasp. “Lana.” She said a little louder. “If you don’t get your ass out of this chair now and go home and shower, I’m gonna have one of the guys physically drag you out of here.”  
“Fuck off Lyla.” Lana said, not even looking at the blonde.  
Lyla sighed and pulled out her phone. “Hey Gemma, can you send Half Sack to St. Thomas? I need some muscle. K, thanks.”  
Just as she hung up Lana stood and faced her. “Happy fucking left. He cares more about the fucking club than he does me. So fuck him. Now leave me the hell alone.” She said cruelly.  
Lyla just leaned against the wall and didn’t say anything else until Half Sack showed up. “I need to get her home and she won’t go willingly.” She said when he came in.  
Sack looked at Lyla skeptically for a minute. He moved closer to her and lowered his voice so Lana couldn’t hear him. “You want me to force her out of here against her will? She’s crazy and I’m starting to think you’re just as insane.”  
Lyla sighed. “Who are you more afraid of?” Half Sack raised an eyebrow at her. “Ok, stupid question.” She rolled her eyes. “C’mon, she’s wasting away in here.”  
“Ya know, I can fucking hear you.” Lana snapped. “Didn’t I tell you to leave?”  
Half Sack sighed, knowing Lyla was right. “You fucking owe me.” He said to her before moving to Lana.   
He moved in front of her and bent slightly to lift her out of the chair. She pushed him away initially, but he grabbed her arms and lifted her over his shoulder.   
“Put me the fuck down!” She shouted at him. He ignored her and carried her out of the room as she hit his back, cussing at him the whole way. Lyla shot apologetic looks and offered the occasional quick explanation as they moved down the halls and outside. Sack threw her into the backseat and Lyla drove off as soon as he closed the door, before Lana had the chance to get back out of the car.  
Lyla drove to the clubhouse and got out of her car, opening the door to a pissed off Lana. “I’m sorry, but you needed to get out of there. Now please go take a shower.” She pleaded.  
Lana stepped out of the car and looked at the blonde. “Fuck you.” She spat and then headed towards the clubhouse. Her car was back at the hospital and she knew no one else would give her a ride back there so she had no other choice unless she walked and if she was perfectly honest, she felt too weak for anything physical at the moment.  
She walked inside and went straight to Kozik’s room. She showered and then collapsed on his bed, burying her face in his pillow.   
She was woken hours later by what she immediately recognized as Happy’s hand rubbing slow circles on her back. The room was dark and she slowly turned her head and glared at him.   
Happy felt guilty seeing the hurt and angry expression on her face. “I’m sorry.” He said. “Shit’s been dealt with.”   
Lana didn’t want to hear anything he had to say at the moment. She turned back over and got up, heading for the bathroom. When she came back out, she left the light on so the room wasn’t completely dark. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed, watching him for a moment.   
He sighed and raised his hand up to his face. “What do you want me to say Lana?” He asked desperately, rubbing his head.  
Lana furrowed her brow and moved back towards the bed. She grabbed the hand he had just run over his face, seeing what looked an awful lot like fingernail scratches. She looked back at his face, but he wouldn’t look her in the eyes.  
She dropped his hand and reached out to slap him across the face. He raised his eyes to her and stood. The only bitch that had ever had the nerve to hit him hadn’t gotten away with it. He moved toward her, but she stood her ground.   
As he towered over her, she was so pissed that she couldn’t help but reach up and slap him a second time. “Get the fuck out.” She said quietly, but harshly. Happy hesitated. “I said get the fuck out!” Lana said louder, pushing him this time.  
He finally gave in and turned towards the door. He glanced back at her as he stood in the doorway. “Go!” She yelled and he left, slamming the door angrily.


	24. Chapter 24

Lana stood in the middle of the room for a moment, breathing heavily. She was so pissed she couldn’t even form a coherent thought. She had no clue how to handle this. She just needed to get out of here and away from Happy.   
She stormed through the bar only moments after Happy had left the room. He watched her as she desperately tried to avoid looking at him. She pushed the door open and kept walking.  
“Lana!” She heard Gemma’s voice from behind her. Lana slowed her walk, but didn’t stop. “What happened?” Gemma asked, catching up to her.  
She turned on her heel and looked at Gemma. “He let some slut mark him up before coming back here. Not only did he bail on me to sit here by myself and wonder if Kozik’s gonna wake up or not, but he goes and fucks some whore while he’s gone.”  
Gemma sighed and shook her head. “Lana, I was mad at him too for leaving, but you gotta understand that was just his way of dealing with this all. He’s in just as much pain as you are, if not more. He and Kozik have known each other for over twenty years. They’ve always been close and you only brought them closer. Happy isn’t just the club’s enforcer and Sergeant at Arms, he’s Kozik’s brother and best friend. A bond like that doesn’t allow shit like this to go unanswered. Happy is not an emotional man. The only way he knows how to deal with this stuff is violence.”  
“What the fuck does that have to do with him fucking some whore?!” Lana nearly shouted.  
“Nothing. I have no idea what happened there so I can’t offer any words of wisdom about that particular fuck up. That’s something you’ll have to ask him about, but just keep in mind that Kozik did the same thing and you got over that.”  
“It’s not the same thing.”  
“Maybe circumstances are a little different this time, more serious. I’m not saying let it go and act like it never happened. It was a shit move and you have a right to be pissed, but, like I said, he’s hurting and I’d bet my ass he was drunk. At least give him a chance to explain before you go off halfcocked and do something you might regret later.” Gemma held eye contact with her for a moment. “Now, you either go back in there and talk to him or I can give you a ride home, but only if you stay there.”  
She was pissed. She didn’t want to go home and be a good girl, but she sure as hell didn’t want to be under the same roof as Happy. “Take me home.”  
SOA  
A knock sounded on the door. Still fuming when she’d gotten home, Lana had texted Sean, her previous fuck buddy who she hadn’t talked to in months. She knew it was just to get back at Happy. She was pissed and hurt and didn’t want to be alone. She tried to tell herself she didn’t care if he ever found out, but she knew she didn’t want him to know, a little afraid of what he might do.  
“Hey.” She said, opening the door.  
“Hi.” Sean said with a sexy little smirk. “So I thought you were seeing someone.” He said, amused as she pulled him inside.  
“Yeah, well, bikers are assholes.” She said vaguely.  
“He’s not gonna show up and kick my ass is he?”  
“Which one?” Lana asked in all seriousness as she pulled her shirt over her head.  
Sean tore his eyes from her chest at her question. “What?”  
“There’s two. Both those guys that were ready to kill you that day in the coffee shop. I’ve been fucking them both.” She said, stepping out of her jeans.  
His eyes fell on the crow covering her thigh, then the one on her hip. “Pretty serious huh?” He asked.  
“One of them is in the hospital. The other… well, he apparently has a thing for whores at the moment so I don’t really give a shit what he thinks.” She moved in front of him in only her underwear and lifted his shirt.  
Dropping to her knees, she pulled his jeans and boxers down and took his stiffening cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it until he was hard. Not really in the mood for foreplay, she stood and slid out of her boyshorts and unclasped her bra.  
She pushed him back onto the couch and lifted a knee to the cushion next to his leg, followed immediately by the other so she was straddling his lap. She held his cock up and lowered herself onto it. He didn’t feel nearly as good as either Kozik or Happy. He was a decent size, but it just wasn’t as good.  
She began moving up and down on him quickly, desperately trying to feel the same fire in her belly she got when she was with one of her men. Nothing. She felt numb. If she’d ever had meaningless sex, this was it.  
She stood and pulled him up before kneeling on the couch in front of him, facing away so her back was too him. He grabbed her hips and slid into her from behind, resuming his thrusting. Months ago she would’ve enjoyed this, but now it was almost annoying.  
“Fucking harder.” She ordered, pushing her ass back against him.  
He increased his speed, which helped some, but it still wasn’t good enough. She blew out a frustrated sigh.  
“Shit Lana, I don’t know what you want.” Sean said, nearly out of breath. “I’m fucking you pretty damn hard, no different than I ever had. You used to like it.”  
“Spank me or choke me. Make it hurt if you have to.”  
At her words, she felt Sean slow in his movements, before he sped up again, grabbing her by the shoulder with one hand and pulling her back into him with each thrust. After a moment he moved his hand from her shoulder to her throat. He seemed hesitant to apply any pressure, but eventually did. After a few moments, his grip had tightened enough to have the desired effect: she was finally feeling a small spark of excitement. She briefly wondered if it was wrong that she was imagining Kozik behind her, but then decided she didn’t give a fuck.  
She slid her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit, finally pushing herself over the edge after a while. Sean came moments later and pulled her down onto the couch with him once he’d finished. As soon as Lana caught her breath, she sat up and picked his clothes up off the floor.   
“I’m sorry. You gotta go.” She said handing them to him and standing, pulling on one of Kozik’s t-shirts that had, at some point, been thrown on the chair in the room.  
Sean stood and stared at her, confused. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.  
“No. I’m just going through some shit right now. This was nothing but a strike back at my old man. I shouldn’t have even called you. I’m sorry.”  
He nodded slowly and got dressed, leaving without another word. Lana plopped down on the couch and sat there for a while, just staring at the black tv screen.  
She heard the rumble of a motorcycle a while later and then a pound on the door. Hesitating, she slowly got up and opened the door, knowing it was Happy. He didn’t even wait for her to say anything, just pushed past her and went into the living room. She rolled her eyes and closed the door, following him.  
She stopped and leaned against the door frame, still in nothing but Kozik’s shirt.  
Happy turned and glared at her, jaw twitching. He was fucking pissed. “Smells like sex in here.” He said dangerously, eyes narrowed.  
Lana managed to keep her face blank as she quickly thought of a lie. “I haven’t been laid in a couple weeks so I got myself off.”  
Happy took a step toward her. “You choke yourself too?” He motioned toward her neck.  
Lana’s hand went to her neck, realizing it was sore where Sean’s hand had been. Happy moved closer. “You think I’m fuckin stupid girl?” He practically snarled. “Who the fuck was it?”  
She wasn’t about to answer that. She knew he’d fucking kill him. “Does it matter? You go out and fuck some whore, I do the same exact thing and I’m the one who’s wrong? Fuck you.”  
His face was mere inches from hers now. “You better watch your mouth right now girl. This ain’t a fucking game and I promise, if you piss me off enough, it won’t end in sex this time.” She could smell the whiskey on his breath. A drunk and pissed off Happy was a dangerous combination. “You get away with too much and you seem to forget your place.”  
She lowered her eyes, an involuntary submissive gesture. He was starting to scare her. One reason she always felt so confident when fucking with him in the past was because Kozik was usually around. She knew he wouldn’t let things get out of hand if she went too far. She didn’t have that safety net now. She was alone with Happy, both of them were pissed, Happy was drunk, and she was hormonal. Who knew what either of them would do or say.  
He suddenly grabbed her upper arms roughly, a bruising grip that immediately got her attention. Her eyes snapped back to his, widening slightly. “You don’t get to fuck anyone other than me and Kozik. And he’s still in the hospital, as good as dead, so I know it wasn’t him you just fucked.”  
She felt tears prick the backs of her eyes the way he talked about Kozik. He wasn’t just pissed because she had fucked someone else; he was pissed because he was convinced Kozik wasn’t going to make it.  
She felt a tear roll down her cheek suddenly and turned her face away again. She didn’t want to cry in front of him, especially now.   
Happy loosened his grip on her arms and raised his hand to her face to wipe the tear away, but she flinched and pushed him away from her. His stare hardened again and he shoved her back against the wall and held her there with his arm across her chest. “The next time you push me or hit me Lana, I’m gonna knock you on your ass.” He growled.  
She knew she should keep her mouth shut, but she was just too damn angry about everything. “You’re not gonna hit me.” She said, trying to convince herself more than him.  
“I never thought I’d have the kinda patience it takes to deal with your shit, but, for whatever reason, I do. I’ve been a fucking saint compared to how much I let other bitches get away with, but I’m not feeling very nice right now, so one more warning is all you’re gonna get. Watch. Your. Fucking. Mouth. And keep your hands off of me.” He slowly let her go as he said the last part.  
She looked away from him again. “Why are you even here?” She asked quietly.  
He stepped back. “To talk. To work this shit out.”  
“You can’t go fuck some whore after everything and then get pissed when I go fuck another guy.” Lana responded after a minute.  
“Kozik went and fucked some whore a couple months back. You got over that just fine. I’m not saying that makes it ok for me, but you’re acting like what I did is so much worse.” He unintentionally raised his voice again.  
Lana took a deep breath, trying to calm the rollercoaster of emotions she was currently on. “Look Hap, I’m gonna need some time before I can get right with this shit. You took off when I fucking needed you. That, I could’ve gotten over easily enough, I get you just needed to deal with shit your way. But fucking some whore while you were gone? It is way worse than when Kozik did it. We hadn’t been together for months at the time, I didn’t have his fucking crow permanently inked into my skin, and we hadn’t established any rules about road pussy yet.” She sighed and looked away then, as if the thought suddenly occurred to her, snapped her head back up and sneered at him. “Oh and not to mention the fact that I wasn’t sitting here as he laid in a hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up!”   
She turned and paced the room a couple times as he stood there speechless. “Just go.” She said, stopping in front of him. “I can’t fucking be near you right now. Don’t come over and don’t call me. I’ll let you know when I’m ready to talk.” She stood there waiting for him to leave.  
Happy hesitated, not wanting to provoke her anymore, but not wanting to give in so easily either. He sighed and pointed a finger at her. “This shit ain’t over little girl. Stay in town and stay the fuck away any other guys.”  
Then tension between them grew as they stared each other down for a moment. Finally Happy conceded and turned toward the door. He slammed it shut behind him and Lana wanted to scream. How dare he tell her what to do after what he’d done? That was just the way he was though. He would never change and she knew it.  
SOA  
Lana had avoided the clubhouse for the last week. She’d done what she always did when she was miserable: she worked herself ragged. Gemma had been on her about taking care of herself in her condition and Lana knew she was right, but she was much better at ignoring her problems, rather than dealing with them.  
She didn’t even want to think about the fact that she hadn’t told Happy she was pregnant yet. She hadn’t even gone to the doctor. She had at least avoided drinking or smoking anything.  
Lana had taken the late shift, so it was well after 2am by the time she got off work. She pulled into her driveway and stepped out of her car. Slamming the door shut, she headed up the walk when she suddenly heard multiple gunshots and felt an explosion of pain in her side.  
She dropped to her knees as her hand covered the already blood soaked wound. She looked back toward the street to see a black car speeding off, too far away already for her to tell what kind. With her free hand, she dumped out her bag and hit the first number on her speed dial, not caring that it was Happy.  
She started to feel light headed as the phone rang a second and then third time. He finally picked up and she could tell he was drunk. “You ready to quit being a bitch and talk to me girl or you just want me to fuck you?” He asked in a bitter tone.  
“Hap… I need help.” She said, her own voice sounding foreign to her ears. She was losing a lot of blood and knew she was going to pass out soon.  
“What’s wrong, girl?” He asked, worry creeping into his voice.  
“My place. Now.” She said faintly, lying down in the grass to try and stop her head from spinning.


	25. Chapter 25

Lana slowly opened her eyes, feeling no pain at all. She groaned and rolled her head to the side. Happy sat in a chair against the wall looking pissed. She looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say to him. She was still mad at him.  
The last person she needed to see at the moment was also in the room. Sean was on the other side of the bed messing with one of the machines she was hooked up to. Of course she’d end up with him as her nurse.  
“Oh fuck.” She groaned, covering her face with her hand when she saw him. Clearly Happy didn’t know, or at least wasn’t sure, this was who she’d fucked or he would’ve already put a bullet through his forehead.  
“Hey Lana. How are you feelin?” He asked.  
“Considering my life over the last month, there are too many possible answers to that question. Physically, I’m numb from the waist down.” She answered, not moving her hand from her face.  
“That would be the epidural you were given for surgery. Dr. Knowles wanted to speak with you as soon as you woke up. I’m gonna go get her.” Sean said, the awkwardness of the situation only increasing by the minute.  
Lana paled as he left the room, taking a guess at what Tara would want to talk to her about. Happy narrowed his eyes when he saw Lana’s widen.   
“What?” He snapped.  
She was silent for a minute, not wanting to answer. She hadn’t told him yet.  
“Nothing.” She said.  
A few minutes later Tara came into the room.  
“Can you give us a minute?” Lana asked Happy.  
He shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Hap, please.” She pleaded.  
He was silent, refusing to move. He just sat there with his arms crossed, staring at her.  
Lana sighed, knowing it was pointless. Then she looked at Tara.  
“How do you feel Lana?” Tara asked sympathetically.  
“Fine I guess. I-“  
Tara put her hand up to silence her when she sensed the urgency in Lana’s voice. “I just wanted to fill you in on everything. First of all, I wanna tell you not to worry. Gemma told me and Lyla a few days ago, you know she can’t keep her mouth shut.” She said with a small laugh.   
“Told you what?” Happy growled.  
Lana avoided looking at him and Tara ignored him as she continued. “You’re not pregnant Lana. You never were. I had them test you as soon as you were brought in. It was negative. The one you did at home must have been a false positive. It’s rare, but it does happen.”  
Happy froze, wondering if he was hearing correctly as the words sank in.  
Tara hesitated before continuing, worrying her lower lip and lowering her eyes. “You were brought straight to surgery last night. The bullet fragment hit the top of your pelvis and shattered in your abdomen. Luckily it missed any vital organs, but we did have to completely remove one of your ovaries.” She continued nervously. “I don’t know how much you were looking forward to having a baby, but … it’s highly unlikely you will ever conceive and on the off chance you did, it’s even more unlikely you would be able to carry to term. A fragment of the bullet tore into your uterus and once it’s healed, there will be a significant amount of scar tissue.” She let the information soak in for a minute, then continued. “You’ll be in ICU for a couple days, but you’re gonna be fine. I’m sure you guys have some stuff to talk about so I’ll give you some time.” She said quickly, before grabbing Lana’s hand in a sympathetic squeeze and leaving.  
Lana furrowed her brow and stared off at nothing as Tara left the room.  
Happy continued to glare. “How long?”  
“Huh?” Lana slowly turned back towards him.  
“How long ago did you take the test?” He asked, really feeling the anger build now.  
“About three weeks.” She answered halfheartedly.  
“How the fuck could you keep something like this from me?” He growled.  
“Does it even fucking matter? I was never pregnant. You probably would’ve told me to get rid of it anyway so why the fuck do you care?”  
That silenced him, for a moment anyway. “What kind of asshole do you think I am?” He asked.  
Lana raised an eyebrow at him. “You really want me to answer that?”  
“What is you’re fucking problem?” He ran his hand over his head as he stood and turned away.  
“You fucking whores is my fucking problem!” She snapped. “How many of them did you fuck while you were gone.” She asked through gritted teeth, finally voicing the question she’d been wondering to herself since they’d last talked.  
Happy hesitated before answering. “Just the one.” He said it like that should somehow make the situation better.  
“God, you really are a piece of work, you stubborn son of a bitch.” She said, shaking her head slowly.  
His jaw clenched and started twitching.  
“You can’t even apologize for your fuck up.” She continued.  
“You seem to forget, little girl, that you fucked up to.” He bit out.  
“No, Hap, I only did the same fucking thing you did. But at least it wasn’t some skank that would sleep with anything with two legs and at least I didn’t do it somewhere where it would be obvious to everyone else.” She was silent for a moment, watching his reaction, then she laughed sarcastically. “You fucked the bitch right there in front of everyone, didn’t you?” She could just tell by his expression.  
“Girl-“ He started in a warning tone.  
“Don’t call me girl. I’m sick of you trying to make me feel inferior. Get the fuck out. Go drink yourself stupid and fuck as many whores as you want. I’m done with you.”  
SOA  
After leaving the hospital a week later, Lana eventually got back into her old routine. The comfortable life she lived before she was tied down to any man. The boring life.   
She regularly checked on Kozik, but no changes. She mostly worked and hung out with Lyla. She didn’t want to turn into one of those girls that would sit at home crying and eating or drinking her feelings away because of a break up. She was sure it would’ve been easy to do, especially with Kozik still in the hospital.  
In addition, she desperately tried to forget that she had thought she had been pregnant and the realization that she had begun to become fond of the idea of a little Happy or Kozik running around. She tried even harder to ignore the newfound knowledge that it would never happen and denied the feelings that provoked.  
Happy had immediately left to find who was responsible for hurting Lana. He didn’t wait for the club to vote this time. He’d had it. Kozik was still hurt and now Lana had been caught in the crossfire of what he was sure was retaliation from a brother club of the MC responsible for Kozik’s accident.   
Happy and Tig had taken off together, returning a couple weeks later. As soon as Happy got back to the clubhouse, he grabbed a bottle of Jack and a croweater and that’s how he chose to spend his days now, too stubborn to go back to Lana and knowing she was too stubborn to come back to him.  
It had been almost two months since Lana had stopped talking to Happy and she wanted to get back into the habit of going to the occasional SAMCRO party to avoid feeling sorry for herself. She refused to let him affect her decisions. If she saw him, she would ignore him. It was her life, and she wasn’t going to allow him to dictate it. Lyla had been begging her to come out again anyway, so she gave in.  
The two were sitting at the bar, talking, when Lana looked up to see Happy (who had clearly been drinking most of the day) making out with some bitch across the bar. She looked away in an attempt to ignore them, but when he began to lead her back toward the dorms, one of the other croweaters decided that was her cue to let Lana know exactly what they all thought about her now that Happy spent most of his free time drinking and fucking.  
The blonde approached Lana, who was turned around so she couldn’t see Happy and the whore he was with. “Looks like your old man doesn’t respect you all that much anymore.”  
Lana turned slowly and glared at the bitch. “He ain’t my old man anymore. He didn’t have enough respect for me to begin with so I ended that shit. You got something to say about that?”  
“Guess you’re not such a tough bitch without your men, are you?” She continued to provoke, smirking at Lana.  
Lana knew she’d never been particularly popular with the skanks who hung around the clubhouse, and she supposed it was for good reason, but that didn’t mean she was going to start taking shit from them now.  
“Why don’t you open that hole in your fuckin face one more time and see just how tough I am.” She said with a raised brow.  
“I’ll open it. Around your man’s dick.” The blonde sneered at her before turning away.  
Lana grabbed her arm as she began to walk away, spinning her back around. She swung her fist and caught the other girl in the jaw, causing her to stumble back into the pool table where Juice and Chibs were playing.  
Nearly everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Lana, Happy included.  
Lana moved forward before the other girl could regain her composure and grabbed her by the hair on the back of the head. She turned her so she was facing the table and slammed her face down onto the table, right onto one of the balls. A loud crack would’ve been heard by everyone as blood started gushing from the blonde’s nose, but with the noise of the music, only Lana heard it and it was a very satisfying sound.  
“Still think I need a man to be tough?” She asked the girl before pushing her to the floor and walking away, not giving her a chance to answer.  
“Hey, you wanna go home?” Lyla asked as she approached cautiously a few minutes later. Lana sat on Kozik’s bike out in the lot. It hadn’t moved since he’d been hurt and it was nice to just sit there and remember all the times she’d ridden on the back of it.  
“I miss him.” Lana said, ignoring Lyla’s question. “Both of them.”  
“I know babe. Hap’s right inside. You know he’d take you back in an instant.”  
“Lyla, it’s all so fucked up right now that would just be stupid.”  
“Sometimes stupid is ok. Yeah, he fucked up and then you did. Why not call that even? I talked to Ope about that night they were in Tacoma. One of the other guys might as well have called Hap pussy whipped. He was drunk and looking to prove himself. It was wrong, but he did what he did. He fucking loves you and you damn well know it.”  
“And now that he’s spent the last couple months doing nothing but drinking and fucking every whore in town?”  
“Lana, you told him to. He’s a guy and a Son, what the fuck else would you expect?”  
“Exactly that.” Lana muttered.  
“It’s Happy. He’s not the mushy romantic type that’s gonna chase after you and beg you for forgiveness. You tell him to fuck off and that’s what he’s gonna do. He’s too damn proud to apologize, no matter how wrong he is. Sound familiar?”  
“Yeah, well I guess that explains why we are where we are.” Lana stood. “I’m gonna take off.”  
Lyla sighed. “I love you, but you’re a stubborn bitch.” She said as she pulled Lana in for a hug.  
SOA  
Before she even realized where she was going, Lana had turned into the hospital parking lot. She got out of her car and headed inside, making her way up to Kozik’s room. She sat there on the edge of the bed for a while, something she hadn’t done in quite some time. Just seeing him lay there was too painful. She found it much easier to try to ignore the fact that he was in here.  
As she held onto his hand she felt tears prick the backs of her eyes, but she blinked them away. Eventually she lay down next to him and unintentionally drifted off.  
When she awoke hours later she felt an arm around her and snuggled deeper into the warm body next to her. She felt the arm around her back pull her closer and her eyes snapped open as she remembered where she was.  
She pushed herself up suddenly and looked at Kozik’s still sleeping face. His eyes slowly opened at her movement and she thought she was dreaming until he opened his mouth, trying to speak. All that came out was a weak cough. She was speechless and didn’t want to leave to get him some water, afraid he wouldn’t be awake when she got back, so she pressed the button for the nurse over and over again until someone came into the room.  
“Water.” She demanded, never once taking her eyes away from Kozik.  
The doctor came in only seconds later and the nurse came back with some water. Lana waited anxiously until the doctor told her that it appeared Kozik was doing fine and he believed he would make a full recovery.   
“He’ll need to stay here for at least a few more days, but as long as he continues to improve, he should be able to go home soon. Would you like me to call Tara?” He asked, knowing Tara’s connection to the club.  
All she could do was nod, still in shock.  
After the doctor and nurse left, she moved back to Kozik’s side. The doctor had explained to him that he’d been in a coma for months since the accident so that explained Lana’s behavior. The water had helped with his dry throat, but it still hurt so he didn’t want to talk too much.  
“Hey.” He said.  
Lana was pulled out of her trance like state at the sound of his voice. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, able to do so now that he was sitting up. A small sob escaped her lips.  
Kozik returned the gesture as she buried her face in his neck. She stayed like that until the door opened a short while later.  
Happy was the first in the room. “Jesus Christ brother. We thought you were done for.”  
Lana reluctantly pulled away and Kozik reached out as Happy pulled him into a brotherly hug. Lana stood. “I’m gonna go get you something to eat. You gotta be hungry for some real food.” She said quietly, avoiding Happy’s gaze.  
Kozik didn’t miss the glare Happy shot her, but he brushed it off, knowing the two’s tendency to fight.  
Lana took her time, hoping Happy would be gone by the time she returned. Unfortunately, he was still there, everyone else was gone though. She entered the room hesitantly, still trying to ignore Happy.  
“Ok, what’s up with you two this time?” Kozik asked.  
“Nothing. There is no us. We haven’t spoken in months.” Lana said, all too eager to get it out in the open, hoping to end the discussion before it started.  
“Why not?” Kozik asked.  
“Can we just not worry about it?” She asked irritably.  
“Yeah, let’s not worry about it. ‘Cause Lana’s so damn good at ignoring her problems.” Happy interjected angrily.  
“It isn’t a problem anymore.”  
“Bullshit.” He grumbled.  
“Fuck you.” She spat.  
“Enough.” Kozik said. “Fine, we won’t talk about it now ‘cause honestly I don’t have the energy to fight with either of you, but someone’s eventually gonna have to explain. Something obviously went down and I wanna know at some point.  
“I’m gonna get outta here. Come by the clubhouse when you get outta this place brother.” Happy said, squeezing Kozik’s shoulder and glaring at Lana as he walked past her out of the room.  
He headed back to the clubhouse and grabbed the first bottle of liquor within reach, as he’d grown so accustomed to doing. He hated this, missed Lana, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the first to admit to it.  
“Hey Hap.” He turned around to see one of the croweaters smiling at him. He wanted so badly to tell her to fuck off, but something in him just wouldn’t allow it. It was his meager attempt to try and convince himself he was ok without Lana, but he knew it was all a lie.  
He grabbed the bitch and pushed her back toward the dorms, deciding he’d bury himself in her, while he imagined it was Lana beneath him like he always did.  
SOA  
Kozik had mostly healed from his injuries while he’d been in the coma, but he was weak from being immobile for so long. The doctors had finally given him the ok to go home after nearly a week.  
Lana was ecstatic to finally have him back. As soon as she got him back to her place, she led him inside and pushed him back onto the couch, climbing on top of him and kissing him. Even the thought of being with him after so long felt strange, but feeling him under her felt so familiar at the same time. She slowly slipped her hands up under his shirt as she moved her lips down to his neck.  
“Jesus Lana, really? We literally just walked in the door.” He said, despite his amusement at her eagerness.  
“So?” She lifted her head to look at him. “Are you still tired?” She studied his face for a moment. “C’mon.” She said, pulling him up and back towards the bedroom.  
She gently pushed him down onto the bed and lifted his shirt. Then she stepped back and started removing her own clothes. When she was done, she put her hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him back so he was lying on the bed.  
“I’ve been lying in a bed for the last couple months. I really don’t-“  
“Shh.” She placed her finger to his lips before he could finish his sentence. “This is gonna be a lot more fun. I promise.” She said with a wicked grin as she reached down and undid the front of his jeans.  
Pulling them off, she moved back up his body, kissing his chest, then neck. She reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly pumping her fist. He was rock hard in mere seconds.  
His hands went to her waist and he moaned as she continued to massage him. “Fuck Lana.” He said, trying his damndest to not lose it right then and there. He might not remember being in that hospital for the last couple months, but his body sure as hell did and it had been nothing like this.  
Lana finally placed him at her entrance and slowly slid down onto his length, moaning her own pleasure. She ground her hips, making him reach up and hold her still for a minute. She giggled as she waited for him to let her move again and then she began to slowly raise and lower her hips on him.  
She leaned forward to kiss him as she moved and he moved his hands around to hold onto her ass as he slowly lifted his hips to meet hers. He didn’t want to go to fast, knowing if he did he wouldn’t last long, so he let her do most of the work.  
After a moment, Lana sat straight up with her hands on his chest to balance herself. Allowing her weight to pull her down onto him all the way, she ground her hips again. Kozik let his hand glide up her stomach to her breast and his other hand found her clit.  
She gasped at the sensation and rocked her hips back and forth into his hand. Just as he felt her muscles tense around him he rolled her nipple in between his fingers and she dug her nails into his shoulders as she came.  
He immediately grabbed her hips again and brought her down onto him, holding her there as he came with a grunt.  
As Lana lay in bed with him that evening, she could still hardly believe he was back.   
“So are you gonna tell me what’s up with you and Hap?” She’d avoided telling him what had happened, although she knew he had an idea. He’d been at the clubhouse for a short time earlier that and had undoubtedly heard things, but he didn’t know details yet.   
She sighed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to dodge his questions for much longer. “I don’t wanna talk about him.” She said, running her hand up his bare chest and kissing his neck.  
“Liar.” He said, grabbing her hair so he could pull her head back. “You think I haven’t noticed the way you act around him now? You both hate this, but neither of you wanna admit it.”  
Lana narrowed her eyes at him before sliding her hand further down under the covers. He grabbed it before she could get far. “Tell me.” He ordered.  
Lana sighed and pushed away from him. “You got hurt, he took off to take care of it, ended up fucking some whore. He came back all marked up.” She hesitated to tell him the next part, knowing he didn’t know about it. Lowering her eyes she continued. “I slept with someone else to get back at him. When he found out we fought, didn’t talk to him again until I got shot. You know the rest.”  
“Is that everything?” He asked after a moment.   
“Yes.”  
“You sure?”   
She only stared at him for a moment.  
“Something about a pregnancy test?” She looked surprised that anyone who had known about it would say anything. “Croweaters hear more than you think and they talk.”  
“It doesn’t matter.” She said quietly.  
“It does. You didn’t tell us.”  
“I was going to, but you left before I could, then you got hurt. I was never pregnant to begin with, so no, it doesn’t.” She sighed again. “Christ, you really know how to ruin the fucking mood don’t you?” She threw back the covers and started to get up, but he pulled her back to him by her arm.  
He didn’t like this. Sure it was nice having Lana to himself, but it felt strange. He knew she wasn’t happy and he knew Happy wasn’t happy either. It didn’t feel right with both of them hating each other like this and he knew Happy would be the hardest to get through to. So he decided to work on Lana first. With both Hap and Lana unhappy, he knew he couldn’t be happy.  
“You know I don’t demand much from you, but I am now. Get over this shit. Everyone knows you want to so give it up. I’ve fucked around, he’s fucked around, and you’ve fucked around. We all had our reasons and now we’re all even. He’s never gonna be the first to let it go so if you want him back you’re gonna have to suck it up.”  
Lana knew he was right. “And how am I supposed to tell him I’m over it? You know he’ll throw it back in my face and be a dick about it just for the sake of appearances.”  
“Do what you did with me. Get drunk and fuck him. How could he walk away from that?” He asked with a smirk.  
Lana grinned. She’d missed that cocky little grin of his so much. “How bout I just fuck you instead?” She asked, diverting his attention from the matter as she slid her hand back under the covers.   
This time he didn’t stop her, but simply closed his eyes as she grabbed hold of him and kissed her way down his body. She tossed the blankets back and took him into her mouth, making him groan. His hands threaded through her hair as she swirled her tongue around him.  
She ran her tongue up his length and placed a kiss on the very tip before lowering her mouth onto him completely, creating suction and bringing him all the way to the back of her throat.  
His hips lifted involuntarily and he caught him right before coming. He pulled her head up and off of him and got up, turning her around. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her back into him and slid into her while he gripped the soft flesh of her ass.  
Lana moaned and then grinned when she felt the sting of his hand make contact with her ass. She pushed back into him wanting more and he did it again. After a few more slaps, he reached forward and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up so she was on her knees, leaning back into him.  
She turned her head to kiss him, but he grabbed her by the jaw. He had a cold look in his eyes that she knew was just part of his desire to dominate her. She dropped back down to all fours and looked over her shoulder as he continued to ram into her.  
She fell forward then and came undone just as he did the same, both of them collapsing onto the bed, still connected.  
As they lay there trying to catch their breath, Lana entwined her fingers with his, just appreciating the feeling of him next to her as she finally realized how much she’d missed him. She couldn’t keep her thoughts from shifting to Happy and how much she missed him as well.   
She knew Kozik was right about her having to be the one to admit defeat, but just the thought made her angry all of over again.


	26. Chapter 26

It was the first day Lana had returned to work since Kozik had woken up. The ER had been overstaffed so she’d been sent to help in the outpatient clinic. The receptionist handed her a new chart and she flipped through it quickly to see what she was dealing with, not bothering with any of the basic patient information such as name and age.   
She stepped out into the waiting room and looked at the patient name to call them back. She froze for a moment and then looked up spotting him immediately.   
She slammed the chart closed and glared at him. “Happy Lowman.” She tried to keep the anger out of her voice.  
He hesitated, before getting up and reluctantly following her. They were both silent as Lana led him down the hall to a room. She closed the door after him and tossed the chart down on the counter.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She blew up as soon as the door was closed.  
“Why aren’t you in the ER?” He asked, trying to avoid the inevitable argument.  
“Gonorrhea?!” She sighed when he didn’t answer. “Sit.” She motioned to a chair. “How many of them have you fucked?” She asked, opening drawers.  
“Probably all of them.” He said irritably.   
“How many of them have you fucked without a condom?” She asked more specifically.  
“Just the one.”  
“The bitch in Tacoma?” She asked.  
Happy sighed. “Yes. I got drunk, fucked some whore without even thinking about wrapping up first, and now I’m regretting it.” He was getting pissed with all the questions.   
“Hey don’t get pissed at me. The questions are routine. It’s highly recommended any recent… partners get tested.” She was quiet for a moment before continuing. “Was there anyone else before Tacoma?”   
“No.” He said firmly, looking her directly in the eye.  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you lying to me?”  
“NO.” Lana held eye contact with him for moment before deciding she believed him. “Why do I even have to be here? Why can’t they just give me pills?” He complained.  
“Dr.’s orders say injectable antibiotics.” Lana said as she gathered all the supplies she would need on a tray. “Burns like a motherfucker.” She said as she turned back around with a very satisfied smile on her face.  
Lana pulled his arm out so it was resting on the little table attached to the chair and wrapped a tourniquet around his upper arm, tying it and tightening it way more than necessary.  
Happy watched her as she cleaned his arm with an alcohol swab and felt for the vein. She went about placing an IV catheter in his arm before releasing the tourniquet. As she reached up to hang the IV bag from the hook next to the chair, her scrub top slipped up, exposing her stomach and Happy caught a glimpse of his crow. He wanted so badly to reach out and run his hand over her soft skin, or even his tongue, knowing the effect it would have on her. He could just imagine the way she would shiver under his touch.   
After bleeding the fluid line of air, Lana connected it to the catheter in his arm and unclamped the line, letting the fluid in the bag flow.  
“Son of a bitch!” Happy said as he felt the burn. He felt like his arm was on fire.  
Lana said nothing, simply smirked at him, getting a tremendous amount of satisfaction from his pain.  
A moment went by before Happy spoke again. “I know you’re enjoying this, but can’t you just give it to me all at once?”   
“Sorry. IV antibiotics have to go slow. Now sit still.”  
They sat there in silence for a while longer. Lana tried to ignore him, keeping her eyes on the fluid bag and just praying the time would go by fast. Happy watched her, hoping she would talk to him. Most of what she’d said to him the past couple months had been ‘fuck you.’   
“Lana, what do you want me to say?” Happy asked after a moment.  
“I don’t want you to say anything.” She mumbled, still avoiding his gaze.  
“What do you want me to do then?”  
“You’ve done enough, Happy.” She said, finally looking at him.  
She saw the look of frustration in his eyes and was surprised he didn’t just rip the IV out of his arm and leave. He was trying to control his temper for once.  
She watched him for a minute, knowing he was waiting for her to make the next move. “I am not gonna come crawling back to you. You fucked up, not me. What I did was just to show you how it feels.” She lowered her eyes, trying to rein in her emotions. Then she looked back up at him. “I don’t like this any more than you do, but if one guy making a comment about you having an old lady is enough to get to you, I don’t give a fuck how drunk you were, maybe you and me just isn’t a good idea anymore.”  
“Dammit, Lana!” He yelled, balling up his fist and hitting the arm of the chair.  
Lana was having a hard time keeping her resolve. Her emotions were at war with each other. One part of her wanted to slap him and scream at him for being such an asshole, but she knew he’d meant it when he said he wouldn’t stand for it the next time she hit him. The other part of her wanted to just give in and fall into his arms, but she had to show him it wasn’t going to be that easy. He had to understand that if she ever did get over this, he would never get another chance if he strayed again.  
She ignored him the rest of the time it took to administer the antibiotics. When they were done, she removed the catheter from his arm and wrapped a bandage around it. He stood and looked down at her for a moment and she didn’t move away. The proximity to him felt so right and she wanted to soak it in for a just a few more seconds.  
Snapping herself out of it all of a sudden, she started cleaning up the supplies she’d used. “You’ll have to come back in a month to be retested.” She said, not looking at him. “Keep it in your pants till then so you don’t go spreading this shit in the meantime.”  
SOA  
“Did you talk to her man?” Happy asked as he sat down next to Kozik at the bar a few days later.   
“Yeah, I told you I talked to her right after I got outta the hospital. Told her to get over it. Guess it’s just a competition to see which one of you is more stubborn now.”   
“I told you to talk to her again.” Happy knew he sounded like a whiny little child, but even with Kozik backing him on this he felt like he didn’t stand a chance.  
“What do you want me to say to her, Hap? She doesn’t listen to me anymore than she listens to your dumb ass.”  
Happy sighed. “I saw her the other day.”  
“When?” Kozik asked, looking up at Happy.  
“At the hospital.” He paused when Kozik looked at him confused. “That bitch in Tacoma, I was fucked up… Didn’t use a condom.”  
Kozik chuckled to himself. “Dumb ass.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Happy grumbled. “I tried talking to her; she wanted nothing to do with me.”  
“You know she does. She’s just putting up walls to try and make it easier for herself. You gotta break that shit down. She’s doing the exact opposite of what I told her. She’s trying to make you go to her first.”  
Lana walked into the clubhouse and saw Happy and Kozik sitting together at the bar. She was about to turn and leave when she saw one of the croweaters go over to them and shove her oversized tits in Happy’s face. It was some new girl, the same one Happy had been with at the last party. She should’ve kicked her ass then.  
Her blood boiled like it always did when she saw him around one of the bitches, but this time he didn’t take the bait. She couldn’t make out everything he was saying from across the room, but she got the gist of it. He was telling the bitch to fuck off.   
She slowly got the hint and apparently decided to turn her attention and effort to Kozik. She threw her arm around his shoulders and sat down in his lap before Kozik could even react. That’s when Lana lost it.  
She quickly crossed the room and pushed the other girl away from Kozik. “Did you miss me beating the shit outta that other whore at the last party or are you just that stupid?”  
The girl stood and turned, placing her hands on her hips, showing no fear. It was hard to determine whether she was more ballsy or more stupid. Lana briefly wondered if that was why Happy liked her. She knew plenty of people wondered the same about her.  
“Honey, you got no right to tell anyone whether or not they can touch a man that ain’t yours anymore.”  
Lana slowly stepped forward and got in the taller girl’s face. “Happy might not be mine anymore, but Kozik still is and it was his lap that your skank ass was sitting in just now, so unless you want your face smashed in just like that other bitch, I highly fucking suggest you walk away right now.” She said in a dangerous tone, conveying all her anger and her authority as Kozik’s old lady through her words.  
Stupid whore still didn’t back down. “Are you sure he’s your man? You sure he ain’t runnin around on you? I might still be new around here, but us whores talk honey. I’ve heard things.” She grinned, letting Lana know the insults weren’t getting to her.  
Lana suddenly reached over and pulled Kozik’s knife from under his cut. Staring at the blade, she flashed a dangerous smirk to the other girl as she lightly ran her finger along the sharp edge. “Touch my man again and I’ll cut those fake tits right off.”   
“Lana, chill.” Kozik said, gently taking the knife back.  
“Get outta here.” Happy ordered the croweater.  
“You’re a crazy fuckin bitch.” Kozik muttered, shaking his head as he put his knife away.  
“I got my point across.” She grinned.  
SOA  
The next day Kozik lay on the couch watching TV, when Lana walked into the room and leaned over the back of the couch. She yawned, bored of whatever Harley show he was fixated on now. She ran her fingers up and down his arm, trying to distract him, but his attention was still on the TV.  
Lana walked around the couch and sat down next to him. She placed her hands on his chest and started kissing his neck, running her hands down and slipping them under his shirt and back up. He tossed the remote down, forgetting about the TV, and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her over him so she was lying on top of him and rested his hands on her waist as he began grinding against her core.  
His phone went off with a text and he sighed as Lana continued to nuzzle his neck. “Who is it?” She asked, taking his ear lobe in between her teeth and hoping he didn’t have to leave.   
“No one.” He said. It was Happy asking if he ordered some parts they needed at the garage, but he didn’t want to tell Lana it was him. He was enjoying having her to himself. Yeah, he liked the whole three-way thing they’d had going before, but he’d never really had time with her, just them. Nothing more than a day or two at most. He didn’t feel like her connection with Happy was getting in the way of her connection with him. For once she was thinking of just him.  
Over the next few minutes, their cuddling session became quite heated. They were both naked now, Kozik had flipped Lana so she was under him and he slid into her heat. His phone went off again, but they both ignored it as he began moving in and out of her.  
She wrapped her legs around him and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him. He bent his head down and took her nipple into his mouth while his hand covered her other breast and she drug her nails down his back.  
The phone went off again. It was beginning to frustrate him. The asshole knew it was his day off and he could swear he was just trying to cock block him. He ran his other hand up Lana’s thigh roughly, slamming into her harder and then sliding his hand in between them, finding her clit. He moved his mouth back up to her neck and bit her gently, making her shiver.  
He ran his fingers through her folds and flicked her clit again as he buried himself as deep as he could, making her come at the same time he did.  
“Fuck!” He said when his phone went off again.  
“Why don’t you just turn it off?” Lana asked, grabbing the phone before him this time.  
She opened the text to see Happy’s name and her face fell. She handed the phone to Kozik and pushed him off of her, getting up and heading back to the bedroom where she pulled on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.  
A minute later he followed her. “Are you still that in love with him?” He asked, already irritated.  
“Fuck him.” She said.  
“That’s not what I asked, Lana. Tell me, because for fuck’s sake, I’m loving havin you all to myself, but if you’re not happy, if it’s not enough, then it’s not gonna work and you gotta say something.”  
She looked down at the floor as she sat down on the bed. “I want it to be enough…” She said quietly.  
“Lana, I got no issues with you wanting him back. If that’s the only way I can have you, I’ll take it. He’s my brother and there’s no one else I’d let near my old lady.” He said. “Yeah, he fucked up, but so did I not too long ago.”  
“That was completely different.” Lana stood and glared at him. “At least you didn’t fuck your little bitch right there in front of everyone. And you had the decency to wear a damn condom. Not to mention it was before we had actually agreed on no road pussy.”  
Kozik’s phone rang before he could respond. It was Chibs so he knew he had to answer. He looked at Lana. “If you really can’t get over this, then we’ll go get that blacked out tomorrow.” He said, pointing at Happy’s crow before he answered the call.  
Kozik walked out of the room as he talked to Chibs and Lana looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes going to the crow on her hip. She couldn’t imagine it not being there and it made her really sad to even think about getting it covered up. She couldn’t keep doing this. She couldn’t keep stringing Happy, and herself for that matter, along. She had to make a choice.  
“Hey, I gotta run by the clubhouse. You gonna stay here?” Kozik poked his head back in the room after hanging up with Chibs.  
Lana shook her head. “No.” She said, looking him in the eye.   
He knew what she was thinking and nodded his head in understanding. “Then hurry up and get some clothes on.”   
They pulled into the lot a short while later and Lana saw Happy and Tig working in the garage. She kissed Kozik as he headed for the clubhouse and she made her way into the garage.  
“Tig! Out!” She barked. He raised his eyebrows at her order, but complied when he looked back at Happy who nodded at him.  
Once he left, Lana walked straight toward Happy, who was now watching her intently. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the wall as hard as she could and kissed him. He froze, shocked, before kissing her back. She slipped her hands under his shirt and over his abs, lightly digging her nails into the muscle.  
Suddenly, she broke away from him and looked him in the eye. She reached down and grabbed a firm hold of his semi hard cock. “If you EVER fuck another bitch again, I’ll cut this off with your own damn knife. Got it?” She asked, squeezing just enough for it to hurt.   
He nodded quickly. “Got it.”


	27. Chapter 27

Lana was standing behind Happy where he sat on a chair in the clubhouse, arms draped over his shoulders, and nibbling at his ear. It had been a couple weeks since they’d worked through all their drama and the only way he could be happier would be when he when he went back to get retested and came back clean.   
Until then, Lana was taking immense pleasure in making him suffer. Soft touches, kisses of every kind, pressing her body against his, talking dirty, suggestive looks, even undressing in front of him. She had been driving him crazy and she knew it.  
Parties, such as this one, where the clubhouse was packed, were great for putting on a show for all the croweaters to see that she’d claimed him back and she wasn’t going to give them so much as an inch this time. If any of them even so much as thought about coming anywhere near one of her men, she was going to end that shit once and for all. So far all it had taken was a few looks.   
“Christ, Lana. You’re killin me.” Happy groaned as she wrapped her arms around his waist and grazed her teeth over his neck.   
“That’s the point.” She whispered in his ear with a sly smile. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She was intentionally winding him up so he wouldn’t stand a chance at holding himself back when she finally let him fuck her again. And that’s what she was counting on. Just the thought of Happy unleashed got her juices flowing.  
She saw Kozik come over and join their small group just then and she pulled away from Happy and moved over to Kozik. With Happy back in the picture now, she was making a point of specifically giving Koz attention.   
She’d always understood that she and Hap had more of a natural chemistry. She and Kozik had some great chemistry too, but they just had to work at it a little more. She and Happy had immediately clicked from day one, but they butted heads a lot more often as well. She’d been instantly attracted to Kozik and they seemed to get along easier, but that intimate connection hadn’t been as spontaneous. Something about Happy just drew her in while Kozik fought to pull her back.  
She’d never realized how much it had affected Kozik until Happy wasn’t there anymore. She didn’t want either of them to feel like they had to battle the other for her attention. Well, except for right now. It served Hap right.  
Happy watched as she straddled Kozik’s lap and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear and Happy narrowed his eyes. She was a damn good tease and fuck if she wasn’t going to pay for it in a couple weeks’ time. He watched as she rolled her hips into Koz ever so slightly and Happy nearly let out a groan as he imagined the way her body felt. His eyes followed her as she stood.  
She met his eyes and bit her lip as she walked by him, pulling Kozik after her. She stopped and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Sorry Killer, you still got a couple weeks.” She straightened, but Kozik stopped her from taking another step.  
“Who says he can’t watch?” He asked suddenly, so only the three of them heard.  
Lana felt a spark of excitement stir in her lower belly as she looked at him, intrigued. Then she looked down at Happy who was staring at her with fire in his black eyes. She let the corner of her mouth lift and she shrugged her shoulders, pulling Kozik after her, the invitation clear in her eyes as they walked away.  
Kozik threw Lana back on the bed and tore her shorts off of her along with her underwear as she worked on her shirt and bra. He kneeled on the floor and she sat up slightly so she could pull his shirt up. His teeth sank into the inside of her thigh, bruising her flesh almost instantly. He wrapped his arms under and around each of her thighs and pulled them apart. She ran her fingers through his hair just as his lips met her soaked core.  
She tossed her head back in ecstasy and tightened her grip on his hair, pulling him closer to her. She looked up when she heard the door open and she grinned.  
Happy slammed the door shut and locked it. Lana was spread out on the bed, facing the door with Kozik’s face buried in her pussy. He moved to the other side of the bed and kneeled onto the mattress behind Lana. She threw her head back again, onto his shoulder and he kissed her.  
Kozik lapped at her folds and flicked her clit with his tongue, but she wanted more. She tightened her grip again, pulling him into her even more and he pushed his tongue into her. She rocked her hips back and forth as he tongue fucked her and she lost it when she felt Happy’s mouth move down her neck to her breast.  
She went limp after her orgasm and Happy laid her back on the bed as Kozik kissed his way up her stomach, removing his jeans as he did so. As hard as he was, he felt himself harden even more knowing Happy was right there watching them. He loved the fact that he’d be getting off by watching them.  
Kozik pushed Lana’s legs open even wider and ran his hands down her stomach and over the inside of her thighs, loving the smoothness of her skin and the perfect sight of her femininity.   
Lana looked up at him and then at Happy, who was also letting his eyes roam her naked body. Both of them watching her like that rekindled the flame that had died down with her orgasm and she turned over and raised herself to her hands and knees, looking back at Kozik expectantly.  
He grabbed her ass and spread her, slowly sliding into her. Her eyes closed momentarily as she felt him filling her up, then she opened them and met Happy’s gaze with a glazed over expression. She kept her eyes on his as she pushed her ass back to meet Kozik’s hips.  
Happy reached down and pulled his cock out and began stroking it while Kozik fucked her. She slammed her ass back into him as she watched Happy. “Fuck me like you mean it, dammit!” She demanded.  
Kozik stopped and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back. “What?” He hissed, reminding her he was in charge.  
“Please, baby, fuck me harder.” She begged, eyes still locked on Happy’s.  
Kozik smacked Lana on the ass, making her yelp in surprise, before he picked up the pace, drilling into her. It wasn’t long before she was practically screaming. Kozik smacked her ass again and she continued to meet each of his thrusts.  
Moments later Happy couldn’t hold out any longer and she watched as come spurted out from the tip of his dick. She met his eyes again and licked her lips, silently telling him she couldn’t wait to taste it again. Kozik grabbed her by the jaw and turned her head slightly, leaning forward so he could lean his forehead against her temple. “Don’t fucking look at him.” He growled, voicing his jealousy.  
She turned her head more and kissed him. He slammed into her a few more times and felt her tight hole pulsating around his cock. Just as he buried himself in her as far as he could, she reached behind him and held him to her as he filled her up. He watched himself slide out of her slowly and then shoved her down to the bed, leaning over and kissing her while Happy went to clean himself up.  
SOA  
After returning to the party, Lana joined Lyla in a game of pool, tired of watching just the guys play all the time. Lyla quickly had her beat and Lana went over to the bar to get another beer as Lyla handed her pool cue to Opie.   
Turning around as she waited for the hang around to hand her a beer, she got an eyeful of what one of the croweaters was offering Happy. It was the same bitch again. She needed to end this shit now. Forgetting about her beer she headed to where Happy was.   
Happy had taken the seat in front of the stripper pole only because that was where the other guys were sitting. He had every confidence that Lana was 100% dead serious when she threatened him a couple weeks ago and he had no intention of crossing her. He had no interest in doing so anyway. Despite the fact that she was just a woman and he didn’t usually allow her to tell him what to do, there were just some things you didn’t argue with your old lady about, especially after he’d fucked up the way he had.  
He completely ignored the croweaters and they seemed to get the hint, especially after seeing Lana with him half the night. This one bitch was annoyingly persistent though. She had been parading herself in front of him all night and had now started stripping for him.   
He pushed her away as she grabbed his cut and tried to push it off of him. She completely ignored his avoidance and pulled her skimpy top over her head. Happy was getting ready to slap the bitch if she touched him again. It was girls like this why he couldn’t stand most of the croweaters.  
He turned back to continue his conversation with Jax, when he saw Lana out of the corner of his eye. She walked up and pushed the croweater back, causing her to stumble back into the pole.  
“What the fuck did I tell you about touching one of my men?!” Lana shouted.  
“You specifically told me that Happy wasn’t with you anymore. I never touched him.” The other girl said, pointing at Kozik.  
Lana pushed her again. “That’s changed, and I’m pretty fucking sure you know that.”  
The other girl reached up and slapped Lana across the face before any of them even saw it coming. She stepped forward and got in Lana’s face. “You wanna kick my ass, bitch? Go ahead and try. I won’t take it lying down like some of these other girls.”   
She pushed Lana back, but Happy jumped up and grabbed her arm before she could do anything else. “You don’t lay a hand on an old lady, especially my old lady. Get the fuck out.” He said.  
The croweater huffed out a breath and shot Lana a look. As she began heading for the door, Lana discreetly picked up an empty beer bottle and as the other girl moved past her she swung it at her face, catching her right across the cheek, where it shattered, leaving a large gash.  
She looked at Lana in complete shock and lightly touched the wound, pulling her hand back to stare at the blood coating her fingers. Lana grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her knee up into the girl’s stomach, knocking the wind out of her and pushing her to the floor.  
“Stay the fuck away from my men.” Lana said slowly. “I won’t say it again.”  
One of the other croweaters helped the girl and pulled her towards the bathroom to help her clean up. Once they were out of sight, Happy grabbed Lana and pulled her back to his room.   
He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. She felt that familiar flame spark to life and before she realized it, she could feel his persistent erection on her lower belly. She tore her lips away from his and sucked in a breath.  
“Hap.” She said breathlessly.  
“Hm?” He grunted as he attacked her neck.  
“We can’t.”  
He groaned and pulled away from her slightly, resting his forehead against her shoulder. “Do you have any idea how fuckin hot it is when you do shit like that?”  
“What? Turn into a crazy bitch because some whore is rubbin up on you?” She asked, eyebrow raised.  
He lifted his head and looked at her. “You’re hot as hell when you’re crazy.”  
He grabbed her ass with both hands then and lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him and he kissed her again, grinding his hips into her. She felt his arousal right at her center and she couldn’t help but grind back into him. The thin fabric of her shorts allowed her to feel his hardness through his jeans and cause enough friction right over her clit that she was desperate for release in only minutes.  
He reached up with one hand and pulled the top of her shirt down to expose her breast. Covering it with his mouth, he slipped his hand up her shirt and over her other breast. Lana leaned her head back against the wall and ran her nails down the backs of his arms as she came. He came with a grunt a moment later and leaned against her, trying to catch his breath.  
SOA  
“Come on Lana, hurry up. Gemma said 7pm sharp. She’s gonna have our balls served up on a platter if we’re late.” Kozik said, referring to himself and Happy.  
The queen was hosting another family dinner and, as usual, insisted all of her boys be there on time.  
“Oh don’t worry baby. I’d never let her do that.” Lana patronized. “Unless you don’t behave, then I might.” She warned them both as she headed for the door, remembering what had gone on under the table at the last dinner they were at.  
Lana sat on Kozik’s lap in a chair on Gemma’s patio as everyone sat in the backyard waiting for dinner to be ready. The kids were playing on the small playground set in the yard while the guy’s talked bikes, guns, and minor club business.   
Lana rolled her eyes at Lyla, indicating she was bored and the blonde suddenly stood from her seat next to Opie and grabbed Lana’s hand. Kozik smacked Lana on the ass as Lyla pulled her toward the swing set that Kenny and Piper had just vacated.  
As the two sat on the swings and talked, Lana looked over and noticed Happy, of all people, playing with Abel. The little boy was putting his stuffed frog on Happy’s head and then grabbing it off again. Lana laughed as she watched.  
Lyla quieted as she saw the smile on her friend’s face slowly fall away and be replaced by an almost sad look as she saw a whole different side of her man.  
SOA  
Lana walked out to Happy’s bike after saying her goodbyes. She sat down on it while she waited for him and Kozik to finish talking to some of the guys. Kozik walked over, watching her as he started his bike. She made a face at him and then Happy came over and sat down in front of her before either of them could say anything.  
After pulling their bikes into Lana’s driveway, Happy and Kozik followed her into the house. She slipped out of her jacket and Happy was on her, lifting her shirt up and kissing her neck before she put it down.  
She turned around and kissed him and then pulled back slightly. “Two more days Hap.” She said with a wicked grin, referring to how much longer he had before he got retested.  
“Fuck your two more days.” He was going crazy. He’d never gone this long without having sex.  
“You wanna explain what that was all about Lana?” Kozik said suddenly, interrupting them as he came inside.  
“What?” Lana asked, utterly confused. Happy looked back at Kozik and pulled away from Lana, just as confused.  
“Earlier tonight, out on the patio. Hap was playing with Abel. I saw you watching them.” Kozik explained.  
“Yeah, what about it?” Lana asked.  
“The look on your face. You want a kid, don’t you?”  
“Koz, you’re reading too much into it. It was cute. That was all.” Lana said.  
“That wasn’t all it was. You looked sad. Like you were thinking you coulda had that. And now you can’t” Kozik pushed as she began to turn away.  
She looked back at him. By her expression, it was clear he’d hit the nail on the head and she didn’t like that he’d guessed.  
“Even if that was the case, it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s never gonna happen.” She said, accepting the truth.  
“It does matter.” Kozik said. When she didn’t respond, he continued. “How did you feel when you thought you were pregnant?”  
She was speechless for a minute. “I was scared shitless. I knew neither of you would want a kid.”  
“No, Lana. How did you feel? Did you want it?”  
She hesitated again, longer this time. Then she let her defenses fall and sighed. “Yeah, I did. But like I said, it’s never gonna happen, ok? So just drop it.”  
“Why not?”   
“What, you want one?” She had to wonder at Kozik’s persistence in the matter.  
“I wanna know what you want.” He said.  
“Do you have any idea how unlikely it is? Even if I ever did get pregnant, the amount of scarring…” She shook he head. “I’d miscarry before my second trimester. I honestly don’t know about you, but I doubt Hap’s exactly dying for one of those ‘best dad ever’ mugs.” She gave Kozik an incredulous look before turning away again.  
Suddenly turning back to face them, she gestured in between all of them. “What the hell is this anyway? The killer, the playboy, and the nympho. God, we sound like a bad bar joke. You really think subjecting a kid to that kind of life is a good idea?”  
“It might be unlikely, but it’s not impossible.” He said, ignoring her question. “I just want you to be upfront about what you want. Don’t hide it because you’re afraid of what we’ll say.”   
Happy had been quiet the entire conversation. He had never thought he’d want a kid, but when he’d first found out that Lana had thought she was pregnant but hadn’t told him, he’d been pissed. They hadn’t really talked about it since, but the thought of it had stayed in the back of his mind. Kozik bringing it up tonight made him remember the times he’d seen Lana with one of the kids. Maybe it was because she was a nurse, but she was a natural at taking care of the little brats. She seemed so calm and at ease when she held a baby. Complete opposite of her normal personality: the untamed, sassy, stubborn pain in the ass. A kid would calm her down for sure and he loved seeing her that way. It just did something to him.  
He remained silent until Lana finally found her voice again.  
“It’s ridiculous. As much as I might want one, I’m not ready for a kid.” She stood there for moment waiting for one of them to say something.  
Kozik nodded his head slowly. “I’m not saying one way or the other whether we should or we shouldn’t. I’m not even saying it should be considered right now, I had a feeling you felt that way and I just wanted you to know where we stand on the subject. If it ever did happen, I don’t want you to be scared to tell us.”  
“I should’ve told you this at the time Lana, but it wasn’t exactly a good time: don’t you ever keep shit from us again.” Happy spoke up, keeping his voice calm. He didn’t necessarily want to come out and say he liked the idea, but he needed her to know he agreed with what Kozik was saying.  
Lana nodded and then slowly smiled. “Well, technically there’s something I can keep from you for a couple more days.” She said, looking at Happy.


	28. Chapter 28

Happy threw Lana against the wall and reached down to unbutton her shorts, accidentally tearing the button off in his hurry to get them off of her. As soon as he’d gotten the call from the hospital saying he was in the clear, he was on her before she even realized what was happening.  
“I’m gonna make you pay for all your damn teasing, girl.” He growled, pulling her shirt up.  
She couldn’t stop the low chuckle that escaped. “Promise?” She teased.  
He pulled away from her for a moment, pulling his shirt off and glaring at her. She smirked at him and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her back to the bedroom. He slipped his hand in her underwear on the way. She was resting her forehead on his shoulder and biting her lip by the time he kicked the door shut behind him.  
He tossed her onto the bed and dropped his jeans. She hurried out of her underwear and bra and propped herself up on her forearms as he dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her. Just the look on his face, that threatening, hungry glare, turned her on.  
He pulled her legs apart and kissed up and down the inside of her thighs and then moved up to her lower belly, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. She tried to remain still, knowing his intention was to tease and any attempt she made to hurry him up would only have the opposite effect. She couldn’t control her hips though and they were soon lifting up and down of their own free will.  
He lifted his head suddenly with a crazy look in his eyes, a look she’d only seen a couple times and it scared her and excited her all at once. He lowered his head again and reached out with his tongue, pushing it into her pussy and then running it up through her folds and over her clit one time.   
She dropped her head back and closed her eyes at the delicious contact, but looked back up at him with his sudden absence. He stood in front of her, holding his dick out for her expectantly. She slowly stood and wrapped her hand around it as she scattered a few kisses on his neck and chest, moving lower and lower as she stroked his hard cock.  
She eventually made her way down his stomach and over his hips, reaching the top of one of his thighs, her free hand resting on the other. She glanced up at him as her trail of kisses led to his cock and she stuck her tongue out and ran it over the tip and then let it slide into her mouth.  
He watched her as she worked her magic, swirling her tongue around him before pulling away to just run her tongue along the length. She would bring him right to the edge and then back off and give him just enough time to cool off before resuming her ministrations. He fucking loved it.  
Lana felt him about to lose it so she started to pull away, but his hand suddenly grabbed the back of her head and held her in place. He thrust his hips forward and all she could do was open her throat for him and try to breath in between thrusts. After only a moment, she felt hot come running down the back of her throat and then he pulled away from her and lifted her up by the arms.  
“I hate you.” She said dryly. He’d done it on purpose just so she’d have to wait for her turn. And she was sure he was going to tease her in the meantime.  
“No, you don’t.” He grinned.  
He lowered his head and kissed her and she moved her hand back around his cock in an immediate attempt to get him hard again as soon as possible. He walked her backwards toward the bed until the backs of her legs hit the mattress and then he lowered her onto it, still kissing her.  
She tried to roll him over so she was on top, but he wouldn’t let her. His hand trailed down her body and slid in between her legs as he moved his head down and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her back arched when he circled her clit and she held him to her chest with her hands on the back of his head, nails raking over his scalp. That always worked to get him hard and she grinned when she heard him groan.  
She drug her nails down and back up his back and he growled. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them to the pillow next to her head and lifted his head to meet her eyes. She grinned again when she felt his hard-on pressing into her thigh.  
He slammed into her suddenly and she wasn’t sure which was more intense: the pain or the pleasure. Either way, all the air in her lungs left her for a moment until he started to move. She moved her hips to meet each of his thrusts, encouraging him to move faster, but he was intentionally keeping a steady pace to torment her.  
On her back and with her arms pinned down, she could do nothing but move her hips. “Hap, please.” She whined.  
“Please, what?” He asked.  
“Let me up. Fuck me from behind.” She half begged, half demanded.  
He pulled out of her and flipped her over and she raised herself up to her hands and knees. He pushed back into her and, to her delight, didn’t hesitate to pick up the pace or intensity. She pushed her ass back into him, trying to match his rhythm.  
He brought his hand down on her ass a few times until her skin started to turn a bright pink shade in that spot and then he switched sides, continuing until she cried out and he felt her muscles constricting him.  
He came shortly after her and slowly pulled out and then slid back in a few times, watching as he did so. When he retreated all the way he could see their mixed juices dripping from her pussy before she dropped down to the mattress.  
He did the same and lay there for a few minutes with his arm draped across her back as he tried to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes she was looking at him and biting her lip.  
“Damn, girl. You’re gonna kill me.” He said, closing his eyes again. When he heard a beeping he looked at her again and saw she was on her phone. “What are you doing?”  
“Nothin.” She said dismissively, throwing her phone back down and rolling back toward him and kissing his neck.   
She braced her hands on his chest and straddled him before working her way south. For the second time, she took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his now flaccid cock, gently yet persistently trying to get him hard again. It had been too long since she’d been with him and she couldn’t get enough.  
Happy almost didn’t hear the door open. He glanced over and saw Kozik slip into the room. He realized that’s what she’d been doing on her phone. He would’ve been irritated, but he knew after coming twice, he’d need a little more time to recuperate and she was raring to go now.  
Lana continued working her mouth up and down on Happy’s cock, barely acknowledging Kozik’s presence in the room until he was right behind her. She felt the flow of her own juices when the bed dipped down behind her and she felt his hands glide over her ass. Then she felt his breath right over her pussy and she couldn’t help but angle her hips so that she was exposed to him even more.  
A long, low moan escaped her when she felt his tongue directly on her clit. The vibration form the sound made Happy groan in response and he tangled his fingers through her hair and bucked his hips up. Kozik sucked her clit into his mouth and gently bit down making her release Happy’s dick and cry out.  
She continued to pump her fist up and down on Happy as she threw her head back. Kozik ran his fingers through her folds and slipped them into her as he slowly released her clit. He moved his fingers in and out of her faster and faster while he kissed a path over her ass cheek and up her back.  
She pushed back against him, trying to get him to go deeper. He grabbed her hip with his free hand and hooked his fingers in her, hitting her g-spot. She had to let go of Happy’s cock as Kozik worked his fingers inside of her. Happy watched her face as she dropped her head forward again and moaned, a long, low sound that was 100% female and the sexiest sound he’d ever heard. He wrapped his own hand around his cock as he reached down in between them with his other hand and circled her clit with his fingers.   
That was it for Lana. She came apart, warmth spreading out from her center through her entire body. Happy removed his hand from her clit while Kozik slowly pulled his fingers out of her pussy. Kozik then grabbed her hips and turned her around to face him. He laid down and pulled her over him and she sank down onto his cock, leaning forward to kiss him.  
As he began moving his hips up and down she felt Happy behind her, pressing his dick on her ass so she stayed still, allowing him to slowly enter her. It hurt at first. It had been quite a while since she’d taken both of them at the same time.  
Happy was glad he’d already come twice. He knew he wouldn’t last more than a couple minutes otherwise, she was so tight. Lana dropped her head forward, just concentrating on the sensations of both of them moving inside of her. It was almost too much, but amazing at the same time. She felt another orgasm building already.   
She felt Happy reach around and massage her clit again and she involuntarily tried to pull away, still sensitive from her last orgasm. He held her still though, forcing her to take it. She nearly screamed with release seconds later, now even more sensitive. He didn’t remove his hand though, just intensified the pressure and she almost immediately came again.  
By the time her third orgasm in a row hit her, Kozik couldn’t hold out much longer. He slammed up into her and let himself go as her contracting muscles milked every last drop from him. He reached up and pulled her down for a slow kiss as Happy continued thrusting in and out of her.  
Happy pushed her down so she was laying on top of Kozik, still connected to him, and he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back as he picked up speed. She’d gotten off, Kozik had gotten off, so it was all about him now.  
He pounded into her as he leaned forward so his mouth was right next to her ear. “Next time, fucking ask before you bring him in here.” He growled.  
She let out a strained, yet mocking laugh. “You couldn’t handle me on your own.”  
“It’s you who won’t be able to handle me in a minute, little girl.” He grabbed her hip and lifted her back up to her knees. He reached over and opened the drawer next to her bed and grabbed her vibrator. Turning it to the highest setting, he placed it directly on her clit as he thrust in her again.  
“Ah, shit!” She cried, trying to move away from the intense vibrations. She could only move back though, which sent her further on Happy’s cock.  
Kozik was still inside of her and watching the whole thing and now feeling the powerful vibrations, he was hard again. He began moving in and out of her again, adding to the sensations.  
Lana braced her hands on his chest and tried to remain still. She came again. It was the most intense orgasm she could ever remember having. Her stomach almost hurt with the spasms and she felt her juices now flowing freely down her thighs.  
Her violent orgasm finally pushed Happy over the edge and he stilled as he emptied himself in her. He slowly pulled out of her a few seconds later and collapsed onto the mattress. She fell back down onto Kozik and his arms wrapped around her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
SOA  
Kozik lay on the couch the next afternoon with Lana curled into his side, her head resting on his chest. They had all been up late the night before and were thoroughly worn out.  
She was drifting in and out of a light sleep as Kozik stared at the tv, when she heard Happy’s phone go off in the other room. She heard him answer and talk for a minute before he came into the living room.  
“Hey man, we gotta go. Jax wants us at the clubhouse.” He said to Kozik as he pulled his cut on.  
Lana sighed, tightening her hold on Kozik. “Can’t you tell Jax to go fuck himself for once?” She mumbled, not even opening her eyes.  
Kozik chuckled and pried her off of him. She curled into the warm spot he had just vacated. “Technically, yes, but I’m not going to.” Happy leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
She reached out to push him away. “Fuck you then.” She said, rolling over to her other side so she was facing away from him.   
He slapped her on the ass before turning toward the door and Kozik came over and kissed her quickly. “We’ll be back in a little while.”  
And they were. Before she barely even realized they were gone, Happy had climbed onto the couch, hovering over her and nuzzling her neck. She could feel his cock prodding the inside of her thigh and it had her wet almost immediately. She shifted her hips and felt him right on her center, the delicious soreness from the night before causing her to moan in pleasure.  
“Cool it, Lana. We got food.” Kozik said, coming in and setting some bags down on the table.  
The smell of Chinese food had her mouth watering even more and she pushed Happy away from her, grabbing one of the cartons out of the bag.  
When they’d finished eating, Lana climbed onto Happy’s lap to resume what they’d been about to start. She started out kissing him and then moving down his jawline to his neck and chest. She kept moving lower until she was on her knees in front of him, where she undid his belt and the front of his jeans.  
Pulling his cock out, she ran her tongue up the length and over the tip, closing her lips around it and sucking as she pulled away. She cupped her hands over his balls and gently rolled them in her hand while she swallowed his entire length all at once, immediately pulling back off of him.  
Kozik stood next to her and released himself from the constraints of his own jeans and she reached up and took him in her hand next. She continued working her hand over Happy’s cock as she took Kozik into her mouth. She worked her tongue around him a few times, cupping and rolling his balls in her hand just the way she’d done with Happy, until he pulled out of her mouth and lifted her to her feet.  
Kozik turned her around and laid her down on the couch, climbing over her and entering her in one swift motion. He pounded in and out of her and she reached up and took Happy’s cock in her hand again.  
She sucked Happy off while Kozik fucked her, lifting her legs over his shoulders and causing him to go deeper. Lana moaned and met each of Kozik’s thrusts, her eyes never leaving Happy’s. She dug her nails into Kozik’s arm as she came, moaning loudly and pushing both of them over the edge. Kozik emptied himself into her as Happy pulled away. She opened her mouth and waited as he stroked himself a few more times, come pouring into her mouth only seconds later.  
SOA  
Lana walked up behind Kozik as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge that evening and slapped him on the ass, grinning. “Hey.”   
Before he had time to reply, Lana squealed as Happy lifted her up and set her on the counter. Stepping in between her legs, he kissed her slowly.  
“Where are you going?” She asked, seeing he was wearing his cut and his boots.  
“Clubhouse.”   
“No.” She grabbed his cut and refused to let go when he tried to pull away.  
“Jax needs me to pick something up for him.”  
“Jax is a needy motherfucker.” She said, raising her eyebrow. “Can’t he do it himself?”  
“Lana…” He warned.  
“Ya know, if I wasn’t as trusting or understanding as I am, I’d have to wonder what you and Jax got going on behind my back.” She said, barely able to hide her smile. “Should I be worried?”  
“I do sometimes wonder what goes on under the head of that table.” Kozik added. “Ow!” He said when Happy punched his arm.   
Lana laughed and reached into Happy’s pocket, grabbing his phone. “What are you doing?” He asked.  
“Calling your boyfriend.” She teased, bringing the phone up to her ear. Happy just glared at her. “Hey Jax, Hap can’t come by right now.”  
“Why not? I just talked to him.” Jax questioned.  
“He’s on lockdown.” She said sarcastically. “Guess you’ll just have to find another friend to play with tonight.” Lana broke out into a huge grin when Kozik started laughing outright.   
“Lana, I need him to take care of something.” Jax said.  
“Doesn’t Tara take care of that kinda thing for you?” She asked teasingly, hanging up before Jax could say anything else. She knew if it had been something really important Happy would’ve taken the phone away from her already, so she had no qualms about hanging up on Jax.  
She slipped the phone back into Happy’s pocket, kissing him.   
“Very funny.” He said dryly, clearly not amused.   
“I thought so.” She grinned again and brushed her lips against his.


	29. Chapter 29

Lana stepped out of her car as she pulled up to the clubhouse. Some of the nomads were in town and Gemma had sent Lana to get some stuff from the store for the party that night. She reached out to open the back door to get the bags out when she was suddenly pushed up against the car.  
“Your car sounds like shit again. When are you gonna break down and get a new one?” Kozik asked, holding onto her hips with his nose pressed into her neck.  
She turned around in his arms to face him. “I happen to like this car.”  
“You’ve had it forever. It’s got 180,000 miles on it. Get over it, babe.”  
“How ‘bout I get over you, babe?” She mocked, pushing him away and opening the door.  
“Well I’m getting tired of fixin it for you.” He said.  
“That’s ok.” Lana shoved some bags at him and patted him on the chest. “I got a backup mechanic.” She smirked, kissing him on the cheek before grabbing the rest of the bags and pushing her car door shut with her hip.  
“I mean it, Lana. You’re getting a new car.” Kozik said, following her across the lot.  
“We’ll see.” She said, walking through the door and setting the bags down on the counter in front of Gemma.  
“Thanks baby.” Gemma said.   
Kozik grabbed Lana around the waist before she could mutter a ‘you’re welcome’ to the older woman. He sat back on the barstool and pulled her against him. She lifted her hands to his five ‘o clock shadow and melted into his kiss.  
She was so into the moment that she barely registered the loud group of sons enter the bar until Happy spoke. “Lana.”  
She sighed and broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Kozik’s for a moment with her eyes closed. “Make him go away.” She whispered to Kozik, making him laugh.  
“Hey, I’m talking to you, girl.” Happy came up behind her and tugged on her ponytail.  
“And I’m in the middle of something.” She turned to face him, hand on her hip.  
“You’ll have plenty of time for that fucker later. I’m heading to Reno with the nomads.” He said, taking the shotglass the prospect had just slid across the bar to him.  
Lana froze, unsure if she completely trusted him after his last run. He saw the look on her face and turned towards her more. “Relax. I ain’t gonna go near any sweetbutts, I promise.”   
She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read him. She believed him, but she still had her insecurities. She sighed. “I guess I have no choice but to trust you.”  
His jaw twitched, irritated at himself for giving her reason not to.  
“How long are you gonna be gone?” She asked.  
“Don’t know.” He said.  
“When are you leaving?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow?!” It drove her crazy that she never found these things out more than a couple days in advance.  
He sighed, suddenly in a sour mood. He knew it was his own fault though. It was the guilt of his own mistake coming back to bite him in the ass. “Yes, Lana, tomorrow. You got a problem with that?” He glared at her and slammed his shot glass down on the bar, hitting the counter with his open palm to signal that he wanted more.  
“Well you don’t have to be an asshole about it.” She said, rolling her eyes.   
He was glaring at her so intensely that he didn’t notice the prospect pour his shot until Lana reached out and grabbed it, drinking it before he could react and irritating him further. “Dammit, Lana.” He complained.  
A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, which only fueled his anger. “Relax, baby, there’s more.” She said, reaching in front of him and grabbing the bottle from the prospect. She grinned at him and then took a sip before he grabbed the bottle away from her.  
“Quit smiling. You can’t fix everything with just a pretty face or a tight pussy.” He ground out, walking away, leaving her staring after him with a raised eyebrow.  
“What the fuck’s got his panties in a twist?” She asked, turning back to Kozik.  
“He does.” When Lana looked confused, he continued. “He’s pissed the Tacoma thing got brought up again. He’s mad at himself, not you.”  
“Well he brought it up.”  
“No, you did. The look on your face said it all.” He pulled her back into him, his much larger body nearly engulfing her. “Give him a couple hours, let him get a few drinks in him, then go talk to him.”  
“So he can yell at me for something he did?” She raised her eyebrow again. “Drunk Happy is so much more fun to fight with.” She said sarcastically.  
He sighed and shook his head. “He’s really not as complicated as you make him out to be. He’s a guy, Lana. You just gotta play him right and he won’t even know what you’re doing. Let him hang out for a while, cool off, then shove your tits in his face. He’ll forget all about it. You do it all the time.”  
She grinned. “Apparently I’m really good then, if I don’t even realize when I’m doing it.”  
“The fuck you don’t.” He smacked her on the ass. “Smartass.”  
She laughed and leaned in to resume their earlier kiss.  
SOA  
Lana waited for Happy to have a few drinks before talking to him again. He seemed in a better mood and was talking to a couple of the guys so while Kozik was distracted with a game of pool, she figured it was a good time to slip away and try and talk to Happy. She didn’t want him to leave the next day if he was still mad.  
She went to the bar and grabbed a couple beers and headed over. Reaching in front of him, she handed him one and took a sip of the other. She watched him as he raised the bottle to his lips, his attention still on Tig, who was saying something about the run to Reno.   
She wanted to talk to him, spend some time with him, and make sure they were good before he left, but she knew she’d have to tread carefully to not irritate him again. He was like a ticking time bomb sometimes.  
As the guys continued their conversation, Lana stood next to Happy, leaning against him and resting her head on his arm while she traced some of the ink on his arm with her fingers. After a while he handed her his empty beer bottle.  
“Get that sweet little ass over there and get me another one, girl.” He said, smacking her on the ass.  
She raised an eyebrow at him, but conceded and turned back toward the bar. She really started to feel the effects of the alcohol as she made her way across the room and back, all of her inhibitions flying out the window as usual.  
Reaching around Happy’s waist, she placed the beer in his hand and proceeded to slip her hands under his shirt. Resting her head against his shoulder, she raked her nails over his well-defined abs. He nearly choked on his beer and grabbed her arm, pulling it from under his shirt.  
“Chill, Lana. Not now.” He said quietly, trying not to distract from the conversation between Tig and Opie.  
She narrowed her eyes at him while he still had his head turned toward her and pulled her other arm from under his shirt. “Are you still mad at me?”  
If she’d been sober, she would’ve thought more about how stupid it was to bring up their earlier spat, but she wasn’t and she didn’t.  
He glared at her for a second before turning around and backing her up against the wall. “When the fuck are you gonna learn when enough is enough?” He growled.   
His face was only inches from hers and she could smell the tequila on his breath. He rarely drank the stuff because it turned him into one mean son of a bitch. Some of their worst fights had been after he’d drank tequila.  
“Sorry.” She said, somewhat timidly, just wanting to defuse the situation.  
He tightened his grip on her arm. “Don’t bring that bitch up again.”  
She couldn’t quell the rage that statement incited in her. Her own drunkenness was clouding her better judgment. She knew he was referring to the sweetbutt he fucked in Tacoma and, remembering Kozik’s words from earlier, knew Happy was getting pissed now because she had again, however unintentionally, reminded him of his own mistake. She could understand that, but for him to turn it around on her was bullshit.  
She tried to push him away from her. “No, you know what? I’m not sorry. You fucked up, not me!”  
“Oh, so the asshole you fucked doesn’t count?” He was yelling now, drawing the attention of everyone else in the bar. Neither of them gave a shit at this point that they were about to duke it out in front of the entire club. “Are you too damn good, Lana? Is that it? You can go and do whatever the fuck you want and you don’t have to answer for it?! You got two dicks to keep you satisfied and it still ain’t enough! Greedy fucking bitch!”  
“Fuck you, you son of a bi-“  
“Enough.” Kozik said sternly, stepping in between her and Happy.  
“Call me a son of a bitch again! Say one more fucking word, Lana!” Happy lunged forward, trying to get around Kozik, but the blonde pushed him away.  
Happy turned his rage on Kozik, ready to rip apart anyone who got in his way. Lana was his bitch and he wasn’t about to let anyone get in his way of dealing with her how he thought she needed to be dealt with. Bitch needed a good ass kicking for once. Maybe that would teach her when to shut up.  
He threw the first punch, catching Kozik in the side of the head. The gesture was swiftly returned, with a blow to his jaw. He could feel Kozik’s rings cutting into his skin.  
Lana was only slightly shocked to see them go at each other. Happy had looked ready to kill her and for Kozik to get in the way of that kind of anger was certainly grounds for a fight. She watched for only a couple seconds before wondering how far they’d take it and then worrying that it might go too far. Happy wouldn’t stop until one of them was down for good, whether simply unconscious or dead. She didn’t want either.  
“Ope…” She said, going to the leather-clad mountain nearby, her gaze sweeping to Tig’s and then Jax’s faces as well. People had moved out of the way to give them space and she hoped this wasn’t going to be like the usual fight where a couple of the guys had some small beef with each other and everyone stood back and watched, letting them work it out. This was more serious.  
Apparently that was just her opinion, because Opie just looked at her apologetically and shook his head. This was how the club functioned. Two members weren’t getting along for whatever reason, let them beat the crap out of each other until they got it out of their systems. She’d never had an issue with that logic until now.  
She looked back to Happy and Kozik when she heard a loud crash. Happy had stumbled into one of the tables, distracting him long enough for Kozik to catch him under the jaw. She couldn’t watch so she turned for the door.  
She crossed the lot and took a seat on the steps to the office, not wanting to be in hearing distance of any of it. She was unsure how long she sat there until Lyla came out a while later.  
“You ok?” The blonde asked.  
“Did they kill each other?” Lana asked, only half joking.  
Lyla shook her head. “No. They sure did a number on each other, but they’re both still standing.”  
Lana sighed and stood. Re-entering the clubhouse, she saw Happy holding onto the edge of the table as he touched his face and then pulled his hand back to look at the blood.  
Kozik was wiping some blood from his lip with a towel and still glaring at Happy. He was closer to her and she wasn’t sure how Happy would take to her being near him right now, so she went to Kozik and grabbed his face, inspecting the damage.  
After a moment, she turned to look at Happy, who was glaring at her now. She let go of Kozik and carefully stepped towards Happy. She hesitated for a moment before placing her hand on his arm and pulling him back toward the dorms, giving Kozik a look to follow as well.  
She got a wet wash cloth from the bathroom and started cleaning up Happy’s face first. His cuts were worse. Kozik had definitely had the advantage with Hap being so drunk. He stared at her while she gently washed the blood from his face. Then she moved on to his bruised and swollen knuckles, pressing the cold rag on his hand to soothe the soreness.   
She looked up at him as she held it there. “I’m sorry.” She said for the second time that night.  
“Now you’re sorry?” He asked irritably.  
“Hap, quit it.” She said. “I don’t wanna fight. We’re both drunk and said some mean shit. I’m trying to apologize and I’d appreciate it if you’d at least listen. I never meant to bring that bitch up. If I wanted to rub it in your face, I would’ve done it already and I sure as hell wouldn’t be subtle about it. Yeah, I don’t exactly trust you like I did before, but I’m fucking trying so quit being a jerk about it.”  
He sighed and then looked away and she grabbed his face and sat in his lap so he’d have to listen. “We both fucked up, ok? I’m more than willing to admit to my own shit and I wanna get past it, but I can’t just sweep it under the rug and forget it ever happened. It’s obviously gonna take more time and effort than I thought, but right now all I’m concerned about is you not being pissed right before you leave. And not because I think it’ll push you to fuck some other bitch again, but because I fucking love you and as much as I love pushing your buttons, I don’t want you to be mad at me.”  
He was slightly taken aback at her words. He knew how she felt about him, but it wasn’t something she said often, knowing how he was about emotions and all that sentimental stuff. That was one thing he loved about her. She wasn’t one of those girls that needed constant reassurance of how he felt about her. She knew and that was enough.  
But he did love her and he suddenly felt like the biggest ass ever for getting so pissed at her because of his own bullshit.   
He nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you.”  
“Good.” She said, and then she kissed him, long, slow, and deep. The kind of kiss that could make him hard all on its own. He groaned and grabbed her hips after a moment and she pulled away from him then and stood. “Now go finish cleaning yourself up.” She tossed the wash cloth at him.   
“Fuckin tease.” He mumbled as he headed for the bathroom to shower real quick. He was already sore from the fight and a hot shower would help.  
“Greedy fuckin tease.” Lana corrected with a grin, throwing his words to her earlier back at him. She had no problem admitting she was greedy when it came to her men. Happy just shook his head and she turned to face Kozik.  
She pushed him down to sit on the bed and straddled his lap the same way she’d done to Hap. “I don’t know if I should slap you for getting into it with him, or thank you for not letting him kick my ass.”  
He smirked at her. “I’d thank me. He looked like he was ready to kill you.”  
She let out a small laugh before her expression turned serious. She knew he was right. “Are you two good now? I never wanna come between you guys. You’ve been friends forever and I don’t want you two to end up with shit between you because this doesn’t work out.”  
“Yeah, we’re good. You think we haven’t beat the shit outta each other before?” He laughed, making her laugh too.   
“Just for the record: I love you too.” She said before she kissed him and stood, pulling him up with her without breaking the kiss. She led him to the bathroom and began removing her clothes. He followed her lead and grabbed her when she turned to step into the shower. He ran his hands over her body roughly and stopped on her breasts, squeezing and pressing his erection into her ass before releasing her.  
Lana glanced over her shoulder at him and then stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around Happy, running her nails down his back and reaching up to kiss him. She felt Kozik press into her again and she pushed back against him. A moment later, he turned her around to face him and took her lips in a demanding kiss.   
She loved it when they turned all alpha male on each other and demanded her attention. Maybe some of that adrenaline from the fight was still coursing through their veins.  
She felt Happy behind her grab her hips and pull her against him, Kozik’s hand raising to her breasts again, rolling her nipples in between his fingers. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder, shooting Happy a look that dared him to try and redirect her attention back to him. The killer glared back, but didn’t take the dare. There was definite competition between them, that was part of what made the whole thing so exciting for them, but they weren’t going to full on fight about it. They still respected each other too much.  
Kozik ran his hands down Lana’s sides and under her ass, lifting her up and onto his cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take control, moaning when he began lifting her and then lowering her back down onto him.   
Happy was still right behind her and had reached one hand around her, massaging her breast. She happened to catch the look Kozik was aiming over her shoulder, the slightly narrowed eyes and then a spark of something else. Interest? Excitement? When Kozik stopped his movement and held her still, she turned her head and caught Happy’s eye, wondering what they were doing now.  
She suddenly realized Happy’s other hand was on his cock when she felt him place it at her entrance, right next to Kozik. Kozik lifted her up slightly, giving Happy a little more room and she felt him slowly slide in and moaned loudly at the sensation of both of them in her pussy at the same time.  
Kozik lowered her back down then and she moaned again, even louder. He began lifting her up and down over both of them while they stayed still. Moving her was easier than both of them trying to move together.  
She didn’t hold it together for long before she came, the fullness of both of them filling her up making her drop her head forward onto Kozik’s shoulder, one hand on his other shoulder and her other hand reaching behind her on the back of Happy’s neck.  
Her muscles tightened around them and Kozik pressed his thumb to her clit and continued to lift her up and down, immediately making her come again.  
Happy lifted his hand to her throat and bit down on her shoulder. There was something so primal about both gestures that they both loved. He soon followed her and grabbed her hip, forcing her down onto both him and Kozik as he came.  
Kozik continued to move the whole time, his hand moving up to grab a handful of Lana’s hair. Happy began slowly moving once he was done, creating more friction as his movements were not synced with Kozik’s, and therefore sending Lana over the edge again. Her orgasm was enough to finish Kozik off this time.   
Once Kozik was done, he gently lifted her up and off of both of them and she almost whimpered at the sudden emptiness she felt.  
A little while later once they’d gotten out of the shower, Lana crawled into the bed next to Happy. Kozik slid in behind her and she turned her head and rested it against his shoulder. It suddenly didn’t matter to her how hard any of it was or how difficult either of her men were. She didn’t care how hard club life was or how many whores were sitting around just waiting to snatch one of her men up. She was right where she wanted to be, where she needed to be. She’d spend the rest of her life trying to make this work if she had to.


	30. Chapter 30

Kozik lifted Lana to all fours on the bed and slammed into her from behind. He grabbed her hair and yanked roughly causing her to cry out again.  
“Oh fuck!” She cried.  
He shoved her front half down onto the bed and held her head down. “Say it again.” He ordered, simultaneously driving into her with as much force as he could and smacking her ass as hard as he could.  
“Ahh!” She cried at the contact.  
“Say it!” He repeated, bringing his hand down on the same spot that he’d been smacking repeatedly. A spot that was now bright red and already bruising. He knew he was hurting her, but he didn’t give a fuck because he knew she was just as turned on by it as he was.  
He grabbed her hips and continued slamming into her, his balls slapping against her clit. She exploded a few seconds later, screaming.  
“Herman!” She managed to say it again.  
The sound of his name on her lips did him in and he buried himself to the hilt as hot come shot into her. She’d never used his first name. No one did. He preferred not to use it, but she had let it slip and there was something so intimate about only her using it when it was just the two of them.  
They laid there still tangled up in a post-orgasmic trance when Lana’s phone rang suddenly. Given the time, she knew it was Happy. He’d been gone almost a week and had called every night around the same time after getting back from whatever club business was going on in Reno.  
Still partially out of breath, Lana whined at having to move, but reached over anyway. Kozik’s arms tightened around her as she leaned back into him and answered the call.  
“Hello?”  
There was a short silence before she heard his sexy voice that made her pussy pulse with need all over again.  
“You been fuckin’.” He said, a statement instead of a question. He recognized the husky tone she got when she was turned on.  
She grinned. “Do you really have to ask?”  
“Just wanted to let you know it’s gonna be another couple weeks. Leaving for a Tacoma in a few days.” Happy said, changing the subject.  
“Why Tacoma?” She asked.  
Suddenly Kozik reached over and took the phone from her. “Hey man, talked to Lorca today. He wants me up there too.”   
Lana blew out a sigh of frustration, but kept quiet. She’d be pissed if Kozik had to leave too, but club business was club business. Sometimes she really hated being a good old lady.  
Kozik talked for a few more minutes and then looked at her, noticing her irritated expression. “Hey, how bad it is it up there?” He asked. “Just thinking maybe I could bring Lana up with me.” He suggested to Happy.  
Lana perked up at that. She’d be totally down for a road trip. Especially if it meant she could stake her claim on both her guys in Tacoma too. The girls in Charming finally had it through their heads to stay away from her men, it would be great if she could get the message to the Tacoma sweetbutts too, especially since they were both up there so often. She also wouldn’t mind having a piece of whatever asshole said all the shit to Happy the last time.  
“Yeah, I’ll call him tomorrow. We’ll head up in a few days if it’s cool.” Kozik said into the phone. “Yeah, later.” He said before handing the phone back to Lana.  
SOA  
Lana climbed off the back of Kozik’s bike as he shut off the engine. They’d been riding half the day and had just stopped to get gas.   
“You want anything?” She asked as he went to fill up his tank.  
“A cold beer and you naked.” He smirked at her.  
She laughed and turned to go inside. A few minutes later, as she finished getting some drinks for the both of them, she saw him walk in and head straight for her. They walked up to the counter to pay and Lana couldn’t help but notice the girl behind the counter blatantly checking Kozik out as he stood next to her, with his hand resting on her hip.  
The other girl practically ignored Lana as she smiled at Kozik. Not wanting to cause a scene, Lana just tried to ignore it so they could get going, but it was difficult when the little bitch started outright flirting with her man.  
“Nice bike.” She said, smiling and nodding out the window to where Kozik’s bike was.   
“Thanks.” He said.  
“I love a guy on a bike.” She grinned and bit her lip.  
Kozik just smiled back at her and reached out to hand her some money for the drinks.   
“I love your tattoos.” The girl said. She reached out to take the money from him, but that was it for Lana. She reached over and grabbed the cash out of Kozik’s hand and slapped it down on the counter as she pushed his arm out of the girl’s reach.  
“Watch yourself.” She warned the other girl. She held eye contact for a minute and then grabbed the drinks and pushed Kozik out the door.  
Kozik chuckled to himself as they walked back to his bike.  
“You’re too fuckin nice to people sometimes. Coulda taken a page outta Hap’s book just now and told the bitch to fuck off.” She said irritably, handing him the drink she’d gotten him.  
“You want me to be more of an asshole?” He asked.  
“Well not to me, jerk.” She pushed him playfully.  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. “I think you do. I think you get some kinda sick pleasure out of a guy treating you like shit.”  
She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he was talking about Hap. “He doesn’t treat me like shit.”  
“Well, he’s not exactly nice.” Kozik released her wrist.  
“He’s nice in other ways.” She said suggestively, biting her lip as she slipped her hand under his shirt. “So are you. So I guess if you wanna be an asshole, I can deal.” She reached up and kissed his neck, her hand trailing down his stomach.  
He had to reach down and grab her wrist again to keep her from going too far right there in the parking lot.  
She laughed and he reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair. “Get on the bike… bitch.” He ordered.  
“Ooo… see? You do know how to be an asshole.” She grinned, doing as he said.  
His suddenly serious expression broke and he smirked at her again. “And I guess I was right about you liking it.”  
“Guess so.” She said, wrapping her arms around him as he sat down in front of her. “So how ‘bout we stop for the night? You can have that cold beer and I might let you see me naked?” She grinned.  
“Babe, I don’t think there’s any ‘might’ about it. Ain’t that hard to get your clothes off.” He said, starting his bike.  
SOA  
After getting a room, Kozik shut and locked the door and grabbed Lana, reaching to pull her shirt off. To his surprise, however, she pulled away from him. He frowned at her and she pulled her shirt back down.   
“What are you doing?” He asked.  
“You said I was easy, so I thought I’d make you work for it.” She couldn’t stop the corner of her mouth from lifting slightly.  
He scoffed. “Trust me, Lana, you’re probably the most difficult woman I’ve ever been with. You’re just good at keeping a man satisfied.” His attitude suddenly changed to demanding. “Now be a good girl and come here.”  
“Is that an order?” She asked, already knowing the answer.  
Stepping towards her, he glowered at her and she teasingly took a step back, turned on by how quickly he could go from playful to intimidating when he wanted to. She felt completely safe with him, but she was barely able to resist the instinctual urge to back away as he walked towards her threateningly.  
He stopped in front of her and, abruptly and forcefully, grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her into his chest, the shock of it causing her to gasp. He bent his head down so his lips barely brushed against hers and as he felt her lean into him he moved his mouth down to her neck.   
All she could do was lean her head to the side and allow him to roughly move his lips over her skin. He soon released her arms to pull her shirt over her head and then she grabbed the front of his cut and pulled him back into her, kissing him.  
He grabbed her arms again and pushed her away. He wanted to be in control. He glared at her again and she froze for a moment. “Take the rest of it off.” He ordered in a warning tone.  
She did as he said, never taking her eyes off his as they followed her movements. When she was done, he slowly moved toward her again, taking his cut and shirt off. He stopped in front of her and stared at her for a second. “Get on your knees.” He said.  
As she slowly lowered herself to her knees, she reached out and ran her hands down his chest and abs. She reached the top of his jeans as her knees hit the floor and she looked back up at him as she carefully began to unbuckle his belt and open of the front of his jeans.  
She pulled his cock free and glanced back up at him form under her eyelashes, licking her lips as she began stroking his length. She straightened and placed a few kisses on his stomach and tugged at the top of his jeans with her free hand to pull them down over his hips. She looked back up at him as she lifted his cock and placed a few kisses on the underside, moving toward the tip. Reaching it, she kissed it and then slowly ran her tongue over it before letting it slip into her mouth.  
She closed her eyes and moaned as she moved her tongue around it, creating suction as she would pull back slightly. She continued pumping her hand back and forth over him in tune with the movements of her mouth until he had to reach out with one hand and brace himself against the wall behind her.  
He threaded his fingers through her hair as he watched her and she glanced back up at him again and reached down in between her legs with her free hand. She moaned loudly when her fingers made contact with her clit and he almost came then.  
He watched her for another moment and then reached down and pinched her nipple. She made a small satisfied whimper and he repeated the move, then slapped her breast, causing her to increase the speed of her fingers between her legs.  
“That’s it, Lana. I wanna see you come while you suck my dick.” He said.  
That spurred her on and she moved her hand lower and pushed her fingers into herself. She alternated between finger fucking herself and rubbing her clit while she sucked Kozik’s cock until she was so worked up she didn’t think she could take anymore. As exciting as it was to touch herself for him, her own fingers just didn’t have the same effect as his did… or his tongue. She moaned again as she thought about how amazing his tongue felt.  
She closed her eyes and imagined how his dick would feel inside of her right then as she moved her fingers in and out of herself. A few minutes later and she felt her muscles contracting around her fingers and she opened her eyes to look at him as she came.   
The sight nearly made him lose control so he used the hand he still had tangled in her hair and pulled her head back off his cock. Not giving her any time to even finish her orgasm, he pulled her up and lifted her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he leaned her up against the wall and slid into her.  
She held onto his shoulders as he began moving and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Intent on getting them both off now, he increased his speed and she moved her hand to the back of his head while he fucked her up against the wall.  
He came only moments later, too wound up to hold off any longer and the warm, full feeling of him coming pushed her over the edge again. He leaned against her for a moment as they tried to catch their breath and she weakly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. He stood and carried her to the bed and laid her down, lying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.  
SOA  
Happy was standing outside the Tacoma clubhouse when Kozik pulled his bike up. Lana saw him and smiled. She gave Kozik a quick kiss and climbed off his bike before he’d even stopped it completely.  
“Dammit, Lana.” Happy complained when she reached him. “How many times do you gotta be told? Stay on the damn bike until it’s fucking off.”  
She shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “I thought you preferred it when I get off first?”  
“Smart mouth little bitch.” He mumbled as she reached up to kiss him.  
“Hey, Lana.” Donut reached out and hugged her. “Guys, this is the pussy that has not only Kozik, but also the fucking Tacoma killer of all people, whipped.” He laughed, introducing her to a couple of the others that she hadn’t met yet.  
“Well thanks for that lovely introduction.” She said sarcastically. His comment made her wonder if he was the one who had said whatever what was said to Happy right before he fucked the sweetbutt. Of course, she knew no one would tell her if she asked.   
Kozik walked by with the bag he’d just taken out of the side compartment of his bike. “Lana, c’mon.” She followed him inside to shower and change.  
Finishing her shower first and getting dressed, she made her way back down the hall to go get a drink. The Tacoma clubhouse was set up much the same as the Redwood clubhouse. The main area was a bar, with a chapel off to the side and a hallway leading to dorm rooms. There was a small kitchen and a bathroom off of the main bar also, just like Redwood. Tacoma’s clubhouse wasn’t as big or quite as nice, but it served its purpose.  
Rounding the corner, Lana heard voices in the kitchen. Female voices.   
“I heard he has an old lady.” One of them said.  
“No way. Not the killer.” Another said, skeptically.  
“Yup.” The first voice said.  
“Have you ever seen him with a sweetbutt? Other than me?” A third voice said smugly.  
Lana felt sick. Then she just wanted to kill someone. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to play it cool.  
She composed herself and then walked into the kitchen. “I heard he has an old lady too. And if I heard correctly, he and Kozik share an old lady.” She said, eyes wide for effect.  
“Who are you?” A brunette that was sitting at the small table asked. Lana recognized her as the third voice, the one that had claimed she’d slept with Happy.  
“Lana.” She reached out to shake the other girl’s hand, fake smile plastered on her face. “Just a friend of one of the guys. Spent the night with him.” She said suggestively.  
“I wonder how true that is.” One of the other girls, a blonde, said about Lana’s comment.  
“Heard it from one of the guys. Wouldn’t think they’d make something like that up.” Lana answered.  
“Whoever she is, she’s one lucky bitch.” The blonde said.  
“Lucky? Yes, but fucking selfish. What gives her the right to hog two of the hottest Sons all to herself?” The third girl, another trashier-looking blonde sneered.  
“You’re so fucking lucky that you got a taste of that the last time he was in town.” The first blonde said to the brunette.  
The brunette smiled. “Well, honestly I was surprised after he turned both of you away. The man is talented though. I’ve never been with a guy who could bend me over and deliver a rough fuck like that.” She laughed.  
“I think he just didn’t want the pussy Donut was shoving his way. I bet if either of us had gone over on our own, he woulda taken it.” The second blonde said.  
Lana could almost feel herself shaking in anger. “Well, I gotta go, but maybe I’ll see you guys at the party later?” She said, forcing a smile, pleased with herself for fooling the bitches into thinking she was one of them. It would be so gratifying to see their faces when they realized who she was.  
She took a deep breath, pissed that it had been Donut, like she’d suspected. She wanted so badly to lay his ass out, but he was a member, she was just an old lady. It didn’t matter what he’d said to Happy, she had no right to start shit with any member. It would not only piss Kozik and Happy off, but it would make them look bad, like they couldn’t keep their bitch on a leash.  
SOA  
The party started off pretty boring for Lana. Most of the guys spent quite a bit of time talking with each other and only a couple of them had old ladies, none of whom were at the party.   
Lana finally spotted one of the sweetbutts she had run into earlier. It was the trashy looking blonde hanging around some of the guys. She raised her eyebrow at the blonde’s desperate vie for attention. It was pathetic.   
As she sat at the bar sipping a beer while Happy and Kozik played pool, the brunette from earlier came and sat next to her. “Enjoying the view?” She asked with a smirk.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Lana replied.  
“He is so ripped.” The brunette said, eyes glued to Kozik’s every movement. “I bet he’s got a huge cock.”  
“Oh yeah?” Lana couldn’t help but see what else this bitch would say.  
“Yeah. You ever find yourself doing that?” She turned and looked at Lana all of a sudden. “Once you’ve been with one of them and seen how big their dick is, you just can’t help but wonder how big the rest of their dicks are?”  
“How many of them have you been with?” Lana asked.  
“Most of them.” She said smugly. “There’s only a couple in this room I haven’t fucked.”  
“So most of them have had the clap then?” Lana asked brazenly.  
The smile dropped from the other girl’s face and her eyes widened slightly. She looked at Lana for a moment, speechless.  
Lana held her hand out as if waiting for the other girl to shake it. “Lucky, but selfish bitch. Nice to meet you.”  
The brunette’s jaw dropped open and Lana looked at her sympathetically. “Aw, did your face freeze like that from sucking too many dicks?”  
She quickly shut her mouth. “You’re Hap’s old lady?”  
“And Kozik’s. Guess the rumors are true.” She faked another smile, then went serious. “So, you let my man fuck you, gave him the clap, and now you go around bragging to all your whore friends about it?”  
“Look, he initiated the whole thing. Even if I had wanted to resist him, he was holding me down like I was just something to be used.” The sweetbutt replied.  
Lana laughed. “There is so much wrong with what you just said. First of all: It doesn’t matter who initiated it. Don’t try to act like you don’t walk around here parading yourself around like a piece of meat for a bunch of horny bikers. And second: You are just something to be used. You’re a whore… by choice. You’d let these assholes do anything they wanted to you and you would enjoy it. You’re to blame just as much as he is and I already got to have it out with him. Now it’s your turn.”  
“Look, I don’t want any trouble.”  
“And I didn’t want my man to come home all marked up from some other bitch!” Lana had started to draw attention with her raised voice.  
“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry. I fucked your old man. It’s done.” The brunette said, her attitude returning when she realized she wasn’t going to be able to talk her way out of it.  
“I don’t want you to say anything, bitch. I wanna slam your fucking face into the ground. Ya know, send a message to all these other sluts to keep their filthy cunts away from both my men and their dicks.”  
“Fuck you.” The sweetbutt reached out and pushed Lana away from her then.  
Lana stumbled back a little and then brought her fist forward and punched the other girl square in the face. She raised her hands to cover her face and Lana pushed her backward while she was distracted. She fell back into the bar and Lana moved toward her and grabbed her by the hair.  
Trapped between Lana and the bar, the brunette did the only thing she could and reached over for an empty beer bottle. She moved to swing it at Lana, but Lana caught it in her hand and busted it on the edge of the bar. She placed the sharp edge against the other girl’s neck, the glass slightly digging into her skin.  
“If I was you I wouldn’t get mouthy right now ‘cause I’m pissed off as it is.” Lana said.  
The girl’s eyes widened, unsure of just how far Lana would go. Lana smiled when she saw the other girl was scared. She tossed the beer bottle to the floor where it shattered and slammed the girl’s head down onto the bar. The girl cried out in pain and reached out to push Lana away, her hands going straight for Lana’s face.  
Lana pushed her away to avoid getting scratched, but now she was even more pissed. She moved toward the other girl again and grabbed her, pushing to the ground. She kicked her in the side and then knelt down and slammed her head, face first, onto the hard floor of the bar a couple times.  
“Ok, Lana. You made your point.” Kozik said, walking over and pulling Lana up.  
The brunette lay on the floor groaning in pain and bleeding.  
Lana stood and looked around at the other sweetbutts. “Any of you sluts ever touch one of my men, I’ll fucking kill you.”  
Kozik urged her away with him and the party pretty much resumed, most everyone either forgetting or not caring about the injured whore.   
Donut looked at Lana, amused by the ass-kicking she’d just dished out. He looked at Kozik. “She obviously owns both your asses.”  
Lana reached over and grabbed Donut’s beer. She took a drink and then handed it back to him. “I do. And they own mine. And just for the record: Neither of them are whipped. I just like to fuck… a lot. I guess I’ve just drained ‘em both dry.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Oh god!” Lana had been back in Charming for a few days and decided tonight would be a great night to have a girl’s night. Now, after dancing and a few too many drinks, both she and Lyla were fairly drunk and laughing about some guys that had tried to make a move on them.  
Lyla lit a cigarette as they waited for the guys to come and pick them up. Happy had been insistent upon dropping Lana off so he would know exactly where she was at and since she knew she’d be drinking and unable to drive anyway, she hadn’t argued the point.  
“Did you see his face when he realized why you seemed so familiar?!” Lana asked Lyla and the two girls burst out into another fit of laughter, making it a few moments before Lana was finally able to catch her breath. “God, I needed this night. Two men at home are so suffocating sometimes.”  
“And they don’t even officially live there… yet.” Lyla shot her a sideways grin. “When’s that gonna happen by the way? When are you gonna marry one of them?” It was a tease that held genuine curiosity.  
Lana gave her a painfully exasperated look and they started laughing again. “That kinda talk is just cruel, you bitch.” Lana said between laughs.  
They heard the sound of motorcycles a few minutes later and, assuming it was their old men, pushed away from the wall they’d been leaning against. But it wasn't any Son that rounded the corner, though they were wearing leather kuttes. The two moving mountains called men obviously weren't the club friendly kind. One shoved Lyla back into the wall, turning her arm painfully to inspect the crow on her shoulder while the other pinned a struggling Lana against the wall in order to see the crow and name “Kozik” peeking out from under her shorts.  
“Need you to deliver a message to Jax.” He sneered. “Tell him the Sons better back off or we’ll take out every SAMCRO family member we can get to. Starting with you two.” Lana flinched at the smell that assaulted her. Half the guy’s teeth must be rotting away. Thankfully, the familiar sound of two more bikes were heard, prompting the men to give each woman a forceful shove before leaving to their own bikes.  
Opie and Happy pulled up a couple seconds later, Lyla sliding to the ground with Lana still backed against the wall. “What the fuck happened to you two? You that drunk?” Opie asked with amusement and a hint of confusion clear in his voice. He could tell something was off, but wasn’t sure what.  
Happy just stared at Lana, who was visibly shaken. “A couple guys threatening SAMCRO families. Wanted me to pass the message along to Jax. They were wearing kuttes, but I didn’t get a good enough look to see who they were.”  
“Shit!” Opie hissed, getting off his bike to help Lyla up.  
“We know who they are. Get on the fuckin bike, Lana.” Happy ordered gruffly, pulling his phone out and sending a text to Jax.  
By the time they got back to the clubhouse all the other guys’ bikes were parked in the lot. Lana and Lyla followed Happy and Ope inside and Lana was immediately intercepted by Kozik.   
“Are you ok?” He asked, pulling her into his arms.  
“I’m fine.” She said as she leaned into him. She loved Happy, but he wasn’t always that great about being sympathetic or comforting. All he’d known in that moment was he was pissed that his woman had been threatened and with him, anger always won out over anything else.  
Just as Lana started to relax, Kozik pulled away. “We got church. Gotta handle this shit. Just stay here, we shouldn’t be too long.” He kissed her on the forehead and turned toward the chapel.  
“Lana said they were wearing kuttes.” Opie said once the doors were closed. They all exchanged looks knowing it was the same rival MC they’d been dealing with in Tacoma. They had one charter left in Lodi that had never caused much trouble for SAMCRO, but now that their other charter had been wiped out, they were pissed and looking to retaliate.  
“What did they want with the girls?” Jax asked, agitated already.  
Opie shook his head. “Just said it was a threat aimed at SAMCRO family members. Wanted them to pass along the message, I guess.”  
“We’re gonna have to take them out.” Jax said. He was silent for a moment. “Do I have to put this shit to a vote?”  
“Better not have to. Anyone has a problem with me killing these assholes, they can come to me. They threatened my old lady. I ain’t letting that shit slide.” Happy spoke up.  
Kozik nodded in agreement, challenging anyone to speak their disapproval, although he knew they wouldn’t.  
“We lay low. Stay off their radar while we plan this shit out. We move out in a couple days and wipe them out once and for all. I don't know about you brothers but I’m tired of this shit. Little roaches were causing trouble for months up in Tacoma.” Roaches were exactly what they were. And like a roach, apparently cutting off the head wasn't killing the problem fast enough. “They're out of their fucking minds if they think I’m gonna give them the chance to do it here. We’ve got some exterminating to do, brothers.” Jax said, slamming the gavel down on the table.  
SOA  
As expected, everyone in town that was close to the club had been placed on lockdown. Lana hated it of course, but she understood. She hated that the clubhouse was so full of people. There hadn’t been so many people the last time they were on lockdown. She’d been trying to avoid most everyone for the past couple days and was currently in the room she was sharing with Hap and Kozik, curled up on the bed with her blonde biker, watching TV.  
She had managed to get some information about what was going on from Kozik, but not much. Pretty much all she knew was that the club knew who had made the threat and they were working on what to do about it. Lana just hoped they figured it out sooner rather than later.  
She fought to keep her eyes open as her head rested on Kozik's chest while he flipped through the channels and ran his fingers through her hair. She was just about to doze off when the door swung open and Happy came into the room.   
He tossed his gun down onto the table next to the bed and shrugged his kutte off. As he pulled his shirt off, Lana stood and went up behind him. He was clearly very wound up so she didn’t say anything as she wrapped her arms around his waist.   
Kozik knew he’d been out with a couple of the other guys, watching the other club in order to plan their next move. Understanding something must not have gone as planned, he headed for the door to go find out what had Hap all twisted up, leaving Lana to try and calm Happy down.  
Happy stood facing the dresser, arms outstretched and hands braced against the top. His muscles tensed under his skin and he closed his eyes and took a breath in as Lana ran her hands up his back and over his shoulders, massaging the muscle. He began to relax and then suddenly tensed again when he thought about how close they’d been.   
They’d been in the perfect position to take out most of the assholes, but Jax had wanted to make sure they got them all in one go and he wanted to be sure they had enough back up to do so, meaning they needed everyone. Happy was out for blood and Jax's order to back off only served to fuel the rage threatening to boil over.  
Lana felt him tense again so she moved her hands up the back of his neck, lightly running her nails back down and sending tingles down his spine, making his mind go blank for a moment. She knew that got him every time. She ran her hands back over his shoulders and down his arms.  
Happy turned suddenly and grabbed her upper arms, pinning them to her sides. He held her gaze as he slowly backed her up toward the bed. Her heart beat sped up. He was pissed about something that had happened and sex had always been a great outlet for him.  
Lana stopped when the back of her legs hit the bed and she raised her hands to his belt buckle. She bit her lip and yanked his belt from around his waist before reaching down and pulling her shirt up over her head.   
She removed the rest of her clothes and then grabbed Happy by the shoulders and turned so he was standing with his back to the bed. She reached down and finished undoing the front of his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers, then she pushed him down onto the bed and climbed over him, straddling his hips.  
She was surprised he was actually letting her take control, usually by now he’d have her undressed and bent over, slamming into her and making her come before she could even think twice about it. She reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his cock and lowered herself onto it, the whole time returning his intense glower.  
The corner of her mouth twitched up as his eyes closed for a brief moment before opening back up. That was one of many things that kept the sex interesting with him. It was as if he always had to make it a competition for who would lose control first. He always tried to remain cold and stone-faced. The killer persona had to follow him everywhere. She knew it was all a façade though.  
She drug her nails down his chest as she rode him and he gripped her hips like a vice and thrust up into her harder. Sitting up, he took her nipple into his mouth and her hands went to his shoulders. His hands remained on her hips, fingers pressing into her flesh painfully and promising to leave new bruises where older ones were fading.  
Moving one hand to the back of his head, she held him to her and tipped her head back, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. He flipped her suddenly without separating from her and lifted her legs up to hook over his shoulders.  
A few more minutes and her legs were shaking. Her orgasm hit her in waves making every muscle in her body tremor and she nearly went limp from the exertion. Happy came right after, her orgasm encouraging his own. After all the times he and Kozik had both been with her, she was still the tightest bitch he’d ever fucked and he loved it more every time.


	32. Chapter 32

Ok, my dears. This is it. The last chapter. Enjoy!

Members from various charters had come to SAMCRO's aid. Kutte-less and under the cover of darkness, the mass number of sons had taken great measure to have no connection and no identification to the crime. Younger members, prospects and a few old timers had stayed behind at the clubhouse in what would appear to be a packed clubhouse party. Without proof otherwise any member questioned could easily give the alibi of being among the mass gathering. The table members of SAMCRO had been put in charge of the four subgroups spread out, all ready to follow through in a simultaneous and systematic attack on what was left of the rival club. After weeks of surveillance and planning, tonight would be the night SAMCRO became free of their little pests.   
“Is everyone in position and ready?” Jax whispered into his phone, Opie on the other end. His VP was in position, ready to give the signal to the others on his command.  
“We’re all good, brother.” Opie answered, looking around at all his guys.  
“Ok, count of three. 1…2-“  
Suddenly, shots were heard and all hell broke loose. The place exploded in gunfire, Sons storming the place and killing every piece of filth they saw. After what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been minutes, the chaos came to sudden stop and the Sons stood throughout various rooms of the house. It was done.  
Jax looked down the hallway toward the back of the house, not sure if he was really hearing what he thought he was. He pushed Juice out of the way and headed for the sound. Happy stood in the doorway silent and looking conflicted. The emotion looked so out of place on the killer, who had such a black-and-white view of the world.   
Though he had prepared himself for the worse, Jax still wasn't ready for the shock of what awaited in the room. Emaciated, a woman lay dead on the floor, the blossom of crimson between her breasts matched the small lesions on her face. Recognizing the signs, he couldn't say he was surprised to find the infected and inflamed veins on her left arm. The tourniquet still on her bicep and the syringe near her limp right hand, it was clear to see she was shooting up when shit had gone down.   
What did shake him, however, was the little whimper coming from the crib in the corner that soon began to escalate into a full on cry. Kozik, remembering seeing Jax take care of Abel and Thomas, picked up the baby and began to shush it. The kid couldn't be much more than a few months old.   
Kozik managed to quiet him down some, then looked at the other guys in the room and shook his head. “What the fuck happened?” Jax asked, looking at Happy and Kozik. They’d been positioned at the back of the house where the first shots had been fired.  
"Fucker saw us." Happy nodded to the body of a member outside the door. "He took the first shot, then ran like a bitch." For a man that lived, died, and killed for his family, that dug at Hap in a bad way. Whether his kid or a brother’s, that fucker should have died trying to protect him, not leave him on his own unprotected.   
Jax sighed as he ran his gloved hands over his face. This shit was something he did not see coming. Bitch had to be a dedicated junkie to not ever leave the house in the weeks they had been watching it. Obviously not much of that time had gone to the neglected child in Kozik's arms, finally quiet.   
“What do we do about that?” The killer asked, motioning to the baby.  
Jax sighed again.   
“Can’t leave him here. We need at least a few weeks." Kozik reminded. The plan was to clean up all evidence and get rid of the bodies. It would take at least a week before anyone actually came around and by that time, when the sons would eventually be questioned, they would simply say that they had come to an agreement that the newer club would leave and they of course, all being at the clubhouse and on lock down the subsequent days, couldn't have had anything to do with the disappearances.   
"Can't hand him over to someone, they'd lead them back to us and any safe haven spot has cameras everywhere." Juice input. The brothers looked around trying to think of something, only to find a dead end at every turn. No matter what they came up as a solution, it seemed as if there was no way to prevent this blowing back on the club.   
As the president, Jax was left with the uneasy decision. “We’ll take him back to the clubhouse for now. See what we can come up with. Maybe Unser can help.” Jax decided. “I’m gonna call Tara, have her meet us there and take a look at him, make sure he’s ok.” He looked at Kozik as he pulled his phone out. “The rest of you head out to the vans and check in. Make sure no other junkies decided to invest in biker daycare tonight. I’ll catch up in a minute.”  
As Kozik started to hand the baby over to Chibs, the crying started up again. He clearly didn’t want to be let go. “I’ll guess I'll take him.” Kozik surrendered to the shrill cries coming from the baby who seemed too small to be making such a loud noise. Loading up with others in the back of the unmarked, generic van he knew his and Happy's celebration with Lana would be put on hold.   
SOA  
“Are they ok?” Lana badgered Tara after hearing her side of the conversation with Jax. The old ladies had secluded themselves from the fake party and waited impatiently in Gemma's office.   
“They’re fine. They took care of the other club, but… we have another problem.” Tara answered, Lana, Gemma, and Lyla all looking at her confused.  
Not long after, the garage doors opened and one of the four unmarked vans pulled in. The prospect at the wheel quickly got out to close the bay door, waiting until they were no longer visible before tapping the doors to signal it was clear. Lana watched intently and sighed in relief when she saw Happy emerge from the back. However, her stomach dropped when she noticed he and others look towards the back, Kozik still not having emerged. Not again. He couldn’t be hurt again.  
She ran out to the van, her eyes burning at the thought of only greeting his body. The shock of her life happened when instead of one lifeless, she found two living. The sight of Kozik holding a baby left her speechless. She just stared at him until Tara came up and gently moved her away from the door so she could take the baby. He started crying again, but she skillfully quieted him again.  
“What-?” Lana began, watching Tara walk away with the baby.  
Kozik shook his head. “Kid was in the house. Cranked up mom got caught in the cross fire.” He said, looking at Lana. He felt like shit. They’d made the kid an orphan, had put his life in danger. Killing a bunch of scumbags and druggie whores was one thing, but an innocent baby?  
Taking the baby inside, Tara immediately got him out of his dirty clothes and changed his diaper. She wrapped him in a clean blanket and prepared a bottle for him, glad she had Thomas’ diaper bag with her.  
Just then, as if sensing his mother’s attention was not fully on him, Thomas woke up and began crying. Tara looked at Lana as she came inside. “Can you take him for a minute?”  
Lana was still confused as to what had happened, but she reached out and took the baby and the bottle Tara held out to her. As she began feeding the baby, Gemma asked Jax what the hell had happened and he explained everything, including their very limited options and the risk of connection with each one. He then motioned to all the guys and headed into the clubhouse for church.  
The baby soon finished the whole bottle and Lana held him up to burp and soothe him back to sleep while they waited. She’d never had much experience with kids, but as a nurse she knew the basics. However, this felt different. Unlike at work she couldn't help but take a special interest in the chubby pink cheeks of the boy, or the wisp of honey brown hair, or even the dark green eyes that would probably lighten to a lighter green. Her eyes couldn't help but always go back to his little head resting against her chest. Gemma watched as the baby cooed at Lana, his eyes beginning to close as she cradled him in her arms. She also noticed the way Lana was looking down at him, mesmerized.   
Back inside the clubhouse a while later, Lana barely noticed the church doors open as the guys came out. Kozik and Happy saw her and stopped, watching her for a minute. They looked at each other with knowing expressions.  
“Call Unser.” Jax’s voice grabbed Lana’s attention suddenly.  
She looked up. “Jax.” She said before she even realized his name was out of her mouth. He stopped and looked at her and her eyes flew to Happy and Kozik before going back to Jax. “I’ll take him.” It was a surprising desperate cry that came from deep within, unplanned and unable to be taken back, not like she wanted to anyways.   
Lana couldn’t help but look back at Happy and Kozik as soon as she realized silence had fallen over the group, the sounds of the party, which had mostly moved outside, not enough to break the tension amongst them. A decision like this affected both of her old men and she wasn’t quite sure either of them would be okay with it. Yeah, they had as much as told her they would both be ok with a kid, but this would be something completely different than having one of their own. This was...insane.   
She looked to Kozik, the one who had already had a child. His ex had been afraid of the club life and had taken off with their daughter when she’d been a child so he’d never had a chance to really know her or be a father to her, but he still knew the responsibility and need to protect. Lana silently pleaded with him to agree. She knew he was more likely than Hap to give in. However before she could get a response Happy had to distract them. In the time that had passed since they’d last spoken about this kind of thing, it was more than possible for Hap to have reconsidered and changed his mind on the matter. Maybe he had become too comfortable in their triangle lifestyle and was no longer ok with adding a child into the mix.   
“Lana!” Happy quickly gained her attention. He nodded towards the chapel. “Leave that.” He pointed to the baby when she started his way still holding the kid.  
Lana stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. “He’s sleeping.” She said through slightly clenched teeth.  
Happy glared back, but stepped aside to let her into the chapel before following, Jax and Kozik right behind them. Jax closed the doors and Lana looked between him and Happy.   
“What the fuck is Unser gonna do, huh?” She asked him angrily, but still trying to keep her voice down as to not wake the baby in her arms. “Jax said it himself, you can’t take him to the cops, you can’t just dump him at the hospital or somewhere or you risk being seen. What else is there?”  
“Lana, it’s a kid, not a used car. You can’t just take him.” Jax spoke up as a friend. As a president he couldn’t be more relieved, knowing the club’s problem would be solved and the kid would be going to a good home. Thinking of how the club used to be, Jax knew if Clay still held the gavel that poor kid would have been handed off to some croweater or more likely just left to be found, scared, sick, and starved. It was giving him a migraine similar to a hangover just thinking of how sideways this shit had gone. Never before had SAMCRO had this kind of problem.   
“Why not, Jax? He needs someone to take care of him. You just gonna leave him on someone’s doorstep? As if that’s so much better.”  
Happy sighed and she looked back at his cold black stare. “What if this is it for us?” She shook her head and looked down, then back up looking between him and Kozik. “I never thought I’d want kids. I always figured I’d be a shitty mom, like my own mother. Caring more about myself than anybody else. But something is telling me this is right. I see this kid and I see all the great things he'll do and all the happiness he'll bring us...” A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she looked at the baby in her arms, his mouth open slightly as he slept.  
Kozik’s expression softened, but was still unsure. Happy remained stone-faced. The baby shifted in Lana’s arms and cooed again. She looked down at him and her expression softened. Looking back up, she met Kozik’s eyes.  
“She’s right, Jax. There is no other option.” His easy agreement shocked the President. He trusted his old lady with all that he had. And if she said this baby was the one he was meant to have a second chance on, then it was.  
She looked back at Happy, who narrowed his eyes and glanced down at the baby. Looking back up at Lana, he felt himself giving in as well. It came a lot sooner than expected and inside he was scared shitless, but he held firm and gave a single nod of agreement. He would do anything for his club and anything for his old lady. He lived, he died, he killed for his family. Apparently it had just gotten one bigger.   
“You all are crazy, but ok.” Jax said looking in between Happy and Kozik. “I’ll call Unser and see what he can do as far as documentation. Maybe have Juice hack some systems. Can’t have a kid without records.” Jax turned and walked out the door, closing it again behind him, knowing there was more for the three to talk about.  
“So does this mean you both are in this with me?” Lana asked quietly. “Because if so, that’s it. There’s no going back. If you’re in, you’re in forever. My father walked out on me and that feeling of abandonment never goes away, no matter how much you try to convince yourself you hate the bastard. Either of you pull that shit and I swear, I’ll hunt you down and slit your goddamn throat.”  
Kozik stepped forward and grabbed her face in between his hands, kissing her forehead. “I ain’t going anywhere, Lana.” He reached down and ran his hand over the top of the baby’s head. “I ain’t getting any younger. Time for me to settle down. The kid’ll be SAMCRO born and bred, I’ll make sure of it.” He said with a smirk before heading for the door to join the party.  
She looked up at Happy. “My father walked out on me too, Lana. I’d never do that shit.” He said earnestly. “Besides, I don’t doubt for one second you would have the balls to murder me in my sleep if I pissed you off enough… Mama.” He said with a small smile as he looked down at the baby she was still holding. Not even an hour with the kid and she was already fiercely protective of the little brat.  
He moved for the door, wanting to join the party for a little while, but Lana reached for his arm. “You know babies are messy right?” She could imagine him walking in the house one day to toys scattered everywhere.  
His jaw twitched and she couldn’t stop the smile. He reached out and tugged the blanket up a little more under the baby’s chin. "It's 'ight. You get to tell my Ma." This time it was Happy who got to smile.


	33. Chapter 33

Juice had hacked into the necessary systems and created records that Lana had adopted a baby boy which she had named Rylan Noah Hunter. They had given him her last name and had listed her as the only parent since anyone would know that no adoption agency in their right mind would adopt to Happy or Kozik, two convicted felons, one with a history of violence and the other an ex-junkie, both of which were associated with a criminal organization.

Once the records had been created, they had Lowen, the club's lawyer, draw up papers listing both Hap and Kozik as legal guardians, giving them both any and all parental rights, including custody should anything happen to Lana.

Gemma had carefully masked her eagerness to have another baby around to treat as her own grandchild by her usually calm, cool, collected badass bitch persona, but she hadn't wasted much time buying any and all necessary baby items and helping turn the extra room in Lana's house into a nursery.

With the queen's direction and the help of the prospects, it was done in less than two days. Kozik finally put his foot down and insisted Lana get a new car or he wouldn't give her a choice in the matter. Knowing she needed something more reliable now that it wasn't just her driving around in it, she caved and a new Chevy Suburban now sat in the driveway.

Both men had cleared out their dorm rooms in the clubhouse as well and moved into her house. They'd all decided this was permanent so there was no reason for them to continue to stay at the clubhouse.

With what Tara had guessed was a three month old baby and all the major changes in the last couple days, Lana was exhausted. She had collapsed on the bed at three in the morning after yet another nighttime feeding which she'd only been half awake for. Waking up to her sprawled out, face down in the pillows wearing one of his T-shirts and a pair of boyshorts, Kozik pulled the blanket up and wrapped an arm around her.

A few hours later, the beginning of a cry sounded from down the hall, waking Happy. He glanced over to see Lana curled up against Kozik's side, head on his chest and dead to the world. Happy didn't usually sleep in very late and he knew his girl was tired. No way was he going to wake her. She'd been up for hours with the kid the night before and he'd agreed to support her in this.

Getting up, he threw on a pair of boxers and made his way down the hall, just as the whimpering and soft cries grew louder. Happy moved to the crib and reached in, picking the baby up. He started to gently bounce the tiny human like he'd seen Lana do, but felt awkward at first. He'd only held the kid a few times so far and wasn't sure what to do with it.

Lana gasped as she woke suddenly at the sound of a baby crying and sat up. Kozik was next to her, still asleep, but that didn't surprise her. He was a heavy sleeper. Happy, however, was the opposite. A door creaking from the other side of the house would wake him. The quieting of the sudden crying and his absence in the warm spot of the bed next to her confirmed her guess that he'd heard it and woken first.

Sure that he wouldn't have the first clue what to do, she quietly made her way down the hall and looked into the nursery, seeing him standing there holding the baby to his chest. A soft smile formed on her lips seeing the baby so calm that he was almost falling asleep again.

Happy sensed her presence and turned. "I was gonna let you sleep." He rasped quietly.

Her smile grew. "Do you even know what you're doing?" She asked.

He looked down at the baby resting comfortably, supported by his muscled arms. His eyes were beginning to close as he sucked his thumb and Happy looked back at Lana.

"Guess so." She answered her own question.

Just as she spoke, another whimper escaped the baby's mouth. "He's hungry. Sit." Lana said, pointing to the rocking chair. "I'll be back in a minute."

Happy sat down, baby still held against his chest and his hand rubbing slow circles on his back, while Lana went to prepare a bottle. She came back a few minutes later and handed it to Happy. Taking the baby, she laid him on the changing table to put a fresh diaper on him, then she turned when she was done.

Hap still sat in the rocking chair holding the bottle. He held her gaze and she didn't even need him to say it. She handed the baby to him and watched as he cradled him in one arm, holding the bottle with the other. She realized he must have been watching her the last couple days because he suddenly seemed so at ease, even once the bottle was gone and he shifted the baby to his shoulder and patted his back to burp him. He'd either been paying more attention than she thought or it was just instinct. Instinct that even she wouldn't have thought the Tacoma killer had.

The sight of her old man sitting there in that chair with her son lying on his chest, so content and now asleep, melted her heart. She moved over to him and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down to sit on his knee. She rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the baby, softly running her hand over the back of his head.

She reached up and placed a kiss on Hap's neck. "Guess you're not the cold-hearted killer everyone thinks you are." She whispered, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Just don't tell anyone… Bitch." He growled quietly, tightening his arm around her.


	34. Chapter 34

So far Lana had only met Happy’s mother the one time she’d come with him to Bakersfield. Sofia was the definition of tough love when it came to her son, but she had been very kind to Lana, immediately knowing she was ‘just the kind of woman that could handle Hap and all his shit.’ Her exact words.  
Despite the woman’s immediate liking to Lana and Lana’s certainty she would love the idea of a grandchild, she couldn’t help the anxiety she felt as she walked up to the door, Rylan asleep in her arms. Happy had insisted since she was the one who had wanted the kid so bad, she would be the one to break the news to his mother. She knew he was really as nervous as she was about how his mother would react to the sudden news.  
Lana had gone over and over in her head how to answer the questions she was sure Sofia would have. She decided she would simply tell the truth. There was no doubt Sofia knew the kind of things Happy was involved with and if anyone could be trusted to keep club secrets, it was the woman who had raised the Tacoma killer.  
Happy looked at Lana and knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in throat when it opened, thankful the older woman was so happy to see her son that she took no notice of her at first. When she pulled away from the hug she had pulled Happy into, her deep brown eyes landed on Lana and then the child she held. Her bright smile faded and her eyes widened, looking to Lana and then Happy for answers. Happy simply nodded his head at Lana to indicate she was the one to answer them.  
Sofia stepped aside to allow Happy, Lana, and Kozik inside. “Well, is someone going to explain?” She asked once they were all seated in the living room she had led them to.  
Lana took another deep breath and released it. “You have a grandson?” Lana asked more than announced.  
Sofia lifted her eyebrows. “And I’m just finding out now?”  
“Adopted. Just last week. It was unplanned.” Lana explained so the woman would know it wasn’t something they had tried to keep from her.  
Sofia looked from Lana to Happy to Kozik, knowing the circumstances of their relationship. Then she leaned over to see the baby closer. Seeing his lighter hair color and fair skin she looked back at Lana, then Kozik. “So who is the father supposed to be?”  
Lana could tell the woman was pleased with the news, but hesitant to show her approval. She needed confirmation that this was not a horrible idea first, that they had thought it through and had things figured out.  
“Neither of them. Given their… backgrounds, it would’ve been difficult for them to adopt. I’m the only one listed as a parent, but they’re listed as guardians.” Lana answered.  
Sofia nodded. “And who will the child call father?”  
Lana felt like a child herself. Happy was so much like his mother in certain ways. Both had one hell of a poker face and were great at remaining very stoic to mask emotions. She shrugged slightly. “Both of them?” She felt more like she was asking approval rather than telling the woman how it would all work. Like she needed this to be okay with her.  
With an analytic stare, Sofia again looked between the three before glancing back down at the baby in Lana’s arms. She held her arms out and Lana gladly handed him to her. She looked down at him and smiled. “Well, maybe with two men to help raise him, he won’t get into near as much trouble as a boy with no father.” She said, giving Happy a softer look.   
Sofia was honestly surprised that Happy had agreed to having a child, at one point certain he would never settle down, but she knew that he would never go back on his word and walk away either. She could see the determined look in his eyes that said so.

SOA

“Are you really ok with this?” Lana asked Sofia as she helped her clean up the kitchen later. “I know it was sudden and even I’m not sure about everything.”  
“Sweetheart,” Sofia turned to her and looked at her sincerely. “I was 19 when I had my son and terrified. 51 years later and he still scares the hell out of me. That feeling comes with being a mother and it will never go away. It means you love him and would do anything for him. If you can handle both my son and blondie, you can handle a baby.” Both women turned to look at the two men sitting on the back porch, Kozik holding the baby. “Just hope that boy doesn’t turn out like Happy or you’re really gonna have your hands full.” Sofia smiled and shook her head as she turned back around.


End file.
